Love Times Two
by Storygirl747
Summary: Arabella's life was okay as far as a single's life goes, until she met the Terror Twins of Cybertron! Rated T for language and situations
1. Chapter 1

**This came from one of many plot bunnies that seem want to make my life harder.**

**I do not own Transformers.  All original Transformers belong to rightful owners! I only own my Oc Arabella, and anyone else I add.**

* * *

**_Text:" =Two way conversation out loud for extended time._**

* * *

**_THIRD person point of view_**

**MEEP! MEEP! MEEP! **"Oh shit! Fuck! Damn it, I'M GONNA BE LATE!" Meet Arabella. She is currently a junior attending Manzano High school in Albuquerque New Mexico. She is half girlygirl and half tomboy, and loves her two dogs. What she hates most are people who don't take her seriously, and people who make speculations about her due to her race. It's not her fault that she was born African American,so please refrain from saying "You're a strong indedpendent black woman!" She already knows this. "By boys! Be good today while I'm gone!" She called to her Rottweiler, and German shepherd-Husky mix. Arabella then got onto the forty and sped up to the flow of traffic. At 70 miles per hour a semi started to cut her off. "IN THE NAME OF ALL KNOWN HOLY DEITIES GET THE HELL OUTTA MY WAY OR FACE THE WRATH OF ME, MY PARENTS AND MY NEW MEXICO HISTORY TEACHER!" She screamed, knowing that no one could hear her. "10 minutes I've got 10 freakin' minutes to get to school on time!" She said to herself.

_**NORMAL point of view**_

Stupid parents! Why of all places did we have to live on the westside of town!?" I asked myself as I flew down the forty. "Time to play a game." I said to myself. The name of the game is speed up the traffic around you. You see, being in the left lane means that you want to go fast. By pacing the car next to you, you slow down the car behind you causing them to get frustrated. This in turn causes them to get in front of you and speed up, allowing you to increase the your speed and (because they're mad about you pacing them) the person next to you to speed up and continue pacing you. This makes it so you can safely speed anywhere with the excuse of "I was going with the flow of traffic.". I was enacting my "game" When a red Lamborghini rolled up next to me. Strange enough he had his window rolled down. He smirked at me when I looked over. I smiled back and continued my speed. We had pushed 80 miles per hour when I noticed three things

1) My exit was coming up soon, this meant that I would need to slow down and get over a few lanes.

2)I had successfully beat the clock and had 8 minutes until the final bell rang, I would make it on time, BARELY!

3) The notorious police trap that was coming up.

The funny thing? The car in front of me slowed down, making me slow down to about 55 miles per hour, and allowing me to get over. However the Lambo wasn't so lucky. Without my noticing, he had gotten into the lane I was heading for and the cop immediately pulled him over for doing 75 going up an off ramp. As I passed I couldn't help but snicker at his expense. "Thanks for playing!" I said as I hit the green light at my turn.

When I got to my school's parking lot I had found a spot with five minutes to spare. "Thank God!" I mumbled as I headed for the spot. All I saw was a bright flash of yellow, as a yellow _Lamborghini_ pulled into my desired spot. I silently cursed and found a new spot. as I parked I noticed that I had three minutes to get to class.

"Hey Sheila!" I yelled as I sprinted past her.

"Hard core parkour?" She happily screamed back. "

"You know it!" I shouted back while jumping down a flight of stairs.

I raced into my history class just as the final bell rang. "YES!" I mentally fist pumped.

"You look happy. Lemme guess, you got up with only ten minutes to get ready and got here just now, am I right?" Terrin asked me.

Terrin and I have known each other since 2nd grade when I moved from Cali. Needless to say that we are besties.

"You're only half right, I was playing my game and this cutie in a red Lambo pulled up. He was unfortunately stopped by a cop." I said pretending to mourn my loss.

"Ooooh! Lucky! Ooooooh! Even luckier! We got a new classmate!" She said as I looked towards the door.

Me: "Oh, gawd!"

Terrin: "What's wrong?"

Me: "He's the cop stop cutie!"

Terrin: "Total lie! Complete and total lie!"

Me: "Do I look like I'm lying?! I can feel the blush! I must be orange!"

Terrin: "How many damn times must I tell you that people can't tell whether or not you are blushing! Mmph, he is drop dead gorgeous! Wish he had a twin!"

Me: "Why? so you could see me pass out from embarrassment?"

Terrin: "No so we could share!"

Just then our teacher cleared her throat and spoke; "Ladies and gentlemen, If not already obvious, we have a new student. Please introduce yourself young man."

"Hi, my name is Sideswipe. Uh, My family just moved here from Nevada, due to military transferring...so yeah." He said with the biggest smile I'd ever seen.

I then heard a click from the door opening, and OH. MY. GOD. Note to self kill Terrin later for making wishes that actually come true. Terrin's face lit up as she rose her hand. Apparently nobody noticed the new boy in our room.

"I have a question. Do you happen to have a twin who looks exactly like you and wears yellow, well more of a bright gold?" She asked. Sideswipe's eyes widened and then narrowed.

Sideswipe: "How would you know that?"

Twin: "Because I'm standing right behind you."

Sideswipe's smile turned into a million dollar grin. He turned to see his twin standing behind him, with a smirk on his face that just screamed that he was trouble and lived to cause it.

Sideswipe: "Hello brother, why pratel are you gracing my history class with your appearance?"

Twin: "Because I wanted to make sure you got here safely, and I'd like to know where my class is. Ah, yes! Ma'am I do apologize for interrupting your class, but could you tell me where room 202 is?"

I tried not to stare at the two perfect people in front of the room, but I couldn't help it. Sideswipe was tall, maybe 6' 2" as was his brother. He had moderate length jet black hair, with fire engine red tips. His brother had the same hair style but with yellow gold tips. They both wore a black shirt, both with a strange boxy looking face on it, in either red or yellow, and dark wash jeans. Best of all, they had stunning blue eyes.

Sideswipe: " I'll catch you later at lunch Sunstreaker."

Sunstreaker: "Okay, see you then. Thank you again ma'am!"

**(40 Minutes later)**

Terrin: "Woooo hoooo! Arabella? Please come back to earth."

Me: "Huh? What!?"

Terrin: "Common, first period's over. Don't worry all we did was watch a movie, you didn't miss anything while you were in lala land."

She said as we left for third period. Had I been out that whole time? Man how _embarrassing_! I really should be careful, but what can I say, I know a cute boy when I see one, especially when there are two of them.

* * *

**Author's note: Hey trying something new! Please rate and Review it! Please also follow and Favorite too!**

**Thanks and CLYL (Com link you later)**


	2. Factions, and Mini's

**This came from one of many plot bunnies that seem want to make my life harder.**

**I do not own Transformers.  All original Transformers belong to rightful owners! I only own my Oc Arabella, and anyone else I add. **

**Special thanks to **lillithwolfshadow, SunstreakersSquishy2.0, Rosiegirl82, Katanna Cain **for following.**

**Special thanks to **HoneyBlossom99, Rosiegirl82, SunstreakersSquishy2.0 **for putting me on your favorite list.**

**And to **SunstreakersSquishy2.0... **Glad you love it. let me know if you have ANY prank ideas. I'm gonna need them!**

* * *

**_Text:" =Two way conversation out loud for extended time._**

* * *

_**Twins' point of view**_

Sunstreaker: "Hey Sides, who was that girl who was staring us down in class?"

Sideswipe: "She was the reason I was late, she paced me all they way here making me speed until she saw a police trap and slowed down. The cop got me, good thing it was Prowl. "

Sunstreaker: "Very true. Hmm, you notice the funny shade of color she was? I think she likes us."

Sideswipe: "Stop smirking that's probably why she kept staring at us. Frankly I don't blame her, we _are_ gorgeous. And our holoforms aren't half bad looking either."

Sunstreaker: "Ew don't remind me. I don't wanna be a squishy longer than necessary. Next class, what do you have."

Sideswipe: "Football. What about you?"

Sunstreaker: "Same. At least we've got one thing on our schedules that's the same."

Sideswipe: "I know. Don't forget about inspecting the possible energon well. That_ is_ why we're here."

Sunstreaker: " I know, that. We'll head there after.. what do they call this place? Oh yeah... school. Where is it anyway?"

Sideswipe: "About fifteen miles west of here, somewhere on the west mesa. We'll go tonight."

Sunstreaker: " Okay. Come on, lets get to class, ugh! These squishy bodies move so slow!"

**Later at lunch**

_**Normal point of view**_

Shelia: "Who were those adorable twins?"

Terrin: "Designation; Sunstreaker and Sideswipe. Origin; Nevada. Status; Single."

Me: "Not for long. They will if not already have every girl in school drooling over them."

Sheila: "Faction?"

Terrin: "Unknown."

When we say faction we mean click like nerds, (my friends and I) jocks, popular etc.. Sheila, Terrin and I are all Military brats, so we use _some_ military lingo. My father is retired Air Force, he was an engineer, and is currently head coach at the college in town. Sheila's father is a retired Marine, and Terrin's father and uncle are in the army. Her uncle is part of special ops. That's all he'll tell her.

"Hey! Fresh meat! Catch!" Yelled the butch voice of the Quarterback. Both Sunstreaker and Sideswipe had identical looks of mischief as they ducked the two footballs flying towards their heads. "Why don't you watch where you're throwing?" Sunstreaker scoffed as he and Sideswipe threw the balls back, smacking the Quarterback in the back of the head with so much force he was sent flying forward. The two couldn't control their laughter as said Quarterback yelped and landed on his face. I watched as the two went back to their lunch chatting about whatever, when Sideswipe winked at me. I quickly looked back at my food as I felt the heat rising to my cheeks.

"Faction confirmed." I looked at Sheila.

Me: "What?"

Sheila: "Jocks"

"Damn it! Damn it all to hell! Why God do you hate me so? What did I do to deserve this!" It's not like I hate jocks, I just hate their mentality. The ones I know think that they are better than everyone else and think that they know it all. That's where I come in, I snatch their big 'ol heads and ego's out of the stratosphere and burst their bubble by reminding them that in_ some_ areas I'm smarter than them. Hence why the majority of the football team hates me and lives to see me get knocked down a peg.

Terrin: "Going to the game tonight?"

Me: "Nah'. I got practice with the Mini's tonight."

Sheila: "Which ones?"

Me: "Cheer today, gymnastics tomorrow."

Terrin: "What a shame! Well, send them my love and prayers for a victory this weekend."

Sheila: "And say hello to your lieutenants for me."

Me: "Of course! And thanks guys. I'll catch you later!"

I said as I headed for my last class, Botanical science. I have contemplated becoming a Horticulturist, it would work out well for me. I like the science part of the field. Specifically the mixing of plant species. I am also president of the gardening club at school. I know it seems that I have a lot to do in my life, but I like being busy, it keeps me sane.

_**Third person point of view**_

Arabella smiled throughout her botanic science class thinking about the new boys and whether or not she would have a chance of dating either. As soon as school was over she made the commute to the dance studio where she worked as head coach of both a gymnastics team and cheerleading team. These teams were both award winning and she loved the kids she worked with. Meanwhile Sunstreaker and Sideswipe checked in with Optimus Prime and Prowl, their commanding officers.

Prowl: "How was school?"

Sideswipe: "I don't understand why Sam always complains about it. Today was pretty easy."

Prime: "Sam doesn't have a processor that is a million years ahead of human technology."

Sunstreaker: "Very true, though he _did_ over exaggerate about how mean the Femmes and Mechs would be, and the lack of responsibility is amazing! The football coach wants us to play at Saturday's game after the car show only if we're ready and if we want to."

Prowl: "We are set to do recon on the west mesa tonight. Sunstreaker, Sideswipe, Prime and I will be leaving tonight. Fortunately there was a new arrival and we were asked by Will to return to Nevada to catch them up to speed.

Prime: You two will remain here and confirm whether or not there is energon on the mesa. We expect you to return to base approximately five days from now.

Prowl: Do not cause trouble while we are gone. Do not bring attention to yourselves. Do not destroy property unless necessary. AND DO NOT PULL PRANKS THAT WILL EXPOSE OUR EXISTENCE.

Sideswipe: "Awww! Well there goes my Friday night!"

Sunstreaker: "Pffft, and our Saturday, Sunday, Monday…"

Prime: "Sunstreaker, Sideswipe…."

Sideswipe: "Relax Prime, we're kidding. We won't cause any trouble."

Prowl: "I would hope so. Any sign of trouble call us. If you cause trouble expect to be punished to the full extent when you get back."

Sunstreaker: "Geeze! we get it Prowl! We wont make trouble!"

Prime: "Night has fallen, it would be wise for us to take our leave and for you two to inspect the energon well. Autobots, roll out.

He said as he and his comrades went to handle their assigned tasks. Meanwhile Arabella was in the middle of practice.

Me: "Okay Mini's lets try your routine again, last time for the night so try and make your movements clean."

Lilith: "Okay formation four, ready? Okay coach we're ready to go."

I started the music and watched my team go through the dance portion of the routine with ease and then have a few shaky stunts. Before I knew it my team was falling out of their stunts and their tumbling. Even though they were an award winning team comprised of 6 to 12 year olds, they still could have a bad day. Even Lilith my lieutenant could have a bad stunt here or there and she was team captain.

Me: "You guys okay?"

Squad: "We're good."

Lilith: "Coach I think we need more practice. At this rate we won't be ready for competition on Sunday."

Me: "Perhaps you're right. Okay Mini's new plan. We will hold an emergency practice this Friday, which is two days from now. Please tell your parents to have you here by 6:30, after my gymnastics class so we can put in a few extra hours. You are dismissed."

Tia: "Uhhh, coach?"

Me: "What's up?"

Tia: "Can you give me a ride home? My dad is still at work and my mom is in the hospital, for her lungs again."

Me: "Oh my! I will give you a ride home, don't worry. Are you okay, you know with all of the…"

Tia: "I'm fine coach. I just need to make sure the babysitter came, so I can determine whether or not I need to order pizza."

_**(20 Minutes later)**_

Me: "Okay… you have my number. If you need anything or ANYTHING happens you can call me!"

Tia: "Okay! Thanks coach! Bye bye!"

I drove home wondering why CYFD hadn't been called. Tia lived in the south valley, kinda the "bad" part of town where crime was high. "She should have better parents." I said to myself. Tia is the youngest on my cheer team, she's 6 years old and she is very mature for her age. She has to deal with an alcoholic workaholic father and a mother who has lung cancer. She _must_ channel her sorrow into her tumbling because she is of the few who can do a triple back handspring flawlessly, something that I had only just began teaching them.

When I got home I made a sandwich and went to my room for yet another late night homework session. I was dancing to my favorite song when I heard a savage growl with barking following soon after. I then heard a few grunts and a "Get the FRAG away from me!" I grabbed my hunting knife and slowly walked downstairs to find both my Rottweiler and Huskie mix with a swatch of cloth in their mouths. "Good boys!" Whatcha got there?" I praised as I took the cloth from them. I immediately recognized it as parts of both Sunstreaker and Sideswipe's shirts. I couldn't help but laugh, wondering how they knew where I lived let alone why they were at my house. I would confront them about it tomorrow. Hey I was home alone, I had a right to know.

* * *

**Author's note: Hey please Rate and Review it! Please also Follow and Favorite too! Gonna have conflict both romantic and action soon! Stay tuned!**

**Thanks and CLYL (Com link you later)**


	3. The greater the risks

**This came from one of many plot bunnies that seem want to make my life harder.**

**I do not own Transformers.  All original Transformers belong to rightful owners! I only own my Oc Arabella, and anyone else I add. **

**Special thanks to: **Defender54, **and** DarkshadowXsunny-sides **adding me to their favorites list.**

**Special thanks to: **DarkshadowXsunny-sides **For following.**

SunstreakersSquishy2.0 : **You're right, they're going to get it, in the next chapter... you'll see why soon.**

DarkshadowXsunny-sides : **Glad you like** **the story so far! I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

**Text:" =Two way conversation out loud for extended time.**

**[Text: "] = Twin bond or special bond (like family)**

* * *

_**Sideswipe's point of view**_

There was a common saying on earth, it was "curiosity killed the cat, but knowledge and satisfaction brought it back." Let me just say that a saying about resurrecting dead cats made little sense until, I saw first hand what it meant. Sunny and I had been coming back from the mesa around 11:30 when I spotted a familiar car pulling into the housing complex on the side of the road. Out of curiosity I followed the car and turned off my lights, so that I wouldn't freak the driver out. I stopped at the edge of a hedge and watch the car pull up to a house, presumably with nobody home. "There she was! What was her name?" She had caused me trouble today, and I didn't even know her name. A quick google search of who lived at the home answered the question. "Arabella Brinks. What a peculiar name." I said to myself while stepping out of my alt mode in my holoform. I quietly crept up to the house.

**[Sunstreaker: "Sideswipe! What the FRAG are you doing?!"]**

I jumped at the sudden loud burst over my twin bond.

**[Me: "Oh. Ummm. Snooping?"]**

**[Sunstreaker: "Well stop snooping and come on we need to get back to base before the last gate closes for the night!]**

**[Me: "Okay! We'll go in a minute! I just wanna see-"]**

**[Sunstreaker: "See what? It's just another human Femme. You've seen plenty of them and will no doubt see plenty more."]**

**[Me: "Ah come on Sunny! Aren't you the least bit curious about what young teenage Femmes do in their spare time. Especially her, you yourself said that she likes us."]**

**[Sunstreaker: "Don't call me that. And so what if I did?"]**

**[Me: "So... we could see what makes her tick, and maybe find out her true feelings."]**

**[Sunstreaker: "I still think this is a bad idea."]**

**[Me: "Not to forget to mention finding out how to effectively prank her or other Femmes. Now's the perfect time to learn some new ways to get back at Mikaela for painting you pink."]**

**[Sunstreaker: "Oh man! I'm so **_**IN**_**!"]**

He said as we shut off the twin bond. We crept around the front yard until we found a window. She was in what I believe is called a kitchen. She was in the process of making a sand-witch. I had seen some of our human allies consuming this earlier at base. What it had to do with coarse dirt particles and folklore I may never know nor would I care to understand. We then watched as she left the kitchen and went to another room, towards the back of the house.

We had no choice but to follow her and so we climbed the fence, not noticing the sign or it's warning.

**[Sunstreaker: "Look! There she is! Wait what is she doing?"]**

**[Me: "She appears to be writing, eating, streaming, and dancing. I believe Sarah Lennox called it multi tasking."]**

**[Sunstreaker: "I'm _so_ recording this. If we can't use it for blackmail, then we can at least show it to the others. I'm sure they'd get a laugh out of it."]**

We sat there grinning like idiots at the thought of our souvenir, when I heard a long low growl. Out of the shadows came two very large dogs, well large by human standards at least. They did not look pleased to see us on their base property. The longer haired of the two sprinted and tackled me, knocking me to the ground. The shorter haired one immediately started to chase my twin who shouted "Get the FRAG away from me!" as he hopped the fence. I followed soon behind.

Me: "That was too close."

Sunstreaker: "You're telling me! Aww slag! Sides look at your shirt!"

I looked down to see a patch of my holoform's shirt missing. I smirked as I looked at Sunny.

Me: "Uhh, have you seen your shirt?"

Sunstreaker: "Ahhhggh! Slag it all to the pits! Those infernal k-9's will pay for what they've done!"

Me: "Calm down sunny. We got what we needed. Come on lets get back to base."

I said as our holoforms disappeared. "Race you there!" Sunny said revving his engine. "You're on!" I said as I peeled out of the housing complex thinking that I was much like the cat who had died and come back, smarter and happier.

_**Normal point of view**_

What should I wear today? I intended on interrogating the twins about why they were at my house last night. So I needed the perfect outfit to get their attention, while getting my point across. Couldn't wear the flirty skirt. I need that for a later date. Dress wouldn't work, too nice. "Hmmmm. Ah HA!" I said to myself as I pulled out my cutie booty shorts and a bright orange v neck decal tee. (don't judge me, they're not booty shorts… they just make my butt look good. I was told this by most of the football team. Hence why I enjoy bursting their bubbles...fucking pervs!) When I got to school I fully intended to confront the twins, but was distracted by school work (Damn projects) and the fall sports assembly. I had signed up the week before to compete in a club competition that was to occur during the assembly (in front of the whole school).What kind of competition? A dance off in the game Just Dance 2015. How the game was to work was a song would be chosen by the students via phone poll and I and the other three students would dance for place, each round whoever had the lowest score would be knocked out. Since only four clubs signed up, we could get our competition done within the assembly time. There are only two reasons why I decided to participate and they are :

1) It was all in the spirit of homecoming

2) The prize was 100 dollars to the winners club.

Not a bad prize in my opinion, hey I needed the money so the gardening club could take a field trip to study and get heirloom seeds from the lab that they came from. My opponents were the student body president, the captain of the cheer squad, and... _Sideswipe_. It must have been an initiation thing for football.

I have to admit the guy has moves. After two songs we were the only ones left. "And it looks like the students have chosen the song Kiss you by 1 Direction." Said our activities director. The crowd cheered and jeered their approval of the song. Sideswipe was all smiles, little did he know that I owned the game and had bought the song we were about to dance to. Little known fact, I hold the regional high score for the song, at a standing of 5 stars.

We were neck in neck for the majority of the song, until the very end, I was in the lead by a few points. When it came to the final pose I was surprised when Sideswipe grabbed me and dipped me into a kiss, a long warm kiss in front of the whole school. There were cat calls and wolf whistles as we continued for another second before he finally let me go. I must have had a dreamy look on my face because his smile crept into a grin.

Man, that felt really good! Almost like electrical pulses were shooting through my lips and out to the rest of my body. Not bad for my first kiss! Who cares who won the game? Maybe I'll address their trespassing on my property at lunch.

* * *

**Author's note: Hey all! Gonna warn you now, I will be posting awkwardly due to school work, finals and travel. Thank you to all who read this, and my other story. As of now this story has ****155 Views** **and** **111 Visitors! This is huge for me since it has only been in print for 5 days!**

**I hope to see the numbers grow in the future, so thanks for all the support! I would also like to extend an invitation to all the devious minds out there... send me a prank you'd like Sunny and Sides pull, or maybe one that Arabella could pull! I.M (or leave a rate/comment) me with any ideas! As usual please ****Rate and Review it! Please also Follow and Favorite... you guys are the energon that keep this story alive.**

**Thanks again and ****CLYL (Com link you later)!**


	4. Gifts

**This came from one of many plot bunnies that seem want to make my life harder.**

**I do not own Transformers. All original Transformers belong to rightful owners! I only own my Oc Arabella, and anyone else I add.**

**Special thanks to:** randomgirl21, Skyress98, KneelingAngel, **And **Transformerminionkittycat **for adding me to their favorites list.**

**Special thanks to:** Skyress98, Fandom Jumping Expert, AyanoZonurai randomgirl21 **For following.**

DarkshadowXsunny-sides : **I did this in an airport and on a plane, going to Florida… at hours like 4:30am I hope you like this chapter.**

* * *

Text:" =Two way conversation out loud for extended time.

* * *

_**Normal point of view**_

So did I interrogate the twins at lunch? **HAHAHAHAHA!** No. I ehe forgot. But in my defense I was in shock for the rest of the assembly, and through half of lunch until Sheila spoke to me.

Sheila: "So?!"

Me: "Hmm..mmm wh..what?"

Sheila: "You know what! How was it?"

Me: "Ummm."

What could I say? That It was complete ecstasy? That it was total nirvana? That I wanted to ask him to marry me on the spot and have his kids? God not that last one, man I sound desperate. I need to get out more.

Me: "I don't kiss and tell."

Terrin: "_Bullshit!_ You don't kiss and tell, ha! Now Spill!"

Me: "It was wonderful?"

Sheila: "Was that a question? We need a statement!"

Me: "It was great! After all it _was_ my first kiss!"

I squealed while checking around to make sure no one heard.

Terrin: "Ah HA! I knew it! Yooouuuurrr iiinnn loooovveeee!"

Sheila: "I say we celebrate! To Steve's!"

Me: "I have practice after school. I can't go!"

Sheila: "Nonsense! You don't have practice til' 4. We could have ice cream and get you to practice ahead of schedule!"

Me: "Fine! I'll go. I could use the chocolate anyway."

I said as I playfully rolled my eyes.

_**1 hour later**_

Terrin and I were driving out of the parking lot talking about which flavor of ice cream was superior, when from the passenger side I was t-boned by... oh no...

Me: "Terrin are you okay?"

Terrin: "I'm good. My sides hurt though.

Sunstreaker: "What the FR..err..FUCK were you doing?! Didn't you see me backing out?!"

Me: "S'cuse me?_ I_ had right of way! Why didn't _you_ look where you were going?!"

Sunstreaker: "Just because _you_ were daydreaming about my brother, doesn't mean you should be a _negligent_ driver!"

Me: "I _wasn't_ being negligent. Now can I please have your information?"

Sunstreaker: "Man look at this scratch! It's gonna take_ hours_ to buff this out of me!"

Terrin: "What did you just say?"

Sunstreaker: "I said it's gonna take hours for me to buff out this scratch."

He said exasperated. I knew my parents wouldn't be happy about my accident, but it least it wasn't my fault.

Sunstreaker: "I can't believe this happened. _Stupid femme!"_

Me: "Excuse me! What did you just call me?!"

Sunstreaker: "A _femme_ you know abbreviation for _female_? Apparently, my brother got it right, _kinda_ smart, pretty, a good listener..."

I turned around to look at the sizable dent when I felt a swift...

**SMACK!**

On my butt. I yelped at the sudden pain to my rear. "And a nice ass. Damn, it looks so _good_ in those jeans!" He said with a sickening smirk. Now what I did next, I am sorta proud of. I was only acting on reflex...

**CRACK!**

When I punched him like the man he is. In the jaw. he stumbled and righted himself. "Don't you _ever_ do that again!" I said as I watched the group of students (who were watching) in the parking lot grow larger. He then threw a punch at me. It grazed my arm. When I threw my next punch Sunstreaker caught it in his hand. I knew he'd do this so I threw another, only for him to grab that one too. "Got anything to say to me?" He smirked. "Yeah...THIS. IS. SPARTAAAAA!". He only looked confused for a second. After that he was on the ground rolling around in pain. you can probably guess where I kicked him. Let me put this into perspective, I am a gymnastics and cheer coach, I am also about 5'1. I am almost U.S Olympian material. So trust me when I say, that the power in my legs _alone_ could easily knock a man out if I kicked him in the head, however I think I could sterilize someone if I used my full force. And I had.

Sheila: "Damn! She punched you like dude!"

Sunstreaker: "Uuunngghhhh!"

Terrin: "You okay?"

Me: "Pffft yeah. Too bad he isn't as sweet as his brother. Let me call my parents to let them know what happened."

I called my parents and let me say, they were not happy. It took five minutes of convincing to keep my father from driving down to the school and personally kicking Sunstreaker's ass. As for me, I needed to get to practice for my gymnastics kids. They need me to teach them back walk overs today.

_**Four hours (and way too many stores) later**_

_**Sunstreaker's point of view**_

I don't understand femmes. I tried to pay her a few compliments and she kicks me in the interface port. Why? Why do something so hurtful? Although maybe I shouldn't have slapped her on the aft. In hindsight that didn't seem wise, maybe I could say sorry. Sam says that human culture dictates that the mech offer a gift to the offended femme, usually to show remorse for their actions and also as a way to show their affection. Perhaps I should have listened to Sam more intently when he said that human femmes' emotions were fragile (or at least more fragile than those of the Cybertronian femmes I know). After I healed from my temporary wounds (Yeah we can feel pain in our holoforms) Sides and I left to find a gift that would show my apology and my affection.

Sideswipe: "How about this?"

Me: "No, too bland, they need to scream "I'm sorry!" and that they are from me."

Sideswipe: "Sunny these are the brightest flowers in the whole store. They're bright yellow!"

Me: "Don't call me that! Maybe a card? Perhaps chocolate? Gahhh! I've never felt this way before about _anybody_ let alone a human femme!"

Sideswipe: "I know, I feel the same way. I once heard Sam say that sentimental gifts work well. Maybe you should give her one of those and I will give her the flowers."

Me: "What would I give her? All I have is my art portfolio...Aghhh! Why didn't I think of that sooner?!"

Sideswipe: "You got me there bro. Uhhh why so angry?"

Me: "Why are _you_ giving her flowers?"

Sideswipe: "Because I'm gonna ask her to the car show on Saturday."

Me: "No way _I_ wanted to ask her! You asked the _last_ femme we both took interest in, she's mine!"

Sideswipe: "Nuh uh, you asked the last one! Besides I'm doing this to spend time with her before we leave. C'mon Sunny, we leave on Sunday, I can't see her forever! Just let me have this one!"

Me: "Why don't we let her choose, in the end it is her decision."

Sideswipe: " Uggghhhh! Fine, but let me say that your chances are lower given that you pissed her off earlier."

Me: "Be that as it may, you haven't seen my gift yet. I still have a chance. Now... where can we find her?

Sideswipe: "Lets see... at this hour she should be on her way home. Her gym practice should be ending soon."

Me: "Okay, to her house we go!"

We bought our gifts and left for Arabella's home base, I hope we can surprise her! I hope she likes surprises! I hope she chooses me over Sides, because that would be nice.

* * *

**Author's note: Sorry for not updating sooner, my life was consumed by DECA competition. I am currently writing this in Florida, Disney was fun, but my heart lies with Universal and their Transformers (even though everyone hates Bayformers). As usual, ****please Rate and Review it! Please also Follow and Favorite too! Thank you guys for reading this story, I send my love! **

**CLYL**


	5. Parents, and the truth

**This came from one of many plot bunnies that seem want to make my life harder.**

**I do not own Transformers. All original Transformers belong to rightful owners! I only own my Oc Arabella, and anyone else I add.**

DarkshadowXsunny-sides **: Hope you like this chapter! Thanks for the reviews!**

* * *

**Text:" =Two way conversation out loud for extended time.**

**[Text: "] = Twin bond or special bond (like family)**

**{Text: "} = Com link**

**S.S = Twins speaking in unison**

* * *

_**Normal point of view**_

God I'm tired. I had gotten back from practice with my mini gymnastics team around seven. I had just gotten out of the shower and changed when the doorbell rang. "Who would be coming to our house at this hour?" My father asked as I came down the stairs. He had grabbed the bat from the closet as a safety precaution.

Dad: "Hello can I help you?"

Sunstreaker: "Yes, is uhh, is Arabella home?"

Sideswipe: "We would like to speak to her about what happened today, and other things."

Dad: "_Are you the boy who crashed into my daughter?_"

I watched as my dad's tone turned deadly precise, and my dogs (on cue) ran up to the door to bare their fangs and growl.

Sunstreaker: "I umm, uhh, c-came by to say s-sorry, and bring an apology gift."

I looked to see that he had a frame in his hands, and that it was wrapped with a card attached. Meanwhile Sideswipe held a bouquet of rainbow roses. "Wonder what those are for?" I said to myself.

Me: "Ummm, what are you doing here?"

Sunstreaker: "I am _so so so _sorry about my actions earlier! Please forgive me!"

Me:"Uhhh"

Sideswipe: "Will you please-"

Dad:" _Get off my property you-_"

Mom: "**EVERYONE QUIET! NOW!**"

My mom yelled. Both Sunstreaker and Sideswipe had looks of terror as they stopped talking. My dad lowered his enforcer (bat) and both my dogs whimpered. She only yells when she is really really angry or to get people's attention. Both of these occurrences are rare.

Mom: "Now, why don't you two come in so my daughter can adequately answer your questions."

Sideswipe: "We would but your dogs will not allow us."

Me: "Zeus! Phoenix! Come here and sit down!"

My dogs whined as they obeyed the command. We moved our "little" conference from the front door to the dining room. My mother brought out ice tea and lemonade. She was raised in the south, so she is fond of the whole "Southern Hospitality" thing.

Dad: "So, gentlemen. What brings you here at such an hour?

Sunstreaker: "I would like to apologize for striking your daughter twice this afternoon."

Dad: "Twice? I thought you only backed into her."

Me: "He accidently hit my car a second time. Hence why the dent is so large."

Why did I lie to my parents? I can think of three reasons.

1) I did not wish to be present to the murder my father would commit should he find out that Sunstreaker slapped my butt.

2) I have a chance with one if not both of the twins present, and I do not want to ruin that.

3) I kicked Sunstreaker in his junk pretty hard, I think he has been punished enough, and he does seem truly sorry for his actions.

Sideswipe: "I would also like to know if I could accompany your daughter to the homecoming car show and dance.

Sunstreaker: "I would also like to do the same."

Mom: "Well, that would explain the gifts. As for accompanying our daughter, that is a matter of which she must choose."

Dad: "And I must approve of."

Me: "I don't want to pick one over the other, May I go with both of you?

S.S: "Sure! That's okay with me!"

Dad: "I approve of her going to the dance, on the condition that you drive her where she needs to be that day."

Sideswipe: "Where would that be?

Me: "A cheer competition. I am head coach of a small cheerleading team, and our competition is Saturday morning."

Sunstreaker: "I'm okay with that, so long as no one scratches my paint."

Dad: "What was that?"

Sunstreaker: "Nothing sir. I look forward to this Saturday."

The twins gave me their gifts and left. As soon as they did my father gave me the ground rules of the outing:

1) Carry three small weapons (safety first)

2) Do not be alone with the both of them

3) If ANYTHING happens call him immediately

4) Have fun.

**(Saturday morning)**

_**Twins point of view**_

Sideswipe: "Look there's Arabella's team now! What are they wearing?"

Sunstreaker: "I believe, it is a costume. They look like the rappers Jazz listens to."

**Announcer: "Now dancing to Black and Yellow, please welcome Chibi Cheer Mania!"**

Sideswipe: "Wow, their movements are so clean and precise! Wonder how Arabella got those sparklings to do that."

Sunstreaker: "Whose time table are you going by? Ours or the humans, cause by human standards they are younglings."

Sideswipe: "Good point, it is still impressive nonetheless. Oh man! Did you see that? Why did they throw that little femme into the air? That seems dangerous!"

Sunstreaker: "I believe they get more points for doing that. Humans are not very logical, why endanger someone for more points?"

Sideswipe: "I have no clue. I do know that Bee would love this song and routine."

Sunstreaker: "Yeah, he'd love to see it. We should send him a copy of this."

**(Later at the car show)**

_**Normal point of view**_

I had gone home and changed after the competition (We took first!). I changed into a nice dress and some stylish boots, being careful to hide my mandatory arsenal. When the twins picked me up, they were dressed to the 9's. They both had on identical black suits and with yellow and red ties (there's a theme here, I know it!). I chose to ride with Sideswipe since I had ridden with Sunstreaker earlier. When we got there, the two parked their cars and began to walk away when I saw a fighter jet overhead. This jet was flying sporadically and it seemed that it was getting lower and lower in altitude. Then I watched in horror as it started firing at the cars in the lot. The jet seemed to have a mind of it's own. When it was satisfied with the cars it turned its attention to the students. I watched as the students who were running away were gunned down, they were killed, but why? I hid behind Sideswipe's car in hopes of being spared of the massacre going on, only for his car to start with the roar of a high performance engine, not soon after, Sunstreaker's car followed suit. I watched as the two cars drove towards the jet and they..they...they tra...tra..transformed into two giant, and I mean **GIANT** robots. I watched as the red one tackled the jet out of the air, almost as if he were judo throwing it to the ground. The jet transformed into what I can only describe as a giant flying Dorito on steroids, only difference was that it was metallic, and silver, and inedible.

The yellow one then took out the single largest gun I'd ever seen and shot the jet now turned snack food. The red one took out... were those katannas? And slashed at the jet cutting off its hand. After two minutes the jet finally escaped the red and yellow robots, transformed and flew off. I looked around, to see my school in ruins and that everyone but me had been shot with deadly accuracy. I was the sole survivor.

_**Sideswipe's point of view**_

**{Me: "Sideswipe to Prime."}**

**{Prime: "What is it Sideswipe?"}**

**{Sunstreaker: "We've been attacked by Starscream in front of civilians, there seems to be no survivors."}**

**{Prime: "(Sigh) All right. Return to base to report on your findings. Optimus out"}**

We had just finished fighting with starscream, when something hit me in my shin. I looked and saw a small dent. "That wasn't there before, and it's way too small for it to be a battle dent." I told myself as I surveyed the area. All of the humans had been offlined, but where was Arabella? My spark still ached for her so she should still be alive.

**[Me: "Hey Sunny? Do you feel Arabella?"]**

**[Sunstreaker: "Yeah, but how? All of the others are offlined! And if she is alive where is she?]**

_**CLANG!**_

**[Sunstreaker: "Owww! What the frag hit me in the head?!]**

We both looked in the direction of where the rock flew from, and sure enough there was Arabella, and she was throwing rocks at us. "What the FUCK are you?! Go away, or..or I will hurt you!" She screamed.

Arabella: "You killed the most beautiful boys I've ever seen!"

_**CLANG...BANG!**_

Me: "OWWW! Gahh! For Primus sake! Arabella stop throwing rocks at us!"

Arabella: "H..how do you know my name?"

Me: "(Sigh) Because _we're _those beautiful boys you just mentioned."

Arabella: "Hu..huh? What! No way! Prove it!"

Sunstreaker: "Okay."

Sunny said with his signature condescending smirk. We both projected our holoforms where we were originally parked. She just stared at us in shock. "Remember us now?" His holoform said with the same smirk. At that precise moment she glitched. I checked for a pulse and found one. After transforming back Sunstreaker and I did the only logical thing that came to mind, We put her in Sunny's alt mode and began our trip back. We only knew one bot who could fix glitches, as much as we hated to admit it we needed to pay Ratchet the Hatchet a visit.

* * *

**Author's note: I am back from Florida! And I hope this chapter is okay for those of you who read it. I wrote this during a turbulent flight, So sorry if it seems rushed. As usual, ****please ****Rate and Review it! Please also Follow and Favorite... again you guys are the energon that keep this story alive.**

**Thanks again and ****CLYL (Com link you later)!**


	6. Travel

**This came from one of many plot bunnies that seem want to make my life harder.**

**I do not own Transformers. All original Transformers belong to rightful owners! I only own my Oc Arabella, and anyone else I add.**

**Special thanks to: **FirstStrike1177** and **mchan0104 **For following.**

**Special thanks to: **** and** Chrystyaane**for adding me to their favorites list.**

DarkshadowXsunny-sides** : Thank you for the advice. I will be thinking about how I will pull it off, like whether or not it ****should ****be a spinoff. I can say that the twins are past their stalking phase. For now. Now they are in a kidnapping phase.**

* * *

**Text:" =Two way conversation out loud for extended time.**

* * *

_**Normal point of view**_

_**Five hours after battle**_

Don't do drugs kids. Trust me, if waking up from a drug induced blackout is anything like how I woke up (In a strange dark place that was moving really fast) then it's scary and not worth it ("It" being the high or fun to be experienced). I looked around and slowly realized that I was in Sunstreaker's car. I looked out the window and noticed that it was very dark outside, the kind of dark that you only see if you're out in the middle of no where.

Sunstreaker: "Good morning."

Me: "Uhhh. Morning? I had the strangest dream; You and Sideswipe were giant metal robots and you fought this giant flying Dorito on roids! Funny huh?"

Sunstreaker: "Not particularly, since it happened only a few hours ago. And that flying Dorito's name is Starscream, he's a Decepticon.

Just then Sunstreaker hit a hard corner and I felt nausea surge up.

Me: "Pull over please, I think I'm gonna be sick."

Sunstreaker: "No. You seem to be fine."

Me: "Please?"

Sunstreaker: "No."

I started to dry heave as he wildly rounded another corner. Before I could do anything he slammed on the brakes and pulled off the road. Then the car door opened and I was catapulted out of the car. I landed in something squishy, smelly and gross with a wet plop.

Me: "Eeewwwww! What the _hell_?! _Why_ did you throw me out of the car? _How_ did you throw me out of the car?"

I asked as I stood to survey my now ruined dress, and my surroundings. We were on a country road, but I didn't know where. I watched as Sideswipe pulled up behind him, and transformed into the giant robot I saw earlier.

Sideswipe: "Are you okay?! Sunny! Why did you throw her onto the side of the road?!"

Sunstreaker: "She was going to purge her tanks inside of me!"

He yelled as he transformed.

Me: "Excuse me? Hi. I'd first like to point out that I don't have tanks, whatever those are... and second, WILL SOMEONE PLEASE TELL ME WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!"

I screamed as I flung the unknown goop on me towards the two of them.

Sunstreaker: "You ruined my paint job! You're gonna pay!"

Me: "_Try something and I sincerely promise that my father, mother and brother will hunt you down, take you apart and melt you into fine jewelry!_"

I hissed as I took a step towards the yellow menace.

Sideswipe: "Whoa, whoa, easy there bro! It'll wash off, and we do owe her an explanation as to who we are and why we're here, let alone why we took her with us."

Sunstreaker: "Fine! But we _will_ stop to get cleaned up! I'm _not_ going back to base looking like this!"

Sideswipe: "To answer your question of what is going on, Sunny and I were taking you to our medic since you glitched when we projected our holoforms, and since you were witness to a battle we wanted to make sure you were okay and to keep you out of possible harms way."

The idea of there being other giant robots made me nervous. Especially since they were willingly taking me to their doctor,(who knew that giant robots needed Dr.'s?) did they even know how humans work? Just how many giant robots are there? Well at least they cared enough to take me with them. (SIGH) _Why_ did I have to fall in love with giant robots?

Me: "Well thank you for doing so. But as you can see I am fine, so I will be going."

Sideswipe: "Going where? We are out in the middle of no where!"

Me: "'I'll hitchhike back or something, better yet I will call my parents and ask them to come get me. Hey! Where's my phone?!"

Sunstreaker: "We feared that the Decepticons would use it to track us so we disabled it."

Me: "Okay, so give it back then."

Sunstreaker: "We will... when we get to base."

Me: "You know what? Fine keep the phone I will find another way to get back."

Sideswipe: "Aw c'mon! Please will you come with us? Just so we can rest easy that you are okay, and so we can show you who we really are? Our leader can explain more to you about us."

Sideswipe pleaded, with his big blue eyes. I sighed, It wasn't smart to hitchhike back. Heck I didn't even know where I was, let alone how far the next town was. I had no choice, I had to go with them.

Me: "Fine, but try _anything_ stupid and my family _will _find you two, and that is a promise."

Sunstreaker: " Deal, although Sides might have a problem with that, given the fact that he's stupid."

Sideswipe: "Ha ha, very funny Sunny. Oh hey that rhymed! You should ride with me this time. Sweet a double rhyme!"

Sunstreaker: "Don't call me that!"

He snapped as he and his brother transformed back into their cars. I got into Sides (I'm gonna use their nicknames from here out. I deserve it since they pretty much kidnapped me!) and we drove off. I fell asleep wondering what I had gotten myself into.

_**Third person point of view**_

Meanwhile as the two drove on to Phoenix, neither of them noticed that there was an audio bug on Sides bumper. The bug then detached it's self from the unaware mech and flew off to give it's audio report to it's handler, also known as the giant flying Dorito on steroids.

* * *

**Author's note: Hey ya'll I hope you like this chapter! I may or may not have another posted soon. And may I say that Arabella will meet the other Autobots soon. P****lease ****Rate and Review it! Please also Follow and Favorite it. I love to hear from you guys! P.s anyone ready for some bodily harm and pranks? I am!**

**Thanks and CLYL!**


	7. Clean up

**This came from one of many plot bunnies that seem want to make my life harder.**

**I do not own Transformers. All original Transformers belong to rightful owners! I only own my Oc Arabella, and anyone else I add.**

DarkshadowXsunny-sides **: Yeah, for her it was a moment of which is the lesser evil. People should never hitchhike. I also have a poll for you to vote on (if you want) on my profile page.**

* * *

**Text:" =Two way conversation out loud for extended time.**

**{Text: "} = Com link**

* * *

_**Somewhere in Phoenix Arizona**_

_**Normal point of view**_

When I woke up, I saw that we were in a line of some sort. I stretched and looked around to see a very familiar sight. We were in Phoenix! I was in luck! My brother lived in town. Maybe I could find a way to tell him that I was alright. My family must be worried sick about me, I just needed to tell him that I was okay so that they didn't bring my disappearance to the public. Terrin and Sheila, they'd probably be among the ones searching for me, Thank God that they didn't go to the dance.

Me: "Morning."

Sides: "Morning sweetspark. Hope you don't mind, but we're taking a detour. Sunny insisted that we get cleaned up before we continue on."

**{Sunny: "Don't _call_ me that!"}**

I heard Sunstreaker say over the radio. This made me jump.

Me: "Uhhh can he hear us?"

Sides: "Heh, Yeah. I'll turn that little feature off."

Me: "How was he able to hear us?"

Sides: "By com link. We have the ability to talk to each other, without _physically_ talking to each other."

Me: "So it's the equivalent to being able to call each other inside your heads? Kinda like telepathy?"

Sides: "Well I guess that's one way to look at it. I never thought about it before from that angle. Sweet! We're up!"

Sides cheered as he drove into the car wash. I guess I must have given him a strange look, because he smiled mischievously when he said;

Sides: "What? You didn't think that we _didn't_ bathe did you?

Me: "Uhhh. I know really very little about _giant robots _from mars. At least you have a relatively fast way of doing it, meanwhile _I_ in the worst way need a shower."

Sides: "Hey! We are not from mars! We're from Cybertron! And besides this is a decent way to get our exteriors clean..."

He said as his hand drifted to the window control panel.

Me: "Don't you _dare_ touch the windows Sideswipe!"

I said hoping to dash his ideas of blasting me clean. He grinned mischievously.

Sides: "Okay..."

He said holding up his hands. As soon as the rinse cycle started the windows flew down with a whoosh.

Me: "Sideswipe! ACK! WHAT IS _WRONG_ WITH YOU?!"

Sides: "You said you needed a shower, I am merely helping. And besides I didn't _touch_ the windows."

He laughed. What a beautiful laugh, I'll have to make him pay for using it.

Me: "THIS IS NOT WHAT I MEANT! HOW ARE YOU NOT GETTING WET?!

Sides: "I'm in holoform mode. Keyword _holo_ as in _Hologram_. I can make my holoform solid when I want, right now I do not wish to be solid, come to think of it I'm not usually solid unless I'm _outside _of my alt."

Me: "AREN'T YOU WORRIED THAT THIS WILL RUIN YOUR INTERIOR?!"

I screamed as I tried to shield myself from the oncoming soap while also trying to roll my window up (to no avail).

Sides: "I turn into a giant robot. this means that most of me including what we're sitting in now has at some point made contact with water. So no not really."

He said as he smirked on. As soon as the wash started, it ended and Sides rolled up his windows. I looked down at myself and saw that my dress was now nearly see through. I felt my hair start to shrivel up into it's natural curls and groaned. We left the car wash and got onto the freeway. We were somewhere near Scottsdale when I remembered that there was a day spa that my mom and I had discovered. They did everything, hair, nails,waxing,body wraps and scrubs...

Me: "Can we stop at this spa coming up? It's nearby and it won't take us too far out of the way."

Sides: "Can't we promised Boss Bot we'd be there by the end of today. Besides, I think you look pretty like that. I'm sure Lennox and Epps will think so too.

Me: " L...Lennox? As in _Major_ William Lennox? That's it! Take me to the spa _now_! I _will _not be seen like this!

Sides: "And if I don't?"

Me: "You will feel my wrath in the form of pain."

I punched the seat in anger, hoping to get a reaction out of my captor.

Sides: "Pfft! Yeah right! You're gonna have to do better than that to scare me. Even if you _did_ hurt Sunstreaker."

I watched as he rubbed his thigh. _Wait_... _his thigh_? I turned in an attempt to stretch and scratched where my back was resting. I then watched as Sides rubbed the inside of his upper thigh. If where my back is resting is his inner thigh, then the head rest was... OH MY GOD! _That is so gross and disturbing_! But strangely comforting. In the grand scheme of things I was sitting in his lap, it was probably the safest place for me to be until he pissed me off.

Me: "Hey Sides, you ever hear the term _whistling Dixie_?"

I said as I slowly took one of the small knives I was concealing out and pressed it to the head rest.

Sides: "Uhhh."

I pressed the tip in a bit harder and he yelped. Sure enough he turned the com link on and told Sunny that we were making another pit stop. When we got to the spa I was pleasantly surprised when he took out a wad of money.

Sides: "Here is 300 dollars. Do whatever she wants, nails, hair, the works. Here is my cell phone number, I have to run some errands so call me when you are all done here."

Me: "Thank you! This is so cool, I love you Sides!"

I squealed as I kissed him. He smiled dreamily. "See you soon" He said as he stumbled out the door. As soon as he left, the staff took me to get cleaned up.

_**Sideswipe's point of view**_

I had driven to an abandoned warehouse to meet Sunny. I knew that I would never hear the end of it from him. I really need to make a mental note as not to anger her, seriously where had she gotten the knife from? As nice as Bella could be she is truly a scary femme when angered. Sunny and I had taken to calling her Bella, (without her present) it was easy to say and it meant nice or pretty in Italian and Spanish. Very fitting for our beloved, even if she was a squishy.

Sunny: "Hey bro. Done tending to your master?"

He said snickering. (SIGH) Here we go.

Me: "She is not my master. She just found a way to incapacitate me."

Sunny: "Yeah... and mech was it funny to hear your voice over the link! You sounded so scared!"

Me: "Excuse me?! Did _you_ have a knife pressing into a part of _your_ interface equipment!? _**NO**?_ Alright then!"

Sunny: "Mech you need to relax! Perhaps a prank would be in order? We've been slacking on the amount of pranks we've been pulling."

Me: "I do believe you are right dearest brother. What do you have in mind?"

Sunny: "I say we get Sam, Will, Epps, Mikaela, maybe Bella? I just don't know how yet."

Me: "Hey... do you still have that itching and sneezing powder? I think it might be time for our human allies to get checked over by Ratchet."

Sunny: "That is devious! Brother that is a brilliant plan! I cant wait to see their faces!"

Me: "You won't have to wait too long. Bella called me, she's ready to go."

Sunny: "Alright! Lets get this show on the road!"

He said. When we picked Bella up She looked _stunning_. Her hair was returned to it's normal state, but now it hung in a curly... what was it? Pony tail? I think that's what Mikaela called it. Her dress had been replaced with a clean t-shirt with puffy sleeves and a jean skirt. Her shoes were cleaned to a shine. Sunny and I stared in awe. She had _literally_ stunned us. "Uhh. You guys ready to go?" She asked breaking us out of our trance. "Yeah, we're ready beautiful..err..I mean Bella..um Arabella." Sunny stammered as he opened his door for her.

And like that we got on the road again to make the very short trip to base.

* * *

**Author's note: Told you I'd post another chapter soon! I also have a theoretical question in the form of a poll for you wonderful readers on my profile page! Should the twins have kids what should they be? Please vote and let me know! Also, ****please ****Rate and Review it! Please also Follow and Favorite! Thanks for the support!**

**CLYL (Com link you later)!**


	8. Meet the Autobots, and their pranksters

**This came from one of many plot bunnies that seem want to make my life harder.**

**I do not own Transformers. All original Transformers belong to rightful owners! I only own my Oc Arabella, and anyone else I add.**

**I also do not own ANY  songs or media Bumblebee uses to speak... ****Or Doritos ****(Don't Sue me please!). **

**Also sorry if the Korean is wrong, I used a lyric site to find the lyrics used.**

DarkshadowXsunny-sides **: I'm glad you like the idea, and thank you for voting. Don't worry I'll hide you from Ratchet!**

ThePegasusDevice **: Ha! I actually was going to write something like that soon! Nice call! What (In your opinion) would Sunstreaker be more afraid of raising? Mech or Femme?**

* * *

**Text:" =Two way conversation out loud for extended time.**

**S.S = Twins speaking in unison**

* * *

_**Later arriving at base**_

_**Normal point of view**_

Never would I ever believe that there was a secret base in Nevada, never would I ever believe that it was under the Hoover dam. I mean for Pete's sake! I visited the Hoover dam with my family when I was 8! And never would I ever believe that one of my best friend's uncle's who was in the _army_ and at a high rank at that, was involved with giant alien robots.

We had driven on base and into a very large room where I saw several nice cars and a Semi parked in a semi circle. The owners of each were talking to each other and leaning up against what I would assume were their _real_ bodies. I stepped out of Sunny's car or alt as I heard Sides call it, and the room came to a hush. Everyone had the same blue eyes, yet their hair tended to match the color of their car either in highlights or in just straight color. If I hadn't seen what I had previously I'd think that I was surrounded by cult members. It was _that_ creepy.

Me: "Umm. Hi? My designation is Arabella... But some call me Bella or Ara for sake of time."

Prime: "Hello Miss. Brinks. My name is Optimus Prime, I am the leader of the Autobots."

Me: "Nice to meet you. Am I correct to assume that you too are Cybertronian? I'm not sure where that planet is. Or what you are for that matter."

Prime: "Give us a moment and I will explain."

He said as his holoform disappeared. I watched as the others did the same and as they all transformed, Sunny and Sides following soon after. With the exception of three people everyone had turned into giant robots.

Prime: "We are a species of autonomous robotic beings, that come from the planet Cybertron but as you can imagine Autobots is easier to say."

Sides: "And remember."

Prime: "We are here to protect the human race from the Decepticons, Cybertronians who want to take over the planet."

Me: " Ah that would explain the giant flying Dorito who _literally_ murdered half of my high school. My only question is why?"

Sunny: "That's our fault. We were doing a scouting mission and he found us. He didn't know which alt was ours so he shot everything to be sure. I'm really sorry, we don't wish to harm humans. But the Decpticreeps feel no remorse in killing anything in their path."

Me: "It's okay. Everything happens for a reason. And I mourned when I was getting cleaned up. I'm just glad you guys and my bff's are okay."

Prime: "Giant flying Dorito? What do snack foods have to do with the attack?"

Sides: "That's what she calls Starscream. He does kinda look like one."

Everyone chuckled at that. Hey it _was _funny. The three humans walked over to us and I noticed the once Camaro robot watching the teenage boy cautiously, perhaps they were friends?

Sam: "My name is Sam. And this is my girlfriend Mikaela. We've known the Autobots for a few years now, and we'd thought that you'd need to be given a tour of the base, shopping, and other stuff seeing that you'll be here for a while I guess."

Me: "Thanks Sam I really do appreciate that. You must be Epps."

The man I addressed looked taken back.

Me: "I know Major Lennox and he speaks highly about you."

Epps: "I'll have to thank him for that."

Prime: "Now that you are acquainted with our human allies, let me introduce my team. My second in command and tactician; Prowl (he nodded his hello) My third in command and saboteur Jazz.

Jazz: "Hello lil' lady, nice to meet ya!"

Prime: "Our weapons specialist, Ironhide."

Ironhide: "You feeling lucky... femme?"

He said this while drawing his weapons, (which were the largest gun's I've_ ever _seen) I am _not_ cool with people who threaten me.

Me: "Depends. _**Are you?!**_"I said as I took out the twin hunting knives I kept in my boots and started twirling them. I then stopped and took out my smaller knife that I'd used earlier on Sides and threw it at a target in the room, hitting the bull's eye. They all stared. Thank you hunting camp!

Ratchet: "It appears that you have met your human equivalent Hide."

Prime: "This is my Chief Medical Officer, Ratchet."

Sunny: "Cough...The Hatchet...cough."

Ratchet: "Easy there Sunstreaker, wouldn't want you to get ill, perhaps I should check on your vocal components?"

He said sarcastically as he took a step forward, and the twins took two steps back.

Prime: "Our inventor Wheeljack."

Wheeljack: "Hello, Miss. Brinks."

Prime: "Our scout Bumblebee."

Bumblebee: "_Hello Hello, Nareumdaero yonggil naessoyo, Hello Hello, Jamshi yaegi hallaeyo, Hello Hello, Naega jom sodooljin mollado, Who knows eojjeom urin, Jal dwaeljido molla._"

I smiled. He was singing k-pop! I _love_ k-pop. I am secretly a nerd about most things; music, video games, cartoons, superheroes etc. Sunstreaker and Sideswipe's engines growled angrily. Wonder what's wrong with them?

Me: "How does he do that?"

Prime: "We have learned earth's languages through the internet."

Ratchet: "Well, that and the fact that due to those ruthless Con's his voice component was destroyed."

Me: "Oh my gah.. I'm SO sorry!"

Bumblebee: "Don't be...darling...I'm fine."

Sides: "We can tell, given by how you're _flirting_ with her."

Bumblebee: "_Oh Oh Oh Oh, And the crowd goes I'm a superstar and I got a cool car And the girls like me better than whoever you are! Cuz I make your day! Let me hear you say! Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh!_"

I couldn't help but laugh at the song choice. What can I say? I like his taste in music. Sam was laughing as I and Mikaela danced along to the beat.

Prime: "And you already know your guardians, Sunstreaker and Sideswipe."

I turned to see the two grinning broadly.

Me: "What are you up to?"

S.S: "Nothing. Why don't you go shopping for some stuff to make your new room more comfortable?"

Me: "Not right after you said that, like _that_. Did you know that you're both really _really _creepy when you speak in tandem?"

Sunny: "We're not creepy. We can't control how we speak, it just happens from time to time."

I then felt a hand on my shoulder. On reflex I judo flipped the owner of the hand. This is how Will wound up on the floor.

Will: "I'm going to regret having taught you and my niece those judo moves aren't I?"

Me: "Sorry, and heh, yeah. You gotta warn me when you touch the back of me, Sunny already knows this."

Epps: "Wat'dya do to him?"

Sunny: "Not important."

Me: "I'll tell you later. By the way... Will I suggest you answer your phone in exactly 40 seconds, lest you wish to die a very slow painful death at the hands of my father."

Will: "No way would he-"

**RING RING RING**

Will: "Hello?"

He held the phone away from his ear as my father chewed him out. While I was at the spa, I called my brother and informed him to call our parents and tell them that I'd be with Will. I also told him that Will would be free around this time and would pick up his phone. It was merely a coincidence that I had been accurate about the phone ringing, and I rarely believe in coincidences.

Mikaela: "Why don't we go grab you some clothes from the mall in town? Seeing that you will probably be hanging out here for a while."

Me: "Okay. Can I have my phone back please?" I asked the still grinning twins behind me.

Sides: "Sure here."

He said handing my phone back to me. After Bee transformed, we all headed out to the mall.

_**Two and a half hours later**_

_**Third person point of view**_

"Here they come! Ready bro?" Sideswipe said as he locked onto their targets. "Deploying Will and Epps now." Sunstreaker replied as he sent a phony text to the two who were working out. Sides then remotely turned on a hot air fan by where Bee was dropping his charge off to further his victims "symptoms". As soon as the victims met up, Sideswipe drove by quickly, trailing a combination of sneezing and itching powder behind him, thoroughly coating each human intended for the strike. Within the half hour all of the victims were itching and sneezing uncontrollably. "Sam...Are you...sick?" Bee asked his charge noticing his discomfort. "Nah, Bee. Just itchy." Sam replied. "And Sneezy..and...should I call Doc?" everyone's eyes grew wide. "No no no no! Really we're fine Bee..ACHOO! (sniff)" Mikaela and Will pleaded while sneezing. "Mother knows best! MEDIC! _**MEDIC!**_" The scout yelled, while trying to hold onto his charge and his equally sick friends. Before any of them knew it, the five were carted off to the Medbay for treatment by the famous Ratchet the Hatchet.

* * *

**Author's note: Ha ha! Cliffhanger successfully engaged! I promise to post soon, lot of cuteness and tragedy coming up and I need to work that out. Meanwhile please ****vote and let me know what you want Sunny and Sides raising in the future! Also, pretty ****please ****Rate and Review it! Please also Follow and Favorite!**

**Thanks and as always **

**CLYL (Com link you later)!**


	9. Seeds of revenge

**This came from one of many plot bunnies that seem want to make my life harder.**

**I do not own Transformers. All original Transformers belong to rightful owners! I only own my Oc Arabella, and anyone else I add.**

**I also do not own ANY songs or media Bumblebee uses to speak or...****Barney&amp;friends,or the Wiggles ****(Don't Sue me please!).**

**Special thanks to: **Xarine **For following.**

**Special thanks to: **WarriorsSoul7 **For ****adding me to their favorites list.**

DarkshadowXsunny-sides **: I am sorta nocturnal, and I have like no life at this point (graduating) so I update to compensate, plus these are relatively short. I like your Ratchet "Documentary" in the review, very funny and true!**

ThePegasusDevice **: I believe that they would spoil her... a lot, but who knows the polls' not done yet! And thank you for the compliment on the chapter, I try my hardest to make sure people like them, I'm glad you do! P.s I need two mech and two femme names... I'll explain in the authors note below why.**

* * *

**Text:" =Two way conversation out loud for extended time.**

**{Text: "} = Com link**

* * *

_**Normal point of view**_

I'm going to kill them. I am going to wind up on a show like those seen on the ID network. Why? Because I am currently strapped to a bed in the Medbay, covered in a _nasty_ smelling ointment, and watching Barney and friends, and the Wiggles. Ohhhh, the twins were gonna pay indeed for their crimes. How did this happen?

_**Flashback**_

We had just gotten back to base from the mall, where I showed Mikaela my superior shopping skills.

Mikaela: "I still can't believe that you got all of your stuff on sale!"

Me: "As much as I hate wearing skirts, a good flirty skirt can get you what you want."

Sam: "Boy do I know that."

**Smack!**

Sam: "Ow. Kiss it will ya? Please?"

She sighed as she kissed where she smacked the back of his head playfully. We dropped my stuff at my room, and they gave me the quick tour of base. We finished up at the rec room, when I suddenly began feeling hot. I wasn't the only one because Sam and Mikaela were sweating. Soon after we arrived Will and Epps showed up, asking what we needed. We told them that we were fine. They appeared to have been working out, as the were sweating and wearing workout clothes. I heard an engine rev and I saw Sideswipe tear down the hall, a visible white steam coming off the back of him.

Me: "That was strange."

Will: "Eh, it happens more often than you think. He's probably running from a prank."

Me: "Really? Well, I shouldn't be surprised. He seems like the type."

Epps: "Prowl' be chasing him soon, bet he gets three weeks in the brig or more."

Me: "Brig?"

Bumblebee: "_You need a timeout!...hard time...in them county blues_."

Me: "Ah, that makes sense. It's their equivalent of a time out."

Sam: "Though the pranks they pull would land most kids in juvee."

He said as he absently scratched his back.

Will: "ACHOO!"

Me: "Bless, you..ACHOO!"

Epps: "Bless you. Is anyone else hot?"

Mikaela: "Yeah, and itchy."

Bee: "Sam...Are you...sick?"

Sam's eyes grew wide.

Sam: "Nah, Bee. Just itchy."

Bee: "_And Sneezy..and...should I call Doc?"_

Everyone looked worried, maybe a little scared. Why? Ratchet seemed nice enough.

Mikaela and Will: "No no no no! Really we're fine Bee..ACHOO! (sniff)"

Bee: "_Mother knows best! MEDIC! **_MEDIC_****!**"_

As soon as he said it, Ratchet appeared and took in our condition. He then took us to the Medbay, where we were stripped and put into hospital gowns, submerged in cold water to lower our "temperatures" and then slathered not so gently in anti itch crème. I watched as Epps complained and as Ratchet took out a mini wrench and swatted at him with it.

Ratchet: "_I_ am the medic here, therefore I highly recommend you calm down and rest, lest you want to add an _injury _to the reason as to why you are in **MY** Medbay!"

I take back what I said before. He is kind when _needed_. Most doctors spoke to you _sternly_ if you didn't listen. But if you frustrate Ratchet he will not hesitate to smack you with a wrench. _What kind of doctor dose that_?! As soon as we were forced to rest, Sam tried to escape. He was then caught sedated and strapped to his bed. And as a result, the rest of us were strapped to our beds so we wouldn't escape. A few moments later, the twins walked in, grinning from ear to ear... if they had ears. Sunny had fins and Sides had horns on their heads.

Sides: "Well, well, well. Look Sunny! The poor patients look bored!"

Will: "You two! This _isn't_ funny! Tell Ratchet what you did!"

Sunny: "Ah, ah, ah! You should be _resting_ Major! But since our charge has to suffer with you, we thought we'd come by and turn on some entertainment for you guys."

He smirked as he turned the t.v on, to a dvd of Barney and friends sing along, followed by the Wiggles sing along.

Sides: "Enjoy, oh and get well soon!"

He said as the two left snickering at our expense.

_**End Flashback**_

Sam: "This. is. hell."

Epps: "I think I'm gonna hurl if I hear _I love you _one more time!"

Me: "For our sakes don't, or Ratchet will keep us here longer. Isn't there anyone we could call?"

Will: "No way! Ratchet keeps _anyone_ healthy out of the Medbay, and even if they _were_ injured, he would keep them away from us."

Mikaela: "Not only that, but Ratchet took all of our phones. We can't call anybody even if we wanted to. We're stuck here until he deems us healthy, which could be a while."

I struggled against my bonds and the stupid mits on my hands (they were to prevent me from itching). I soon shimmied my hands free and pulled out the phone that I was hiding.

Sam: "_Where did you get that_?!"

Me: "When you tried to escape, I grabbed it off the counter. Now who do we call? Ironhide, Jazz?"

Will: "No, we need to go _way_ over his head. Speed dial 1."

I did as he said and the phone began to ring. I put it on speaker, hoping that Ratchet wasn't near by.

**{Prime: "Optimus Prime, What seems to be the problem Sam?"}**

_**One hour and several conversations later**_

Me: "Alright, Who's getting who when?"

Mikaela: "You're really excited about getting them back, aren't you?"

Me: "Yeah! They need to be taught a lesson, and besides I haven't had a good laugh since my _last _prank war."

Will: "I've been saving a certain prank for a while now, I think it's time to use it. What about you Epps?"

Epps: "I'm not sure yet, but man will it be good!"

Sam: "I've already texted Bee and told him my plan. He still has to get back at the twins for that last joke about the cyber cat having his glossa."

We had asked Prime if we could prank the twins as their punishment, and he allowed it, so long as it didn't distract meaningful work, and so long as others didn't get hurt. So over the next few months, Karma would rear it's ugly head.

* * *

**Author's note: Hello out there to all the nocturnal people (or in some cases European) who are reading this! I need conclusive evidence of what Sunny and Sides should raise in the future, so please vote, it'll only take a second. I have a new question for you...What would be a good name for a femme and a good name for a mech? Please submit two names (and a color). Why two? The reason why is because there are a few reviewers who respond (love you both!) and this will give me a wide variety to choose from! as usual... pretty pretty ****please ****Rate and Review it! Please also Follow and Favorite!**

**CLYL! :) **


	10. Revenge part 1

**This came from one of many plot bunnies that seem to want to make my life harder.**

**I do not own Transformers. All original Transformers belong to rightful owners! I only own my Oc Arabella, and anyone else I add.**

**I also do not own ANY songs or media Bumblebee or the twins use to speak ****(Don't Sue me please!).**

**Special thanks to: **Shadow Seaker dragon**, **Sunny-Sides-of-Life**, **Fandom Jumping Expert** For following.**

**Special thanks to: **Fandom Jumping Expert**, **Shadow Seaker dragon**, **Sunny-Sides-of-Life**, For adding me to their favorites list, and or favor-ting me! I'm flattered!**

** All reviewers from chapter 9: Hey ya'll! Didn't necessarily mean to call people out! Thank you for your ideas, I will get in touch with you when I can between mothers day and other life happenings seeing that it would take a while to mention each of you. Thanks again for the help! I hope you like this chapter!**

* * *

**Text:" =Two way conversation out loud for extended time.**

**[Text: "] = Twin bond or special bond (like family)**

**{Text: "} = Com link**

* * *

_**Prank month 1: August**_

_**Third person point of view**_

Bee had decided that for his and Sam's revenge he'd need Ratchet's help. He made the bold decision of entering the Medbay to ask his question while Ratchet was organizing his supplies. "_Hey Doc!..I need you...Revenge shall be mine!_" He asked. The medic looked at the yellow scout and shook his head. "I'm not helping you get back at the twins for what they did to Sam. Though I will apologize for having been unintentionally part of the prank." He said as he opened a drawer. With a loud pop, Ratchet's face was covered in hydraulic fluid and confetti. Bee struggled to suppress a laugh at the twin's latest prank. "So?" He asked. "So...We strike _tonight_ at _midnight_!" The medic growled.

They next day, Sunstreaker came out of his recharge with a yawn, he stretched as per his morning routine. He turned to his brother and tried to say morning, only to be met with a strange grinding in his throat, where his voice capsastator would be.

_**In the rec room**_

"Bee. Why are we in here at 5:30 in the morning?" Sam asked his friend. "_Good things come to those who wait._" The scout said while trying to keep Mikaela awake. Bee knew that the twins got up around now and would no doubt be looking for Ratchet to fix them. Ratchet usually came at this time to get his energon, so this would prompt the twins coming to the rec room. "Yeah, unless there are waffles and bacon coming I'm falling back asleep on this table." Arabella whined. At that point the twins walked into the room Growling angrily. "Good morning!" She moaned to her two favorite mechs. "_Good morning to you! Good morning to you! We greet the sun's shining rays, with smiles on our faces!_" Sang Sideswipe with a scowl. Bee fought to contain his laughter. "Uhhh, what's up with your voice?" Asked Sam who had caught on and was trying to hide his smile. "_You know damn well!... Laryngitis...BEE!_" Sunstreaker said pointing towards Bumblebee, who lost his battle with laughter. "_What's wrong? Cyber cat got you glossa?_" Bee asked parroting the twins voices from before. This sent Sam into hysterics, and Mikaela into a fit of giggles. "What did you do?" Arabella asked looking incredulously at Bee, who was warbling in laughter. Bee stopped for a moment and mimic-grabbed his throat saying "Kali Maa, **KALI MAAAAAAAAA**!" as he tore his hand away. Arabella lost it. She too was now rolling around on the table in laughter, as the twins glared. Just then Ratchet strode into the room and grabbed a cube of energon. "Good morning. You two looking for something?" He said noticing the twins walking over to him. "Don't worry, as much as I hate to admit it, you two glitch heads won't be without your voices for long." The medic said as he watched the twins reel back in horror. "_You...helped with...laryngitis...not the Bees!_" Sideswipe said incredulously. "Stay out of my Medbay." The medic said as he walked away with the twins following him, trilling and whining, for him to fix them.

_**Prank month 2: September**_

_**Third person point of view**_

Epps was the next to strike back. While the twins were out on patrol, he gained access to their room and their wide collection of waxes and polishes. The twins were notorious for being obnoxiously shiny, at all times, and knowing the two they'd more than likely polish themselves when they got off of patrol. So Epps quickly made the alterations to their polish and wax and left to see if Will's prank was done being set up.

_**Half an hour later**_

_**Twins point of view**_

Sides: "Man! that was _the most_ processor numbing patrol _ever_!"

Sunny: "Tell me about it. At least we have some time for a little polishing."

Sides: "Agreed. Pass the wax and a rag _please_."

_**Forty minutes later**_

Sides: "This isn't funny Sunstreaker!"

Sunny: "I think it's hilarious! That is a wonderful shade of peach on you! I should call you Peach-swipe!"

Sides: "And you look spectacular as well, lemon-lime Streaker!"

Sunny: "Wha?! Ohh he is _so_ going to pay for this!"

**{Sunny: "Bee!"}**

**{Bee: "What?"}**

**{Sides: "Don't play dumb, you fragger! You _know_ what!"}**

**{Bee: "No, I don't know. I just got to base with Sam and Mikaela fifteen minutes ago!}**

**{Sunny: "Can you prove that?"}**

**{Bee: "I can. Look up the base's recent purchases, you'll find Tim Horton's, and Auto cleaning supplies. Mikaela is going to give me a wash in a few minutes.}**

**{Sides: "He's right. I checked. Well that leaves Will, Epps, and Bella."}**

**{Sunny: "Let's investigate after we get cleaned up."}**

**{Sides: "Perhaps Bella will give me a wash, If anything else I could find out if she did it."}**

**{Sunny: "You do that. I'm gonna use the car wash on site. I could use a massage, the back of my lower abdomen is killing me!"}**

_**Sideswipe's point of view.**_

Me: "Please?"

I asked pulling out the big eyes trick. Hey it worked once before right?

Bella: "(SIGH) Sure why not? How did you wind up looking so peachy?"

Me: "This isn't funny! Someone decided to taint my and Sunstreaker's waxes and polishes. You wouldn't know who happened to do that, _would you_?"

Bella: "N..nooo...I wouldn't (snicker)"

She said as I put her on my shoulder.

Me: "Did you do it?'

Bella: "No way! Appearance pranks are for rookies, and _I'm_ better than that!"

She said as I walked outside, to where Mikaela was washing Bee. I transformed down and around her, leaving her wide eyed in my driver's seat. The base has a remote desert entrance that we rarely use. So we use the area for recreation more than anything else. Hey we need sunlight too.

Bella: "Please don't do that. It's bad enough that you insist that I ride on your shoulder, but I'm more concerned with getting stuck or caught in your gears when you transform.

She said as she got out of my alt.

Me: "Sorry, what can I say... I wanted you inside me."

Bella: "Aww, thank you sweetness! And ewww! You seriously _do_ creep me out sometimes."

Me: "I only creep because I care."

Bella: "I'll remember that."

She said laughing. Sweet Primus! Her laugh was wonderful, it was high and sweet, so innocent yet there was a hint of mischief in it. I (without her knowing) had recorded it and sent it to Sunny, who answered back with happiness and affection over the twin bond. I swear, to Primus I don't know how but I will hear her laugh again. Even if I have to force it out of her. Okay, maybe she is right, that sounded creepy.

Bella: "You ready?"

She asked as she started rinsing the color off. This was going to be good.

_**Sunstreaker's point of view**_

"Sides you lucky fragger!" I said to myself as I sent my affection over the bond. What can I say? Despite the fact that she _is_ a squishy human, she is special to us. I don't know why but she makes me feel happy to be on this planet, like I was meant to be here. "One day we'll tell her." I said as I entered the only car wash on base. Will had been kind enough to have this installed for us a few months ago, as a way to relax after battle. This was no ordinary wash though, it has a laser grid that scans each of our alts and then uses the information to adjust the wash. This included size so even Ratchet and Prime could enjoy a massage, though they never claim to need one. The wash was going fine, until I saw the brushes. They looked new, which was fine but they felt, _different_. Almost softer. "I needed this" I said as the brushes started caressing my alt, gently removing the green polish I had so carefully applied earlier. I stiffened as the brushes touched my side panels (or ribs by human anatomy standards). "That tickled" I said to myself thanking Primus that the wash would be over soon.

**ERROR! ERROR! ERROR!**

"What the frag?" I shouted over the noise. Then to my horror the slagging machine malfunctioned! The brushes surrounded me and began to scrub not only my side panels, but also my wheels (which would be part of my peedes or feet, and my arm joints or armpits). I tried in vain to suppress my laughter and break out of my bonds only for them to hold me firmly in place. I as much as I hate to admit it, needed help. I sent a wave of anger, frustration and laughter over the bond hoping that Sides would answer back, when he didn't I pinged through verbally.

**[Me: "Sideswipe!"]**

**[Sides: "What?!]**

**[Me: "Hehe...hee-hee-hee..."]**

**[Sides: "If you pinged me just to laugh, I swear to Primus!"]**

**[Me: "Heh..heeelp Mee-hee-hee-hee!]**

**[Sides: "What in the fragging pit is wrong with you?"]**

**[Me: "AH-HA-HA-HAH-HA-AHA-HA! I'm stu-hu-hu-hu-ck!"]**

**[Sides: "Just transform and break free."]**

**[Me: "I ca-ha-ha-ha-ant! St-stasis locks!"]**

I silently cursed Wheeljack. When Sides and I were in New Mexico, he had landed on earth with the only working pair of stasis locks. These locks when in contact with Cybertronians keep them from transforming, and it also saps their strength, making it hard for them to escape imprisonment. Some how the _only_ locks wound up in the car wash of all places...

**RING! RING! RING!**

Epps: "Hello Sunstreaker, you're on speaker."

Me: "I a-a-am g-going to sl-slag you to the p-p-pit! Heh-heh-hee-hee! For th-this! AHHHH-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HAH-HA!"

Epps: "Hey Will, the Joker's on speaker, got anything to say?"

Will: "Hello Sunshine! Got anything to say to me?"

Me: "Frag you! You too Epps!"

I giggled.

Will: "Ah ah ah! I'd be nice, if I were you."

He said as the brushes began to spin faster. He and Epps must be behind all of this, the polish, and the torture that I was now enduring.

Me: "P-p-plea-hee-hee-hee-hee-heese! Make it **ST-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-AHHHP!**"

I squealed out in laughter, trying hard to sound threatening...to no avail.

Will: "You know you should laugh more, it's good for you health. Revenge is fun. Isn't it?"

Me: "No-ho-ho-ho-ho-ho-ho-ho! I am gonna make you Pa-hey-hey-hey-hey! Ah-ha-ha-ha-ha! For this! Heh-heh-aha-hah-ha-ha-ha!"

Will: "I know. But it'll be worth it! Ah what else did we want to say? Ah, yes! Cootchie cootchie coo!"

Epps: "Tickle tickle tickle!"

They cooed as the brushes began to tickle me all over.

Me: "**AH-HA-HA-AHAH-HA-HA-HA-HA! Gahhhh-ha-ha-ha-ha!**"

_**Third person point of view**_

Epps: "How long are ya gonna keep him there?"

Will: "How long did we watch my daughter's dvd's?"

Epps: "Forty minutes or so."

Will: "Then he still has thirty minutes left."

Epps: "You are an evil man! Your wife is rubbing off on you."

Will: "She is not! And besides he should thank us for this later... he will be shinier than ever once I'm through with him!"

Neither of the two men knew that Sunstreaker hadn't shut off his twin bond letting Sideswipe hear the whole thing. Revenge would indeed be fun.

* * *

**Author's note: Finally! I'm done with part one! I hope you like it! And please keep voting on what Sunny and Sides will have... It will only take an astrosecond! I will be updating asap when I have more done. Pretty Please...show more love! ****Rate and Review it! Please also Follow and Favorite! Thanks again for making this so successful! **

**CLYL! :)**


	11. Revenge part 2

**This came from one of many plot bunnies that seem to want to make my life harder.**

**I do not own Transformers. All original Transformers belong to rightful owners! I only own my Oc Arabella, and anyone else I add.**

**I also do not own ANY songs or media Bumblebee or the twins use to speak ****(Don't Sue me please!).**

**Special thanks to: **AliceStar **For following.**

* * *

**Text:" =Two way conversation out loud for extended time.**

**[Text: "] = Twin bond or special bond (like family)**

**{Text: "} = Com link**

**S.S = Twins speaking in unison**

* * *

_**Prank month 3: October**_

_**Third person point of view**_

The twins had taken weeks to come up with a suitable revenge against the humans for the pranks they had pulled. It was only after a movie night with Arabella and the others that the two had found a suitable prank. "I hate this prank already!" Sunstreaker whined as the hologram covering him shimmered into place. "Do you want to scare them or not?" His twin asked in exasperation. The base was relatively empty for the night, with the exception of Jazz, Wheeljack, and the human allies. Everyone else was out on patrol or on recon with Optimus. "Yeah! Alright I'm set. where are they?" Sunstreaker asked as he drove towards the door of his and Sideswipe's shared quarters. "Driving into the rec room as we speak. Humvee number 6-325." His brother said with a devious grin.

_**Sunstreaker's point of view**_

I left my room in search of Will and Epps humvee. It was time for a little payback, _nobody_ out pranks the king of pranks. "Gotcha!" I said to myself as I slowly crept around a corner to find the two still in the humvee. I drove up to them in my rusted out alt, slowly playing the song _Jeepers Creepers_. Epps (who was driving) looked at me in his rear view window and stomped on the gas, making Will's head slam into the headrest. I held back a snicker as I chased them, easily catching up to them. Will had a look of pure skepticism on his face, until I firmly bumped the humvee making it swerve. I then took a detour down a hall. Time for phase two.

**[Me: "Ready Sides?"]**

**[Sides: "En route now bro.]**

He said with a laugh. I turned off my hologram and watched (from around a corner) as the humvee slowed down. I then turned on the signal jamming device I had planted earlier in the fuse box next to me. It wouldn't affect Sides or I. According to Wheeljack humans wouldn't have a signal jamming device capable to affect us for _at least _another century. However it did well in a pinch to keep Will and Epps from calling for help. Sides then came up behind them and honked his altered horn while smacking into the humvee's rear end. Epps sped off again, only this time Sides followed them, blaring his horn and bumping them about. After three minutes of this, Sides disappeared. The two seemed to be heading for Jazz's office. " Bad idea." I said to myself as I head them off meeting Sides outside of Jazz's office.

**[Sides: "Ready to sell it?"]**

**[Me: "You getting blackmail material?"]**

**[Sides: "Jazz has a feed from the camera outside of his office, and I'll be recording from the room across from him.]**

**[Me: "Excellent! Here they come! Hide!"]**

I said as the humvee drove wildly around the corner and stopped a few feet from Jazz's office. I watched as Will and Epps hastilly got out of the humvee. I chose that moment to show myself, again playing _Jeepers Creepers_. But this time I let my modified holoform get out of my alt. I watched as Will and Epps stopped dead in their tracks. I then took a holographic shuriken (made out of metal and bone... nasty) out of my pocket and threw it, effectively lodging it in the hood of the humvee. I then removed my hat and coat, to unfurl my leathery wings and pull the skin on my face back revealing sharp talons connected by a halo of skin around my head (Again...gross!). Epps was pounding on the door with all his might, while Will was trying to get back to the humvee. I rushed forward letting out a shrill screech, that left the two screaming for help and begging for mercy. I grabbed, Epps by the shoulder and Will by the back of his uniform, and began to slowly drag the two to the back of my alt. The two were groveling when I opened the back and threw them in.

Sides: "Think they've had enough?"

Me: "I think we're even..._for now._"

I said to Sideswipe's grinning holoform who was standing next to me. This snapped them out of their temporary state.

Will: "Wha..._what?!_"

Me: "I believe the human term for what just happened is _Karma_!"

S.S: "Gotcha!"

Sides and I said as the two tried to strangle our now translucent holoforms.

_**Prank month 3: October**_

_**One week later**_

_**Normal point of view**_

"Slag." I said as I got up. This was the fifth day in a row that I had woken up with severe abdominal pain, and a nearly gone voice. I had skillfully avoided Ratchet thus far but I knew that I would have to leave my room at some point. I couldn't hide forever. There was a knock at my door. I jumped, what if it was Ratchet, or Optimus? I slowly crept to the door and looked out the peephole to see my favorite holoforms.

Sides: "Good morning! Oh my."

Sunny: "What's wrong with you? You look like slag."

I glared at him. _Why would you say that to anyone in the morning_? I may be a girl, but I'm also _human_, I don't wake up looking perfect like they do! I then took out my phone to text them. I don't feel like trying to talk right now.

**{Me: "No shit Sherlock. I'm sick. What did you expect?!"}**

**{S.S: "You're sick?!"}**

The twins said in shocked unison. Sunstreaker jumped back from me like I had the plague. Sideswipe put his hand on my forehead to check my temperature and snapped it back quickly.

Sides: "You have a slight fever. You should probably see Ratchet."

Me: "Noo-o-o-o-o-o"

I hissed. The last time I was in the medbay I wasn't even sick and he treated us like we needed to be quarantined. I would not voluntarily go in there sick!

**{Me: "It's probably just the flu. I'll be fine I promise!"}**

I texted as I struggled to walk to the bathroom. The twins had identical looks of concern on their faces. They looked so adorable! It's so sweet of them to care about me. But I can take care of myself. Hey I made it this far without my parents right?

_**Third person point of view**_

Sides: "Do you think she's okay?"

Sunny: "Obviously not. But what should we do? She doesn't want to see Ratchet, and she has a fever. She's been like this for days."

Sides: "Maybe we can persuade her..."

**CLOMP!**

S.S: "What was that?!"

Sideswipe opened the bathroom door to see Arabella passed out on the floor. Her skin was burnt orange in color and she wasn't waking up. He quickly scooped her up and ran out the door, with Sunstreaker in hot pursuit.

Sunny: "SLAG IT ALL TO THE PITS! Is she breathing?!"

Sides: "Yeah, but very faintly!"

He said as he began sprinting to the medbay.

**{Sides: "RATCHET!"}**

**{Ratchet: "What!? What could you possibly need from me right now?!}**

**{Sunny: "Arabella's sick! She's unconscious and not breathing well!}**

**{Ratchet: "FRAG! WHAT DID YOU TWO GLITCH HEADS DO?!"}**

S.S: "Nothing! She's been sick!"

They shouted as they entered the medbay.

Ratchet: "Why are you two in your holoforms?! Oh never mind! Just give me the girl and get out!"

S.S: "But-"

Ratchet: "OUT! GET OUTTA MY MEDBAY NOW!"

He said as he threw a wrench at the disintegrating holoforms.

_**Normal point of view**_

The next time I woke up it was in the medbay. I didn't feel the pain in my abdomen anymore, and my throat felt raw. I looked up to see the most unexpected bot. Bumblebee was holding a finger to his lip plates as he gave me my phone.

**{Me: "What the frag happened?"}**

**{Bee: "You had an appendectomy and a tonsillectomy."}**

My eyes grew wide.

**{Me: "How long have I been out?! How long will I be here?"}**

**{Bee: You were out for twelve hours and you will be here for ten days. You almost died."}**

I took in what he said. Where were Sunny and Sides? Were they mad at me? Would Ratchet let me see them? Bee must have read the look on my face because a video popped up on my phone. Ne-yo's song _The best thing I never knew I needed _was playing in the background, It was the twins, they were talking.

Sides: "I can't believe it! We find the one femme we both agree on in like 4 vorns and we nearly kill her!"

Sunny: "Perhaps it would be best if we stay away from her."

Sides: "How could you say that?! We're _her_ guardians!"

Sunny: "Sides wake up! A relationship won't work with her!"

Sides: "We could make it work!"

Sunny: "How?! For starters we're from two totally different species, let alone our age and longevity! We'd outlive her! Not to forget that having a family is out of the question!"

Sides: "I don't care! I love her no matter what! A-and if being with her means giving up interfacing for the rest of my life then so be it!

He said as he began to cry. Sunstreaker came over to him and held him as he too began to cry.

Sunny: "I love her too Sides. And I never want to loose her, but how could we make this work?"

The video clicked off and I wiped my face. It was times like this where I wish that I were Cybertronian. He was right. A relationship probably wouldn't work between the two of us, but I have to _try_. Now that I know that their feelings are mutual, _I have to try._

I searched my phone for the file I had been working on. I planned on telling them my feelings one day, I guess now is a good time. I sent the recording I had made to the twins in hopes of a new relationship. "Thanks Bee." I sighed as I fell asleep. When I woke up heard someone singing. I cracked my eye open and saw Sideswipe and Sunstreaker. Sunny was painting in the corner and Sides was sitting next to my bed. They were singing _together_.

Sides: "_I wrote this song just looking at you ooh, oh. Yeah the drums they swing low_"

Sunny: "_And the trumpets they go_ (trumpet melody starts) _And the trumpets they go Yeah the trumpets they go_"

S.S: "_Da da, da ra ra da, da, da. Da, ra, ra, ra, da, da. Da da, da ra ra da, da, da. Da, ra, ra, ra, da, da They go._"

Sunny: "_Is it weird that I hear Violins whenever you're gone?_"

Sides: "_Whenever you're gone._"

* * *

**Author's note: Hello to all of you out there! Thank you for the support, because this story has passed 1,000 views in it's first month! Remember to vote on what Sunstreaker and Sideswipe are having... I'd do it soon cause a game changer is coming! I have free time now that I've graduated, so a new chapter will be up soon! If you love this story or the twins you'll Rate, Review, Follow or Favorite! I love you guys! Thanks again!**

**CLYL! ❤㈏5㈏3 **


	12. Revenge part 3

**This came from one of many plot bunnies that seem to want to make my life harder.**

**I do not own Transformers. All original Transformers belong to rightful owners! I only own my Oc Arabella, and anyone else I add.**

**I also do not own ANY songs or media used for Bumblebee, Mikaela or the twins to speak or otherwise! ****(Don't Sue me please!).**

**Special thanks to: **AutobotCopperShadow **For following.**

**Special thanks to: **ArtChild96 **and **AutobotCopperShadow **For ****adding me to their favorites list.**

DarkshadowXsunny-sides **: Yeah, I know the feeling that you described. It hurts, but hopefully this chapter will eradicate the hurt. I know the next one will help too. P.s Read the mini note coming up, it'll help ****make the prank funnier!**

ThePegasusDevice **: They started one of the greatest prank wars to be held! It may continue off and on later through the other chapters. We'll see! ****P.s Read the mini note coming up, it'll help make the prank funnier!**

* * *

**Text:" =Two way conversation out loud for extended time.**

* * *

_**HEY! **__** HEY YOU! READER! Before you read on I suggest you listen to the song **_**Before he cheats_ During Mikaela's prank and watch/listen to the _Bodybuilder extended commercial by Godaddy_ During Arabella's prank. Though I do not have anything to do with Godaddy the song used is what I used and it is really funny! Just a suggestion! read on... now!_**

* * *

_**Prank month 4: November**_

_**Third person point of view**_

Two days. It would be another two days before Arabella would be released from the Medbay. Ratchet had forced the twins out as he did a semi-final check up on Arabella, so the twins decided that they would go for some energon, and perhaps check to see what everyone else was doing. As they strolled down the hall they heard loud music. A femme was singing, very angrily about cheating. Just then Jazz ran out of the rec room with a massive dent in his chest plating. "RUN FO YO LIVES! THE FEMME'S GON MAD!" He screamed as he sprinted down the hall. The twins looked at each other and then picked up the pace to go investigate what exactly was going on. What they found was scarier than anything they had ever seen. In the middle of the rec room stood Mikaela, in her hands an energon splattered sledge hammer. Around her sat their now destroyed comrades. "WHAT THE FRAG?!" They screamed in unison, drawing the barely alive Bee's attention. "P...M...S...Sam cheated" He groaned as his optics offlined. "Leave.. while you can..get Ratchet." Ironhide moaned, as Mikaela approached him singing; " _Right now he's probably slow dancing with a bleached-blond tramp, and she's probably getting frisky...right now, he's probably buying her some fruity little drink 'cause she can't shoot whiskey...Right now, he's probably up behind her with a pool stick, showing her how to shoot a combo...And he don't know...That I dug my key into the side of his pretty little souped up 4 wheel drive, carved my name into his leather seats... I took a Louisville slugger to both headlights, slashed a hole in all 4 tires...Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats_." As she sang she accomplished everything the song said, laughing crazily and manically along the way. When Sam walked in, things reached their climax of insanity. He dropped his keys when he saw Bee. He dropped to his knees to try and awake his guardian, behind him Mikaela crept up an smashed the hammer over his head, splattering her and Bee with blood. "_'cause the next time that he cheats...Oh, you know it won't be on me! No... not on me_" She sang as she turned towards the twins.

_**CLANG!**_

Both of the twins had fainted dead away. Mikaela smiled. "Good work everybody!" She said as everyone got up grinning. "Jazz did you get it?" Sam asked as the saboteur walked in grinning madly. "Oh Ah got it!" Sam, Bee, Jazz and Ironhide had been using holograms to simulate the damage done, and the blood was ketchup, but the twins didn't know that. Ratchet came by with Will, Epps and Arabella who had been released _early_. "You did a great job guys! A wonderful performance! Ratchet would you mind carrying out my revenge? I don't want to fry their circuits by accident. What kind of girlfriend would I be if I did?" She said with a smirk. "Of course. This will be one for the data banks." He said as he opened the back of their heads.

_**Next day**_

It was their first date. The twins had surprised Arabella when she got up. They took her out for breakfast and for a drive to the lake where they watched the clouds. Upon their arrival back they stopped by the rec room for some junk food and a few games of Killer Instinct, and Street Fighter 2. "No way! That's four straight games!" Sides cried out in frustration. "What can I say? My brother taught me how to play these when I was three." Arabella said with a grin. "Move over Sides, I want a rematch!" Sunny said as he snatched the giant remote from his twin. Just then Jazz ran by the rec room and stopped when he saw the twins. "Hey, hate ta end yo date on ah sour note, but the con's are at it again." Arabella sighed. "All right! I love you two, go kick some Decepticon aft for me!" She said kissing them both on the cheek plates. "Love you too Ara!" They shouted in unison as they left running for battle. Four hours later they returned. Will informed her that they were in the Medbay for some minor repairs. Arabella decided to surprise them and walked into the Medbay to see Sideswipe holding his whole left arm in his right hand and Sunstreaker holding his head in his hands. "You're lucky that none of the connecting cables were torn." Ratchet said as he assembled his tools. "Yeah! What would Arabella say if you didn't come back with a head?" Sideswipe said. "She'd say that I looked like the headless horseman." Sunstreaker said wincing in pain as Ratchet grabbed his head. "Man that would be one epic prank!" Sideswipe said high fiving his brother with his detached arm.

_**CLOMP!**_

"What the frag? Oh poor thing!" Sunstreaker said as he noticed his girlfriend on the ground, unconscious. "She appears to be breathing, although her heart rate is elevated." Ratchet observed while welding Sunstreaker's head back into place. "We'll take care of her Ratchet." Sideswipe said. "No way. If this is for some prank..." "Do we look like we're going to prank her?" Sideswipe said cutting Ratchet off. The two had the most serious look on their faces. "You two really do love her don't you?" the medic asked as he began to re-attach Sideswipe's arm. "More than you know." The twins said in unison. After Ratchet finished up, the twins took Arabella back to her quarters so she could sleep.

_**Later that night**_

_**Normal point of view**_

I had woken up in my room, very confused. How had I gotten back here? All I remember was seeing Sunny and Sides in the Medbay. Oh. I must've fainted, in my defense they were holding parts of themselves. It was scary. Didn't it _hurt_ having parts _literally_ ripped from their sockets? I looked at the clock on the wall. It was 7:30pm I must have been out for a few hours. Knowing them, they'd be in the rec room with the others discussing the battle and how cool it was. I felt a grin cross my lips. Now was a _really_ good time to pull my prank. I texted Bumblebee in hopes of him still being on base, he and I were the trigger to the twins' prank. Sure enough he was and came by my room to get me. Before he arrived I changed into my workout leotard, I might as well get some exercise done after I run.

_**Third person point of view**_

Bumblebee and Arabella walked into the rec room looking for the twins. When they found them Arabella called out to them. "Hey! Welcome back to the land of the living!" Sideswipe joked. "Good morning!" Arabella and Bumblebee shouted in unison. The twins faces went blank. The two stood up as cheery music began to pour out of their radios. Everyone watched in awe as the two began to sing and dance along to it.

Sunny: "_Yah! GOOOD MORNING!_"

Sides: "_It's a scrumptious day! Fantabulous day! Miraculous, stupendous in a wondrous way! The sun jumps out and I need to shout GOOOD MOR-NING!_"

Sunny: "_Good Morning!_"

Everyone stared trying hard not to laugh at the twins as they began to dosi do around the room.

Sides: "_Incredulous, incredible, simply unforgettable-_"

Sunny: "_Happiness you bring!_"

Sides: "_Our friend shining in the sky-_"

Sideswipe got onto his knees and pointed at his twin. Sunstreaker stuck out his chest and put his hands on his hips, as if he were striking a pose.

Sunny: "_Makes me wanna sing!_"

S.S: "_AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!_"

Everyone burst out laughing. Arabella was trying not to fall off of Bee's shoulder as they both laughed uncontrollably.

Sunny: "_It's a beatious day! A wondrous day!_"

Sides: "_The flowers bloooom! And the animals play!_"

Sunny: "_The sun peaks out and I need to shout-_"

Sides: "_IN A HAP HAP HAPPY WAAAAY!_"

S.S: "_It's a BEAUTEOUS WONDROUS SIMPLY SCRUMPTIOUS DAAAAAYYY!_"

"What?" Prime said as he entered the room trying to figure out what all the commotion was. "Bee it..it's go time!" Arabella laughed as she and Bee left for the training room.

S.S: "_It's a BEAUTEOUS WONDROUS SIMPLY SCRUMPTIOUS DAAAAAYYY!_"

The twins finished while doing jazz hands. Prime's battle mask _flew_ into place, as he tried to hide his laughter. To no avail. Soldiers (who had laughed too hard) were crawling left and right trying to get away from what was causing their laughter. The twins snapping out of their programming chip induced stupor snarled: "What's so funny?" Jazz who had recorded the whole thing sent a copy to the twins as he wiped the energon tears that were rolling down his cheek plates. The twins growled in frustration, they were _never_ going to live this down. So they decided to find Arabella and tickle her to death. A slightly fitting punishment since it would make them laugh as she squirmed to get away like the soldiers the twins were embarrassed in front of. They later found her in the training room. She was dancing to a very upbeat song and waving fans around. Sunstreaker decided to try and mess with her. He turned on his holoform, grabbed a wooden staff and tried to knock her out of the air during one of her flips. After a few failed attempts of this Sunstreaker found himself hogtied on the floor. As Arabella, Sideswipe and Bumblebee laughed at his misfortune, she checked her phone. Tia had called. As soon as she heard the message she sprinted out of the room in a panic.

* * *

**Author's note: Ha Ha! Another cliffhanger! Now you have to wait and see what happens to Tia _and_ Arabella! Let me know if you found this chapter funny, again the songs help. Please vote if you haven't, to the four of you who have (you know who you are) thank you! Pretty please Rate ****and Review it! Please also Follow and Favorite! P.s I have narrowed my choice of names down. Just a heads up! Love you guys! And as always...**

**CLYL! ❤㈏5㈏3 **


	13. Help, I'm alone!

**This came from one of many plot bunnies that seem to want to make my life harder.**

**I do not own Transformers. All original Transformers belong to rightful owners! I only own my Oc Arabella, and anyone else I add.**

**I also do not own ANY songs or media used in this story ****(Don't Sue me please!).**

**Special thanks to: **Static Nightspark **For following.**

**Special thanks to: **Static Nightspark **For ****adding me or the story to their favorites list.**

DarkshadowXsunny-sides **: I know that I am horrible for leaving you with a Cliffy! But as you probably figured out, I have two new chapters for you! Think of it as my graduation gift to you and everyone else who reads this. :) Oh and Btw it's not possible doom.**

Fandom Jumping Expert **: I am using one of your names for Tia. Thank you for submitting it!**

* * *

**Text:" =Two way conversation out loud for extended time.**

**{Text: "} = Com link, text message, phone call**

* * *

_**Normal point of view**_

I had left for the training room with Bee early. Though I love the twins I know that they would try and get back at me for humiliating them. I don't know, just something about two manly mechs dancing around and singing seems funny to me, and apparently everyone else. I think Epps was crying because he was laughing so hard. Bee kindly un-subspaced my gym bag and went off to the other part of the training room meant for the Autobots to use as I started my work out. I turned on my music to some rock and roll as I got onto the balance beam. I was in mid back walkover when Bee came up behind me and beeped a question making me jump.

Me: "Gah! Bee! You scared me!"

Bee: " _It's hard for me to say I'm sorry_"

Me: "It's all good, what did you need?"

Bee: "Why?"

He asked pointing at the beam I was on.

Me: "Oh. This is how I exercise. You see Bee I was a gymnastics and cheerleading coach so I had to know how to do the flips and tricks they use in routines."

Bee: "_I wanna see!_"

Came a small child's plea over his radio. I hopped off of the balance beam and changed my music to something more upbeat and technoey. Heh I made a new word. On the first 8 count I took the area for my floor routine. On the second I began to bounce and tumble all across the floor. I followed up with some quick twirls and jumps where I did the splits in the air. On the down beat I shook my hips to the beat and began my choreographed dance routine. This lasted a moment before I went into another round of tumbling ending with me doing my signature triple back handspring while landing in a left split. Bee applauded eagerly and politely. He seemed to have liked it.

Bee: "_You look so perfect. Oncore! Oncore! Oncore_!"

He cheered. Wow who knew that Bumblebee was a fan of gymnastics? I had one routine that I had been working on for a while. It was for my cheerleading mini's to use should they ever make it to state. I wonder how they're doing. Lilith had informed me that they got a new coach and that they were doing well. I missed my mini's. A lot. I hope that Tia is okay, I haven't heard from her since I left and called her to tell her that I was all right. "She's a strong girl, of course she's fine." I told myself as I got the props needed for the routine. I strategically laid them out for what I was doing, that way I wouldn't trip over them. When I was ready I turned on my music to the nightcore version of the song _Sound of My Dreams_. The reason I like nightcore is because it is faster and more technoey sounding than some original songs, that and some songs just sound better in nightcore. Like _Dollhouse_. I grabbed my fans and kneeled on the floor waiting for the correct 8 count so I could pop up and begin dancing. Upon said count I began to move my arms in sharp movements making Bee smile. When the base dropped into techno I held onto my fans tightly and began my handsprings across the floor, vaguely aware of a wooden staff that I kept seeing as I jumped and twirled. Upon the thumping of the base I began to shake my hips to the melodie and opened and closed my fans in sync to the rhythm. As I twirled, my foot caught something or rather _someone_ as I heard a thud followed by an "oofff". The person got back up and tried hitting the fans out of my hands, I did my best to hold onto them and block their hits as well. I soon bounded over to my ribbon and began to prance all over the floor, using my ribbon to draw even more attention from Bee as it was bright green. Suddenly something caught it as I was doing my back flip. I noticed what had caught it. It was Sunstreaker, he had stepped on the end with a sly smirk on his face. "Oh no you don't!" I said to myself as I pulled hard at the ribbon, making him fall on his face. I then proceded to hogtie him and sit gently on his hands fanning myself in my final pose of the dance.

Bee and Sideswipe were giggling and applauding with wild enthusiasm.

Sides: "Brava! Very nice Ara! And Bravo to you Sunny!"

He said with a snicker. Bee's shoulders were bouncing as he laughed in short warbles and clicks.

Sunny: "Shut up Sides! Can you please get off me Bella? I think we have a theme developing between us."

Me: "Which would be?"

Sunny: "You enjoy abusing and humiliating me don't you?"

Me: "Frankly no, but you make it too easy and fun."

I said as I got off of him and gave him a kiss. Bee raised a servo as if he were about to ask a question.

Me: "Yes Bee?"

Bee: "_How did you do that?_"

A small child asked over the radio.

Me: "I learned fan waving from my aunt when I was six, it's a tradition on my mom's side, the routine I made up, and the unintentional battle was pure adrenaline fueled reflex."

I said as I checked my phone. There was one message and a voice mail, both were from Tia. I read the message first;

**{Tia: Coach! I NEED HELP! I NEEED YOU!}**

This got my attention, I immediately listened to my voice mail and got choked up.

**{Tia: "Coach! I..I need you! My daddy got a letter and he started drinking. He took some of my mom's pills and now he won't wake up! Please! I NEED YOU! I can't read all of the letter, and the cop outside hasn't done anything! I'm scared! Please, please come help me!"}**

I nearly dropped the phone. She sounded scared and she needed me. But where could I go? Wait wasn't Wheeljack working on some transporter thingy? I sprinted out of the room and ran straight for Wheeljack's lab, ignoring the many signs saying that it was dangerous to go in there. When I got there I saw that he was indeed in there and he was tinkering with something.

Me: "Wheeljack!"

Wheeljack: "Ah, hello Miss. Brinks! What brings you in here?"

Me: "Is it true that you have a working portal?"

Wheeljack: "Well yes, but I haven't fully tested it yet. Things tend to only stay on this planet, which is slightly disappointing because-"

Me: "Good! I need you to send me to South 6th street in Albuquerque New Mexico, NOW!"

Wheeljack: "I can't! It's not ready to test on humans, let alone why you'd want to-"

I grabbed a small blade off of the table and held it to his audio fin, snarling I said; "_Unless you want to look like Van Gogh I suggest that you open the mother fucking portal and send me where I need to go._" He quickly and quietly obliged, pulling down on some levers and pressing some buttons. Soon enough a blue-green portal appeared. I ran towards it ready to jump through when Wheeljack called after me.

Wheeljack: "Why are you so desperate to get to Albuquerque?!"

Me: "My friend needs me!"

I yelled as I jumped in, feeling a strange tingling feeling all over. Before I knew it I was back in burque' a few blocks away from Tia's house. I checked myself over to make sure all of me was there, then I sprinted off to her house to see if she was okay. When I arrived the door was unlocked, so I walked in cautiously.

Me: "Tia? You there?"

Tia: "Coach?! You came!"

Me: "Of course I came! You needed me!"

I said wrapping her in a hug. When she pulled back I saw that she must have been fending for herself. She had on a dress, despite the fact that there was snow on the ground outside. Her hair was in a messy ponytail, and she looked very tired. But not the kind of sleepy tired, she had the look of an adult when they were doing their taxes and trying to re-finance their home. She sniffled and wiped her nose, she was trying not to cry. I wrapped her back up in a hug.

Me: "It's okay, you're okay. You're going to be okay. Where's your daddy?"

Tia: "(Sniffle) He..he's in there."

She pointed to the living room. I walked in and found her dad on the floor. He didn't have a pulse, he was gone. In his hand were two letters the first read;

"_We here at Community Welfare Hospital regret to inform you that your wife, Sadie passed away of lung cancer last night at 11:48 pm. Please let us know what you would like to do with her remains. We are again deeply sorry for your loss. -Community Welfare Hospital staff._"

Tia had lost her mother. Did she know? She said she couldn't read all of the letter. The next letter was from her father, and It read;

" _To who ever finds this letter, know that I am sorry, but I couldn't handle my demons anymore. I leave behind only a daughter by the name of Tianna Amity Marquez. There is no known family that would take her, so please alert the family of Arabella Brinks, as she would be the most comfortable there. For her I leave behind 70,000 dollars in life insurance, at which she should be granted immediate access to, and my deepest regrets for not being a better father. -Liu Marquez_"

Wow. Six years old and orphaned. "Why God do you hate Tia so?" I asked the cracked ceiling and as usual, got no response.

* * *

**Author's note: Wow. That was dark. Not much to say here other than a new chapter will be posted alongside this one. ****If you love this story or Tia, you'll Rate, Review, Follow or Favorite! I love you guys! Thanks for all you do!**

**CLYL! ❤㈏5㈏3 **


	14. Gray light

**This came from one of many plot bunnies that seem to want to make my life harder.**

**I do not own Transformers. All original Transformers belong to rightful owners! I only own my Oc Arabella, and anyone else I add.**

**I also do not own ANY songs or media used in this story ****(Don't Sue me please!).**

**Special thanks to: **ThePegasusDevice **For following.**

**Special thanks to: **ThePegasusDevice **For ****adding me or the story to their favorites list.**

**_Official middle name of Tia was submitted by _**Fandom Jumping Expert. **Thank you for your support!**

ThePegasusDevice **:It's not... you will see why.**

* * *

**Text:" =Two way conversation out loud for extended time.**

**{Text: "} = Com link, text message, phone call**

* * *

_**Normal point of view**_

I don't know why but something told me to call Optimus. Something told me that it was the right thing, it was a feeling like something _bad_ was going to happen, a disturbance in the Cosmo's if you will.

Me: "Hey Tia, grab your things you're going to sleep at my place for a while."

Tia: "Okay!"

**{Prime: Optimus Prime here."}**

**{Me: Hey Optimus, it's Arabella.}**

**{Prime: "Arabella? Where are you? The twins have everyone looking for you. We are as humans say "worried sick" about your safety."}**

**{Me: "I had to run back home to help a friend of mine. Sh..she lost both of her parents in the last 24 hours and she's only six. Tell everyone that I am okay."}**

I said as I grabbed the notes from Tia's dad, and gazed out a window near the front door. There across the street sat a police cruiser. I hadn't seen it earlier, probably because it was so dark out, but it was sitting there. "What were they doing? Why hadn't they come to the door?" I asked myself.

**{Prime: "Ms. Brinks, how did you get to Albuquerque by chance?"}**

**{Me: "I went through some portal thingy Wheeljack made, please tell him I'm sorry for threatening him, and that I'm okay."}**

**{Prime: "I will assure him and everyone else of your safe arrival."}**

Tia: "Coach? I'm ready to go."

Me: "Okay sweetness, go wait by the door we'll walk out in a sec."

I said as I took pictures of the two letters.

**{Prime: "Arabella? Who is this "sweetness" you are talking to?"}**

**{Me: "That would be my friend that I am helping, we are going to spend the night at my house, so we're heading there now."}**

I said as Tia and I exited her house. It was creepy outside, for some odd reason _none_ of the lights on her street where on. I know she lives in the bad part of town and that they sometimes don't have power, but something felt _wrong_ about it.

Tia: _"This is Halloween! This is Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! In this town we call home, everyone hail to the pumpkin song!_"

She sang. It was _not_ helping my feelings of dread, although her timing is pretty good. It's that awkward time between Halloween and Christmas, (also known as Thanksgiving) where advertisers and t.v channels have yet to give up Halloween but try to embrace Christmas.

**{Prime: "Ara..bel..a..there i..de...t..on..ne...r..st..ay...p..t..! ides..nd...unny..ming!"}**

**{Me: "What was that? You're breaking up."}**

**{CALL DROPPED}**

Me: "Shoot! Come on Tia lets get to the bus stop."

Tia: "Who was that?"

Me: "He is a friend of mine, the ones I told you that I would be staying with remember?"

Tia: "Do the two pretty boys that used to visit with you at practice live there too?"

Me: "Heh, yeah they do, the two goofballs."

Tia: "Are you dating them yet?"

Me: "You could say that..."

I said as I took a better look at the Cop car. It looked normal, although it was empty. Maybe the officer had left to find a ground line, since this was a dead zone. "Huh, that's concerning." I said to myself. The car looked kinda like Prowl, but where his slogan of _protect and serve _was, was a slightly different one. "To punish and enslave?" Tia read aloud. "That's strange." I said putting a little urgency in my steps. That's when I saw it, on the license plate there was where the Zia symbol normally is a different symbol. This symbol looked kinda like the Autobots symbol, but it was pointy and sinister looking. The most important thing though is, that it was _purple._ Sunny and Sides had shown me that symbol before. That cop was no cop, it was a Decepticon, and Tia and I were in trouble. I flinched when the cop car turned on and began to follow us, _still_ without a driver.

Me: "Tia.. I need you to run to the farthest bus stop from here, I then need you to go to my house and get inside. When you get there, take my phone and speed dial 1. A man by the name of Optimus Prime will answer, tell him that you are a friend of mine and that you need protection."

Tia: "But-"

Me: "Tia! No buts! Just run! Run for me, please!"

I said shoving her away as I heard the bot behind me transform. I tried to run away, but was caught quickly by a massive hand. The owner of the hand squeezed me tight. So tight that for a moment I thought that I was going to pop.

Bot: "Are you Arabella brinks?!"

Me: "Who wants to know!?"

Bot: "Myself and the so called "Giant flying Dorito."

Me: "Oh, ha ha. He does resemble the snack food. You on the other hand resembled a friend of mine, at least when you were in your alt you did. Now, I know he is _far_ more attractive than you."

I said mentally face palming myself. _Why_ would you tell a giant alien robot who is an _enemy_ of your friends and loved ones that he is _unattractive?! _Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid...

Bot: "I am nothing like that weakling Prowl! I am Barricade, destroyer of mechs and devourer of snack foods!"

He said licking his lip plates tentatively.

Me: "Eh..excuse me?"

Barricade: "You said that my comrade resembled the snack food, so I am here to see how _you_ like _being _snack food."

He said licking me. Let me go out on a limb and say that alien saliva is _nasty_. I felt all oily from where he licked me.

Me: "Don't you dare! My friends no doubt will be here soon, and will not be happy if I am harmed!"

Barricade: "And how will they know where you are? last I scanned, you don't seem to have a tracker on you and that sparkling ran off with your phone!"

_**WHANG!**_

Tia: "PUT HER DOWN! NOW!"

Me: "TIA! NO! GO GET HELP!"

Tia: "NOT TILL HE PUTS YOU DOWN! IF HE WANTS TO HURT YOU THEN HE HAS TO GO THROUGH ME FIRST!"

She screamed as she threw her backpack aside and picked up another object to throw at my captor.

Barricade: "I can go through you easy... **(STOMP!) **See? That was easy! Aww, I have organic on my foot!"

He said as he scraped the remains of Tia onto the street. All that was left of her was her backpack. I began to scream and cry and kick. My little buddy, who had probably _the worst childhood_ _ever_ was stomped on by a giant robot, and it was all my fault!

Barricade: "Ah, now where were we? Oh, yes! "

Me: "Bite me you slagger! I hope you go to the pit for taking an innocent child's life away!"

Barricade: "Obliged!"

He shouted as he put me in his mouth and bit me in half. I felt my spine shatter and then everything went dark. Well, that's it, I'm dead. Or so I thought. I opened my eyes to see blue-gray light. I was floating, and I mean _literally _floating, I didn't have legs. I just had a wispy tail. "Where the heck am I?" I whispered.

Tia: "Coach! Coach Arabella!"

Me: "Tia?! Oh my God! You're! you're? we're! we're? I... I am so sorry!"

I said as I started to cry, which for some odd reason caused her to smile. She was nearly translucent like a ghost. Yet she seemed so happy. "No more crying Coach, you're beginning to shimmer." She said calmly. I looked down to see that I too was translucent but that my skin was shimmering with flecks of blue and silver.

Me: "Tia why are you so happy?"

Tia: "Because I got to see my mommy. She said that she loves me and thanks you for trying to protect me and for taking care of me when we were alive."

Me: "It was my honor. I am truly sorry that you didn't get a longer life Tia."

Disembodied voice: "That is not true. You both shall live again."

* * *

**Author's note: Again a cliffhanger! I know, I'm horrible but some say that good authors leave cliffhangers. I aspire to be a good author so here we are! Hello to all you nocturnals out there! Hello to everyone who is supposed to be doing something else but is reading this! I'm glad that this story is the subject of your procrastination! If you wouldn't mind procrastinating a bit longer, would you please vote on the Sparkling poll or ****Rate, Review, Follow or Favorite? Pretty please? I need feedback on what happened to Tia and Arabella. Love ya and as always**

**CLYL! ❤㈏5㈏3**


	15. Metal

**This came from one of many plot bunnies that seem to want to make my life harder.**

**I do not own Transformers. All original Transformers belong to rightful owners! I only own my Oc Arabella, and anyone else I add. **

** also do not own ANY songs or media used in this story (Don't Sue me please!).**

**Special thanks to: **Dances in the twilight **And **Reader103  **For following.**

**Special thanks to: **Reader103 **For ****adding me and the story to their favorites list.**

AyanoZonurai **: Noted. I tried my hardest to add more detail. I hope you like this chapter.**

DarkshadowXsunny-sides **: You know they will...in the next chapter. And in her defense Tia needed her and she couldn't fly home!**

ThePegasusDevice **: Maybe... read and find out!**

* * *

**Text:" =Two way conversation out loud for extended time.**

**::Text: ":: = Words heard in the Matrix**

* * *

_**HEY! **** HEY YOU! READER! Before you read on I suggest you listen to the song Somebody to love by Queen  It helped inspire this chapter! Listen to it at any point or specifically during Bella's Flashback, both are effective! **_**_Just a suggestion! read on... now!_**

* * *

_**Normal Point of veiw**_

Me: "Who said that?"

Unknown dude: "I did child. I am Primus, creator of life and worlds."

Me: "Uhmm, nice to meet you?"

Primus: "Do not be alarmed, I am simply here to grant you two life."

Tia: "Really?! Yay!"

Me: "But why? Not that I am ungrateful. And where are we?"

::Sunny: "In the name of our fallen love we strike!"::

::Sides: "PREPARE TO DIE DECEPTI-SCUM!"::

Primus: "That is why. You are what matters most to these two mechs and they have suffered an awful lot already. They can not bare knowing that their only love was sent to the Matrix...or Hevean as humans call it, without them again."

I looked down to see Sunny and Sides, they're optics were white with fury, but they were also crying.

Primus: "Your bravery and loyalty shown towards each other and to your friends and family, made my decision final. Though I can not return you to earth as humans, I will grant you life as Cybertronians."

I would go back? He was letting Tia and I have another chance at life! Now I could tell the twins how much I love them, how much I care for them, that they make me whole. I know it seems like we're really good friends, but I always wanted it to be more than that. Not many people know this, but I almost swore off boys and happiness altogether. That for the longest time I had a void in my heart.

_**FLASHBACK 8TH GRADE**_

8th grade year was hard for me, I had kinda began that awkward metamorphosis most kids go through in middle school. You know, where girls take intrest in boys and try to make themselves more appealing to them. The only problem with that was that I remained myself, the nerdy-yet-confident girl who thinks that boys will love her for her, ugliness and all. I wasn't ugly in my opinion, so what if I didn't shave my legs? Who cares if I dressed more masculine? Why should I have to wear make-up? I was comfortable, and I was happy with how I looked. That was until I met him. His name was Tilandu Wess. He was about 5'7, and he played basketball, and he didn't look half bad either. All the girls wanted him and I was no exception. He wouldn't even look my way, he barely knew my name, but I didn't care. I was smitten with him. One day I was in the cafeteria, having lunch when I saw him. I was thinking about my chances with him when _she_ walked up.

Scum: "You know you don't have a chance with him."

Me: "Excuse me? I think I have the same opportunity as you Lauren."

Lauren: "As if! Last I checked he was into _girls_. And you... well your outfit _says_ it all!"

I had been wearing a baggy t-shirt and some loose fitting jeans. Since I was a gymnast for most of my life, and due to genetics, my body had developed _differently_ than most girls. I had a decent body, with abs and a tight butt, and my chest was well...ample. Most of my peers didn't know this. When I developed I was in elementary school. While some girls in elementary school gawked and scoffed at me out of jealousy, others made fun and said that I was a freak, and that I didn't belong. So by the time I got to the 8th grade I didn't want to stand out anymore. I hid my body.

Sheila: "Girl, she has the same opportunity as you and every other so called girl here."

Lauren: "And what is that supposed to mean?"

Terrin: "It means that you and half of the other female population in this room should scrape off half a pound of the make-up you're wearing. Last I checked it wasn't 1984, and I don't think he's into clowns."

Lauren: "_I'll have you know that this is how the models wear their make up. _And at least I don't look so hard in the face like you three. You _need_ make up. For the sake of _humanity_, spare us of your hideous crows feet, and pale skin tone. You three practically glow in the dark, cept you Arabella. _You blend in._"

"That's it! The gloves are off! I thought to myself.

Me: " You do know that the auditions for useless tramp #5 on the Jersey Shore are over right? And my "crows feet" are laugh lines, which means that I laugh a lot, _usually _at your_ dumb ass. _And speaking of my _skin tone_, at least I don't have to _waste_ money on fake tan, of which you must have, because you're orange. You belong in a box from Panda Express. Seriously! You're _sticky_, _sour_ and you're too much of a _chicken_ not to use spray tan or makeup for fear of _what you'd really look like_."

She stormed off in a huff, probably to tell her friends what I had said. I however took what she said to heart. Girls like her had always picked on me, and I usually ignored them. But now I wanted to prove a point, that I could still be comfortable and get the boy. So I tested a theory, I changed my appearance little by little and found that the girlier I dressed the more attention I got. I did this until I was a full fledge girly girl, like Lauren and others like her. One day I had been out in the courtyard during lunch when Tilandu walked up. He looked me over and came up beside me.

Tilandu: "Hey you. Did I ever tell you that your ass looks good in that skirt?"

Me: "Uhhhm..."

Tilandu: "Seriously (Sniff) Ahhh! your hair smells fantastic, why don't we go somewhere more private?"

He said as he aggressively grabbed me around the waist. He went from being a hottie to a creep really fast. That's when I started looking around for help. Terrin and Sheila had gone to the bathroom and there were only a few kids straggling around me.

Me: "No... that's okay I'm-"

Tilandu: "Aw c'mon girl! Just let me into your skirt, you'll enjoy it! I promise!"

He hissed as he tried to drag me off to a more secluded area. I fought back and slapped him in the face, I then kneed him in the groin and tried to run. But he held onto me. I looked pleadingly at one girl who had stopped to watch. It was Lauren, and she was recording what was happening on her phone. I looked around some more and saw a boy, he was a bit of a loner, but he had a look of pure terror on his face, I tried my hardest to give him a look that said "HELP ME!".

Tilandu: "You're strong! That's what I love about you, you're a strong independent black woman! Now let me take you!"

Me: "That's fucking right! I AM strong, and I said NO!"

I screamed as I kicked him in the head and ran to the office. They brought him in right after I came in. The loner boy and some others must have said something because he had five referrals in his name. to my shock they didn't seperate Tilandu and I, they left us both waiting out in the hall while our parents were called. "_Fucking bitch! I hope you know that __no one will ever love you_. _You will die alone_. _Lonely and __sad_." He hissed at me.

_**END FLASHBACK**_

That was the last time I saw him or Lauren, they were both expelled. But that didn't stop their friends from saying the same things to me when they saw me. It got so bad that I had to change schools. Terrin and Sheila came with me, but so did the words. They too followed me and they still hurt to this day as much as they did when they were said. So when I got to high school, I changed. I became who I had to, to hide my insecurities, and exploit my abilities. It didn't help that some of my tormentors were on the football team and in my classes and clubs, that they again gained popularity. But me outsmarting them in class helped with the pain. That is until I met Sunny and Sides. in the four months I'd known them,they never wanted to hurt me, they never asked why I didn't dress girly or why I didn't shave or put on make up. They took the pain away. They made me laugh,they made me feel normal. They loved me for me, and according to many, they didn't accept humans well when the first came to earth. I was the only exception, and I would get another chance to be with them. This time I would tell them that I love them more than anything, that they are my world.

Me: "_Thank you, sir that is more than generous!_"

I said, as I began to cry _again_.

Primus: "Tia, since your life was taken at such a young age, and since you through your life have displayed maturity that far exceeded your years, I am granting you a new age. You will return at the Cybertronian age of 16 vorns old or 16 in human years. Arabella I am going to bump up your age as well, when you return you will be 20 vorns old, or 20 in human years."

Me: "_Thank you so so much!_"

Tia: " Coach you're crying again! Please stop, you'll see them again soon! And this time you will be like them...wait, what _is_ a Cybertronian?"

Primus then went on to explain what Cybertronians were, why they were on the planet and their history. He was even kind enough to tell me more about Sunny and Sides live's before the war. I had no idea what they'd gone through. I had no clue that they had such a rough childhood, that they lost their parents, that at 17 they had to fight just to stay alive and to pay bills. I had no idea that they lost their wife to the Decepticons. they told me some things about their lives (like being gladiators) but not all of it. I can see why, they wanted to move on, to heal. And if not telling me about their past helped then I forgive them. I promise here and now, that nothing will come between the three of us. _Ever_.

When Primus was done explaining how our new bodies would work we were ready to be transformed.

Primus: "I have a question, would you two mind if you were the descendants of the Praxian elders? This would entail you both having a Praxian cycle when you mature. Arabella, this would happen to you sooner rather than later. "

Me: "I'm okay with it. I trust you, you _are_ the creator of life. So you must know what you're doing."

Tia: "I agree you are the wisest one here."

Primus: "Thank you both for saying that. Most bot's don't acknowledge that. Especially Ratchet."

Me: "Heh, I'll tell him you said that!"

Primus: "Good! Now as humans used to say; Go forth and conquer!"

And with that he clapped his hands together. There was a loud crack of thunder and a very strange tickling sensation all over what was once my body. The next thing I heard was a very large crash. We had landed. I was in a strange jellish pod, I looked down at myself as best as I could. I was metal...I WAS METAL! Holy PRIMUS this is actually happening!

* * *

**Authors note: Not much to say aside from that I will be posting soon!**

**CLYL! **


	16. Pain

**This came from one of many plot bunnies that seem to want to make my life harder.**

**I do not own Transformers. All original Transformers belong to rightful owners! I only own my Oc Arabella, and anyone else I add.**

**I also do not own ANY songs or media used in this story ****(Don't Sue me please!).**

**All credit for the Name Stormbreaker goes to **DarkshadowXsunny-sides. **Thank you for submitting it!**

AyanoZonurai **: Thank you. I hope you like this one as well, it was hard to write it, I started crying as I did so.**

DarkshadowXsunny-sides **: Told you about the twins! Hope you like this chapter!**

* * *

**Text:" =Two way conversation out loud for extended time.**

* * *

**_HEY!  HEY YOU! READER! Before you read on I suggest you listen to the songs Amnesia by 5 Seconds of Summer, and or Talking to the Moon by Bruno Mars. These songs brought forth the emotions written in this chapter. Though I warn you, while it may heighten the read it may also make you cry. It made me. _****_Just a suggestion! read on... now!_**

* * *

_**S**__**ides point of view**_

Pain. That is all that I feel. When Sunstreaker and I heard that Bella was in Albuquerque, we were ecstatic, until the Decepticon signal popped up close to her. Not again. We couldn't lose another one.

_**FLASHBACK Kaon somewhere in the beginning of the war**_

Sunny and I had just finished our last match for the week. We were gladiators, the best there was. Everybody feared us, well everybody but one. Stormbreaker. She was the exception, she loved us and we loved her. No matter how banged up we were, no matter how angry we got when our manager cut our pay, she didn't care. She didn't get mad that between the three of us we could barely pay rent. She didn't cry when she came to our fights and saw how slagged up we'd get. She stuck with us the whole time. Sunny and I had gotten home to our tiny two room apartment, when she had just gotten back from her job as a nanny to some big shot's sparkling.

Me: "Hey Storm! How was..."

She had been beaten. Her chassis that was once white was scratched and marred. She had dents on her fore helm and on her arms.

Sunny: "_What happened!?_"

Storm: "I..I had just put the sparkling to bed, when I came downstairs..."

Me: "And?"

Storm: "He was drunk. He and his wife had come back from the party, she was passed out on the couch and he was rambling on, about how I was weak and how bot's like me should be terminated."

Sunny: "Son of a!-"

Storm: "He said that all I was good for was fragging, so he..he..."

Me: "I'm gonna Offline him!"

Storm: "No! I didn't let him! I fought back, that's why I'm banged up. He tried to force me so he hit me."

Me: "I don't want you going back. Not after this. It's too dangerous."

Storm: "But we really need the money. Your manager cut your pay again and we can't live off of your salaries alone."

Sunny: "I don't care! He's gone too far!"

My brother shouted as he began to pace angrily, his optics becoming distant. His usual cerulean blue optics were now speckled with red.

Me: "Just who does he think he is?! Hitting innocent femmes!"

Storm: "Apparently he is the new general of the Decepticon army. I overheard him say that he will oversee battles in Tyger Pax, his lieutenant will pick him up next week. That's why there was a party. To congratulate his making of rank."

Sunny: "_That does it! I don't care who he is or what he is! A general should treat femmes with respect. How dare he call you weak! How dare he try to rape you! He will die._"

He hissed as his optics turned white and he headed for the door. He had slipped into gladiator mode. Gladiator mode was something that my brother and I fell into when we fought in the arena when seriously provoked. Our optics would turn white and we would take out all of our pent up rage on our opponents. It's how we coped with our poor living conditions. It's how we coped when we lost our parents in an air raid 5 vorns prior, and were sold to our manager. All that rage came out through gladiator mode, this is why we were the best and the most feared. However even though it was useful in the arena, we could sometimes slip into gladiator mode anywhere when angered enough. And there was only one person who could bring us out of it besides each other.

Storm put a hand on Sunstreaker's shoulder. She had a pleading look in her optics.

Storm: "Please. For my sake, do not get revenge. He made a bad decision yes but he should not die for it. I will heal, but your spark will not if you act so rashly by killing this mech."

This brought him out of gladiator mode, though his optics still had red traces in them. Stormbreaker didn't like taking revenge. She found it petty and useless to harm someone out of temporary anger. She knew that anger is temporary, revenge wasn't. This is why Sunny and I loved her. She handled us when no one else could. She loved us for the mechs we were, glitches and all. This is why we had asked her to spark bond with us, because to us she was perfect. She made us feel whole, which when you're part of split spark twins is no simple feat. Our only regret was not being able to afford a better ring or the proper paperwork. But we were together and that is all that mattered.

After Sunny calmed down, we decided to see if anything important was on the news. It turned out that the Autobots were losing several battles. Casualties were getting higher as most bot's were being forced to take sides, some dying if they "chose the wrong one". According to the news, the battle lines were getting closer to Kaon, and many suspected that the Decepticons would try to take Kaon next. This worried me. Would Sunny and I need to take Stormbreaker and run? Before I could bring it up the three of us slipped into recharge. I woke up when I heard something, a sigh of some sorts. I looked to see Stormbreaker twisting her ring around her digit. I still remember the day Sunny and I gave it to her. We had used our combined savings to buy it for her. It was a puzzle ring, you'd have to fit the two pieces together to reveal the crystallized energon gemstone in the center. We had to forge and steal the paperwork so we could be bonded, this alone could get us thrown in the brig for a vorn or two, but we didn't care. It was worth it.

Me: "Whatcha thinking about?"

Storm: "Oh just the idea of us having sparklings of our own someday. Kinda stupid huh?"

Me: "No. I would love to have sparklings one day. Sunny and I have often argued over the gender of what we wanted to have."

Storm: "Really?"

Me: "Yeah. He wants a mech, I want a femme. I think it would be cool to raise a little femme, but he thinks otherwise."

She laughed. It was so high and gentle. She'd make a wonderful mother, it just sucked that we couldn't afford to have a sparkling, let alone take care of one. We were always working.

Storm: "Well I guess if the time is right Primus will answer our prayers."

Me: "Yeah, I guess so. I think you'd make a wonderful mother."

Storm: "Thanks, I think you and Sunny would make pretty good dads."

She yawned as she sat back down next to me on the couch we'd all fallen asleep on. "_I'll talk to Sunny about leaving soon, and maybe starting a family._" I told myself as we drifted back into recharge. We dozed through the rest of the first weekend that we had off together in a long time.

_**Next week**_

_**Sunstreaker's point of view**_

It had been a long week so far. Sides and I had faced 12 opponents and it was barely the human equivalent of _Tuesday_. We were in the middle of a match when I felt a hard tug over the bond with Stormbreaker. I tried to push the feeling aside but it kept popping up. I quickly glanced at Sides who was battling a mech next to me. He looked at me when he parried an attack away with his swords. His optics told me the truth, he felt it too. That's when I felt a painful tearing sensation at my spark that almost made me collapse. The mech I was battling took his opportunity to strike and nearly gored me. He had barely pierced my armor when I gored him with my sword. I stabbed him straight through the spark. I turned to see that Sides' opponent had drawn blood from him, but had ultimately failed in taking my brother down.

We ran from the arena as the crowd jeered at us for leaving so soon (We still had two matches left). But we didn't care, we didn't care if our manager didn't pay us for a week because of it, _slag it all to the pit_, we didn't care if we were cast out on the street _again_ for that matter. All we cared about was if Stormbreaker was okay. The ripping and burning sensation got worse as we ran for where she worked. We could see the aftermath of troops fighting here and there. At the time we didn't know that there had been a minor skirmish and that the Decepticons had taken homeowners as prisoners, all we cared about was if she was okay, if she was safe, if she was alive. When we got to the house Sides and my spark's were in so much pain we were crying. That's when we found her. she was lying on the ground in the house's foyer, she was barely alive. She had been nearly cut in half, all of the connecting wires in her abdomen were severed and she was bleeding profusely, her chassis was nearly demolished. Yet somehow she managed to smile at us.

Storm: "Sunny, Sides..."

Me: "Oh my Primus! We're here! You're okay... you'll be okay.

Storm: "No I won't. Don't lie to yourself Sunstreaker."

Sides: "Wha... who did this?"

Storm: "My employer. (cough) He still stood by what he had said, he told me that I was going to join the Decepticons, that I would be their prostitute. I told him no."

Me: "So he cut you in half? Why?"

Storm: "(Cough) He said it was fitting, to him and his troops I would resemble the femme he said I was, weak, unimportant, somebot who should be terminated."

Sides: "His troops were here?"

Storm: "They watched, some heh..helped hold me down as they cut me in two. They laughed as they did it, they tried to make me feel ashamed of my decision."

Me: "We will find him, I don't care what you say, we will avenge you! He will pay dearly for taking the one thing that brings Sides and I joy in this Primus forsaken city. HE WILL PAY FOR TAKING YOU AWAY FROM US!"

I shouted as I began to sob harder. Sides was sitting next to me bawling. We had found the _one_ femme on Cybertron that loved us for us and the Decepticons had taken her away. They would pay dearly for their crime.

Storm: "Sun..streaker...Sideswipe, if you love me and I mean _truly_ love me, you will not seek revenge for my death. You will join the Autobots and fight for their cause... the cause of (**COUGH COUGH**) all life being equal, this is something you know I believe in, so please don't fight to _avenge_ me, fight in _memory_ of me."

S.S: "We...will. Anything for you my love."

Storm: "Also... Before I go... take my ring with you. Hold onto it, _cherish_ it, and if the time is right... _give it _to another femme who loves you like I...do"

She said as she slowly closed her optics and offlined.

_**END FLASHBACK**_

We had lost our bonded once before. We kept our promise of love and joined the Autobots, and for the first 3 vorns we fought looking for the mech that took our beloved's life. We finally accepted that revenge wouldn't come. It wouldn't bring her back. So we had moved on, still fighting in her memory, in her honor. Sides and I still have the ring. We look at it everyday, it was only recently that we found a femme that loves us like Stormbreaker did, and now she's in trouble. We couldn't lose another. I won't let it happen again.

_**Sideswipe's point of view**_

We (at the discretion of everyone) used Wheeljack's portal device and traveled to Arabella's location. When we arrived I was immediately met with a tearing sensation in my spark. Sunny and I looked around to find Barricade. He was holding something. It looked really familiar. That's when it hit my spark, the sensation was so strong it brought Sunstreaker and I to tears. We knew that pain, we had experienced it once before. Barricade turned towards us and smiled, with sickening glee. That's when it clicked. He was holding Arabella, and he had bitten her in half. I watched as he spat out her upper half. Her face or what I could make out, was twisted up in agony. I looked at Sunstreaker only to see his optics turning white. He drew his weapon, a single energon sword. I hadn't seen him use it since we last battled in the arena. "In the name of our fallen love, we strike!" He hissed as he stalked forward. "PREPARE TO DIE DECEPTI-SCUM!" I screamed as I too entered battle slipping into my gladiator mode.

Barricade: "Oohhh! Why so touchy? Did I kill your pet squishy?"

S.S: "_You have taken what matters most to me! FOR THIS YOU DIE!_"

Barricade: "I did you two a favor!'

He said trying desperately to avoid our strikes. Sunstreaker came up behind him and slashed at the back of his knees. Making him jump forward. He shot me in the shoulder, but I didn't feel it, all I could feel was rage and hatred.

Barricade: "Didn't it occur to you Autobot-scum that a spark bond with a squishy would never work?"

"I don't care!" I snarled as I successfully stabbed his chassis making him bleed. "You wouldn't understand love if it came up and ripped your aft off!" Sunstreaker said while sweeping Barricade's legs out from underneath him. He then pinned him to the ground putting all of his weight on him so he couldn't get up. "And now I will take the one thing that matters most to you! YOUR LIFE!" I screamed as I brought my sword down, ready to cut him in half like he did to Bella, ready to get revenge for her death.

Unknown: "SIDESWIPE DON'T!"

I stopped in mid swing and turned around. What I saw were two femmes, the taller of the two rushed forward, she was crying. She put a hand on my shoulder and I felt myself slipping out of Gladiator mode.

Unknown: "You guys don't need to get revenge, I'm right here."

She said calmly.

Me: "Who are you?"

Unknown: "It's me Arabella. Primus gave me a second chance. He let me return to you and Sunstreaker."

* * *

**Author's note: Ta da! happy sweet 16 chapters! And now we can let this chapter sit and marinate! It was hard to write, and I did cry a bit while doing so. Now we have a taste of Sunny and Sides' lives before the war. I did a lot research on their back story so sorry if all of it wasn't completely right. I got that they were gladiators and that their creators were not around right... I think. Anywhoo! Please ****vote on the Sparkling poll or ****Rate, Review, Follow or Favorite! Love ya guys!**

**CLYL! ❤㈏5㈏3**


	17. Coming back

**This came from one of many plot bunnies that seem to want to make my life harder.**

**I do not own Transformers. All original Transformers belong to rightful owners! I only own my Oc Arabella, and anyone else I add.**

**I also do not own ANY songs or media used in this story ****(Don't Sue me please!).**

**Special thanks to: **Retrokill **and **Crazy TF Fangirl **For following the story and or me.**

**Special thanks to: **Retrokill **and **Crazy TF Fangirl **For ****adding me or the story to their favorites list.**

Retrokill **: Is that a good thing? I hope so. :)**

DarkshadowXsunny-sides **: Don't worry he'll get his later. Though I can't kill the bay verse characters... most of the internet would come for me.**

ThePegasusDevice **: As you can tell I listen to a WIDE variety of music, and I love Queen. Their music conveys love very well. There may be more in the future, well that and show tunes. *evil laugh***

* * *

**Text:" =Two way conversation out loud for extended time.**

**{Text: "} = Com link, text message, phone call**

**S.S = Twins speaking in unison**

* * *

_**Normal point of view**_

**{Tia: "You ready Ara?"}**

I jumped. I have a com link! this is so cool!

**{Me: "Ready. Kinda nervous though."}**

**{Tia: "You took on a Decepticon to save me, you can handle this!}**

**{Me: "Heh. Good point!}**

I said as I cut through the jelly pod with my fingers. When I was free, I surveyed the world around me. I was sitting in a living room, and next to me was a body (_creepy_). We must have landed in Tia's old house cause it was now on fire and we were more than likely the cause. "Uhhh... Ara? Lend me a servo would you please?" Tia called out. She had landed towards the back of the house and had only freed her head when I came to help her. After I freed Tia of her jelly pod I heard someone shout; "_You wouldn't understand love if it came up and ripped your aft off!_". Then there was a loud crash outside. I'm pretty sure I know who that crash was and who caused it. We walked outside (more like tore through the house) to the street to see Sunstreaker holding Barricade down and Sideswipe poised to strike. "And now I will take the one thing that matters most to you! YOUR LIFE!" He shouted as he drove the blade down over his head. He and Sunstreaker must not have heard us land, they were still crying over my death. Sideswipe was going to kill Barricade out of revenge. I couldn't let this happen, I only like revenge to be in the form of pranks and success. I couldn't let him avenge me, not like this.

Me: "SIDESWIPE DON'T!"

Sides: "Who are you?"

Me: "It's me Arabella. Primus gave me a second chance. He let me return to you and Sunstreaker."

S.S: "Bella?"

They had so much pain in their optics, they were uncertain. They had the right to be. I wouldn't believe it if I hadn't been there for everything either. I smiled warmly at them, trying to control my tears of joy of being reunited with my mechs.

Me: "I can prove it's me. Sides, you kissed me at my school's assembly to the song _Kiss You by One Direction_. We were competing against each other in a class competition."

He blinked and then smiled. That smile, his million dollar grin. I never want to be without it again.

Me: "Sunny, as a gift you gave me the most beautiful landscape painting I have ever seen."

The red color in his optics faded as he remembered that day, he broke into a smirk faster than I had ever seen. They both then looked down at Barricade who was slowly bleeding out.

Me: "Please, don't kill him. I know you hate him for taking me from you, but there will be better opportunities to offline him in the field of battle. Not only that but what would Prime and Prowl say if they found out you two lost your tempers and killed somebot without orders, like a con?"

They both looked me in the optics as I said this, then finally with a grunt they let him go.

Sunny: "You're _lucky_ we love that femme more than we _hate_ you."

Sides: "Don't you _ever_ lay a servo on her again or _else_."

Just as they said this Tia ran up and forced him back down by stomping on his chest plates.

Tia: "And if you so much as _harm_ any of these bots or _anyone_ else they know, I will personally _hunt_ you down and _end _you myself. Now go the hell away before I change my mind and _end you here_."

She said as she kicked him where Sideswipe had drawn blood. Barricade simply grunted and crawled away. "No doubt we'll see him again. I am certain of that.' I said to myself while I looked at the three bots that I hold near and dear to my spark.

Me: "Sunny, Sides, this is my buddy Tia, Tia you remember Sunny and Sides."

Tia: "Nice to meet you two again, though now I do wonder how my coach met two giant robots from Cybertron."

Sides: "Wait...Tia? Weren't you that _tiny_ femme that was thrown into the _air_ during a cheer competition?"

Tia: "That'd be me. Though by human standards I'm no longer tiny. And I'm older than when you last saw me."

Sunny: "Really? How old are you now? you couldn't be older than 12 vorns in our time table."

Tia: "Actually I'm 16. Primus was kind enough to add 1,322 years to my current age."

They both looked at her in shock. Then they looked at me. They both had a look that asked "And how old are you now?"

Me: "He added 1,644 years to my age. I'm now 20 vorns old."

Sides: "Well the Prime will need to know about this, though I'm not sure how he will handle it."

Me: "Can we please head home now? I could use some energon, and I'm sure everyone is wondering what happened to us."

Sunny: "I will alert Prime that we are safe and that we need to have a meeting with Him and Prowl."

Me: "Okay, and can you please ask if Wheeljack could open that portal back up. I don't wanna walk all the way _back_ to Nevada. Oh, and Please let Mikaela know that I wanna see her."

Sides: "Anything for you. We're glad to have you back Bella."

_**One portal jump and an hour later**_

Tia and I were sitting in Optimus' office. We had told Prime, Prowl, Will, Epps, Mikaela, and the twins everything, from our deaths to the talks with Primus, to the momentary battle with Barricade. All Prime did was engage his battle mask and ask the occasional question. Everyone else pretty much took it in stride. Tia looked around at the new people with wide optics.

Tia: "You're all okay with this?"

Prime: "Though revivals do not happen often yes we are okay with this."

Will: "Heck after mission city this seems like par for the course. Not much surprises us anymore."

Me: "Well I'm glad you're okay with the idea that your _niece's best friend _is now a giant robot from another planet. By the by I am covered in this nasty feeling protoplasm goo stuff from when we landed. Can I please hit the washracks before you introduce us to the others? I don't want them to see me and Tia like this."

I said sardonically.

Prime: "Of coarse. Mikaela will escort you two to the washracks and then to the hangar for you to choose the alt that will become your armor."

Tia: "Wait...that will _become_ our armor? A..are we _naked_ right now?"

Prowl: "Actually you are quite naked. You did not know this?"

Tia and I yelped as we both covered ourselves. Epps and Will covered their eyes and blushed. "That explains Prime's mask" I said to myself while giving everyone else my death glare.

Me: "_None_ of you cared to mention that we were _gallivanting_ about without clothes on?! _What the frag is wrong with you guys?!_"

Prime: "Frankly it did not seem to matter. The fact that you are now Cybertronian seemed a bit more urgent."

Me: "Sorry to snap at you, I'm just a little shaken by everything that has happened."

Prime: "That is understandable. Why don't you go with Mikaela and get situated? Mikaela can you have them ready in three hours to be introduced in the main hangar to everyone else?"

Mikaela: "Totally. C'mon Bella lets get you and Tia cleaned up."

Tia and I got up still covering ourselves and followed Mikaela to the washracks. I noticed that the halls were empty. Thank Primus that they were. I didn't want the other mechs to see me without armor. Let alone how they would react to Tia. I've listened in on some of their conversations and let me say, the difference between hormonally horny teenage boys and some mechs is _only_ the species.

Mikaela: "Here we are. There should be some soap in there. I'll be out here when you are ready."

Tia: "Thanks Kaela. Uhh out of curiosity, why didn't you cover your eyes?"

Mikaela: "Because when the others came to earth, they fell from the sky with little to no armor on. In essence Sam and I have seen pretty much all the bots on the base with little to no armor on, unintentionally."

Me: "Ahh. Well that makes sense. Be out in a nano klik."

I said as Tia and I entered the washracks. After like twenty minutes we came out goo free and ready to find something to wear. Mikaela took us to a hangar that was filled with cars and planes alike of all shapes and sizes.

Tia: "Whoa! There are so many! How do I choose?! How can I choose?!"

Me: "What's with all of the bows?"

Mikaela: "The twins told me that the bows symbolize the ones they think you two would look best in."

Me: "Awww. They put a bow on every single car in here!"

Tia: "Your beau's are so sweet! Though they can kinda be creeps at times, like how they didn't tell you that _we _were_ naked_."

Me: "Heh, yeah they can be. But they only creep because they care."

Tia found her alt pretty easily, she chose a McLaren F1 GTR gulf race car. As soon as she scanned it she looked happy. I will say that the colors suited her well. She was now black with red accents. She also had a visor on, it looked very much like Jazz's only hers lit up gold. She had short antennae (like Bee's) on her helm and cording that resembled long hair.

As for me I couldn't find something I liked. I didn't want something flashy, like a corvette or a lambo (no offense to my loves) but I didn't want something boring like a Honda or a Toyota either. All of the cars were nice... some sturdy some modern, but I wanted something fun.

Me: "Hey Kaela, is there something fast yet fun and sturdy yet kinda flirty?"

Mikaela: "Hmmm. I do have _one_ car that fits that description. This is the 2015 Shelby Mustang GT500. Thanks to my modifications it has 500 horsepower and 400 pounds of torque."

She said as she showed me the one car that I liked. It was midnight blue and it had white racing stripes. I knew from the online specs (I looked it up months ago) that it had a v8 engine. I smiled, I love v8 engines. This would be my armor.

Me: "I love it! This is _so_ my armor! Tia by the way, you look _fantastic_! You are _so_ gonna be a spark breaker!"

Tia: "You'd know! You don't look half bad yourself!"

She said lowering her visor so I could see her violet optics. Man I don't feel bad for the mech that falls for her, He'd get one hell of a looker! I glanced over at a wall length mirror. I had long cording for hair and audio antenna like Prime. My optics were electric lime green. Paired with my new armor, I won't lie it was strange to see myself like this. I glanced away from the mirror in the hangar when a devious little thought came to my processor.

Me: "Hey Tia, Kaela? You wanna help me mess with the other mechs? We still have like two hours."

* * *

**Author's note: HAPPY ONE MONTH ANNIVERSARY! It was a month ago today that this story was posted! In one month I have had over 2,500 views, 23 followers, 19 favorites and 31 reviews! Thank you guys from the bottom of my spark for making this story so successful! *raises glass* Here's to (hopefully) more success in the future. Which reminds me... this story is getting long and the twins haven't had sparklings yet... hell they haven't even proposed! So I ask you people that I love... should I make them having kids a spinoff or are you okay with a super duper long story? Let me know asap please! Also (I gotta ask it.) Pretty please ****vote on the Sparkling poll or ****Rate, Review, Follow or Favorite! **

**Love ya! CLYL! **


	18. Beast Mode

**This came from one of many plot bunnies that seem to want to make my life harder.**

**I do not own Transformers. All original Transformers belong to rightful owners! I only own my Oc Arabella, and anyone else I add.**

**I also do not own ANY songs or media used in this story ****(Don't Sue me please!).**

Retrokill **: I will continue writing this story, I just don't want you guys to get bored.**

DarkshadowXsunny-sides **: It's pure luck that this story is doing better than yours. It'll get more views, I sure of it! Yeah they can be pervs, I can think of one last perv-y part that will happen and then the tables may turn...ah Praxians. *evil snickering***

ThePegasusDevice **: I will try not to rush it. I agree these things take time, and their will be some seriously cute and sweet moments. Oh and Tia will officially start the war. This chapter is the first "battle". The kings may loose their throne. *Evil maniacal laughter***

* * *

**Text:" =Two way conversation out loud for extended time.**

* * *

_**Normal point of view**_

I heard a ping as something popped up on my processor. It was a new function to download, actually it was _two_. Tia looked at me with interest. "Did you get the same ping I did?" she asked. I answered her question by downloading the function quickly and transforming for the first time into my alt. She smiled as she followed my example.

Me: "Did you get two alts too?"

Tia: "Yeah."

She laughed as she transformed again, her body getting smaller and more compact, until...

Mikaela: "Wow. Didn't see_ that_ coming. You have a _human_ alt mode!"

Tia stood before me dressed in a black crop top with a red skirt. She was about 5'5 and she had brown wavy hair. Her visor had shrunk and morphed into a pair of stylish gold sunglasses. She looked like a normal 16 year old human, it was uncanny.

Me: "Wow. I don't think I can top that!"

I said as I transformed into whatever I was. A large mechanical beast of some sorts. Hey that gives me an idea. If I had to scan a car to take it's form...

Me: "Hey Mikaela can you bring up a picture of a jaguar on your phone?"

Mikaela: "Sure. Why though?"

She asked as she showed me the picture I needed. I scanned the picture and felt my body adjust to that of a very _very_ large cat. I was now a white jaguar, and I came up to about Tia's bipedal form's knees in size. I was no mere cat, that was for sure.

Tia: "Wow. You are one _very_ large kitty."

Me: "This is _so_ cool! I have night vision! And my hearing is so much better!'

**CLING-CHING**

Me: "Wicked cool! I _have_ claws, _retractable_ claws...and a tail! It _actually _moves!"

I cheered as I swished my tail around. This gave me a better idea to mess with the others. I shared my plan with Kaela and Tia and their faces lit up. This is going to be fun.

_**Main Hangar Autobot base 2:00 am**_

Using a holoform is tricky. I had to seriously concentrate on making mine solid for what Mikaela I were doing. Mikaela and I drove into the hangar in my alt watching as the other soldiers and mechs stared. Mikaela and I got out of my alt and greeted the others.

Me: "Hey Bee, Ironhide. Hey Jazz, Sam!"

Jazz: "Whaz up? Ohh nice ride! She new?"

Mikaela: "Yeah, I was doing some alterations to it when I came across a question; Which one of you has the loudest engine?"

All three bots instantly claimed to have the loudest engine as we expected.

Me: "Why don't we do a competition. See, who has the loudest engine? I'll judge that way there's no bias."

Mikaela: "I'm down with that. It'll give me a chance to see how loud she is in comparison."

All the bots shook their helms in agreement.

Me: "Ironhide why don't you go first?"

He smiled and nodded. He let his engine roar out making my holoform vibrate. Man I'm sure he intimidates people with that.

Me: "Very nice! Okay Jazz what about you?"

Jazz grinned as he started his engine's growl. It started out low and slow and then grew into a high performance growl.

Me: "Good! Very good! Okay Bee show them how it's done!"

He vigorously nodded his head and let out a savage roar from his engine making the other soldiers in the room jump. Probably because they rarely hear it.

Sam: "Thats what I like, all American muscle!"

He said as he and Bee flexed their biceps. I internally grinned. I was about to blow them out of the water.

Me: "Mikaela, you ready?"

Mikaela: "Oh ho I _was born _ready!"

She said as she started my alt quietly. The others snickered thinking they had won... until I let out a roar so loud that it visibly shook my alt. Everyone stopped snickering and stared in amazement. I grinned.

Me: "She wins!"

Mikaela then got out and I proceed to transform into my bipedal form. I grinned as they stared with wide optics. Jazz was the first to speak.

Jazz: "Why hello there. Ma designation is Jazz, but ya can call meh Jazz man."

I giggled and covered my nasal plates cutely as he wiggled his optic ridges at me. I didn't want to say anything so as not to give away who I was. Bee trilled happily towards me, and I returned the favor of trilling back and winking at all of them. This was so funny! They had no clue that it was me! I quietly cooed as I transformed back into my alt and drove out of the hangar into the dark. I quickly hid knowing that at least one of them would follow me. Bee poked his helm out curiously scanning for where I went. He trilled sadly as he went back inside to greet the other bots who were coming to see what Prime was going to announce, meanwhile my holoform walked over to a couch and sat down quietly.

Me: "Hey Tia! You ready?"

Tia: "Yep! What do you want to come in listening to? Classical, 90's mix, or Power Rangers?"

Me: "Why don't we come in to Power Rangers, but you transform using the 90's mix."

Tia: "Coach did I ever tell you that I love how much of an _evil genius _you're becoming?"

Me: " I learned from the best."

I said thinking of the twins. Tia learned that she could project holo clothes onto her human alt mode. She didn't hesitate when she projected a black and red Power Rangers uniform onto herself. I transformed into my jaguar alt and allowed her to climb onto my back.

Me: "You gonna be okay standing like that when I move?"

Tia: "The bottom of my pedes are magnetized, so in theory yes. Worst comes to worst I'll just have to hold on for dear life or transform."

Me: "Alrighty then! Let's get this show on the road!"

I said as I let out a savage growl from my hidden subwoofers. I then heard someone in the hangar ask; "What the frag was that?!" It sounded like Ironhide and he sounded worried. I rounded the corner I was hiding behind and took a running start to the hangar while Tia blared the theme to _Power Rangers Jungle Fury_. I caught everyone by surprise as I ran in and tackled Bumblebee to the ground growling and roaring angrily. I snarled at him baring my very sharp fangs menacingly. His optics were so wide! I had to keep from rolling off of him and laughing my aft off. This was priceless!

Everyone in the hangar withdrew their weapons and pointed them at us. Tia took off her holo helmet and looked at each of them.

Tia: "Hi. I would really appreciate it if you guys didn't blast me and my friend here sky high. So would you please put your weapons away?"

Ironhide: "State your designation and your purpose for being here. _Now_ or we will not hesitate to.."

Tia: "My name is Tia and I am an Autobot. Hey, chica would you mind standing and getting off of the yellow dude?"

Me: "Sure."

I said as I stood up (still in my jaguar alt) and got off of Bee. Tia walked from my back to my shoulder. She must have had on some strong magnets to do this. The other bot's and soldiers stared at me in awe. What? Have they never seen a talking robotic jaguar who can stand bipedal before? Wait…

Ironhide: "No way you're an Autobot! You look very much like our allies, you must be as you humans say; nuts!"

Tia grinned. I gave her a toothy grin back making everyone raise their weapons a bit higher. I better be careful of that in the future.

Tia: "I can prove it."

She said as she started the 90's mix. To my surprise the intro from _Swat Kats _started playing. My grin grew wider as she leapt onto my arm and sprinted to my paw. I flicked my wrist sending her flying into the air. On her way down she began her transforming sequence and landed with a gentle thud in her bipedal form.

Tia: "Technically you're right. I _am_ nuts, but I am also bolts, armored plating, weapons, a femme, and a dancer."

I giggled at what she said, I'll have to steal that later.

Tia: "Now, my name is Tianna Amity Marquez, but please call me Tia."

She said as she bowed to the others. Jazz grinned.

Jazz: "Lil' lady, ya got style. Ah can appreciate that."

Tia: "Why thank you Jazz man."

His smile broadened. He lowered his visor revealing the most beautiful cobalt blue optics, next to Sunny and Sides of course. Speaking of the twins they, Ratchet, Prime,Prowl, Will and Epps walked in to see Tia and...

Sunny: "The frag is going on in here?"

Me: "Nothing."

I said in a Koan dialect of Cybertronian. The twins raised their optic ridges in surprise, a slow smile spreading across their faces as they did so.

Ironhide: "Don't _even_ think it you two glitch heads!"

Sides: "What?"

Ironhide: "We don't need you scaring off the new femmes and this cyber jaguar with your moronic pranks!"

Sunny: "Seriously? _That's_ why you think we're smiling? Get over yourself Hide! We don't think about pranks _all_ the time!"

Prowl: "No, you only think of pranks when you're not playing one or obsessively polishing your armor."

Everyone then began talking at once. I didn't want to do it, but they forced my hand. "Tia, cover your antennae." I said as I looked to prime and mouthed the same to him. Before he could speak my holoform let out a high pitched whistle similar to that of the one _Aquamarine_ used to summon dolphins in the movie. The pitch was so high that everyone in the room, bot and human alike grabbed at their ears and groaned in pain. I watched as a few glass articles vibrated and shattered. I grinned as I transformed into my bipedal mode and looked to my holoform, who was now standing in between my bipedal and everyone else.

Me: "Ahem. now that I have your attention, I'd like to show you a pretty neat trick. It _is_ why we are all here."

Ratchet: "Actually Ms. Brinks Prime wanted to-"

Prime: "Hear her out old friend."

He said with a chuckle. I then made sure everyone was staring at me.

Me: "Okay. Ready? POOF!"

I shouted as I made my holoform disappear in a shower of gold sparkles.

Me: "Pretty cool huh?"

I said drawing everyone's attention to my bipedal form. They all just stared as I blew the twins a kiss. Jazz was _again _the first to speak.

Jazz: "Bella? Ha..how did this happen?!"

Prime then told them everything, including Tia's new found wealth, of which Will promised that they would get her access to it in the next few days.

Ratchet: "This is amazing. Truly amazing, would you two mind showing me your alternate modes again?"

He requested. We both transformed into our "beast" modes (Tia came up with the name, cause they were beast in her opinion.) like he asked. He circled us scanning our modes for anything unusual when...

_**MMMMRRRRRRROOOOOOOWWWWWWLLLLLLLLL!**_

I snarled as I bared my teeth and swiped at Ratchets chassis, causing him to jump back with quite the frightened look on his face plates. Everyone else looked surprised by my outburst, heck I was surprised by it, lucky for him he moved quickly. My claws were drawn, had he been slower he would have a decent mesh wound.

Me: "Sorry about that Ratchet."

Ratchet: "I'd _hope_ so! I was merely _scanning_ you two for any damage. _What_ may I ask made you _act_ like that?"

Me: "Uh, you kinda stomped on my tail."

I said as I brought said appendage to my chest to stroke it gently. Everyone in the room chuckled as his cooling fans turned on.

Ratchet: "My apologies, Why don't you come see me in a few days for a full maintenance exam? As a matter of fact, I think it would be wise for _everyone_ to have one. We have new arrivals coming and I will not allow you to be in poor health when we greet them!"

We all groaned as we went our separate ways.

* * *

**Author's note: Hey all things are gonna get hectic from here. I will continue adding chapters, unless I see that people are getting bored by how long it's getting. I plan taking the poll down in about a week so if you haven't voted do so soon! In the next chapter we will see how our femmes handle their weapons and how Bella handles some heavy stuff. ****Pretty please ****Rate, Review, Follow or Favorite! **

**CLYL! ❤㈏5㈏3**


	19. Nightmare

**This came from one of many plot bunnies that seem to want to make my life harder.**

**I do not own Transformers. All original Transformers belong to rightful owners! I only own my Oc Arabella, and anyone else I add.**

**I also do not own ANY songs or media used in this story ****(Don't Sue me please!).**

**Special thanks to: **Girlcreeper81 **For following the story and or me.**

**Special thanks to: **Girlcreeper81 **For ****adding me or the story to their favorites list.**

* * *

**Text:" =Two way conversation out loud for extended time.**

* * *

_**Normal point of view**_

_**Next morning**_

I was asleep. According to Ratchet Cybertronians don't have dreams, and I can say with one hundred percent certainty that he is a liar!

_**Dream**_

I was wandering through a blackened area when I heard an evil cackling. I looked around to see a floating red orb. It was laughing at me. Suddenly I fell through the floor and I was back on Tia's street only this time I was with the police. They were examining something. I ventured forward to see that it was my body. I was on the ground ripped in two. "It's a shame, I see that the serial killer is back up to his old habits." Said one cop. "You sure that this is the same guy? I have _never_ seen him smudge a person into the ground before,not only that but she looks like she was _bitten_ in two, not torn. Maybe it's a new guy?" Another said. "Whoever did this is besides the point. I _don't_ want to have to be the one to tell Coach Brinks that his daughter is no longer among the living. He's gonna flip!" Said the first one. Then the scene changed. I was laying down, in a box of some sorts. I was staring up at a ceiling, and there was sad music playing. It was a _funeral dirge_. I got up and looked out at a crowd of people in my high school gym. Everyone was crying. I quickly noticed that there were caskets on either side of me, one had _rest in peace Tia _scrawled on it in black cursive. The other two must have been her parents. When I looked down was when I noticed that I too was in a casket. I was at my _own_ funeral. I quickly picked out Terrin and Sheila in the crowd. They were sitting next to my parents. My mom was sobbing and my dad was holding her, ruefully looking at my casket and at the _military cross _next to it. He was going to blame Will for my death. My brother sat next to them, his usually tan skin was pale and he had dark circles under his eyes. He looked shell shocked. I wanted to scream, to yell out that I was okay,that I was alive. But I couldn't, my voice wouldn't work. So I then tried to run to them but something held me back. I turned around to see that it was Barricade, he was laughing and picking at his teeth. I saw him pull out my lower half of my body and throw it at me. Then everything went dark, when I opened my eyes I was again on my back, this time I could see through the now closed casket. I was in a grave and people were throwing roses on me. The most suprising person walked up. It was _Lauren _and she had been crying. "We all said that you would die alone but we didn't _really_ mean it, we thought you would move on and find someone great. Well rest in peace. I'm so sorry that you couldn't have more in life." Se said as she tossed the rose onto my body as they began filling my grave.

_**End of dream**_

I woke up with tears streaming from my optics and Tia was holding me.

Me: "Wha?"

Tia: "Coach are you okay?

Me: "NO I'M NOT OKAY! I had the worst nightmare that is probably happening right now and it's ALL MY FAULT!"

Tia: "Whoa, whoa slow down! Why don't you tell me what happened?"

I told her what I dreamt of. She looked sullen, like she understood how I felt. She probably did. She was there when it happened.

Tia: "Ara, it's not your fault that you died. It's mine for calling you back to Burque'. _I _got us killed not you."

Me: "Don't you _dare_ say that! Don't you dare because you are family to me and I _couldn't_ leave you by yourself! I could have done something! I could have gone to the house when we landed..I could have called them as soon as I got back here! I could..."

Tia: "YOU DIDN'T AND YOU KNOW DAMN WELL WHY!"

She shouted, effectively shutting me up.

Tia: "You knew that you couldn't handle your parents worries at that point. You _knew _that it was most important to get somewhere safe in case the _Decepticons_ came looking for that creep!" You _knew_ that you needed to console me, Sunny, and Sides after what happened!"

Me: "But what kind of daughter am I?! Most kids when they're hurt or scared would call their parents. I have their numbers memorized! I could have called them at any point in the last 24 hours and told them that I am okay, that I'm alive! What will they do now? To the rest of the world we don't exist! So how do I explain that I died and came back as part of the biggest military secret that has ever graced this planet as something that doesn't exist?! I can't! My family _and_ my friends will have to bear the grief and wonder _why_ when I was in Nevada for _four months _that I somehow wound back at home _split in two_!"

I sobbed. I wanted sometimes so badly to be Cybertronian. So Sunny, Sides and I could have a better relationship. Now look at me! What a selfish wish for me to make! I couldn't hug my parents, let alone pet my dogs anymore without squishing them. I couldn't go to the movies with Terrin and Sheila anymore. I couldn't enjoy ice cream in Phoenix with my brother. I couldn't do anything that I loved doing as a human anymore! Not to forget to mention that I would out live my parents and friends by several hundreds of thousands of years, if not longer because Optimus once said that he is like a million years old! Will they mourn me and then forget about me? Will I forget about them in a few hundred years?

Tia: "Coach, I know this is hard but you _have_ to move on. Yeah neither one of us is _physically_ human anymore, that's true but to be honest we _always_ will be human."

Me: "Huh?"

Tia: "We are human on the inside. What makes you, you. What makes you unique or special is still there. It's still in you. Primus sent us back this way for a reason right? So deal with it. It's not like you're any different than before. I asked Bee last night about the whole no eating this and that thing and he told me that so long as we _sneak_ it we can eat pretty much whatever. So you won't miss out there. Will will probably call your parents and tell them _something_. You hung out with these guys for four months and they scrambled to find you when you came to get me. If that isn't true friendship than I don't know what is, and let's not forget that there are _two incredible _bots out there who would _literally _follow you to the ends of the earth and back if it meant being with you. You're still human, just in a new body. Never forget that you _were and still are a squishy_, never forget where you come from chica."

She said as she gave me a squeeze. She could always cheer me up.

Me: "You know that you're the most badass 6 year old I've ever known?"

Tia: "Yeah, I am pretty cool huh?"

_**Later that morning**_

_**Tia's point of view**_

I left our room to find a rag for Coach to wipe her eyes with when I ran into Will.

Me: "Hey Will? Can I ask you a question?"

Will: "What's up?"

Me: "Did you call Arabella's parents and brother to let them know that we're okay?"

Will: "I haven't. The higher ups aren't sure if we should, you know for the sake of _"National security"_."

Me: "Fair enough but let me ask you this… if this happened to _your child wouldn't you want to know?_"

Will: "Of course! Sarah and I would be _devastated _if they didn't tell us that she was reincarnated, or revived!"

Me: "I hope you remember that feeling you just experienced because that is how Bella is feeling right now, and no doubt it is what her family and friends are feeling too. Especially since she was _living here with you _for the last _four months _and is now _dead_, somewhere in Albuquerque. What will her parents and your niece think?"

I watched as he got out a phone and made a call. He told me later that day, that her family and friends knew the truth, and that her family would come by for Thanksgiving in three weeks. Her friends would come out for Christmas to see us. This made me happy, now coach wouldn't mope.

* * *

**Author's note: Hey just a short chapter for you guys. This is where Arabella has her sad moment, and I promise that there is only one more tragic event after this, then we can get back to the cute Sunny and Sides stuff. I have a new poll up, and it is about whether or not I should do a sequel to this story about The twins adventures in parenting. Please vote. I am asking you all this because I don't want you to get bored with this story. Remember Harry Potter is 7 books for a reason, not that I could compare this fanfic to that wonderful story. ****Pretty please ****Rate, Review, Follow and Favorite! Love ya!**

**CLYL! ❤㈏5㈏3**


	20. Battle Regalia

**This came from one of many plot bunnies that seem to want to make my life harder.**

**I do not own Transformers. All original Transformers belong to rightful owners! I only own my Oc Arabella, and anyone else I add.**

**I also do not own ANY songs, media, or other characters from video games, t.v shows, Anime, and or manga used in this story ****(Don't Sue me please!).**

**Special thanks to: **Safira Prime **For following the story and or me.**

**Special thanks to: **Safira Prime **For ****adding me or the story to their favorites list.**

DarkshadowXsunny-sides** : Don't you dare! Reading is good for the soul! *angelic music* Plus, you'll wanna see Tia get Sides good in two chapters...and see who she finds attractive...**

* * *

**Text:" =Two way conversation out loud for extended time.**

* * *

_**Normal point of view**_

Tia and I were in the rec room when we got another ping on our processors. This one said _battle mode_. How our Processors or brain I guess work is very similar to that of a computer. We could store files, com link others,(adding com links is like friending someone on Facebook. Who knew right?) and receive new data and information.

We took our energon back to our quarters and downloaded the new info. I looked at the information. It explained how we could draw our weapons in and out of battle mode.

Tia: "I don't know about you, but I want to see what I look like in battle mode."

It took a moment for her to do it, but sure enough her bipedal's armor moved and changed. She soon had a pointed pleated metal skirt and a battle bra on. Her hair tied itself back in a long braid, and she now had a mask that shielded her mouth and nose, only revealing her visor. Most surprisingly, her pedes looked like combat boots and part of her helm transformed into a small silvery tiara circlet.

Me: "Wow... you look like-"

Tia: "A mix between The Hunters of Artemis and a Valkyrie. This is so cool!"

Me: "Why though? Your body isn't necessarily safer like that."

Tia: "I think it has something to do with our favorite role models. I've always liked The Ride of the Valkyries, and Thalia Grace was my favorite character from those books you read to me during down time at practice."

Me: "Wonder what mine looks like?"

I said as I watched my armor shift and change into...

Tia: "What the frag?! You're half naked!"

Me: "So are you!"

Tia: "Touché."

I looked at the mirror in our room. She was right, I had on a pleated skirt that was _much _shorter than hers. My abs were bare and I had on a laced up corset that stopped underneath my first abs in my six pack. It hooked itself to my neck making a halter of some sorts, it also squeezed my...ahem chest making things bulge out. My arms had silver circlet arm bands, my hair hung in a curly ponytail, and my helm moved and created a halo tiara that had a very sharp curved point. I had a battle mask that resembled Prime's, and worse still my pedes had turned into heels. If I bent over there was no doubt that you could see my aft. Yep, I feel _totally_ exposed.

Me: "What the frag?! Why am I half naked?!"

Tia: "What were you into as a kid coach?"

Me: "Video games, Sailor moon, Girls und Panzer, Kill la kill... Ohhhhhh!"

Tia: "Didn't know that you were into kill la kill. You could've watched with Lilith and I when we went on long road trips to competitions. This explains a lot."

Me: "So my battle mode is comprised of all those female character's outfits?"

I looked again, seeing elements of each female character I could think of; Maki from Final Fight 2, Sailor Mercury, Sailor Venus, Black Orchid from killer Instinct, Mai Shiranui,Kitana from Mortal Kombat, Ryuko from Kill la Kill...the list goes on.

Me: "This is awesome! I wonder what weapons you got?"

Tia had a knife strapped to her leg, and two cannons mounted in _both_ of her shoulders. When she flicked her wrists down, two clubs fell out. When she picked them up a curved blade popped out. She, looked at it curiously, and then took the two blades and attached them together at the base, making a double bladed scythe.

Tia: "This is so fragging cool! Wonder what this button does?"

She screamed as she twirled her new weapon. I assume she pressed the button because the scythe turned into a spear. "Ooooooh!" She cooed as she inspected the spear. She bounced the butt of it on the floor making the tip recede, leaving a staff. Her face contorted into a look of confusion as she poked where the spear tip was. her digit recoiled with a hot hiss. Apparently the staff had heated tips.

Tia: "I could brand somebody with this! What'd you get?"

She said in awe as she began to put it away. I searched my processor and found a schematic of myself, revealing what was a weapon on me. I have one shoulder mounted blaster and my left hand turns into one as well. I pulled out two pleats of my skirt. They were light and airy. I flicked my wrists and my steal fans unfurled. "Hey Tia toss me that empty energon cube would you?" she did as I asked, I swiped at the flying cube with the fans, cutting the cube into fourths. They were blades, and my other pleats were fans too. There was a tiny panel on the base of my fans. I pressed into it and my fans morphed into hand held Arbelas (ha get it? Arabella..Arbelas? oh never mind!). I put my blades away and inspected the chain around my waist. I unwrapped it and found that it was a chain whip. The end farthest from me had a rounded ball tip, whereas the end in my hand was a heart shaped handle. The handle had two buttons and a dial with numbers on it. I pressed one button and the tip of the whip turned blue and crackled with electricity. I pressed the other button and the end turned into a net. When I pressed them together the net crackled with electricity.

Me: "Oooooh! I like my gear!"

Tia: "Don't you think that my larger cannons look strange? Wonder what they sho-"

**BOOM!**

**Smack!**

Me: "Ow. Owwwwww, that really hurt!"

Tia: "I'm so sorry coach, I didn't mean to!"

There was a loud knocking at the door. "Ladies? Are you alright?" It was Prowl, and he seemed a little peeved. We quickly reversed our battle mode as I opened the door.

Me: "Sorry for the noise Prowl. I accidentally tripped and fell into the wall."

Prowl: "Are you sure? It didn't sound like you fell. It sounded like-"

Me: "I'm sure. I uh was about to take Tia to see Jazz with a question."

Tia: "Or two. We're fine, thanks Prowl! Have a nice afternoon sir!"

She said as she drug me past the SIC who had a perplexed look on his face. When we got to Jazz's office we were surprised to find him in there with Will and Epps. They were discussing something when we ran in.

Me: "Uhhh...Jazz Tia has a question."

Jazz: "Whatcha need?"

Tia: " Uhh, can you look at my cannons?"

Will: "Isn't that more of a Ratchet or Ironhide thing?"

Me: "That's just it. Do I look like I've been shot to you?"

Epps: "No."

Me: "Well, somehow Tia blasted me into a wall when we were looking at our Battle Regalia."

Will: "Battle Regalia?"

Jazz: "Was tha ya'll down the hall?

Me: " Yeah that was us. And _yes_ we have Battle Regalia, doesn't everybot?"

Jazz: "No we don'. Tha bein' said why don ya show meh ya cannons?"

Tia: "You sure?"

Jazz: "Bring it on."

Tia and I changed into our Battle Regalia, and the room fell silent. Will, Jazz, and Epps were all staring at us.

Me: "Uhh...guys? Guys? YO! STOP GAWKING AND ANSWER ME!"

Will and Epps woke up and stared at Jazz, who was still staring.

Epps: "I think he froze."

Tia: "Ha. Like a computer? Ha ha ha!"

Will: "We're not kidding. We gotta wake him."

Me: "Tia could you wake him... you know like _blast_ him into a wall? I think that would wake most up."

Tia: "I can try. I'm not _totally_ sure how I did it in the first place but I'll try."

She said as I put Will and Epps on my shoulders and as we both picked up the disabled TIC. We carried him into the training room, (If he took out a wall this would be a good place) and set him down sixty or so feet from a wall. I put Will and Epps on a catwalk overhead so they would be safe.

Me: "Tia what were you thinking of when you shot me?"

Tia: "The song _Pour some sugar on me_. It seemed fitting at the time, what with how we looked an-"

Me: "Tia, think of the loudest song that you can think of and focus on your cannons."

Tia: "Okay..."

Tia revealed her cannons, and appeared to think about what she was doing. Soon a song started playing, loudly but not loud enough.

_I just gotta get out, I just gotta get right outta here!_

Me: "Focus harder Tia! You've got this!"

My excitement must have spurred her on, cause the song got louder until the solo came on. Then things got wild.

_**OOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHH! OOOH YEAH! OOOOOOH YEAH! OOOOOOOHHHH HOOOOOOOOO! Nothing really matters...**_

There was a flash of blue light, and Jazz was sent flying. I'm serious, he _literally_ flew _into_ the wall.

Jazz: "What the Frag? Awww did ah freeze?"

Me: "Yes, now would you like to explain _why_, and then check out Tia's cannons?"

Jazz: "Ah froze cause ah wasn' expectin' ya'll to be half naked in mah office. So this is Battle Regalia? Hmmm, impressive. Now let meh take a look at yo cannons."

After a moment or two of inspecting, Jazz started to smile and then began to grin.

Jazz: "Primus blessed ya'll with many gift's didn't he?"

Tia: "So what's wrong with them?"

Jazz: "Nothin. You jus so happen to have the largest an loudest woofers' Ah've ever seen."

Tia: "Soooo?"

Jazz: "You have the ability ta make sound waves a weapon of mass force. You can literally move bodies with sound, against their will."

Me: "Ha! You sound like Nonon!"

Tia: "Wicked! And better still, I can get a much better sound from my speakers this way!"

* * *

**Author's note: This was going to be a one-shot, but at two in the morning a little voice screamed out that this needed to be read, that voice was the weird part of YouTube. You are welcome for now knowing that our femmes will practice ****Kunoichi, the art of female ninjutsu and distracting the male opponent. I looked up what it was...don't worry. I legit need you guys to vote on the Sequel poll asap because it will determine the course of the story... a lot. Hope you enjoyed your dose of Queen, fans who love Queen's music and please forgive Jazz's accent, I'm trying really hard to get it right. I promise more love and fluff soon!**** Pretty pretty, pretty please Rate, Review, Follow and Favorite! Love ya!**

**CLYL! ❤㈏5㈏3**


	21. Dr's and blue mechs

**This came from one of many plot bunnies that seem to want to make my life harder.**

**I do not own Transformers. All original Transformers belong to rightful owners! I only own my Oc Arabella, and anyone else I add.**

**Special thanks to: **Starlit Storyteller **For following the story and or me.**

**Special thanks to: **Starlit Storyteller **For ****adding me or the story to their favorites list.**

DarkshadowXsunny-sides **: Heh, I'm not sure how they'll react. hope you like this chapter!**

* * *

**Text:" =Two way conversation out loud for extended time.**

**{Text: "} = Com link**

**S.S = Twins speaking in unison**

* * *

_**Normal point of view**_

Wednesday was strange. Tia and I had been walking to the rec room from training to get some energon and watch some t.v when the twins pulled us into a large supply room.

Me: "What the frag? Why did you pull us into the supply room?"

Sunny: "To save you from Ratchet! The new arrivals are coming _tonight_ and he is trying to get everyone in for maintenance!"

Tia: "Oh come on it can't be _that_ bad! I mean Bella told me that he had poor bedside manners but a check up can't be _that_ bad!"

Sides: "You've never seen the Hatchet when he's determined to catch someone!"

Tia: "So I won't run. Please, step away from the door."

As if on cue we heard a metal clang outside the door. When we opened the door a bit, we saw Bumblebee in his alt speeding down the hall playing a clip of someone yelling FREEDOM! Ratchet wasn't far behind and he had a blaster. He shot a few darts at Bee's bumper. As soon as they made contact, Bee slowed down to a crawl. Ratchet then walked up to Bee's alt and picked him up.

Ratchet: "Like my new blaster? I had Wheeljack make it for this _specific_ occasion. The stasis darts work very well to stop my patients from escaping, even _Ironhide_ couldn't withstand a few of them."

We instantly closed the door as he marched back up the hall with a screaming Bee. Tia now had a very concerned look on her face.

Tia: "Okay... is he _always_ like that?"

Sides: "Yep, though the _stasis gun _is new."

Me: "Where can we hide? He knows pretty much every inch of this base!"

S.S: "Come with me if you wanna live!"

We watched as the twins opened an air vent just large enough for our alts to drive through. Tia and I transformed and they gently lifted us into the vent. They soon joined us and began leading us through the vents to another room. They then removed the vent panel and placed us on the ground. We were in a warehouse and there were metal crates everywhere.

Sides: "Okay, you have to promise not to tell _anyone_ about our secret spot."

He said as he opened a crate for us to drive into. When we got inside we noticed that several crates had been welded together to make a cross of hallways. Shelves lined the walls and were cluttered with waxes, buffers, energon and candy. It was like a tiny secret base.

Sunny: "This is our secret hiding place, and it also doubles as our secret prank cache. Tell no one of it's existence."

Me: "Guy's this is splendid! How-"

S.S: "Shhhhhh!"

They hushed. I gave them a perplexed look only to hear footsteps.

**{Sides: "Nobody move... I think Ratchet might be nearby."}**

**{Me: "Who's left on his check up list?"}**

**{Sunny: "Well the commanding officers usually get their maintenance done first so that means Prowl, Jazz, and Optimus are done."}**

**{Sides: "And he said that he got Ironhide. We watched him get Bee.."}**

**{Tia: "Which leaves us and Wheeljack. Great...just great!"}**

We listened as the footsteps got louder and louder. My scans showed that it _was _Ratchet, and he was _not_ happy with the fact that we were avoiding him.

Ratchet: "Ohh younglings... come out come out wherever you are!"

He sang. I cringed, he sounded close.

**{Me: "You guys...I don't know if we can hide here much longer!"}**

**{Tia: "Yeah, I'm with coach. There are four of us what is the probability of all of us escaping?"}**

**{Sunny: "Not good. At least one of us will get caught."}**

**{Me: "****How** _**long **_**have you two been avoiding maintenance?"}**

**{Sides: "Four months. Ever since you came we have neglected that little detail so we could spend more time with you."}**

**{Tia: "Aww!"}**

**{Me: "You two are so sweet! Okay... I'll give myself up so ya'll can escape."}**

**{S.S: "No way! I'll do it!"}**

**{Me: "You'd go through his wrath for me?"}**

**{S.S: "There's nothing we wouldn't do for you Sweetspark!"}**

Ratchet: "I know you four are in here! Just expose yourselves and we will get the appointment over with. Fast and easy."

He was right next to where we were hiding. I looked at Tia.

**{Me: "Surrender?"}**

**{Tia: "You wanna wait it out and get shot?"}**

**{Me: "No, not really."}**

**{Tia: "All righty then, you answered your own question."} **

We quietly drove down one of the four corridors letting the doors close behind us. As soon as the door in front of us opened we sped out and past Ratchet, who gave chase into the hall.

He was quite surprised when we stopped transformed and agreed to go with him.

_**Later after maintenance**_

Ratchet: "You two are in perfect health. Thank you for not running from this."

Tia: "Pfft don't mention it. Besides you did say you needed to do tests on us."

Me: "Though you might want to use different words next time. You made it seem like it would be a painful experience."

Ratchet: "You wouldn't happen to know where those two glitch heads you love are hiding would you?"

Me: "Not a clue. We just wanted to be sensible and get it over with, that and I didn't feel like getting a wrench to the head."

Tia: "Hey Ratchet, how come Bella and I don't have those neat symbols every other bot has?"

Ratchet: "Ah, yes. I have been meaning to weld our symbol onto you two. That _is _assuming that you _are_ joining the faction and will fight alongside us."

Me: "You kidding? This planet is our home! Of course we'll join!"

**BOOOM!**

"What was that?"

We all said aloud. About five minutes later we heard screaming, very _unmanly_ screaming. I watched as Wheeljack drug in the twins who were screaming and begging for mercy, both clawing at the floor to get away.

Wheeljack: "Ratch, I'm here for my appointment... and I brought the two _slaggers_ who just blew my lab _sky high_. Thought you'd like to check them over for _injuries_."

Me: "We'll come back at a later time, Ratchet. So that we won't be two healthy bots in the way of a possible medical emergency."

Ratchet: "Good. Don't forget to be in the rec room in a joor to meet the new arrivals."

Tia: "Yes sir. See you all then."

I know it was cruel of me to leave my boyfriends in the Medbay like that but I didn't want a wrench to the helm and I didn't want the two to retaliate if that happened. I love them too much for Ratchet to offline them so soon.

_**One joor later**_

_**Tia's point of view**_

Life is unfair. Not that I'm ungrateful of my new life, I'm just lonely. Sure I have Arabella, but she has the twins. I don't wanna be a fourth wheel (Ha, get it? cars...four wheels...) anymore than I have to and that seems to be _quite_ often. I talk to Jazz about how I could get into the line of being a saboteur or a spy. Outside of that I don't have many to talk to... let alone a boy. I won't lie I'm jealous of her. She has _two_ boys that love her, I never had anyone really love or care about me like that except for my mom or her. Anywhoo, where was I? Ah yes. We were in the rec room awaiting the new arrivals when they arrived. 8 of them total, four mechs and four femmes. Finally more girls! Maybe I could be friends with _them_. That's when I saw him. He was blue, but not like Arabella's blue he was like a normal car blue. He was maybe a head taller than me and he was around my age.

Prime: "Autobots, I would like to reintroduce you to our fellow comrades. The twins, Mudflap and Skids."

Mudflap and Skids: "Ey! Yo, waz crackin'?!"

Ugghhhh. they sound like a less intelligent version of Jazz. I don't think we will get along, one was orange red and the other green.

Prime: "Our spy, Mirage"

He looked nice enough, he was a reddish maroon color, and he was a spy. Now I had someone to talk to about that aside from Jazz.

Prime: "And our Junior Medic, Jolt."

Jolt, I like that name. It was appropriate for how I felt right now, like a jolt of happiness struck my spark.

Prime: "Now I am proud to introduce the team of femmes. Their medic Moonracer."

She seemed nice, kinda shy almost. She was probably Ara's age and was a very pretty teal color.

Prime: " Arcee, their third in command and melee warrior."

She was adventurous looking, and she seemed to be close to my age maybe a year older. She too was blue but more of a metallic blue, somewhere between Arabella's and Jolt's.

Prime: " Chromia, their second in command and Weapons specialist."

She was a metallic silver and she was making serious flirt alert eye contact with Ironhide, who was returning the same gaze. I think they're married. Neat, one less femme to worry about taking my mech away... I didn't say that... or think it.

Prime: "And last but not least, their leader and my bonded, Elita-1."

He said as he gazed lovingly at the Mary Kay pink femme on his arm. Man I am 2 for 2! This is great! Now if only I could stop thinking about Jolt... I looked up to see said mech looking at me. I smiled in a kind manner and he looked away quickly, almost as if he were caught staring. Wonder why he did that? I was distracted by the new twins when they came over and tried to hit on me and Arabella. Ho boy this would be good.

Skids: "Ey, yo femme. You speak my language?"

Bella: "Which one?"

Mudflap: "The language of love baby."

I held a very angry Sunstreaker and Sideswipe off.

**{Me: "Hold it you two."}**

**{Sunstreaker: "No. I _will_ not stand here while those two slag for brains-"}**

**{Sideswipe: "Hit on _our_ femme. They need to be put in their place!}**

**{Me: "Just watch. Coach has a talent for making people look and feel stupid."}**

As I have seen before, Arabella has a knack for fucking with people's minds. She enjoys doing it too. She once took down a guy who was hitting on her at a truck stop in Texas in two minutes flat.

Bella: "Parlez-vous français?"

Skids: "ouais."

Bella: "What about this dialect?"

She asked throwing them off when she spoke in the dialect used in Quebec. Mudflap opened his mouth to speak but she cut him off again.

Bella: "Or how about this one?"

She said sweetly as she spoke in the dialect used in some of Africa's congos. I couldn't help but snicker at what she was doing. She was going to suggest one more dialect. It was creole'. She has family that lives in Louisiana, so she could speak this language along with English from birth.

Bella: "What about _this_ one?"

She asked wiggling her optic ridges, making me laugh. Sunstreaker and Sideswipe exchanged looks and smirked at her. She had made them proud.

Bella: "You know the language of love isn't just French to me. It is any language that I use to show my affection."

She said bouncing over to her twins.

Bella: "Я люблю тебя Санстрикер и ударить в бок"

_**Translation: **__**I love you, Sunstreaker and Sideswipe.**_

Now she was just speaking different languages to mess with them. The looks on their faces were priceless! Especially when Sunny and Sides expressed their love for her in another two different languages and then kissed her.

Me: "Come on coach! Must you always frag with people's processors when you meet them?"

Bella: "I like our little tradition. Not only that but this can count as their hazing. So "all mighty kings of pranks", leave them alone. I think they get the message."

Mudflap: "Yo, they ain't the kings of pranks!"

Skids: "Yeah! That'd be us!"

Sides: "You wish!"

Sunny: "I'm going to enjoy making fools of you, prepare to bow before the real kings."

Tia: "None of you are the kings of pranks. I am the Queen, and like Isabella of Spain do I rule!"

Sunny: "Pffft! As _if_."

Sides: "We've _literally_ had vorns of practice, what have you got _six_? You may be 16,000 but you're _still _a six year old at heart. You _can't _compare."

Me: "Challenge accepted. You're going down!"

* * *

**Author's note: Aaaaannnnd let the prank war begin! As you may have noticed this story's characters don't look like the bay verse ones... unless they came from there or I liked how they looked. Think of it as fictional loaf...its cobbled together of all kinds of arks and generations. It's kinda like meatloaf only better! If you know what language Arabella used to proclaim her love for the twins, or you just want to say hi, let me know in the review section! The sparkling poll will close tonight at 1:00 am pacific time, so get those votes in! LOVE YOU GUYS FOR GETTING THIS STORY TO OVER 1000 VISITORS! Keep being awesome! ****Pretty, pretty, pretty please Rate, Review, Follow and Favorite! Love ya!**

**CLYL! ❤㈏5㈏3**


	22. Pranks! The musical

**This came from one of many plot bunnies that seem to want to make my life harder.**

**I do not own Transformers. All original Transformers belong to rightful owners! I only own my Oc Arabella, and anyone else I add.**

**I also do not own ANY songs, media, or other characters from video games, t.v shows, Anime, and or manga used in this story ****(Don't Sue me please!).**

**Special thanks to: **TFSTARFIRE **For following the story and or me.**

**Special thanks to: **TFSTARFIRE** For adding the story or ****me**** to their favorites list.**

HeartsGuardianSol**: Thank you! And you were right it was Russian. If I could I would give you a digital cookie. Alas I know not how.**

ThePegasusDevice **: You'll see what she's capable of in this chapter...and yes that crush is real...it's gonna be cute. Those Chevy twins are persistent though... it may lead to problems.**

DarkshadowXsunny-sides**: Yeah he did... and you will see how Tia felt about it in this chapter.**

* * *

**Text:" =Two way conversation out loud for extended time.**

**S.S = Twins speaking in unison**

* * *

_**HEY! **** HEY YOU! READER! Before you read on I suggest you listen to the Italicized songs in this story while reading...It makes it funnier! And Mickey Mousing means the syncing of accompanying music with the actions of a character on screen. Hope you enjoy it!**_

* * *

_**Tia's point of view**_

I've been thinking of pulling this prank for a while, and have many a time said no to myself because it seemed a bit too mean. But now that the twins namely Sideswipe have insulted my ability to prank, it's going down. Coach warned me that the twins are called the "Terror Twins" for a reason and that she _will_ not help me if they come for me, but she also said that she wouldn't help them either. So...the field is even.

I found out previously that Sideswipe is not a fan of classical music, "Too boring" he said. So that gave me an idea. A very special idea for movie night. I gathered all of the materials needed including stasis cuffs, holoform projectors, and the necessary cameras and sound systems. All I needed was the sedative. I miraculously creeped into the medbay when no one was in there and found the sedatives when...

Jolt: "Uhhhmm. What are you doing?"

_Slag! Busted..._

Me: "I uh. I umm. (Sigh) I wanted a sedative to use on Sideswipe, to get back at him for what he said."

Jolt: "Oh really? This wouldn't happen to be for a _prank _would it?"

Me: "Yeah. I-I just-"

Jolt: "Here. I think the medic team could use a good laugh at his expense, _especially_ Ratchet. This will knock him out for a joor. Is that long enough?"

Me: "Yes. I didn't think you would approve of this... what with being Ratchet's apprentice and all."

Jolt: "I only approve because, those two have had this coming to them for a long time..."

He started as I began to leave.

Jolt: "And because it is for _you_."

I turned around when he said that and he was busy organizing stuff. I must be hearing things. All I needed now was to get this stuff into his energon which was easier than I thought. For an advanced form of life _and _a prankster you'd _think_ he'd know the first rule of pranks and going to dance clubs and bars..._never ever, _put your drink down and _leave it_. That is _grounds_ for getting yourself into _major_ danger! Oh well, Jolt _said _he had this coming and frankly he does for being so stupid. After I did that he _much to my delight _went to his room and Bella and Sunny went for a walk. I crept into his room to find him out cold. I set to work setting up my prank.

_**One joor later**_

Me: "Ladies and gentle bots tonight for you I have a _special _presentation!"

Arcee: "I have wondered about the earthlings entertainment."

Me: "Good! Because tonight I present to you for the first time; a new film. It has comedy, action and a great soundtrack! Tonight I give you...Pranks the Musical Documentary!"

I said as I turned on the t.v to reveal a sleeping Sideswipe. Everyone chuckled at the sight, and as I turned on the music in his room.

Me: "The _1812 Overture _will set the mood for our story's protagonist."

With the loud blast of the cannon Sideswipe jumped up and ran to the door, only to be tripped by the stasis cuff I used to attach him to his berth. When he got up he looked at his ankle to see the cuff. He sighed exasperatedly and walked over to the radio trying to turn it off. when the music didn't stop he growled and then unplugged the radio, only for the music to grow louder and more sardonic. so with a groan he took the radio and smashed it to smithereens. I stopped the music at that point.

Me: "Ladies and gentle bots, he is not aware that the music wasn't coming from his radio, I will now give our protagonist clues as to who may have done this... but first we must drive him _mad_!"

I said as I began to play _Toccata and Fugue in D minor_. Sideswipe looked up and stared at the now destroyed radio in horror. He got up from his berth and backed away from the radio shards quickly. Allowing the music to mickey mouse his movements. This sent the audience into peals of laughter.I cued the maniacal laughter and Sideswipe gasped looking around. he soon sat down and rocked back and forth mumbling "Not fun make it stop! make it stop! make it STOP!" This had everyone laughing, even Prowl couldn't help but chuckle. "PLEASE! PRETTY PLEASE, SUNSTREAKER KNOCK IT OFF!" He wailed making his twin laugh harder. Even Ratchet was laughing at my unique form of karma, apparently the twins prank him the most and he _rarely_ laughs. I have done something good for that to occur. I stopped the music long enough for everyone to recover from laughter.

Me: "Ah.. he's beginning to try and figure out who's done this to him. This song should alert him that whoever did this is just as mischievous as he is, _if not more_."

I explained as I cued _In the Hall of the Mountain King_. He looked around and furrowed his optic ridges. He appeared to be thinking really hard when he broke out into a grin. "Jazz _you slagger_! Very _funny_ but now you've done it!" He said as he got up and tried the door only to find it locked. His eyes widened in horror as he tried it again to no avail. he plopped down his berth (of which he drug with him to the door) and pouted. everyone around me was full blown laughing. Arabella was clutching her sides and Moonracer was nearly crying.

Me: "He's getting warmer folks! There are two songs left for me to play for our protagonist before I release him from the stage. This first one should allude to the gender of his antagonist."

I said through giggles as I played my favorite peice; _Ride of the Valkyries_. As I did so I also started my holo projections of a woman flying around on a pegasus. The woman dive bombed Sideswipe's helm making him scream in alarm. "Now my sister's! Tonight we ride! The air is ours!" It shouted as it and a few new projections made another pass at him. He swatted at them making contact with the leader and knocking her onto a desk. She got up looking really peeved. "You shall pay for that you giant of red pigment!" She shouted as she shot a tiny bolt of lightning at him from her spear. He yelped and ducked, only to find when he got back up that the tiny warriors were gone. "The Frag was that?!" He yelled indignantly while looking around.

I quickly cued my last song, a mixture of the _Overture, Dance of The Reed Pipes _and _Tea_ from the Nutcracker suite. Sideswipe looked around and groaned not wanting to hear the song. We all watched as Will and Epps' daughters came out of where they were hiding and began dancing around Sideswipe's pede. They agreed to help me so long as I taught them how to dance the ballet steps for their part, and let me say...they are fast learners and their fathers love revenge a bit _too_ much. Sideswipe looked down and chuckled. "Now I know you guys are messing with me. This is a very convincing holoform of Annabelle." He said as he poked her making her miss a step. She looked back up at him and pouted. She slapped his servo and said; "Hey! That wasn't nice! You messed up my grand jete!". "Go away you big meanie!" Epp's daughters shouted. Sideswipe looked confused and frightened that he just poked an _actual_ organic being let alone that it was one of _Ironhide's_ charges, until he heard the door and the stasis lock click. They unlocked Themselves. "Excuse me ladies, I have some people to go talk to." He told the three girls, who merely waved goodbye.

Me: "Now ladies and gentle bots I have one last song to play as he enters, please shield your eyes from the light, I know it's bright but I need it to be able to show my art."

I said as Jazz turned the lights on. Sideswipe came storming down the hall into the rec room where I instantly blared _Entry of the Gladiators _when he entered appearing to be painted like a clown. This threw everyone into hysterics, even Elita-1 and _the Prime _couldn't stop laughing. Ironhide was on the floor pounding it with a fist because he was laughing so hard. Our human allies were crawling away trying to get away from what was causing their laughter. _I_ _have_ _achieved greatness_. Sideswipe looked at the crowd and snarled; "What's so Fragging funny?!" Sunstreaker directed him over to a mirror so he could see my handy work. To my surprise he too began to laugh.

Sides: "I gotta admit this was kinda funny. But you _do_ know now that you are in a _world _of hurt when Sunstreaker and I get you back."

Me: "Huh?"

S.S: "_Prepare for double trouble from the terror twins!_"

* * *

**Author's note: This will be a bit of happy before the last sad moment of the story... then we get back to Sunny and Sides love. It's gonna get intense in a few chapters. Hope you like this one. If you haven't already...vote on the sequel poll. This will determine what chapters I cut and add to the story, it will close on Friday June 5 midnight pacific time. If you've ever wanted to know how Sunny and Sides would handle being sparklings check out my new story Baby Days! Pretty please Rate, Review, Follow and Favorite! ****Keep being awesome! ****Love ya!**

**CLYL! ❤㈏5㈏3**


	23. Doctor, Doctor!

**This came from one of many plot bunnies that seem to want to make my life harder.**

**I do not own Transformers. All original Transformers belong to rightful owners! I only own my Oc Arabella, and anyone else I add.**

**I also do not own ANY songs, media, or other characters from video games, t.v shows, Anime, and or manga used in this story ****(Don't Sue me please!).**

**Special thanks to: **Autobot-Bre-Lightblast** For adding the story to their favorites list.**

DarkshadowXsunny-sides **: It's too late to hide... this prank is cute yet affective.**

Shadow Seaker dragon **: Thank you, I give credit to my strange taste in music, weird sense of humor and the weird part of YouTube.**

ThePegasusDevice **: I hope this tops it! It wasn't easy but I found a musical prank they could use. Hope you like it.**

Retrokill **: I hope you are okay, med-bed spills can be nasty, especially if Ratchet is nearby. Hope you like this chapter!**

* * *

**Text:" =Two way conversation out loud for extended time.**

**{Text: "} = Com link**

* * *

_**Third Person Point of view**_

It was late at night, and everyone was asleep. Well everyone _but_ Sideswipe and Sunstreaker. Sideswipe had finally gotten all of the paint off of himself and was now plotting their retaliation prank against Tia.

Sunstreaker: "Will you give it a rest Sides! It's late and I _need_ my beauty rest!"

Sideswipe: "Okay Sunshine! Sheesh! You _don't need _the rest, let alone the fact that _I_ was the target of her prank not _you_."

Sunstreaker: "Don't _call_ me that! And you know that recharge brings great pranks, which reminds me...what song should we use to propose to Bella on Saturday?"

Sideswipe: "I'm not sure. It should be romantic, yet sweet like her."

Sunstreaker: "She did respond well when Bee introduced himself to her using that one song."

Sideswipe: "Yeah, she is fond of K-pop. There are a lot of songs about love..."

Sunstreaker: "What are you thinking of?"

Sideswipe: "Brother dear, have we pranked any of the _new_ arrivals?"

Sunstreaker's optics brightened at the realization of where his brother may be going.

Sunstreaker: "Why no brother of mine we haven't. Who do you have in mind?"

Sideswipe: "Did you happen to see how _Tia and Jolt _have been looking at each other?"

Sunstreaker: "You have a plan don't you?"

Sideswipe: "Yep. Let's go. The faster we get this done the sooner you get your beauty rest."

He said as he strode out of their shared quarters.

_**The next day**_

Tia wasn't feeling so well when she got up the next morning. She stumbled mumbling about her helm into the rec room where the twins were waiting to activate their prank. She was assuring Arabella that she was okay and that she had a small helm ache when Ratchet came into the room. Almost as if on cue (which it _was_) music started blaring from her speakers and she began to dance wildly.

Tia: "_I need you to soothe my head. Turn my blue heart to red._"

Ratchet looked at the femme like she had lost her processor, which she kinda _had_ seeing that the twins had put a chip in there that made her break into song and dance when they saw fit. Tia kept shaking her hips to the beat of the song as Arabella quickly explained that her friend was feeling a bit ill.

Tia: "_Doctor, Doctor. Give me the news. I've got a bad case of lovin' you!_"

Ratchet raised an optic ridge as he un-subspaced a needle.

Tia: "_No pill's gonna cure my ill, I've got a bad case of lovin' you!_"

She sang as she spun into Ratchet, who injected the mild sedative into her neck cables. She came to in the Medbay where she noticed that Jolt was watching her. He looked entranced and puzzled at the same time.

Jolt: "I..uh.. Ratchet wanted me to do some tests on you when you came out of stasis. I hope that is acceptable?"

Tia, who was still under the control of _another _of the twins chip's nodded her head in compliance out of fear that her voice would betray her.

Jolt: "Okay...what are your symptoms?"

Tia: "_My eyes, my eyes are blinded. I can't breathe because I'm trembling._"

She sang out in Korean. She mentally began cursing the twins for making her sing, and for making her seem like a weirdo in front of her crush. Jolt took it in stride, after all Bee often used music to explain his symptoms.

Jolt: "I see. Well for starters lets take off your visor so I can see your optics. My what a lovely shade of violet."

He complimented, making Tia blush.

Jolt: "Nothing appears to be wrong with them. You mentioned that you were trembling?"

Tia nodded her head in reply. When he touched her, she was _indeed _trembling out of shyness and nervousness.

Jolt: "Do you have any other symptoms?"

Tia: "_(Thump thump thump thump). My heart kept thumping, so I couldn't fall asleep at night._"

The junior medic looked at her cautiously. This seemed like a very _strange_ virus to him, surely one he had never studied or seen before.

Jolt: "If your spark is causing you discomfort, I will have to give it a listen to see if I can discern any problems."

At the coldness of the bot sized stethoscope, Tia cringed, making Jolt grow even more concerned.

Jolt: "Are you okay? I'm sorry if it's cold..."

Tia: "_So shocking, shocking, I'm surprised._"

She nearly squealed, bringing a small smirk to the medic's face. The final task that Jolt had to preform was a processor scan to see if there were any viruses in her processor. There was a scanner in the Medbay that did a detailed search. Jolt strode over to the machine while explaining it's purpose to Tia. Unknowingly Jolt switched it on when it was set in _reverse_, causing the magnet to _push_ him into Tia making the two kiss. Unbeknownst to the both of them Tia had a thin layer of Ratchet's _medical glue _on her lips. When the two tried to pull away they found that they were stuck together. Tia silently swore to herself that she would offline the twins, for pranking her, and for gluing her to her crush who probably could tell that she liked him. "At least I'm not singing my feelings for him anymore." She thought. As if someone was reading her mind, her speakers began blaring the rest of the song. The volume raised as it spliced pieces together to say; "_I'm burning with the fire of love, I don't know why but everyday I long for only you. My closest friends tell me, that I really can't be helped. I'm so shy. I guess I'm really a helpless fool._" Revealing her true feelings about the mech. Both of their cooling fans turned on.

**{Jolt: "You're not a helpless fool. I...I'm kinda shy too."}**

He com linked as he blushed. Just then the Medbay doors swished open to reveal a very confused, yet slightly amused Ratchet.

Ratchet: "Jolt. Why are you kissing Miss Marquez? I understand that you _have feelings _for the femme but-"

He was cut off by Jolt's com link, where he told Ratchet what happened. Ratchet in turn stormed out of the Medbay shouting curses about the twins, while he was going to retrieve the solvent that would release the two from their predicament.

**{Tia: "Jolt, do you really feel that way...about me?"}**

**{Jolt: "Yeah. Ever since I arrived. That's why I looked away so suddenly that night. I heh heh, I was staring at you. But I didn't want you to know...and I was afraid to say anything to you so I looked away."}**

**{Tia: "But you seem so confident in your abilities. I mean during your training you really show no fear in sparing, and when I woke up you seemed fine."}**

**{Jolt: "It comes with being a medic. **_**Wait**_**, I've never seen you when I'm training. How do you know what I look like when I spar?"}**

**{Tia: "Okay don't think I'm a creep when I say this, but I secretly watch from the support beams over head. I sometimes use them for gymnastics practice and one day you spared so..."}**

**{Jolt: "What is gymnastics?"}**

Tia sent him a video of a balance beam routine that she often copies for exercise in the support beams. Jolt raised his optic ridges in surprise.

**{Jolt: "**_**You do all of that up there**_**? **_**That is very dangerous**_**! Although I must say that I've never heard you doing it so you must be good. Come to think of it, by your build you are meant to be an espionage bot. You should look into it.'}**

Tia blushed knowing that Jolt had probably been studying her while she was in recharge, She thought that it was sweet. "How can I call it creepy when I have secretly done the same?" She mused to herself as the doors swished open again to reveal Sunstreaker and Sideswipe who were grinning like they had won the war.

Sunstreaker: "Ahhh, young love. Isn't it beautiful Sides?"

Sideswipe: "(Sniffle) It sure is brother dear. I believe that this warrants a Kodak moment."

He said as he took pictures of the two bots. Sunstreaker decided to make a mess of the Medbay, frustrating Jolt which involuntarily frustrated Tia who hated seeing the mech she adored upset. By the time they left the room was in shambles.

**{Tia: "Not that I'm **_**not **_**enjoying this moment, but I have to ask you...would you like to help me **_**get them back**_**?"}**

**{Jolt: "Given the fact that once I'm separated from you, I will have to clean all of this up...yeah I'll help you."}**

If she could Tia would have smiled. When Ratchet got back, Jolt commed him and told him what happened which only made him swear more about how he was going to offline the two. After they were separated Tia helped clean the Medbay and then began to plot her revenge.

_**Jolt's point of view: musings**_

As much as those two glitch heads frustrate me, I kinda have to thank them. Now I know that Tia is fond of me. She seems like such an enigma, and I crave to know more about her. Like where did she and Arabella come from, they seem very familiar with the planet yet I haven't heard much about them other than Arabella is dating the aforementioned glitch heads. Their files don't seem to say much, probably because they are new… that again begs the question of where they came from. Perhaps I should reveal my true feelings to Tia, after all my spark is calling out to hers. Would she find me strange professing my love to her so suddenly? I hope not. Alas if only I were less shy, I would tell her how much I love her.

* * *

**Author's note: Awww! Now we know what they think of each other good job twins! The song Tia used to express her feelings is Gee by Girls generation, I used the romanticized lyrics cause they worked better. Not much else to say other than please vote on the sequel poll, it closes on Friday, and as usual ****please Rate, Review, Follow and Favorite! **

**Keep being awesome! ****Love ya!**

**CLYL! ❤㈏5㈏3**


	24. Stasis

**This came from one of many plot bunnies that seem to want to make my life harder.**

**I do not own Transformers. All original Transformers belong to rightful owners! I only own my Oc Arabella, and anyone else I add**

**Special thanks to: **hilton3096** and **raxii **For following the story.**

**Special thanks to: **raxii** For adding the story to their favorites list.**

Retrokill **: Lol! That's how you know he's a good one. I hope you get better soon...not sure if you are un-well but just in case. P.s you should give me the branch you're in so Sunny and Sides can have a cover for the sequel.**

DarkshadowXsunny-sides **: Very true and I made it a point to write that into this story, of which will have no fewer than 30 chapters no more than 40...time to wrap it up.**

ThePegasusDevice **: Congratulations... the S.S _Tolt device_ will sail soon! (Tia and Jolt) See what I did there? XD**

Reader103 **: I know right?! There will be more of that in the future... but for now I bring the last of the sad material.**

* * *

**Text:" =Two way conversation out loud for extended time.**

**{Text: "} = Com link**

* * *

_**Third person's point of view**_

Tia had to thank the twins. Now she had a friend...and when he gets the courage, a suitor and possible bondmate. Tia and Jolt decided to get mean, they were going to do the unthinkable, destroy the twin's paint jobs.

**{Jolt: "Are you ready Tia? I've got the turpentine ready on my end."}**

**{Tia: "I've got the tar nice and hot. Remember You're going to need to haul aft, not only to get to me for you to help me but also because they will be very **_**very**_** mad."}**

**{Jolt: "Roger that. Let's see how effective your human colonial punishment is in deterring their retaliation."}**

**{Tia: "The term I would use is "**_**Let's get medieval on their afts!**_**"."}**

**{Jolt: "Huzzah to that! Hark! The jester and fool cometh!"}**

Tia couldn't help but laugh. For someone who was new to the planet, he picked the up Shakespearean dialect quickly. Tia and Jolt both had separate prank ideas, and both were good. Jolt wanted to strip the two of their paint in their sleep and paint them hot pink, Tia wanted to tar and feather them and hang the by their legs from the rec room ceiling. Thanksgiving was nearing and it seemed appropriate. So the two decided to combine their pranks taking the better aspects of each, like the color pink and the usage of tar. Upon the yells of anger, Tia prepared her hose that was hooked to a tanker full of tar. Jolt rounded the corner and hid on the side of the hanger. When the twins came charging out (with their respective paint melting off) Tia sprayed them down with the tar, laughing manically as Jolt (Who carefully climbed on top of the hangar) Dropped hot pink feathers onto them. Sunstreaker and Sideswipe were trying to shield themselves from the mess, and in doing so they began using each other as a shield...until _one_ of them grabbed an unsuspecting _cyber jaguar_ and tried to use _her_ as shield. Arabella was not pleased by this and proceeded to scratch and claw her boyfriends to ribbons.

When all was said and done and everything was returned to the original pristine state (Thanks to an angry Prowl) the bots went their separate ways. The only problem was that Arabella was ignoring her two boyfriends for unintentionally roping her into their prank war. She decided to cancel their date on Saturday and told them that she didn't want to see them for at least a joor or two, for _their own _safety. The two knowing that they had unintentionally hurt her felt bad. Sideswipe out of remorse had drove out and hand cut desert roses and sunflowers for her. He took them from a secret spot that only he knew about so nobody would notice. He left them at her door hoping that she would understand. Sunstreaker decided to get creative and took over the base's kitchen. He successfully combined milk chocolate and a special kind of energon that was sweetened, to make her the world's _largest_ box of chocolates. He too left them at her door (with a card as well) in hopes of her forgiving him. She unbeknownst to the both of them had already forgiven them, she couldn't stay mad at them or anyone else for long. "It's not completely their fault, I was in the wrong place at the wrong time." She told herself as she gazed at their lavish apology gifts. She was leaving her quarters to see them and tell them that she forgave them and would indeed go on a date with them on Saturday, when the sirens went off. They had to leave for battle immediately.

_**Normal point of view**_

I didn't get to apologize Sunny and Sides, _no_, I cant have a spark felt moment with my two favorite mechs because the _Decepticons_ decide to attack. Why me? So here I am on a huge ass plane, somewhere over southern California and about to do the unthinkable.

Me: "_I can not believe that I am about to jump out of a perfectly good plane. This defies all logic!_ Why couldn't we use Wheeljack's portal maker?"

Prowl: "Because he is still testing it with organic matter. Once he's confirmed it safe we will start using that."

Prime: "But for now, we need to deal with the Decepticon threat at Edwards Air force base."

Me: "Excuse me... did you say Edwards air force base, as in "We broke the sound barrier" Air force base?"

Sides: "That's the one. Why?"

Me: "That's my home. They're all going to _die. Painfully_."

Prime: "Autobots roll out!"

And with that we _literally_ rolled out of a flying plane. When we landed, Tia and I Stayed out of battle mode. We didn't want to make any of the other Autobots glitch or freeze. We would _not _be responsible for their deaths... if any occurred. The battle was intense, I had just blasted a drone to smithereens when I saw it. Sideswipe's back was turned, and the "_Dorito of doom" _decided to try and shoot him. Thankfully he spun his opponent so that _he_ got blasted rather than Sideswipe. I kept fighting, vaguely aware of the minor scratches and gashes I was getting, when I had heard a very dark voice yell out retreat. I turned to see that it was a huge bot about the size of Optimus. He was like gunmetal silver and he had blood red optics. It was Megatron and he did not look pleased. Suddenly out of the corner of my optic I saw a blue flash, Chromia's back was turned and she was unaware of the plasma shot heading straight for her. At the last second I jumped in front of it.

_**Sideswipe's point of view**_

Chromia was almost blasted to the Matrix. The only thing that saved her was Bella. I watched in horror as my beloved threw herself in front of her catching the blast in her back. She writhed in pain before Starscream ran forward and grabbed her, making her scream out in pain. Sunny and I ran forward only for the seeker to transform carrying our love from the bottom of himself. Ironhide shot him out of the air making him drop Bella thirty feet. Ratchet easily ran up and grabbed her. We got back on and idling plane and he began scanning her. The blast just barely missed her spark casing, it was then that I noticed that she had several gashes and cuts up and down her chassis. She had probably covered for much of the team, wanting to take the damage for us rather than let us get mortally wounded. The next thing I knew I was in Medbay and Ratchet was trying in vain to get Sunny and I to leave. Sunstreaker (Out of pure anger) punched him in the head. He shouted that we wouldn't leave her side. And I agreed. Before I knew it Ironhide was holding both of us down and Ratchet was sedating us. I was awake just long enough to see her look at me in a daze and say; "It's okay...I love you guys... and I forgive you for what happened before. You are the sweetest mechs I've ever known. Don't forget that." She passed out at the same time I did. When we woke up, Ratchet informed us that she was stable, but that she was in stasis lock, which is the equivalent of a human's coma...the kind some _don't wake up from_. I couldn't _feel_ anything. I couldn't _see_ anything. All I know is that because of Sunstreaker and I we had to move to a new base, and that the government was none too pleased.

* * *

**Author's note: Ladies and gentlemen from around the globe... hi 'ya! The votes are in... there will be a sequel and the genders and names have been chosen. I leave you with a cliffhanger and the knowledge that this is the last of the sad stuff. from here out it will be happy and or funny. Please forgive me if the chapters seem rushed... I just want to get on with the twins having a family. P****lease Rate, Review, Follow and Favorite!**

**Peace, love, and twins! **

**CLYL! ❤㈏5㈏3**


	25. What I did in the Matrix

**This came from one of many plot bunnies that seem to want to make my life harder.**

**I do not own Transformers. All original Transformers belong to rightful owners! I only own my Oc Arabella, and anyone else I add.**

**Special thanks to: **thetimetravelingimpala** For following the story.**

DarkshadowXsunny-sides**: Yeah a lot happened but, now we have happy from here out!**

ThePegasusDevice**: To get to the happy stuff! And to future tolt goodness and sparklings! It's within reach!**

HeartsGuardianSol**: Thank you! For both the compliment and for being my 50th review! And don't worry no more sad after this!**

Retrokill**: 1: Epic branch! I have family in the U.S Air Force and other branches so I salute you, and understand that there are things I will never be told. 2: I really hope you get better soon! 3: This is actually far different from how I had originally written it, she was meant to be kidnaped, but for the sake of time and cliffhangers, here we are!**

**Guest: Here you go! I hope you like it!**

* * *

**Text:" =Two way conversation out loud for extended time.**

**::Text: ":: = Words heard in the Matrix**

* * *

_**Third person point of view**_

Sunstreaker and Sideswipe were sitting outside. They were on the more remote part of the beach of Diego Garcia looking at the moon. They would often do this after they lost their first bonded because her paint resembled it's silvery white color, well that and the fact that she often went to work when the second moon of Cybertron was setting. This moon was similar to theirs albeit a bit smaller. Out of nowhere there was an unusually cool breeze and the light in front of the moon shimmered until Stormbreaker floated in front of them. The two stared at her in disbelief until she spoke.

Stormbreaker: "Hello mechs. My how you've grown and changed."

Sunstreaker: "S...Storm?! How-"

Stormbreaker: "I am merely here to tell you that Arabella will wake up. She must remain with me for a bit, it is Primus' wish."

Sideswipe: "How are you here and what is that above your head?"

Stormbreaker: "I am here by way of holy deity, and what is residing over my helm is what Humans call a halo. It symbolizes that I reside in the matrix and that I personally help Primus with situations like these."

Sunstreaker: "Will..will Bella be the same when she comes out of stasis? Some bots come out angry and bitter, others come out depressed. Will she be okay?"

Stormbreaker: "She will be fine, although a few things will be different. I however will not tell you. It wouldn't be me if I did, and that could be misinterpreted by Primus and Arabella. I will let it be as humans say, a happy surprise."

She said as she began to vanish.

_**Normal point of view**_

I cant seem to go two weeks without visiting the matrix. "Why...just why?" I sighed as I got up and looked around. I had some slight pain in my shoulder where I had been shot. I didn't think that I would be back so soon. At least I died protecting my comrades and those I love.

Unknown: "Don't worry, you're not dead. You are in what humans call limbo. As a matter of fact if you _really_ concentrate you can move your body on earth."

Me: " Who said that? And can I please go back to my body?"

Stormbreaker: "I am Stormbreaker, guardian of Cybertronian femmes, and former bonded of Sideswipe and Sunstreaker. You will return to your body shortly, that I promise."

I bowed. She was the _only_ other femme that the twins had loved, _and_ she was a guardian? She _must_ be important.

Stormbreaker: "Please do not bow to me. I am no better than you."

Me: "But you are a _guardian_, you _must_ work closely with Primus. I must bow before the first love of my boyfriends, especially since you were offlined for what you believe in. I am truly honored to be in your presence."

Stormbreaker: "You should not bow to me because I am you."

Me: "Huh?"

I saw out of the corner of my optic a screen. On the screen I saw my body, and it was twitching like mad. Ratchet looked up at the ceiling and smiled. "Thank you Primus for sending me a sign!"

Stormbreaker: "Good job! Now they know that you will be coming back."

Me: "Uhhh. Hold on rewind and freeze! What do you mean that you're me?"

Stormbreaker: "Have you not noticed that our chassis' are the same? Aside from your hidden door wings we are the same."

Me: "H..how...I still don't understa-"

Stormbreaker: "When I offlined Primus had a similar conversation with me as he did with you. He told me that He would grant me new life, however he told me that I would go back later when the timing was right. So he took my spark and transformed me into a human. In the year 1999 I was reborn as Arabella Brinks, well most of me was born. What stands before you is my resilience, Primus made it the embodiment of hope and strength, thus why I am a guardian. The rest of me is you."

Me: "So I'm you."

Stormbreaker: "Yes, you are me, what makes you unique however was how your parental units raised you. You have all the elements of me, including aspects of my personality, but you also have the ones you developed while growing up. For example, we both have a fondness for children, and neither of us believe in the type of revenge where beings are harmed."

Me: "That explains a lot. That also explains why Sunny and Sides love me so much. I remind them of you."

Stormbreaker: "Well, that and certain aspects of your personality. They love your kindness, how mellow of a person you are, how spunky you are, and how you easily forgive. Most femmes are not like that, even I was not so kind as to forgive people so soon."

Me: "You're okay with all of this? Being a guardian, being me... me dating the twins?"

Stormbreaker: "Yes, I am. Perhaps we should move onto a different venue of conversation. I can tell that this bothers you. If it may help look at it this way... I am pretty much half of you, but Sunny and Sides love all of you because to them you're you. You're special."

And from there we just _talked_. We talked about the matrix, we talked about my family, and how my parents would handle the truth. For a little while I felt like I was chatting with an old friend. It only felt like a few breems until she said that I had to return. She told me that I would get my Praxian cycle soon, (somewhere near Christmas) yet she did not tell me what it was. She also told me that my body had healed completely, and that when I would come back I would have had a growth spurt. She grabbed my hand and walked me to a door. I felt a shiver up my side and looked back at the screen. Sunny was buffing my left side paneling and Sides was doing the other side.

:: Sides: "Why are we doing this again?"::

::Sunny: "Don't you think she'll want to look pretty when she comes out of stasis lock?"::

::Sides: "Good point. I hope she likes how shiny she is!"::

::Sunny: "I hope to hear her laugh again. I miss it."::

Me: "Aww. This is why I love them. They are so thoughtful."

Stormbreaker: "Yes they are. Here's a heads up; when you come back they will be clingy, like when they were watching you at your house that night clingy. Contrary to what you perceive, in earth time you have been out for several days. I will bestow upon you three gifts, one will physically be in your subspace the other in your optics, and battle regalia. So long as you and Tia enter battle with your masks on, the Decepticons will remain distracted from who you are allowing a small window to make your moves. You will also have a gladiator mode that you can control, for the most part. Try not to as humans say "fly off the handle." Okay?"

Me: "Okay. Thanks for everything Stormbreaker...it was really cool to meet you."

Stormbreaker: "Don't mention it. Part of my essence is going with you, so when you return your spark will be twice as strong as before. Don't lose hope, and if you ever need anything, look within, the answers are there."

She said as I walked through the door.

* * *

**Author's Note: Hello! As M. Night Shyamalan would say; What a twist! Sorry to mind frag you but I wanted to send a twist, and explain a few things. Sorry if this chapter seems awkward or rushed. There was going to be a chapter before this but I removed it so we could get to the happy funny stuff. If I get some requests maybe I'll post it as a one shot. The twins will be very happy in the next chapter, and fear not! Galloway will appear to try and do something stupid! Stay tuned! ****P****lease Rate, Review, Follow and Favorite!**

**Peace, love, and twins! **

**CLYL! ❤㈏5㈏3**


	26. Diego Garcia

**This came from one of many plot bunnies that seem to want to make my life harder.**

**I do not own Transformers. All original Transformers belong to rightful owners! I only own my Oc Arabella, and anyone else I add.**

**Special thanks to: **ShadeKitteh301** For following the story.**

**Special thanks to: **ShadeKitteh301** For adding the story to their favorites list.**

HeartsGuardianSol**: Thank you! I hope you like this chapter! It's got lotsa cuteness!**

ThePegasusDevice**: Frankly, neither did I. I blame the literal midnight muse for making me change what I had. Glad you like it though.**

Retrokill**: Thank you for the compliment, and that is true about comas...they're like a time warp. I will keep writing, and I hope to have this wrapped up by the end of June or July.**

DarkshadowXsunny-sides**: Yeah, had to tie in Stormbreaker somewhere, what with people only finding true love once and all. Thanks again for submitting the name!**

* * *

**Text:" =Two way conversation out loud for extended time.**

* * *

_**Sunstreaker's point of view**_

Sides and I were buffing Arabella to a shine, in hopes that she would return from stasis lock sooner because of it...well that and she hadn't had a wash since she was in Nevada and I thought she would appreciate it if we took care of her while she was out. We had just finished her side paneling when there was a flash of white light. It came from her spark and shot straight up into the ceiling leaving a scorch mark so big that you'd think that one of Wheeljack's experiments had exploded. Her body began to levitate making Sides and I jump back (Hey if your girlfriend started levitating, you'd be concerned too!). Her body glowed red hot and her paint flaked off, burning like magnesium ribbons. Right in the middle of this Ratchet burst into the Medbay, and he looked somewhere between angry and confused.

Ratchet: "_What_ have you _two_ slag heads _done_?! _Why_ is she _floating_, _and what is_-"

He began only to be cut off by the screeching of metal. I looked up at Bella to see that her chassis was now chrome and that she was now a quarter of a foot taller. She now has a large pair of door wings protruding from her back. She stopped levitating and rested gently back down onto the medical berth. Before either Sides or I could do anything Ratchet scanned her and smiled. He then grabbed his welding kit and unsubspaced an Autobot insignia.

Ratchet: "She will be onlining soon. But not before she receives her much deserved insignia."

I looked over at Sides. He was sharing the same grin I was. We finally had her back, and this time we would make sure that she would stay.

Me: "Welcome back Bella. And welcome to Diego Garcia."

_**Normal point of view**_

When I next woke up was in the Medbay. I really _am_ making a habit of this aren't I? (Sigh) This is getting _repetitive_, I always seem to blackout and wind up in the Medbay. Anywhoo Surrounding me where Sunny and Sides, Ratchet, Tia, Optimus, Ironhide, Chromia, and Elita. Damn how did all of them fit in here?

Sides: "Morning beautiful. H..how are you?"

Me: "I've been better. Can anybot tell me what happened? And why I am no longer blue?"

Sides told me everything, that I was out for about a week, that my parents would be arriving in half a joor, that I levitated and glowed...

Me: "I did what?"

Sides: "You levitated and glowed red. Your paint burned off and well, Sunny and Ratchet were there if you don't believe me."

Ratchet: "Indeed Miss Brinks. For a moment I thought that I might have to perform what the humans call an exorcism. You are perfectly fine though. You healed properly and can _leave_ Medbay after my final scan."

Prime: "It was indeed strange when he commed me asking if I had a holy article. I found it quite amusing as well, seeing that Cybertronians can't be possessed."

I couldn't help but laugh. If only they knew what I did. Not like I'm going to tell them, wouldn't be fun if I told them what Stormbreaker said. Something shiny caught my optic. I looked down at my chest to see something new. It was an Autobot symbol, but it was different. It was rose gold, but the paint was flat like gun metal. I looked up to see everyone smiling proudly.

Me: "What...?"

Elita: "So when Ratchet informed me of your onlining I thought that I would extend the invitation to you and Tia to join our team. After all you _did_ save my second in command."

Me: "Please think nothing of it. You would have done the same for me."

Ironhide: "Hey you saved my bonded from becoming one with the matrix. That was no small feat of bravery to jump into the line of fire like that."

Me: "Seriously, Ironhide it was nothing. I'm glad you're okay Chromia."

I said while stretching. I felt something on my back move. I turned my head to see a pair of wings protruding from my back. _Man life sure is full of surprises._

Me: "Ratchet, _why_?"

Ratchet: "Ah yes I was wondering when you were going to ask about those. Apparently during your "growth spurt" as humans put it, your chassis could no longer hide them, so the result was your door wings being visible."

Tia: "This doesn't mean she can fly does it?"

Prime: "No. She is a groundling. Her wings are just there to let people know that she is a Praxian. Your armor can still hide yours Tia, so I wouldn't worry."

I looked over to the twins who were grinning like mad. It wasn't their "_we love you with all our spark_" grin it was their "_this'll be so fragging funny_" grin. Since they were looking at me, I gained a sinking feeling.

Me: "What? What did you, or are you, about to do?"

Sides: "Noooothiiing."

He said as he snuggled up to me. Meanwhile Ratchet did his final scan and declared that I could get out of his Medbay. I happily did so. My parents would be here soon and I had much to do, including scanning a new alt so my wings would be armored. I had just stepped into the hall when I felt it. Something had brushed up against my left wing making me cringe and snicker. I turned around to see Sunny with his signature smirk. Sides then crept up beside me and gently scratched my right wing, making me jump and giggle.

Me: "Don't _do_ that. You both know that door wings are _sensitive_!"

S.S: "We know...and that's why we're doing it!"

They said as they both grabbed my wings. Sides pined me to the floor by sitting on the small of my back and Sunny pined my arms with one servo. I squealed in laughter as I felt their digits lightly scratching at my wings.

Me: "Stahahahahahp it! Geh heh heh aha hahahahah! Get off of me hee hee hee!"

Sides: "Nuh uh. No can do."

Sunny: "You see we've missed your laugh and you nearly scared the both of us to offline."

Sides: "So _this_ is your punishment."

He said as he began tickling my wings faster. I squirmed trying to break free, which only made him move with me.

Sides: "Ah ah ah! there's no escaping this! Hmmmm, there's usually words people say that go with this situation. What were they?"

Sunny: "Hmmmm. I think it was something like coochie coochie coo. Try it Siders, while I get my polish brush ready."

I heard his grin through his voice.

Sides: "Coochie coochie coochie coochie coo! Aww you're _so_ _cute _when you laugh! Coochie coochie coochie coo!"

Me: "Pleh heh hee hee hee hee hee heese! Aha hahahahahahahahaha! Gah hahahahahahahaha! Leh heh heh heh heh heh! Leh..let me hee hee hee hee hee g..go!"

Sunny: "Not a chance sweetspark!"

I had no choice. If they weren't going to _let _me go then I had to make them. I pressed my glossa to the roof of my mouth and let out the shrill whistle I used the night I became a Cybertronian. The both of them let me go and in an instant, I transformed into my beast mode and sprinted for the many different doors. Upon looking through my third door, I found the hall of alts. I searched the room only to find that my model was gone, and in it's place was a new one. It was a 2016 four door Shelby GT 500 concept. _The sport model_. I could tell that Mikaela had done work on it because it was dusty and had a few grease spots here and there. She had altered the engine to do some crazy things, like have more horsepower and torque than Sunny and Sides' current alts. I quickly scanned it and hid in the shadows. I could hear someone coming... two someone's.

S.S: "Ohhhhhh Belllllaaaaaa! Come out come out wherever you are!"

_Oh Frag!_

Sides: "Hmmmm, I dunno bro maybe she isn't in here. Nothing looks disturbed."

Sunny: "She'd have to come in here. Her wings need armor."

They mused as they walked past my hiding spot.

Sides: "Hmm. I wonder if she would still love us if we were Corvettes."

He said as he and Sunny stopped in front of said car. They both seemed to take in the appearance. Both of them scowled at the car. They look _so adorable _when they do that.

S.S: "Nah."

Sunny: "Hey check it out Sides! The base got the _new _Lamborghini!"

Sides: "Nice! You know, it has been awhile since we _last _updated our alts. Perhaps we-"

Sunny: "Done! And might I say that _I make this look good_!"

He said as he finished scanning the alt. His armor moved and shifted, giving him bigger biceps and larger pecks and abs. Sides followed Sunny's lead and let me say...**DAMN**! _Oh my Primus_! This is one of many reasons _why_ I love them. The two now showed off their large biceps and their wonderful abs through their armor. Both seemed to be flexing and posing of which made me blush. _I could feel it_.

Sides: "Neat! I can skate again! I haven't been able to since we first joined! Remember Sunny?"

Sunny: "How could I forget. Ratchet threatened to _remove_ both of our skates when we _collided_ with him that one time."

Sides: "Hey... it's not our fault that he got in the way of our foot race with _Blurr_."

He said as he switched back to his peedes.

Sunny: "You think Bella will like our new look?"

He asked as took in his appearance in the mirror.

Sides: "I think she'll love us regardless of what we look like."

He said as he flexed his biceps and abs at the same time. My engine started up, with a loud rev that quickly turned into _very_ happy purring, making my cooling fans kick on. _Primus how embarrassing_!

Sunny: "Ah Ha! There she is!"

I burned rubber getting out of there, trying to get away as they gave chase. Before I could get far Sunny picked me up. He un-subspaced a bottle of warm looking fluid and a massive rotating polish brush. Before I could protest he poured a massive amount onto me and then turned on the brush. I shook and squirmed as the brush made contact with me. It felt good, like a massage. I started purring again, this time I wasn't ashamed by it. After a few minutes Sunny put me down.

Me: "What _was_ that? It felt really _really_, nice."

Sides: "Oh just a little bit of Sunny's hot wax."

Sunny: "We wanted you to look pretty for your parents."

I transformed and looked at myself in a reflective surface nearby. I practically _gleamed_. I hadn't noticed before, but my color scheme was slightly different. I was still midnight blue, but now I had accents of _silver_ and white. For the first time in a while, I actually _felt_ pretty. I turned around and tackled the two with a hug.

S.S: "Hey!"

I started kissing the both of them, over and over. I hadn't _actually_ kissed either of them in a long time. I was long overdue for giving my mechs some love. After a few minutes of nonstop kisses, I finally got up and walked away. My parents would be arriving shortly, and I was dying to see them.

* * *

**Author's note: Hey ya'll! I'm gonna make this quick, Hope you like the chapter, there will be more fluff and freak-outs to come! If you're reading Baby Days...my plot bunny tried to commit suicide, but I caught him, and he's okay. Were in the middle of a long talk over warm energon as you read this. If you love the twins and wanna see them get married... pretty p****lease, Rate, Review, Follow and Favorite!**

**Peace, love, and twins! **

**CLYL! ❤㈏5㈏3**


	27. Family

**This came from one of many plot bunnies that seem to want to make my life harder.**

**I do not own Transformers. All original Transformers belong to rightful owners! I only own my Oc Arabella, and anyone else I add.**

DarkshadowXsunny-sides**: She eventually will. And I chose Peace, love, and Twins because who doesn't enjoy peace, the story is about love and we all love the twins! But you're right there is rarely peace around them!**

ThePegasusDevice**: Yes! It's about time, but alas we must deal with Galloway's dumb aft first! Then we get to that! Don't worry the over protective father is going to appear to argue with the over protective twin boyfriends! **

* * *

**Text:" =Two way conversation out loud for extended time.**

* * *

_**Normal point of view**_

I drove to the main hangar and entered to see Optimus, Will, and Galloway arguing.

Galloway: "There is _no way_, we should allow _three_ civilians to see them! It's bad enough that the Witwicky's and Banes know! And that goes _double_ for you nice and her little friends! She can not tell them the truth!"

Will: "_She can and she will_. These are her _parents_ and her _brother_ for Primus sake! Not to forget to mention that her father was the _head_ of the engineering department at Edwards Air Force base! He _deserves_ to know the truth!"

Prime: "I agree with Major Lennox. It is not wise for her creators to be unaware of what she is now doing for her country and for the planet."

Galloway: "_I don't care if her father is the president of China!_ She _will _lie to them and that is final!"

Me: "Excuse me? Are you saying that I am to _lie_ to my _Parents_?"

Galloway Turned to see me leaning against my alt. His face was angry yet calm. He thought that he had the upper hand. Boy is he _very_ wrong.

Galloway: "Miss. Brinks you for the sake of national security, will lie to your parents and any other civilians that visit you on this base. Now I'm sorry but-"

Me: "No you're not. And I'm _not_ going to lie to my family and close friends because you want to keep us a secret. Unlike you I _trust_ my family with my secret, of which let me tell you is not easy to live with knowing that to the rest of the world _I don't exist_, and to those who loved me or knew me _I am dead_. Oh and that's another thing! How do you want me to _lie_ to my parents when they were _literally_ at my _funeral a few weeks prior to this_? Contrary to whatever you have been told when I became a Cybertronian, I didn't just go _"poof!" _and my old body transformed into my new one. Oh no, _I_ _was bitten in half _and then put into the body of a giant sentient robot!"

Prime: "Might I add that this was no easy adjustment for her or anyone else involved, although the twins and Tia did help her feel better about her transformation."

Me: "Now, I will respect Primes golden rule of not harming humans, but I can _guarantee _that when my parents come in here of which they will in the next breem, they will want _answers _as to why I am standing in _front of them rather than buried 6 feet under in Albuquerque. _Not to forget that I haven't _seen_ my parents in _four months _and that I am part of Elita-1's squad. Should those lovely alarms go off, _I will not hesitate to do my job, and protect the ones that I love_, who by that time will no doubt be wringing _your_ neck for making _me_ lie to them...and given that my family has ties to the mafia, I can guarantee that with one phone call _you will never be seen or heard from again_. So do I make myself _crystal clear _when I say that I _will not _lie to them? I'd answer fast, they'll be here in four minutes and thirty-six seconds."

* * *

_**::4th Wall break::**_

Okay Hi its me Arabella...as you can see I'm breaking the 4th wall. Think of it as kinda like Zack Morris' "time out". Yes I'm aware that I'm in a story and yes I'm okay with it. Don't worry no one can hear or see us, and I'll only keep ya'll here for a sec. So first let me state that I do not have family ties with the mafia. But nobody outside of this zone needs to know that, It's my way of scaring Galloway into leaving us alone. Dude needs to back the hell off. Second, tell _no one_ that we had this conversation or that this place exists... It will only cause multiple headaches for those involved if that happens.

All right... I think that's all. Time in! Wow! That's fun to say!

* * *

Galloway: "I...I..How dare you!"

I grabbed him by his shirt and lapel and yanked him towards me so that we were eye to eye.

Me: "_You now have three minutes to answer me, and avoid someone who will give you a __real__ damn good reason to stutter._"

Galloway: "Understood."

Me: "Good, now please leave."

He left grumbling something about crazy robots and stupid allies. It took everything I had not to tackle him to the ground, well that and a single black SUV rolled up, carrying my parents. My parents got out of the car and I ran up to them. I hadn't hugged them in so long. It felt good.

Dad: "There's my Bella! How are you?"

Me: "I'm good, though I've had better weeks."

Mom: "I'm sure. Will said that you have been in and out of Medbay a lot recently."

Will: "Trestinia, James, Kyler. It has been too long."

Dad: "Indeed it has! Now what were you saying about our daughter over the phone? We're all certain we heard you wrong, something with her being a giant robot?"

Me: "Uhhh, dad that's just it. You heard him right. I _am_ a giant robot."

Kyler: "(Snicker) Yeah right and I'm from mars!"

I decided to mess with him... hey what can I say? It would be _wrong_ of me _not_ to. I walked over to him and made my holoform translucent so that he couldn't touch me. I then stuck my hand through his chest, only for it to come out the other side. I snickered as I _literally_ walked through him and as he began to freak out.

Me: "What's wrong Ky? Can't handle earth's atmosphere?"

Just then Prime's holoform came up. He was smiling, trying to control his laughter.

Me: "Mom, dad, Ky, this is Optimus Prime. Prime, these are my parents and my older brother."

Prime: "It is a pleasure to meet you."

Dad: "What is wrong with my daughter? Wh..why can't we touch her?"

Prime: "She is in her translucent holoform. Do not worry, she can make herself solid again."

To prove his point I made myself solid again, only for my brother's hand to jab me in the back, making me yelp and jump. I glared at him, and he just stared back at me like I was from another planet. Seriously what was his problem?

_Oh wait a minute!_

Mom: "Holoform...as in hologram? Wait where is she then? Bella! Come out from where you're hiding!"

I honked my horn to draw attention to my alt. My dad being the car fanatic that he was walked over to it. He smiled appreciatively at it.

Dad: "Bella...I know you can hear me, and let me say that if this car is yours, It is a real beauty and you should take good care of it. Man, I forgot that the military has it's perks!"

He said as he gently kicked my front tire, making me giggle. Hey, if someone tickled your foot you'd laugh too.

Dad: "What's so funny?"

Me: "That tickles! Don't do that!"

Dad: "Okay, now I _know_ there's something wrong with you."

Kyler: "Yeah, I'm with dad on this one. _You sound absolutely nuts_!"

I grinned as I walked through my brother, making him splutter in shock.

Me: "Actually Ky, you couldn't be more right. I am nuts! But I'm also bolts, armored plating, a few added accessories, weapons, and your little sister."

I said as I transformed in front of them, extinguishing my holoform. My whole family stared at me. They seem to be taking it well.

Dad: "The fuck am I looking at?"

Will: "You are looking at your daughter in her bipedal mode. You okay?"

Dad: "No. No I am not. Because I am going to kill you and get arrested."

Before my father could lunge for Will's throat, He and the rest of my family were distracted by Optimus' transformation.

Prime: "Mr. and Mrs. Brinks, perhaps I should take you to my office and explain. Major Lennox had nothing to do with this, and it is a very confusing matter of how this happened."

He said as my parents stared with wide eyes at him. I'm not sure how or why but they listened to him and followed him out of the hangar, leaving me with Kyler.

Me: "So what do you think?"

I asked as I leaned down on one knee. I was now face to face with my big brother. He looked inhumanly calm.

Kyler: "I think my sister is a jaeger from that epic movie!"

Me: "I'm not a battlemech! Well, technically I'm built for battle, but I'm a femme so that immediately crosses out the mech part."

Kyler: "What the hell are you and how can you prove you're my sister?!"

Me: "Well for starters, when I was three, you decided to run around k-mart butt naked, and so you did, while pushing my stroller."

My older brother blushed red. Only he, me and my parents knew about that incident.

Kyler: "Okay...uhhmmm. Well you are definitely my little sister... but that doesn't answer my other question."

Me: "I am of a species of autonomous robotic beings from the planet Cybertron, but the politically correct term is Cybertronian. However for the sake of time, all of the bots here are called Autobots. Plus it's easier to say."

Kyler: "Bella... how did this happen? Why did this happen? Did the military do this to you?"

Me: "Here, hop on my hand. I'll take you to a better place to talk. Don't worry, I promise I won't drop you."

I said as I offered him my hand to ride in. He was cautious but he finally stepped into my hand, and grabbed onto my thumb. On my way to the rec room (which I found by accident earlier) I told him everything that happened, including my being in stasis lock. When I put him down he looked up at me with tears in his eyes.

* * *

**Author's note: Hey everyone. I think I have some serious re-working to do with this story. This is the 27th chapter and I want really no more than 40 so I have 13 chapters to squeeze in some cute stuff. Ah but that is my problem. Thank you for giving this story so much love for so long... I really do appreciate it. Please do as you have been doing for so long... ****pretty p****lease, Rate, Review, Follow and Favorite!**

**Lack of Peace, plenty of love, and long live the terror twins for causing the first two sayings! **

**CLYL! ❤㈏5㈏3**


	28. Sparks fly

**This came from one of many plot bunnies that seem to want to make my life harder.**

**I do not own Transformers. All original Transformers belong to rightful owners! I only own my Oc Arabella, and anyone else I add.**

**Special thanks to: **Burningrose194** For following the story.**

**Special thanks to: **Burningrose194** and **TheGirlWithNoSmile** For adding the story to their favorites list.**

DarkshadowXsunny-sides**: I hope it works...this is my first attempt at a longer chapter. And it would have been a good scene to write...alas this is not his story. There will be a third degree duel to look to... the sparklings are within reach! And the names have been chosen! *Maniacal laughter***

Retrokill**: Sorry bout that! I needed something only they as siblings would remember and bring up and my friend's brother did this when they were little... so I thought why not? The third degree conversation in the next chapter should make up for it. Hope you like this chapter!**

* * *

**Text:" =Two way conversation out loud for extended time.**

**{Text: "} = Com link**

**S.S = Twins speaking in unison**

* * *

_**Normal point of view**_

Kyler: "Bella...I'm so sorry! I can't imagine what you must have felt like! You must have felt so alone!"

Me: "Actually, I'm kinda happy this way. I get to make a difference, and I haven't been _totally_ alone. I made friends before my transformation, and I've made even more lately. Not only that, but I have two wonderful boyfriends who have walked me through every step."

Kyler: "Excuse me?! You have _two_ boyfriends?! Do they _know _each other and when will I meet them?"

Me: "Yes they know each other! In fact you'll probably meet them sooner rather than later."

I said as I looked over my shoulder to see a golden shoulder dart around the door frame.

Kyler: "So when you transformed you said that we were looking at you in your Bipedal mode...do you have others?"

Me: "Yes, I do. Most bots have two modes, their alt, which as you saw mine is a mustang, and as you see me now. I however was blessed to have two extra ones. I have a beast mode and battle regalia mode."

Kyle: "So You turn into a mustang?"

Me: "Yep."

Kyler: "So...what do your boyfriends turn into?"

Me: "Ah there's my _nosy_ older brother! You _really _want to know?"

Kyler: "You bet your sweet ass I wanna know! You've been dating them without my okay for four months! I wanna know who I'm going to smack when they do something stupid!"

Me: "First of all, I don't need your or dad's approval, I'm 20 vorns old...I'm _grown_. And second, they're bigger than me, if you slap them they will probably slap you back and give you several broken bones and some serious trauma."

Kyler: "Let them try! You're my little sister! I wanna know who these two are, who else they've dated, what they do for a living, what they eat, their sleep patterns..."

Me: "You're kidding aren't you?"

Kyler: "Heh, only about the last two. I just wanna make sure they're not going to hurt you."

Me: "(SIGH) Fine I'll go get them. Stay right where you are. I'll be back in a nano click. You know, you're lucky I love you."

I walked into the hall and grabbed the two by the shoulders. I knew they'd be stalking me. I turned to see Prime striding up the hall with my parents in his servo. They seemed to be more at ease, then when I last saw them.

Prime: "Ah, there she is now. Ms. Brinks Perhaps now is a good time to begin introducing your family to the rest of the Autobots."

Me: "Coincidentally, I was going to introduce Kyler to the twins. So this is really great timing."

Prime: "I'll alert the others to meet us in the rec room. Meanwhile, why don't you introduce your parents to your future bond mates?"

I blushed furiously at that, my cooling fans kicked on making Sunny and Sides chuckle nervously. Prime smirked, I'm going to guess that this is payback for all of the pranks the two have pulled over the years, why do _I_ have to pay for it though?

Mom: "Bella? What is a bond mate?"

Me: "Oy. You know what, let's go meet with Kyler and I will explain."

I said as I took my parents from Prime and strode into the room to see the twidiots poking around my brother.

Mudflap: "Ey yo Skids, who this new squishy?"

Skids: "I dunno, but he ain't in uniform. What your name squishy?"

Kyler: "Not that you need to know but it's Kyler Brinks, and who you calling a squishy, you scrap heap?!"

Skids: "Ey! You best be respecting us, lest you want ta be-"

Sides: "Hey! Leave him alone!"

Mudflap: "No way man! He just insulted us! Little squishy needs to be taught some respect!"

Sunny: "And you two need to learn when to shut up and listen! I can promise you that if you threaten or harm him you two and I _will_ have problems."

Skids: "Oh would ya Look at that Mudflap! "Mr. high and mighty", "Mr. _Squishies are inferior to my greatness_" is _defending_ one!"

Mudflap: "So tell us oh great daffodil... why is this organic so special to you?"

Me: "Because he is related to _me_. Don't you _dare_ call him that stupid nickname again, and don't you _ever_ call my brother or _any_ other human a squishy again or so help me I will _blast _you into the stratosphere and then promptly weld your afts to Ratchet's Medbay ceiling when you land. Do I make myself clear?"

Skids: "Don't worry bro, she's bluffing."

I materialized my left arm blaster and powered it up.

Me: "_Do I look like I'm playing_?"

Mudflap &amp; Skids: "We out!"

They shouted as they ran out of the room. I set my parents down on the table next to my brother. My mom looked shocked, and my dad had his smug yet impressed look on his face.

Me: "Sorry you guys had to see that. Those two can be a pain sometimes."

Dad: "Ah so we saw. Who were they anyway?"

Sides: "No one important."

Mom: "And who are you two?"

Kyler: "Are they your boyfriends?!"

Dad: "Wait what?! Boyfriends?!"

Mom: "Is that what bonded means?"

Me: "(Sigh) Would you two mind giving me a hand with this? Mom, dad, don't be alarmed but our holoforms are going to appear."

Dad: "That doesn't answer my question!"

Sunny, Sides, and I projected our holoforms in front of them. My mom's face softened at the familiar sight of me, and she smiled when she recalled who Sunny and Sides were.

Me: "Sunstreaker, Sideswipe, you remember my parents. Mom, Dad you remember Sunny and Sides."

S.S: "It is a pleasure to see you again."

Dad: "You...you...oh hell no! You're dating _them?!"_

Mom: "James! Don't start, they seemed very nice when we met them last."

Dad: "And since then, she has been kidnapped, and no doubt been put into danger by them since then!"

Me: "Actually, they've done everything in their power to keep me _from_ danger. For example they have been stalking me ever since I came out of stasis this morning."

Sunny: "Hey it's not our fault that our sparks are calling out to yours. Or wait, is it our fault?"

Me: "It is but I can forgive you both for that cause mine is doing the same."

I said while stealing a kiss from both of them.

Kyler: "What's a spark?"

I lead them back a few feet from where I was standing and then opened my spark casing, to reveal my gold and white spark. Much to the surprise of the twins and my family.

Me: "A spark is basically what keeps us alive...think of it as our heart. So when we say our sparks are calling out to each other-"

S.S: "It literally means they're calling out to each other."

They said. I turned to see that they both had their spark casings open, to reveal their cobalt blue sparks. I then watched as light from all three of our sparks flowed out and tried to connect. I say tried because the light dispersed when my father cleared his throat. Buzz kill.

Mom: "So that's what bonded means. But why is your heart..er spark white and gold?"

Me: "Ummm, that's the thing. When I was in the matrix, I found out that I...I'm reincarnated from another person."

Kyler: "Really? Awesome! Did you meet them? We wanna know!"

Dad: "Well he's right we do wanna know, but for your mom and I's sake it's more for the fact that we're concerned, your brother is just being nosy."

Me: "I..I (Sigh) The person I'm reincarnated from is a femme who died long ago. Her name is Stormbreaker, and she is literally 50% of me. I have her body, some parts of her personality...and what I love most... I have the same boyfriends as well. When I came back from the matrix, she transferred some of her essence to me, this is why my spark is white and gold."

Mom: "So...you're reincarnated. Well...I personally didn't see that coming."

S.S: "Neither did we."

Me: "You guys aren't mad at me are you? You know for everything that has happened. I mean the majority of what's happened to me _is_ my fault."

Dad: "How can I be mad at my daughter for doing such noble things? You put yourself in danger only to _save_ those you love and care about."

Sides: "I can't be mad at you."

Sunny: "Nor I. Bella, we can not compare you to Stormbreaker because you are indeed almost one in the same, so please eliminate the fear of us doing that. If you remember, Sideswipe and I were enamored by you when we first met you."

Me: "Really? H..how-"

Sides: "It started when I saw you on the freeway. I immediately commed Sunny and told him that I found you, that I found the one femme Stormbreaker would want us to be with. I paced you forgetting that we had ulterior motives for being in Albuquerque in the first place."

Sunny: "And I came to class to see if he was right. I was curious, and I knew that you had feelings for us when your skin pigment changed. While you were with us... while you were human that's who we fell in love with. Sides and I realized that we had to be with you, because we love you for who you are. The fact that you are Stormbreaker's reincarnation changes none of this, if anything it only makes our love for you stronger."

Just as soon as he said that, the alarms went off. The damn Decepticreeps just won't quit ruining my moments with the ones I love. I'll have to fix that.

**{Prime: "Arabella, Sunstreaker, Sideswipe, you are to deploy immediately to deal with the Decepticon threat on the great planes. Meet Chromia, Tia and Elita-1 at the ground bridge immediately."}**

**{S.S: "Understood"}**

**{Me: "On our way."}**

Me: "Okay... you all have Will's number, call him when we leave."

Dad: "Is the base under attack?"

Me: "No we have to deploy and kick some aft. I'll be back soon!"

I shouted as we sprinted out of the rec room.

* * *

**Author's note: This is the beginning of my longer chapters. I hope that you guys like them and I am not sorry for the cliffhanger that just happened! I hope that you like the chapter and I look forward to the Praxian cycle coming in the next five or so. The family seems to be taking it well... that being said no one knows what her father will say when he's alone with the twins... *Evil Laughter*****I really do appreciate you guys who read this, everyone from the U.S to Slovakia to China and The U.K to the rest of the world! Please do as you have been doing for so long... ****pretty p****lease, Rate, Review, Follow and Favorite!**

**Lack of Peace, plenty of love, and long live the terror twins for causing the first two sayings! **

**CLYL! ❤㈏5㈏3**


	29. Questions popping

**This came from one of many plot bunnies that seem to want to make my life harder.**

**I do not own Transformers. All original Transformers belong to rightful owners! I only own my Oc Arabella, and anyone else I add.**

**I also do not own ANY songs, media, or name brand foods used in this story ****(Don't Sue me please!).**

Retrokill**: Thank you for the praise! I hope you like the action scenes! I worked hard on em'!**

DarkshadowXsunny-sides**: This will solve your cliffhanger problem. And hold on, there's some serious cuteness below. I love seeing all of the readers I have, especially when I can see the different countries. It's so fragging cool! **

**Guest: ****Thank you for the compliments! I'm glad you love the story!**

* * *

**Text:" =Two way conversation out loud for extended time.**

**[Text: "] = Twin bond or special bond (like family)**

**{Text: "} = Com link**

**S.S = Twins speaking in unison**

* * *

_**Sunstreaker's point of view**_

We led Bella to the ground bridge explaining that Wheeljack finally completed it when she was in stasis. When we got there we were greeted by Elita-1 who told us the scenario.

Elita: "We are dealing with one groundling, three seekers and five drones. Our task is to get them to retreat or to neutralize the threat. We will be battling in farmland, so there will be very few civilians."

Chromia: "However, we must stop them in the farmlands before they get to the nearest town. Sunstreaker, Sideswipe, and Arabella we need you to take the seekers down. Elita, Tia and I will engage the drones and the groundling."

Elita: "All right let's roll out!"

She said as we ran into the opened ground bridge. When we got to the planes I quickly noticed the determined look in Bella's optics. She looked really _really_ pissed. As a matter of fact her optics weren't their natural lime green. They were a dark emerald. It was hard not to stare at them.

**{Sides: "Dibs on Thundercracker!"}**

**{Bella: "I call Dorito boy! I have some payback to give."}**

**{Me: "Then I'll take Skywarp. Hey Bella, how are you going to fight him?"}**

**{Bella: "Tia, engage battle regalia and be careful! And to answer your question I'll be using Jet judo love."}**

She said as she transformed into her beast mode. Before Sides or I could get a running start, Bella had sprinted, jumped and was now on top of Starscream, who was screaming and doing barrel rolls trying to fling her off. She must have had her claws embedded into his armor because she was _not_ moving.

**[Me: "Well you don't see that everyday]**

I said to Sides as we launched ourselves onto our designated seekers. With a smooth motion Sides and I took a hold of them and then flung them to the ground. We then watched as Bella transformed and flung her seeker to the ground. She looked different... like _way _different. Her armor was drawn back revealing her protoform in several areas.

**[Sides: "Uhhh, why is she scantily clad in her armor?]**

**[Me: "Maybe it's malfunctioning?"]**

Starscream: "You shall _pay_ for your _insolence _you wretched femme!"

Bella: "_You will pay for your crimes you giant flying Dorito!_"

Starscream: "You should talk! Last I heard you were bitten in half and then toasted by Skywarps energy beam! You're the pathetic snack food!"

Ooooo. He shouldn't have said that. Before Sides or I could advance Tia (After having taken down the groundling) and Arabella joined forces. She too was scantily clad. There's something we don't know.

Bella: "Tia track seven, Cascada please."

Tia: "My pleasure."

She said as she blared techno music that _literally_ _blasted_ the armor off a drone in front of her. No one moved as Arabella and Tia took down the remaining drones and seekers.

**{Chromia: "You guys seeing this?"}**

**{Me: "Yep. Does it look any less strange to you?"}**

**{Chromia: "Nope. Did you two know she could do this?"}**

**{Sides: "This is nothing I knew she could do... wait a sec. Sunstreaker, remember that dance she did before she became a Cybertronian?"}**

**{Me: "Holy slag! You're right!"}**

Bella was doing the same routine that she performed for Bee so long ago, down to the hip bounces and twirls. The only difference was that now she was using blades to cut her enemies to ribbons. Tia was holding her own too. she was using her scythe blade to dismantle drones left and right.

**CRUNCH!**

Thundercracker: "Ahhhiiiiiiiiiieeeeeeeee!"

**CRRAACK!**

Skywarp: "Owwwwwww! Ah ah ah ahhhhhhhh! No please!"

They screamed as Arabella sparta kicked Thundercracker in the interface armor, and as she roundhoused Skywarp.

**[Sides: "Oooh that's gotta hurt. Should we help her?"]**

**[Me: "Nope. I think she's got it. Oh look, Skywarp is cowering behind Screamer."]**

**[Sides: "Think they'll surrender?"]**

**SLICE! SMACK! CRRUUNCH!**

Starscream: "Ahhhh! AAAAHHHHHH! **AAAAAHHHHH! **No! **NO PLEASE SPARE ME! RETREAT! DECEPTICONS RETREAT!"**

**{Elita: "Did she just cut off his arms, smack him in the face plates, and then kick him in the interface armor?"}**

**{Me: "Yes she did. And as someone who has experienced her kicking them in that area, **_**and**_** getting punched in the face plates, let me say that he will be sore for a while."}**

Bella: "_And don't I ever catch you doing some crazy slag like this ever again!_"

She said as she shook her semi severed arm at them. Geeze when did that happen? She and Tia sauntered over to us arm in arm.

Bella: "You guys ready to go back?"

Elita: "Are you in pain? Why did you not fight like this previously?"

Bella: "Oh... huh wonder when that happened? Nah, I can't feel a thing, probably because I'm coming out of gladiator mode. I've only had my gladiator mode since my previous return from the matrix. Although Tia and I have had our battle regalia since we've been Cybertronians."

Chromia: "I can see why you may have been hesitant to show us, but why does your armor fit like that?"

Bella: "It'll return to normal when I deactivate it, but the best way I can explain it is by saying that Tia and I are practitioners of kunoichi, more specifically how it applies to video game characters."

We all looked up what she was talking about. Sides and I found out first. First let me say that it is _epic_ that she is a bladesman like Sides and I. Second, it is _genious_ how her armor has that ability, she distracts while taking them down. The Decepticons wiped out half of the femme population and tried to enslave an eighth of it, so she's using their weakness to her advantage.

Elita: "That is a very smart technique. It allows free movement yet you are twice as dangerous as you would be in your normal armor. We must get you fixed up and alert Optimus and Prowl of your abilities."

She said as our ground bridge for home opened.

**[Me: "Hey Sides..."]**

**[Sides: "What's up bro?"]**

**[Me: "Now is a good time to speak with her family."]**

**[Sides: "About her becoming our sparkmate? Are you certain that we should ask them?"]**

**[Me: "Isnt it customary on this planet that the mech's ask the femme's father for her hand in matrimony?"]**

**[Sides: "You are right, though that tradition seems to be dying off. But from a smart standpoint, it would be wise for us to ask, seeing that it could show her parents who we are and that we mean her no harm."]**

He said as we walked Bella to the Medbay. Where Ratchet was having a deep conversation with Will, Epps, and Bella's family.

Bella: "Uhh, hi there. Mom, dad, Ky what are you doing in here?"

Will: "Sweet God! What happened to your arm?"

Bella: "I broke it, though no one is sure how. You know this _does_ tend to happen Will. I mean you saw Jazz get _torn in two._"

Mrs. Brinks: "Oh my God! Bella are you okay?! Does it hurt?! Who did this! _I want names, faces and where I can find them...They are going to die for hurting my daughter!_"

Bella: "Mom, chill. Yes it hurts a little bit but not too much. Ratchet can you please fix my arm?"

Ratchet: "That's why I'm here isn't it? Now hop onto the birth so we can fix you. Oh you're quite lucky, your main energon line wasn't torn, though a minor one was. This will only take a few minutes to repair."

Mr. Brinks: "What is she covered in?"

Me: "Our enemy's blood. She held her own out there. She and Tia pretty much destroyed-"

Mrs. Brinks: "My baby is a weapon of mass destruction!? Did any human get hurt?"

Bella: "No, and no. I am a person who happens to destroy large enemies while trying to prevent the harm of humans, of which none were harmed seeing that we fought out in the great plains where there was nobody to witness our little battle. By the way why were they out there?"

Sides: "Eh, maybe there's a possible energon well out there. I'm sure Prime is looking into it."

Kyler: "Wait.. I thought that you bleed that. So are there wells of blood on our planet?!"

It only took Bella a few minutes to explain what we meant to her brother. By the time she was done Ratchet had finished repairing her arm. We then left Medbay and went back to the rec room where Bella told us that Elita needed to borrow her and Tia for a little bit. She left us with her parents and her brother. Here goes...

_**Sideswipe's point of view**_

It was scary. I'm not sure why I feel so scared to ask her parents but what if they say no? They couldn't deny their daughter her happiness could they? Would her father chew us out like when we visited her at her house? Only one way to find out.

Me: "Uhhhmmmm... C..can Sunstreaker and I ask you guys a question? It regards Arabella."

Mr. Brinks: "What do you want to know?"

Sunny: "We would like to ask for your daughter's hand in marriage."

Mrs. Brinks: "The both of you?"

Me: "We understand that polygamy is not part of the norm here in the United States, frankly it was a rare occurrence on Cybertron as well."

Mrs. Brinks: "Hmmmm. You two seem very nice but you do realize that you have only known our daughter for four months."

Me: "And we haven't been happier than when we were in these last four months. Except for when we were bonded to Stormbreaker so long ago."

Kyler: "And how long ago was that?"

Sunny: " 6 vorns or 498 years ago."

Kyler: "So she wasn't kidding when she said that she was 20 vorns old. How old does that make her by our standards? And how old are you two?"

Me: "It makes her 20 in human years, Primus returned her to the world at that age because that was her maturity level when she died. Sunstreaker and I are 22 vorns old."

Mr. Brinks: "So you want to marry my daughter... how do I know that you really love her?"

Sunny and I looked at each other. We silently agreed to show them what we had recorded over the last four months. We showed them our dates, we showed them how we took care of her when she had her appendix and tonsils removed. We showed them the panic we sent the base into when we couldn't find her, we showed them the footage we could from when we met again in Albuquerque, from when we took walks and when we would just talk. We showed them our lives from the last four months.

When I looked at her family again, her mom was crying. Her dad looked solemn, yet you could see the kindness in his eyes. Her brother looked like he wanted to cry.

Sunny: "You see, we _love_ her with all our spark and we _never_ want to be without her. She loves us for who we are."

Me: "Not many do, I'm sure you were told that we like to cause mischief and that we can be a pain in the aft at times...this is all true but she saw past of all that. She accepts the fact that we're goofballs, and she never judges us for it where some of the others have. As split spark twins, we have only been able to find love once before, and it is rare that any Cybertronian finds it twice let alone twins."

Kyler: "Why is that?"

Sunny: "Being split spark twins means that we are two halves to one whole...literally. Whatever Sides feels, I do too and vice versa. we can separate but it hurts when we do it for long periods of time and distance. So it's hard to find someone who we both love and agree on and who loves us back. Any other recorded twins simply married other people, but they usually werent happy."

Mr. Brinks: "So you mean to tell me that my daughter is your only chance at happiness? Well I can say that she's never looked happier than what you showed us. She really loves you two."

Mrs. Brinks: "I give you my permission, I want her to be happy. Thats all I want for her, and for you two."

Kyler: "If you can answer these questions you have my permission. These will prove how much you know about her."

Sunny: "Okay, ask away."

Kyler: "What's her favorite video game console company?"

S.S: "Nintendo."

Kyler: "What's her favorite game for each system?"

S.S: "Wii U; Mario Kart 8. Wii; Super Mario Galaxy both 1 and 2. Gamecube; Luigi's Mansion. Nintendo 64; Mortal Kombat 4 and Kirby and the crystal shards. And on the SNES which was the first consol she played on, her favorite games were Final Fight 2 and Killer Instinct."

Kyler: "Why does she love Killer Instinct?"

S.S: "Because you taught her how to play when she was three."

Kyler: "Who's her favorite character?"

S.S: "Black Orchid, because she was the only girl and sister to one of your favorite characters Jago."

Kyler: "How did you know that? And who are my other favorite characters?"

Sunny: "We talked about a lot of stuff. she wanted us to meet you guys before she transformed and if we were to marry into the family we should learn about the people in it."

Me: "Indeed. She told us stories of you guys and what you did for a living. You guys are _really_ cool. Mr. Brinks has a passion for coaching Basketball, yet if faced with a technical problem could solve it in no time flat. Mrs. Brinks works with young children and their problems, and is very nurturing and sympathetic. And you Kyler are a college student who is working on a degree in criminology, but has considered joining the armed forces like your father."

S.S: "Your favorite characters in this order are; Cinder, Fulgore,Glacius,Jago and Sabrewulf. However your favorite fighting character of all time is Scorpion from Mortal Kombat."

His eyes were as big as moons. They looked at us like we were crazy, we didn't stalk them, we just listened to Bella talk about those she loved. Hopefully they'll let us join their family.

Kyler: "Damn. He just...damn. I think it's safe to say that they know her. You have my permission, not that you really needed it from me. I trust you two."

Mr. Brinks: "Well...You took the time to listen to my daughter, and you showed interest in us. I have to respect that. You may have her hand in marriage on one condition."

S.S: "Name it."

Mr. Brinks: "If I so much as hear that you have brought her pain or have broken her spark-"

S.S: "Then we will both gladly give ourselves over to you to be melted down into fine jewelry that will adorn you and anyone else you give it to."

Mr. Brinks: "Damn, you're good!"

He chuckled.

Mrs. Brinks: "Welcome to the family."

_**Normal point of view**_

After some intense questions from Prime and Prowl, they thought it a good idea to not only introduce my family, but to also showcase my and Tia's abilities. So we all met in the training room. After the long introductions, my parents and brother were finally up to speed.

Dad: "This is really cool...this is...really _fucking_ cool."

Mom: "Sweet heart!"

Dad: "Sorry! But man! This is epic! And we get to see how they train?!"

Will: "HUA!"

Dad: "Will, I told you to cut that out!"

He said laughing.

Prime: "What is so funny about his battle cry?"

My brother and father broke out into gales of laughter. I couldn't help but snicker. I knew why they were laughing.

Dad: "It's what it means that makes it funny. You see HUA in the army stands for Heard, Understood, Acknowledged."

Ironhide: "I do not see what's so funny about that."

Kyler: "You see, between factions the meanings change, and since our family is Air force-"

Mom: "And damn proud of it."

Kyler: "HUA means something else."

Dad: "Yes, in the Air force it pretty much means the same thing but, we have a friend who is chief, and when Airmen would say HUA he'd yell back CUT THAT SHIT OUT! WE GOT STUFF TO DO!"

Me: "So where we were stationed at the meaning changed from "Heard, Understood, Acknowledged" to 'Heads, Up, Ass!" Usually followed by "We got shit to do!" "

I giggled. A few of the bots chuckled seeing the look on Will's face. He was smirking trying to come up with a good comeback.

Dad: "Relax I'm just teasing. Although it's not my fault that the Air force owns the night _and_ the air. Now what did we need to learn about my daughter?"

Will: "You know what? For that I'm going to bet that you're daughter can't handle any of these bots at full throttle."

Me: "You're kidding right? I could take any of them on and win easy!"

Dad: "Thats right! 50 bucks says you're wrong!"

Will: "You're on!"

Jazz: "Oooh someone's cocky!"

Tia: "I'd like to go first, and get my demonstration out of the way. Any volunteers?"

Jolt: "I'll do it."

Me: "Okay, but you were warned. Tia are you going to give him _the_ _treatment_?"

Tia: "You don't know the half of it. Battle regalia _MARZIALE_!"

She cried as her armor shifted. She pulled out her scythe and smiled as Jolt let two blades come out of his wrists. I handed Will, Epps, and my family earmuffs.

Me: "You're going to need these. Trust me."

Dad: "You're using live ammo?!"

Sides: "Yeah, how else would we spar?"

We all watched as Jolt engaged her in battle, and as she easily dodged his blows, while playing _Fatinitza: March_. She snickered as he tried to come straight at her. With a fluid motion she sprinted towards him and then back handspringed over him, making him turn completely around. This is when she took the crook of her blade and tried to trip him, only for him to outsmart her and pin her to the ground.

Jolt: "Do you surrender?"

Tia: "As much as I would love to... I'LL PASS!"

She shouted as she blasted him off of her with an amplified horn solo. Poor Jolt flew into the ceiling and then landed back on the ground where Tia instantly blasted him again with sound. When he had removed himself from the wall, she was there with her staff tip at his throat.

Tia: "Do you surrender? Or do I need to blast you clean through this wall?"

Jolt: "Man, I'd love too but..."

_ZZZZZAAAAAAAPPPPP!_

Tia: "Ow! OW OW OW OW OW!"

Jolt: "I think the crowd would find that a bit _shocking_."

Tia: "Ha ha! Very _punny_! How long have you had lightning whips?"

Jolt: "Eh for a while. Ratchet thinks they'd be great for subduing patients."

I looked at the Medic who simply shrugged. Primus they went to no end did they?

Tia: "No matter. Prepare to be pummeled cheerfully, Jauntily, and utterly one sidedly! For my second song: _Mozart medly by the Trans Siberian Orchestra_! She shouted as Jolt ran towards her. She bounced out of the way, and shot at his shoulder. She was using stun rounds so she wouldn't hurt him.

Jolt: "OW!? On what planet is this a fair fight?"

Tia: "Hmmm. _Cybertron, oh and Earth_. Stop whining, I didn't use my sound waves on you _this_ time."

Jolt: "How do you do that anyway?"

Tia: "SUBWOOFERS! I CAN GET A MUCH BETTER SOUND THIS WAY! NOW DANCE HARDER!"

She shouted as she blasted him again with sound, and proceeded to shoot her stun rounds at his feet, making him dance from peede to peede. After a barrage of this, she finally ran at him and knocked him to the ground. While holding a knife to his throat she removed her mask and kissed him, leaving him stunned on the floor.

Jolt: "I...I...I..I...I-"

Ratchet: "Out with it mech!"

Jolt: "I surrender."

He said sheepishly. That's my girl. She still uses the tumbling that I taught her. I'm so proud.

Me: "Nicely done Nonon. Very nice badassery indeed, and your final music choice was quite smart."

I said highfiving her.

Tia: "Thank you! If he's smart he'll _analyze_ what the song means. Now why don't you show us why it's good _not_ to piss you off?

Me: "Gladly! Any volunteers?"

Ironhide: "I happily volunteer. Will, I'd bet more money."

Will: "Fine, and Hide show no mercy!"

Ironhide: "Do I ever?"

Me: "Ky this is for us!"

I said as I started playing _The instinct_. He grinned, so did Sunny and Sides.

I engaged Ironhide and dodged his blows with ease. Before long he deployed his cannons and began shooting at me. I simply tumbled backwards dancing around his shots.

Me: "Ooooh Hide, I think you might have lost your touch!"

Hide: "_How dare you!_ EAT PLASMA!"

He shouted as I dodged his shot. my plan was to tire him out. If I could keep goading him I might be able to pull off what I was trying.

Me: "Awwww! You almost had me there for a second big guy! Hmm perhaps your aim is getting as old as you are!"

**CRACK!**

Hide: "Nope, my aim is just fine. perhaps Ratchet should look at that glass jaw of yours."

I got up and pretended to stumble, like I predicted he picked me up and threw me into the wall. I won't lie all of this _hurt_, but I could feel my gladiator mode kicking in. He continued to smash me into the wall until a shelf of weights fell on me. He then stopped and began to walk away. First rule of battle, do not _ever_ underestimate your opponent, the second rule is that you always check for a pulse, especially when said opponent has a _beast mode_.

I transformed and began to silently stalk my prey, meanwhile the rest of the bots were staring at Hide who was haughtily chuckling about his victory, my dad reached into his wallet and pulled out a hundred dollar bill. Ky, Sides, and Sunny were the only ones watching me, and all three were holding in their laughter as I jumped up into the rafters and continued to stalk my prey until he was underneath me. I drew my claws and...

Me: "**MMMMMEERRRRRRRROOOOOOOWERRRRRRRRRRRRR!**"

Ironhide: "AAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEE!"

He screamed in a girly manor as I flattened him, making him do a face plant. I had both his arms pinned and his helm was in my jaw. All is going according to plan!

Me: "Funny thing about my glass jaw...did you know that I can compact 5 sedans at the same time? Or better yet I can smash 2 Peterbilt semi's at the same time." If you want I can give you an example, I'm sure Ratchet would enjoy seeing a live _lobotomy_."

I'm not sure _how_ he did it, but he got up and then backflopped, smashing me into the floor. Geeze is he _trying_ to kill me?! For Primus sake, I was just _teasing _him, he didn't need to try and take me out! Sheesh! At least I could use my gladiator mode now, hell he pissed me off enough.

Hide: "Ah, you don't give up easily I forgot that. Well either that or hanging around your glitch headed boyfriends has finally had a mental effect on you."

My right optic started twitching as _Fullbore_ played.

Sunny: "Slag. ALL RIGHT ALL THOSE WHO VALUE THEIR LIVES AGAINST THE WALL!"

I changed into my battle regalia allowing the music to mickey mouse my armor's movement. I then stared down Ironhide he had a twinge of fear in his optics, good maybe that'll keep him alive.

Kyler: "Why are her eyes black?"

Me: "You will apologize for what you've said!"

I said, noticing that my voice had an echo. Creepy. I started his descent into pain as I sprinted and flipped over the poor mech, taking my fans and slashing at him, giving him several mesh wounds. With a sharp twirl I roundhoused him in the helm, making him stumble and fall on his back, I then took the opportunity and stomped on his throat to make a point. He got up faster than I anticipated so I quickly rolled out of the way while snaring his legs with my whip. When I was sure I was behind him I cranked up the voltage and let the electricity rip. He screamed out in pain while falling to the floor, landing on his servos and knee joints. On reflex I grabbed what _was_ my door wings and pulled out _two_ swords. I made a cross with them at his neck.

Me: "_You will either apologize or surrender. You have ten seconds or your head will roll!_"

Hide: "I surrender!"

Me: "Good, now what did you guys think? Scary huh?"

I said snapping out of my gladiator mode.

Tia: "As epic as ever. I think you broke them."

Me: "I think you're right!"

I chuckled as Prowl glitched, making Ratchet spit out a string of curses. Elita and Chromia were smirking proudly. My mom was grinning and my dad reached into Will's front pouch and took out a few hundred dollar bills.

Kyler: "The hell did we just witness?"

Me: "Only the greatest performance you will ever see, coupled with my gladiator mode. Unlike my boyfriends, I can usually control my actions while in gladiator mode. I was completely aware of what I was doing the whole time and I planned the whole thing too."

Kyler: "This was staged?!"

Hide: "No it most certainly _was not_. I just got my aft handed to me by your little sister! Manipulating little..."

Bee: _"And the Oscar goes to..."_

I bowed low giggling as I pretended that I was receiving an award, when I noticed something new about Mikaela.

Me: "Atta boy Sam! Bout time you put a ring on it!"

Sam: "What can I say. I guess great minds think alike."

Me: "Oh, what do you mean?"

I said as I heard a guitar strum behind me. I turned to see Sunny and Sides on one knee.

Sides: _"Ooooo woahhh."_

Sunny: _"Yeah yeahhhh."_

Sides: _"You can be the pea-nut butter to my jelly."_

Sunny: _"You can be the butterflies that I feel in my belly."_

S.S: _"You can be captain and We could be your first mates."_

Sides: _"You can be the chills that I felt on our first date."_

S.S: _"You can be the hero and we can be your sidekicks."_

Sunny: _"You can be the tear that I cry if we ever split."_

Sides: _"You can be the rain from the cloud when it's storming."_

Sunny: _"Or you can be the sun when it shines in the morning."_

S.S: _"Don't know if I could ev-er be... without you cause femme you complete me. And in time I know that we'll both see that we're all we need!"_

Sides: _"Cause you're the apple to my pie."_

Sunny: _"You're the straw to my berry."_

Sides: _"You're the grade to my high."_

S.S: _"And you're the one we wanna marry."_

Sunny: _"Cause you're the one for me, for me."_

Sides: _"And I'm the one for you, for you."_

S.S: _" You take the both of us, of us, and were the perfect two, yeah. We're the perfect two, ohh. We're the perfect two, ohh. Baby we and yoouuu, we're the perfect two."_

Sides: _"You can be the princess and we can be your princes."_

Sunny: _"You can be the sweet tooth and we can be the dentists."_

Sides: _"You can be the shoes and I can be the laces."_

Sunny: _"You can be the heart that I spill on the pages."_

Sides: _"You can be the Vodka and I can be the chaser."_

Sunny: _"You can be the pencil and I can be the paper."_

Sides: _"Sunny can be as cold as the win-ter weather.."_

Sunny: _"But I don't care, as long as we're together."_

S.S: _"Don't know if I could ev-er be... without you cause femme you complete me. And in time I know that we'll both see that we're all we need!"_

Sides: _"Cause you're the apple to my pie."_

Sunny: _"You're the straw to my berry."_

Sides: _"You're the grade to my high."_

S.S: _"And you're the one we wanna marry."_

Sunny: _"Cause you're the one for me, for me."_

Sides: _"And I'm the one for you, for you."_

S.S: _" You take the both of us, of us, and were the perfect two, yeah. We're the perfect two, ohh. We're the perfect two, ohh. Baby we and yoouuu, we're the perfect two, yeah yeah."_

Sides: _"You know that we'll never doubt ya..."_

Sunny: _"And you know that we think about ya..."_

S.S: _"And you know we can't live without ya, nuuuuuooo. We love they way that you smile, and maybe in just a while, we can all walk down the aisle."_

Sunny: _"Whoaaaa."_

Sides: _"Cause you're the apple to my pie."_

Sunny: _"You're the straw to my berry."_

Sides: _"You're the grade to my high."_

S.S: _"And you're the one we wanna marry."_

Sunny: _"Cause you're the one for me, for me."_

Sides: _"And I'm the one for you, for you."_

S.S: _" You take the both of us, of us, and were the perfect two, yeah. We're the perfect two, ohh. We're the perfect two ohh. Baby we and yoouuu, we're the perfect two, yeah yeah."_

Sunny: "Arabella, we have known you for four months, but truthfully it has felt like we've known you for an eternity."

Sides: "Would you please do Sunstreaker and I the honor, of becoming our Sparkmate?"

I couldn't speak. I was crying too hard. All I could do was nod. So that's what I did. I nodded and whispered yes, as my voice came back, and as they placed a ring on my finger. It was more beautiful than anything I had ever seen. I tackled them down to the ground with a hug.

* * *

**Author's note: I'm gonna make this quick. This chapter is long because all the afore read material needed to happen in one chapter. If you hate it's length I understand, I'll try to keep them round 3,500 words from here out. Let me know what you thought about this chapter's contents! P****retty p****lease, Rate, Review, Follow and Favorite!**

**Lack of Peace, plenty of love, and long live the terror twins for causing the first two sayings! **

**CLYL! ❤㈏5㈏3**


	30. Our First Thanksgiving

**This came from one of many plot bunnies that seem to want to make my life harder.**

**I do not own Transformers. All original Transformers belong to rightful owners! I only own my Oc Arabella, and anyone else I add.**

**I also do not own ANY songs, media, or name brand foods used in this story ****(Don't Sue me please!).**

**Special thanks to: **Shadow91259** For following the story.**

**Special thanks to: **Shadow91259** For adding the story to their favorites list.**

Retrokill**: Thank you! I hope you like the mini battle scenes in this chapter as well.**

DarkshadowXsunny-sides**: Aww! I know the feeling. That song is one of the two that inspired this story. It's _the perfect two by auburn._** **It's on YouTube and its really sweet. Glad you liked it.**

ThePegasusDevice**: I know finally right?! Especially for Sam, Which frankly makes sense since he and his fiancé saved the world twice together and died or nearly died together thousands of times. There is not a woman on this planet that would understand him more than her. Now onto more cuteness!**

* * *

**Text:" =Two way conversation ****out loud for extended time.**

**S.S = Twins speaking in unison**

* * *

Jazz: "Well. Ain't tha a sight to see."

Hide: "I never thought I'd see the day that either the Decepticons surrendered, or that those two would get married."

Bee: "_Ohh, It's definitely the end times._"

We all burst out laughing at his comment. We couldn't help it, it was just that funny."

Prowl: "Okay...what did I miss?"

Me: "Sunny and Sides proposed. We're getting married!"

We all laughed as Prowl glitched again. I guess that no one saw this coming. That's okay. I love their surprises. It's what makes life fun.

Mom: "This calls for a celebration! You are all invited to spend Thanksgiving with us!"

Almost everyone frowned, as usual Sam, Epps, Will, Mikaela and Bumblebee, were the only ones who knew what she was talking about. Man for a group of advanced robotic beings who have been on the planet since 2007, they sure knew very little about some human customs.

Prime: "What is Thanksgiving?"

Kyler: " .God. They don't know-"

Me: "Yes they don't know a lot of earth's customs. Guys Thanksgiving is a holiday where we meet with family, share what we're grateful for, and eat a large feast to commemorate our survival through the year. It's a long tradition that families in the U.S have been celebrating since its founding."

Mom: "And I want all of you to be with us. You guys are family to us, and I will consider it a personal insult if you are not there. Will, Epps, Sam this includes you guys too. Arabella and I will do all the cooking, though I will need to go shopping for the necessary supplies."

Kyler: "It'll be just like old times when we would throw parties for dad and his buddies. Uhhh, out of curiosity... what's on the menu?"

Mom: "The usual turkey with gravy, mashed potatoes, corn, stuffing, macaroni and cheese, collard greens, rolls, and biscuits. And that is just the main course all made from scratch."

I smiled as the bots looked perplexed. Though we can eat human food we tend not to by the order of Ratchet. He must have looked up the holiday because he was scowling at my mother, who was giving him her trademark "Don't you dare" leer.

Ratchet: "Prime I don't think it would be wise to celebrate such a holiday, it may not be the healthiest tradition that we should take part in."

Me: "Please? My family is here, and you always say that you guys need to experience human customs. This is one of them, and how would it look if the Prime did not hold true to what he says?"

Sides: "Please? Pretty pretty please?"

Sunny: "She _is_ our mother in law, and we do not wish to upset her by having you offend her gratuitous offer."

Prime: "All right. We will celebrate this holiday, in the name of new family, friends and today's victory. However will be taking a few of you with her to gather her supplies."

Elita: "We will go. It will give us a chance to see how humans prepare for this holiday."

Me: "Epic! Oh and speaking of victories... by chance how many Con's as a team did we defeat today?"

Chromia: "Six. Why?"

Me: "Sunny, do you have a paint pen I can use?"

Sunny: "Of course my sweet. Here, why do you need it?"

I took the gift that Stormbreaker had given me out of my sub space and uncapped it. I then wrote Autobots on the wall in neat lettering. I took the stamp and pressed it to the wall, then I wrote x6 next to it. I am starting a kill wall.

Ironhide: "What the frag?"

Me: "During plane flights and other military battles it used to be a tradition to take the amount of kills a team or individual had and either put it on the plane or on a wall to commemorate their victory, while also letting the enemies know how dangerous of a person you were. I got the stamp as a gift when I left the Matrix, and I thought that it would help to boost morale if we could see how great of a job we are doing."

Everyone smiled. I can't be the only happy one all the time, plus I have to make up for lost time on cheering people up. I was out too long.

Ironhide: "Gimme that. Prime we're going to need a few more of these and another wall, everyone else's kills won't fit.

_**The next day**_

_**Elita's point of view**_

Humans are very strange creatures. They seem to have created a holiday where the main purpose is eating large amounts of food. How they gather this food is even stranger. We took the ground bridge to Arabella's home town and did our shopping there. The stores we went into were incredibly crowded. There were many people shoving and shouting, some were even taking things out of other's carts and baskets for themselves. What a barbaric way to gather nutrients.

Mrs. Brinks: "Okay ladies, here's the thing. People are going to try and fight you for your items. Hold firm and do not let them have it. Scare them off, hit them, do what you have to, but we must leave with all of the items on each of your lists."

Arabella: "Do not be alarmed. The store is usually peaceful, however due to Christmas coming up and the fact that it is the day before when we and many others need the food, people are getting desperate. So be on guard and don't be afraid to shoot them your best death glare if they give you trouble."

Arcee: "All right. This seems straight forward. Where shall we meet upon completion of the shopping?"

Arabella: "Meet my mom and I in the retail department. Send me a com if problems arise, you have questions, or when you're heading to the designated meeting spot. Oh and whatever you do... _do not let your cart out of your sight_."

Chromia: "Indeed. I've seen 7 humans steal from others and we've only been in the building for 3.76 minutes."

Me: "All right good luck femmes! Roll out!"

It was brutal. I had to scold a few people for trying to take some of my products from me. Chromia nearly punched a mech out for touching her desired produce choice. Arcee seemed to be enjoying herself as she raced around the store with Moonracer, seeing who could get what faster. The only problem those two ran into was a femme who needed a sack of flour from the top shelf. As they retrieved it, she attempted to run off with their whole cart and basket, only to be stopped by Arabella when she rounded the corner. With one glare the woman backed away slowly. It took at least an hour before we all reported back to the designated area. We were waiting on Tia. She was retrieving the necessary dairy products for Mrs. Brinks.

Moonracer: "Do you think she needs assistance?"

Arcee: "I don't think so. That being said, Arabella had to help us with that one glitch head."

Chromia: "I can't believe someone would do such a thing. These humans are beginning to remind me of the con's!"

Me: "Chromia, they are not that bad. They are a bit misguided, but they are no where near the Decepti-"

Tia: " YOU GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE WITH MY CHEESE!"

Mrs. Brinks: "GET HIM! HE'S GOT THE BUTTERMILK TOO!"

Arabella: " OH HELL NO! YOU! COME HERE! DON'T MAKE US CHASE YOU OR YOU WILL REGRET IT!"

Poor unfortunate soul: "UP YOUR'S HOE! _THIS SHIT IS MINE!_"

Mrs. Brinks: "_I KNOW you didn't just call my daughter a hoe!_"

Tia: "You've done it now! GET HIM MRS. BRINKS!"

Mrs. Brinks: "YAAAAAAGGGGGGHHHHHH!"

Poor unfortunate soul: "AHHHHHHH! OW OW OW OW OW OW! PLEASE! STOP! PLEASE!"

Mrs. Brinks: "_I better not hear you say such a thing again! Lest you want your new nickname to be fire. I have no qualms about stomping your ass out! GIRLS! LETS. GO._"

She shouted as she righted herself with her trophies. With the exception of Arabella and Tia, we were all stunned. She had seemed so nice, although I now know where Arabella gets her temper from. That poor boy looked hurt, then again he shouldn't have tried to steal from us.

Me: "Was it absolutely necessary for you to tackle him to the ground and then pummel him?"

Mrs. Brinks: "Sorry ya'll had to see that. It's just... _nobody_ calls my daughter a hoe and gets away with it."

Chromia: "Personally I like your style. It was interesting to see you tackle someone your size in a skirt. It was quite impressive."

Arcee: "Indeed. I didn't take you for the melee type. You have some serious skills."

Moonracer: "How will we pay for all of this? I do not believe that this will be cheap."

Tia: "She's got it covered."

Arabella: "My mom is what some call an extreme couponer. Watch, we'll get all of the food for much cheaper."

And true to form her mother pulled out a large stack of papers. Apparently humans would give out these small papers that work similar to that of their currency. It worked well enough, because what had been a 652 dollar bill quickly shrunk to that of a very modest 179 dollars. Mrs. Brinks certainly has skills.

_**Sunstreaker's point of view**_

With Arabella and the femmes gone, I had time to ask her brother and father questions about the holiday, and what kind of activities to expect.

Me: "So before we say thanks and eat what do we do?"

Mr. Brinks: "Depends on the type of family you are. Some play board games, some play video games, some watch the parade and help cook."

Kyler: "But the most common thing that people do is watch or play football."

Sides: "Ahh. Wait the American version right?"

Mr. Brinks: "Yes. Are you guys fans of the sport?"

Me: "Why wouldn't we be? Heck that's pretty much what most of us do on the daily."

Kyler: "Good point. Who's your team?"

Sides: "We're Giants fans. Most of the other bots have their favorites, for example Optimus is a Patriots fan."

Kyler: "Didn't see that coming. Hey dad who's playing this year anyway?"

Mr. Brinks: "I think it's the Giants vs. the Steelers. You guys gonna watch it tomorrow?"

Me: "Sure, I get the feeling that Mrs. Brinks and Arabella won't be letting us help them cook."

Sides: "Ah, speak of the devil, she's home!"

He said as our beloved and her caravan drove into the rec room. I watched as she and the others unloaded all of their ingredients into the kitchen. They seemed to be laughing about something, and Mrs. brinks was shaking her head.

Mr. Brinks: "How'd it go?"

Chromia: "It was interesting. I had no idea that your sparkmate was capable of tackling a grown man to the floor."

Arcee: "Yeah! She is _definitely_ melee warrior material. I don't think I've ever seen a human run so fast!"

Kyler: "Mom! You _tackled_ someone?! Epic! I haven't seen you do that _since I was 7!_"

Me: "Are you alright Mrs. Brinks?"

Mrs. Brinks: "I'm fine. Little punk called Bella a hoe. He needed to be taught some manners. And please I want the two of you to call me mom. You _are_ marrying my daughter. Now I have some intense prep to do for tomorrow, Bella could you give me a hand?"

Arabella: "Sure mom. I'll see ya'll later."

She said as they disappeared into the kitchen. It was interesting. Her mom became so comfortable with us so quickly, and her father is close behind, but for now I don't want to push anything. Our relationship with him is still too new. After a few hours the most wonderful smells began to drift out of the kitchen. I have no idea what they are but they sure do smell lovely.

Will: "Mmmmm! Something smells good! What's going on in the kitchen?"

Mr. Brinks: "Oh Trestinia and Bella are finishing up their prep for tomorrow. I think they're doing the deserts now."

Annabelle: "It sure does smell yummy! I cant wait to try it tomorrow!"

Mr. Brinks: "Oh hey you! I haven't met you yet!"

Will: "This is my daughter Annabelle. Annabelle, this is Arabella's dad."

Annabelle: "It's nice to meet you. Hey Sides! Hi Sunstreaker!"

S.S: "Hey Belle!"

We said as Jazz, Tia and Jolt came in. Tia and Jolt seem to be spending a lot of time with each other. Hmmm I wonder if it had anything to do with Sides and I gluing them together?"

Jazz: "What is tha smell? It smells good!"

Tia: "Oh man! She's making cobbler! I _so_ cant wait for tomorrow!"

Jolt: "That's assuming that Ratchet doesn't try and eradicate anything he deems unhealthy."

: "What do you mean by _eradicate_? He _shouldn't_ mess with my wife's cooking. She'll be none too happy if he does."

Jolt: "I'll try to keep him from doing it, but he works fast."

Sides: "Then we'll have to be faster, and smarter."

_**Thanksgiving day: Sides point of view**_

It was the big day and we all gathered in the rec room for the festivities. We all decided to use our holoforms so that we could get an authentic feel. Things were going well, most of us were watching the big game, and the rest of us were chatting about whatever. Then She walked out. Bella was in her holoform and she was all smiles as she placed various foods in front of us. She called them appetizers. According to my search, appetizers are small snacks that were served before the main course, which was usually followed by dessert.

Ironhide: "What is this?"

Kyler: "That is a bacon cheddar pinwheel. Dip it in the ranch dressing if you want. I think it tastes good that way."

Ironhide hesitantly did as he suggested and took a bite. In the time I've served with him, I have never seen his optics bug out of his helm like I did today. He grinned as he took another pinwheel. Before I could get a second one they were gone. Ratchet had taken the whole plate. I watched as his optics dimmed. Ah slag he was scanning them.

Ratchet: "These in no way should be consumed. The amount of carbs and fat alone-"

Bee: "_I don't care! I love it! I don't care!_"

Will: "Aw c'mon Ratch! At least let everyone try one!"

Ratchet: "Absolutely not. I must dispose of these immediately."

Prime: "I agree with Major Lennox. As part of our adapting to our allies culture, we must try their food."

Ratchet: "You're only saying that because you have consumed one and you want another."

Prime: "Am I really that transparent old friend?"

Ratchet: "Yes you are."

He said as he walked through Prime's _translucent_ holoform, taking the delicious snacks with him. As soon as he entered the kitchen Arabella came out with another plate of the same snacks.

Bella: "These just came out of the oven! Don't worry I won't-"

Mom: "PUT THAT DOWN NOW! NO! GET AWAY! SHOO!"

Ironhide: "Should we assist you?"

Bella: Tell you what, if you can keep that nosy medic away from my mom's cooking, I'll continue supplying you with snacks like these. I only hope that he hasn't touched the deviled eggs."

Jazz: "Wha does the offspring of poultry have ta do with the pit? Do they come from there!?"

Bella: "I'll answer that question with a question; What's in a name?"

She said as she ran off to the kitchen where shouting could be heard. We all heard a scream and the sound of a knife embedding itself in the door.

Mr. Brinks: "_Oh great. Now she's throwing knives_. Well, it can't go any further downhill from here."

We all turned to stare at him. He simply took a swig of his beverage and continued to watch the game.

Prowl: " , are you not concerned that your wife is displaying such violent behavior?"

Mr. Brinks: "Nope. With any luck he'll stop irking her before she hurts him. This is just a rule of thumb, _do not _insult my wife's cooking. Bad things happen if you do, and I am not liable for your health should you do something so foolish."

Kyler: "And besides, it's only when she begins to _chase_ you with a knife that you should truly fear for your life. God help you if she catches you though."

He said while staring at the door. He seemed to be contemplating whether or not the medic would return. My mother in law sounds a lot like Hatchet.

Mom: "PUT THE TURKEY DOWN! _SO HELP ME I WILL SKIN YOU ALIVE IF YOU RUIN THIS DINNER!_"

Ratchet: "THIS IS NOT SUITABLE NOURISHMENT! IT'S COVERED IN OIL AND BUTTER! I CAN NOT ALLOW ITS CONSUMPTION!"

Jolt: "I better go get him. I'm not ready to be the CMO yet, nor am I interested at this point in becoming one."

He said as he walked into the kitchen. I looked up how a turkey is traditionally prepared and found that most of the fat cooks out of it, which is collected underneath it by a pan. People usually baste their poultry with the so called "drippings" to keep the meat moist and to add flavor. Perhaps I should try cooking, it seems like fun. Well perhaps without Ratchet it would be fun. Speaking of which I turned to see said medic walking out of the kitchen proudly with a plate of vegetables. At the last moment a butcher knife embedded itself in the door above where his hair ended. Thankfully Jolt had made himself transparent at the last second. If he hadn't he would have as Jazz says "A split wig."

Chromia: "And you two are _marrying_ the daughter of that woman. Are you sure that is wise?"

She joked as Ratchet presented us with the plate of vegetables. We all hesitantly took some. I won't complain, carrots are kinda tasty. Bella soon came out with the afore mentioned deviled eggs.

Epps: "These horderves are scrumptious!"

Bella: "Ah why thank ya kind sir, I'd like to inform ya'll that dinner will be served in 20 minutes."

She said with a curtsy and her southern accent. She's so cute when her accent brakes through. After 20 minutes and the anticipated and triumphant victory of the Giants, we all gathered around a very large table, that had all sorts of foods set on it. I recognized some like corn and the turkey, but everything else seemed new.

Prime: "Ahem. Uh yes hello. I'd like to start off by thanking Mrs. Brinks for her hospitality and for providing us with such a lovely variety of foods. Though I don't say it much, I'd like to say that I'm grateful for each and everyone of you here. Each of you does something special that helps the team and for that I share my thanks, I wouldn't want to battle tyrannical leaders with anyone but those in our faction, here and elsewhere. Now I'd like to pass this on to another person lest we wish for the food to spoil in the time It'd take to share my thanks."

We all chuckled. Everyone at the table shared what they were thankful for, some saying that they were thankful that they'd survived this long others saying that they were thankful for the friends they'd made.

Sunny: "I am Thankful for my brother, Pain in the aft he is. I wouldn't be here without him. I'm also thankful for Arabella, now I have someone to talk to when I need to, other than my lovely red twin."

Me: "I am thankful for Arabella, because she brings joy to all she meets. Now I have a partner in crime when trying to make others cheer up. I am thankful for my brother, despite his vanity he knows how to fight and prank while always looking out for me."

Mr. Brinks: "I am thankful that my family is together again. I am thankful that my daughter has found happiness, and personally that is one of the things I have always wanted for her, just to be happy. Thank you two for doing that, and stop calling me Mr. Brinks, call me dad. It's more fitting."

Bella: "I am thankful for having woken up late four months ago. If I hadn't then I would have missed out on the greatest moments in my life. Albeit a short life but a happy life. I wouldn't have made friends like ya'll and I wouldn't have felt as loved as I do right now, by the only two mechs I have and will ever love."

We all had tears in our optics by the end of everyone's speeches. Finally it was time to eat. We all hesitantly tried the food, and after a while it descended into chaotic consumption. Ratchet kindly reminded everyone that they needed to consume the vegetables, and what proper portion sizing was. After an hour we all leaned back in our chairs, happily stuffed and chatting about how good everything tasted.

Ironhide: "That was-"

Moonracer: "Truly, honestly the most-"

Mudflap &amp; Skids: "Delicious thing we've ever had!"

Bella: "Thank you but-"

_**CRASH!**_

There was a loud crash outside, near where our alts where parked. Half of us got up to look outside, to see Ratchet's alt rolling backwards. Said medic ran outside to check on his alt and to see what may have caused it to do such a thing.

Prime: "Okay, he's gone. Mrs. Brinks now would be a good time to serve dessert."

Mom: "Ah, I see what ya'll did there. That is _so_ wrong. Anyways dessert is served!"

Bella: "We usually do two desserts, but since there are so many of you and since this is your first Thanksgiving, we figured we'd cover all of our bases."

Mom: "Here we have Pie. This is what most people consume for dessert on Thanksgiving. Here we have Pumpkin,apple,pecan, and sweet potato."

Bella: "Here we have cobbler, it's like pie but the texture is different. Our flavors are apple and peach."

Mom: "And finally we have my signature Banana pudding. This is my family's 50 year old recipe. I hope you guys like it."

Bella: "Traditionally pie and cobbler is served with coffee as the beverage of choice and with whip cream and ice cream. I have those right here. I hope you guys like it all, I made pretty much all of this from scratch, including the ice cream."

It was a nano click before we were all fighting for the deserts. I'm gonna say now that I love pie. I love pie and cobbler and pudding, and Primus it tastes _so damn good!_"

Sunny: "Bella you gotta try this! Oh my Primus!"

Bella took a fork and tried her apple pie. Her holoform blinked in and out and then became solid.

Bella: "Yeehagggh! Still can't do it! Man, I guess even my holoform can't stand the texture of pie!"

Arcee: "That's fine! More for us!"

Mikaela: "How did you survive without pie?!"

Bella: "Pretty well actually. The neat thing about this is that everything you're eating was committed to memory by 8 1/2. I can make any of these pies without looking up the recipe."

Ratchet: "WHAT ARE YOU ALL DOING?!"

We all froze. Busted. Everyone looked surprised as we lowered our slightly suspended spoons and forks.

Prime: "We were just enjoying-"

Ratchet: "I know what you're doing! You all know my policy about sweets! This is way over the limit of what you're supposed to consume!"

Will: "But, we haven't had ice cream on base in two years! A..and think of the children!"

Ratchet: "You're absolutely right. I should be thinking about the children. Everyone get up and step away from the table! This food is now contraband, and will be destroyed."

Kyler: "But...but..."

Ratchet: "You should all be ashamed of yourselves for consuming so much junk food! Especially you two. Jolt, Moonracer I expected more from you _as medics_."

I looked at Jolt who had an ice cream beard. He winked at me which was the signal.

Me: "Ratchet, you should at least try the desserts before you destroy them."

Ratchet: " I will not befoul my systems with such junk as you are consuming. Remember; a healthy mech is a happy mech. You will all be reminded of this-"

Ironhide: "I will hear none of it!"

Ratchet: " Get off of me this instant! Wait. Why can't I disable my holoform?!"

Jolt: "Because I messed with it during your recharge cycle. You will remain tangible until this time tomorrow."

Prime: "I hate to say it old friend, but you had this coming. Mrs. Brinks, am I right to perceive that you are offended by my CMO's actions?"

Mom: "Slightly yes."

Prime: "I see. Well we must give him a punishment befitting his crime."

Prowl: "Sir, I believe it would be appropriate for him to apologize after having tried all of the desserts."

Prime: "Thank you Prowl. That is a very fitting punishment. Sunstreaker, Sideswipe will you please assist Ironhide in Ratchet's punishment."

Sunny: "Oh we'd be glad to."

Ironhide propped the medic up into a sitting position as I grabbed a spoon of banana pudding.

Me: "Open wide and say ahh."

Ratchet: "No."

Ironhide pinched Ratchet's nose cutting off the flow of air. A few moments later he opened his mouth to regain the ability to breathe.

Sunny: "_Don't worry this wont hurt a bit!_"

He said mockingly as he shoved a forkful of peach cobbler into Ratchet's mouth. Ironhide let go of his nose and Ratchet chewed and swallowed.

Me: "See there. That wasn't so bad now was it?"

Ratchet: "By the All Spark what is that?! That is marvelous!"

Bella: "That is my peach cobbler with ice cream."

Ratchet: "What are you all looking at me like that for?! Let's get back to consuming these treats, so long as it doesn't become a habit, Arabella would you mind..."

Bella: "Yes, I will make it again, I don't bake too often outside of the holidays so don't worry, I'll make sure we don't over do it."

She said as we all continued to revel in our treats. Man Sunny and I are the luckiest mechs in the universe.

_**Third person point of view**_

It was several hours into the night. Sam, Mikaela, Kyler, and Mrs. Brinks had all gone out to do black Friday shopping dragging a few of the bots with them since they expressed interest in the Brinks family would leave for home in another day, and then return for Christmas in a few weeks. Meanwhile in the rec room there were several shadowy figures creeping around, unaware that there were others in the room looking to accomplish the same task. One of the shadows crept into the kitchen and opened the fridge letting the yellow light spill out over them and the floor.

Sunny: "Jackpot! Sides get ready... there's enough here-"

Arcee: "Sunstreaker? Sideswipe!? What are you two doing here!?"

Sides: "We could ask the same of you. What are _you _doing up at this hour?!"

Arcee: "I..erm. I had patrol and I was coming back when-"

Prowl: "That is not true. I did not assign you or anyone else to patrol tonight. You are here to get more sweets."

Arcee: "Ah...umm..'

Prowl: "Is that not why we are all here?"

Sunny: "Yes. And we have our pie so Sides and I will be going..."

Chromia: "Hold it you two! That pie belongs to Hide and I!"

Sides: "No it does not! As a matter of fact _all _of the desserts belong to us, seeing that our _fiancé _made them!"

Prowl: "That is illogical! Just because she will marry you two does not mean that her confections belong to you! Now give me that pie, and while you're at it hand me the cobbler too!"

Arcee: "Oh no you don't! That's what _I _came here for and I'll be pit bent _if I leave without it!_"

Prime: "What is going on here?"

Everyone went silent as their leader stepped into the light.

Prime: "I do not believe that Ratchet would appreciate it if he caught all of us "midnight snacking" as the humans say."

Sunny: "Wait, _all_ of us?"

Prime: "In exchange for your silence and cooperation I will share the deserts with all of you. After all I get first dibs because I out rank _all of you_."

That sent everyone there into another argument about who got what and that Prime had as much a claim to the desserts as Sunny and Sides did seeing that they were bondmates with the baker. Meanwhile in the rafters there were two bots watching all of the insanity below.

Tia: "See. Told'ja that it was a good idea to get here early. We have our pudding and pie and ice cream and they are none the wiser."

Jolt: "That was quite clever how you thought of this. And It doesn't hurt that I'm getting blackmail material either."

Tia: "Mm hhhmmm hmm! You have such a devious streak! Here try this pudding, it's divine."

Jolt: "Mmm that is good. Aw but you got a little on your lip plates. Here let me get that for you."

He said as he leaned into a kiss with her.

* * *

**Author's note: So...uhhh. A rabid plot bunny, does not want the chapters to shorten, despite the fact that I told it that it had 10 chapters left and that would be plenty of room for the rest of it's story. I am now healing from it's wrath...little bugger tried to hit me with a sledge hammer. Anywhoo, before it comes back I'd like to say thank you to you all, for reading it... let me know how you liked Ratchet's rants and what you thought about the chapter...*Door creaks* Uhhh! _P_**_**retty p****lease, Rate, Review, Follow and Favorite!**_

_**Lack of Peace, plenty of love, and long live the terror twins for causing the first two sayings! **_

_**CLYL! ❤㈏5㈏3**_

*Ow! Get away! Ow! Stop hitting me! Ow!*


	31. Sterio sparks

**This came from one of many plot bunnies that seem to want to make my life harder.**

**I do not own Transformers. All original Transformers belong to rightful owners! I only own my Oc Arabella, and anyone else I add.**

**I also do not own ANY songs, media, or name brand foods used in this story ****(Don't Sue me please!).**

**Special thanks to: **Hershey gurl** For following the story.**

**Special thanks to: **Hershey gurl** For adding the story to their favorites list.**

Retrokill**: Thank you! I'm glad a few people (you being one of them) found me funny. And as far as the cobbler thing goes, you should try it. There are plenty of recipes out there. Personally I (much like Arabella) Can't stand the texture of pie or cobbler. I'm still not sure why. And you're right. Evil laughter sounds _way_ better when British folks do it. I think it has something to do with the accent and the charm of the person doing it.**

DarkshadowXsunny-sides**: Thank you! And one last bit of sweet for now, then we begin our decent into the Praxian cycle...*British accent* _Mwa-hahahahaha!_**

* * *

**Text:" =Two way conversation out loud for extended time.**

**[Text: "] = Twin bond or special bond (like family)**

**{Text: "} = Com link**

* * *

_**Three weeks later**_

_**Third person point of view**_

Three and a half weeks had passed from Thanksgiving and all was well. Arabella and the twins had began planning their wedding as did Sam and Mikaela. Unbeknownst to Arabella the twins were planning something special for their wedding. Tia and Jolt continued to see each other in secret and the Decepticons hadn't attacked. The most important thing that was happening however was the one thing that no one knew was occurring, not even Arabella was aware that her Praxian heat cycle had begun.

**Background on Praxian cycles**

**Long before the great war officially started The Praxian elders upon seeing the early signs of war decided to input a code into the next generation being created. This code makes sure that if the Praxian race's numbers decrease that the new generation would birth the next one. The stipulations to this code are that the Praxian must be of a certain age, usually towards the end of youngling hood, and maturity, meaning if the Praxian is 18,000 and their chassis can produce sparklings their code can kick in at any moment. The youngest Praxian on record to have their cycle start was 15,843 years old. Should the cycle begin said Praxian will begin courting their desired mate. If the Praxian is bonded then said bonded will usually be the mate, there have been rare occurrences where that hasn't happened.**

**Courting involves many steps;**

**1) The Praxian must give their desired mate extravagant gifts. These gifts usually tend to be shiny, or cute. This is so that the mate draws the thought of sparklings to their minds.**

**2)The Praxian uses their door wings to perform a spectacular dance. Many have compared this to a dance birds of paradise do. The goal is to entice the desired mate, and to let them know that the Praxian finds them highly appealing and want their attention.**

**3)The final step in the Praxian cycle is the hunting of the mate. The mate whether or not aware of the Praxian cycle will be harassed endlessly until he or she gives in to the Praxian's wishes willingly. To help this along, said Praxian will stalk and try to entice their mate. The benefit of this is that the Mate will not be harmed while they are being hunted as the Praxians become very protective of their mates. The Praxian will temporarily forget all of their actions while in their hunting mode. The regaining of memory typically takes 2-3 earth days, which by then if said Praxian has conceived, both mate and carrier will know.**

**There are a few ways to know that a Praxian is on their cycle;**

**-Their wings are shinier than usual.**

**-They show extreme affection, anger, protectiveness,happiness, sadness, competitiveness,or lack of inhibitions toward those around them and their mates.**

**-Their optics have a ring of color that is the inverse of their normal color.**

**-The emit a scent or try to smell appealing to their mate at all times.**

**WITH THAT BEING SAID LET'S GET BACK TO OUR FAVORITE PRAXIANS**

_**Normal point of view**_

Tia: "HARD LEFT! HARD LEFT!"

Me: "Going! Going!"

The things I do for my family and faction. Tia and I were in the process of shopping in Albuquerque for our Christmas cookie ingredients and Christmas gifts when she got a ping from our money source. Our money source just so happened to be the secret underground racing ring. I originally raced by myself to raise money for my family's gifts, until I bridged back and was nearly caught by Prowl. Thankfully Tia altered the evidence of my misdeeds. In exchange for doing this, she became my driver and I became more careful about racing. So here I am racing recklessly through the larger arro's of Albuquerque. The cool thing about racing down here is that we get our money in cash.

Me: "How far to the finish line?"

Tia: "Like three and a half miles."

Me: "Where's our opponent?"

Tia: "On the right. You should know that He's a bangger, there's a wide turn up ahead where he's gonna try and pull a 2 fast 2 furious move, so keep it tight."

Me: "Righty o! Any cops out there?"

Tia: "Not that I can see... oh slag! Scratch that! We're gonna have to do a scramble!"

Me: "What's their ETA?"

Tia: "15 minutes max! And we're at least 5 minutes out! We're gonna have to grab and go."

Me: "Okay, hold on! Hard right!"

I said as we sailed around a corner. He passed us not because I pulled a wide turn but because he used nitro. Son of a glitch! Not today! I have too much money at stake to lose!"

Me: "Tia, hold on we're going to pull a Mario Kart 8!"

Tia: "No! Not the cei- AHHHH! SWEET PRIMUS ALMIGHTY!"

She screamed as I let my gladiator mode kick in and as we began driving on the wall, and up to the ceiling of the pipe. Here's the thing with my gladiator mode, it helps me focus because I get a huge rush of nitro, which is our equivalent of adrenaline. Theoretically, I can drive on the ceiling for a about a minute because my speed mixed with the sudden change in direction should keep me balanced on the ceiling. Kinda like when you swing an open bag around in a circle. The stuff inside doesn't fall out because it's going so fast it presses into the bottom. I landed as I predicted in front of my opponent, and not a moment too soon. With a triumphant roar of my engine we crossed the finish line.

Race runner: "All right! There you have it! As usual our winner is Jack and his fine ass Honda accord!"

He said as he handed Tia our wad of cash. Tia and I were using holograms to hide our appearances. the reason why is that in case there's Decepticon activity we can escape to call for back up, without being noticed. The other reason why is that in the case we get caught in a scramble, we can turn them off in our escape and the cops will be looking for the exact opposite of what we look like.

Tia: "Thank you my man! Hey I gotta grab my bitch and split. My chirper is blowin up!"

Race runner: "All right you heard the man! Lets get the hell outta dodge! Scramble on!"

Bangger: "No way man! I want my money! So you best be handin it over!"

He said as he pulled a gun on Tia and I. I was in my holoform dressed like a hooker. I was pretending to be her "bitch". While Tia drew a bigger gun (she learned from Ironhide) I was stealing extra cash from the local drug dealer.

Race runner: "Hey! You don't pull a gun on Jack!"

Other racer: "Yeah! He's got the best skills down here! You don't just be pullin' guns on guys like him! Show some respect!"

He said as he pulled out a knife and held it to the bangger's throat. Just then we heard the police sirens. Everyone ran, Tia and I hopped into my alt and drove like hell. We just barely escaped the tunnels. I know because Tia told me that they were literally 1 minute behind us. If I hadn't rounded corners so fast we would have been caught. As soon as we were street side again I found a dark alley and we turned off our holograms and headed out to finish our shopping.

Tia: "So how much did you steal?"

Me: "Hmmm. Man I rock! I got about 7 grand off that dude!"

Tia: "And we won 20 grand. Nice driving, but please stop driving on the ceiling! We're gonna get hurt doing that one day!"

Me: "No we wont. Remember tonight was our last race."

Tia: "You were serious? You sure you don't need to do one more?"

Me: "Nah. I have about 80 grand saved up now. Those big bets at the beginning helped with that. I'm good on racing for now. Who know's maybe Jack and his fine ass accord will make a come back one day."

I said as we got out of my alt at the fourth wal-mart we'd been to that day. Tia and I had slowly began shopping along with our racing, so we could stockpile ingredients and presents, while also giving us a reasonable alabi. After like three hours we finally had all of the items necessary for me to get my Christmas cookie bake on.

Tia: "Hey, your optics are doing it again."

Me: "What?"

Tia: "They have that weird purple ring around them again."

Me: " Huh. Maybe I should see Ratchet about it."

Tia: "Nah, meanwhile if my speakers act up one more time, I'm gonna see Ratchet and get them fixed."

She said as we ground bridged back. After dropping off the presents at my room and hiding them along with the cash, we went to the kitchen to commandeer it. I notified the staff ahead of time that I would be needing the kitchen, and in exchange for their cooperation I promised them each a plate of cookies. This year I would be baking for a mass amount of people so I had to quadruple the recipes I was going to use.

Mirage: "Hey ladies. What are you two up to?"

Tia: "Cookies. This will probably be the last you see of us for a while."

Mirage: "Oh? Why is that?"

Me: "Cause we're making several different kinds of cookies. We're making gingerbread,chocolate chip,sugar,oatmeal,oatmeal chocolate chip,and snicker doodles."

Tia's speakers: "**I'm thinking baby you and I are undeniable, but I'm finding out love's unreliable. I'm giving all I got to make you stay, or am I just a roadblock in your way?**"

Tia: "GAHHHH! Not again! Primus! Thats it! Sorry Bella you'll have to start without me. I gotta get this fixed."

Mirage: "Aaaaaand the song bird flies off again. (Snicker)"

Me: "Oh her speakers have been acting up lately."

Mirage: "Oh I know. They went off in the middle of yesterday's exercise, as well as the one last week. It is quite amusing to see her flustered. Do you require assistance with baking?"

Me: "No I got it. But thanks for the offer!"

I said as I ran into the kitchen.

_**Tia's point of view**_

_Stupid fragging sound system. _I haven't been able to control my speakers for a week now and it is driving me insane. I dare _anyone_ to try and be an _espionage bot _in the middle of an _exercise_ and have their soundsystem start _blaring_ music. First of all it was embarrassing, second I had to explain to Jazz, Mirage and Bumblebee what happened. Now they won't let me live it down. If Ratchet can't fix them then I'll just have to have him remove them. The only good thing about this is that I get to see Jolt. He and I have been secretly dating for almost a month now.

Ratchet: "Ah, Tianna what brings you to my Medbay?"

Me: "Please Ratchet call me Tia. Everyone else does. I'm here because my speakers keep acting up."

Ratchet: "Oh? What do you mean?"

Me: "At random moments they-"

Speakers: "**Cause your a pretty little windstorm out on the boulevard. Something like a sunset oh, you're a shooting star. And I might drive myself insane, if those lips aren't speaking my name-**"

Me: "(SIGH) _Do that!_"

I said as I started to talk over the music pouring out of my speakers.

Ratchet: "I see. Well lets get a scan of you to see if it is a virus, or if you sustained damage to your sound system."

I laid down on the berth ignoring the music as he did a full body scan. After a few minutes of him typing, frowning, and grunting he turned to me. When he did so, my music finally stopped.

Me: "Soooo? What's wrong with me?"

Ratchet: "Well... thats just it. There seems to be-"

Jolt: "_It's like a hurricane,speed train,she's a moving car. Catch her in the fast lane, oh I gotta know can I keep up with her pace? Kickin' into gear when I see that face._"

Jolt came sliding into the room we were in. He was singing and dancing. I'm not gonna lie he's pretty good at it. His optics looked glossy, almost like he wasn't able to control himself.

Ratchet: "What the frag are you doing Jolt?!"

Jolt: "_You can take up all my time 'cause you're the only one, that can make a storm cloud break pulling out the sun. And I can't get caught in the rain, can I get your lips to speak my name?_"

Me: "Is he okay?"

**{Jolt: "Help me please. I'm not sure what's happening."}**

**{Ratchet: "You can't control yourself?!"}**

**{Jolt: "No offense sir, but I wouldn't be dancing if I could control myself."}**

**{Ratchet: "Noted. You're gonna hurt."}**

_**CLANG!**_

I winced as Jolt hit the floor. Ratchet smacked him over the head with a wrench hard. I mean really _really_ hard.

Me: "Uhhh..."

Ratchet: "Don't be alarmed. You are perfectly healthy. I will send Jolt to do a follow up on you as soon as I finish repairing him."

Me: "Ooookay...Well...tell him that I hope he feels better after he wakes up."

Ratchet: "Oh don't worry I will."

_**Third person point of view**_

Jolt woke up about four hours later, with a serious helm ache.

Ratchet: "Ahh, hello there Jolt. How nice of you to join us."

Jolt: "Ohhh. My helm, _why did you hit me in the head!?_"

Ratchet: "So I could see if I was right. And I am."

He said as he continued to weld Bumblebee's hand back on. He unfortunately tried to get to the cookies that Arabella and Tia were baking, and in the process had his arm nearly torn off.

Jolt: "Right about what?"

Ratchet: "Jolt, do you love Tianna?"

Jolt: "Sir! I...I..That's-"

Ratchet: "_Answer the question! _Do you or do you not love her?!"

Jolt: "I...I do. A lot."

Ratchet: "Do me a favor, look at the screen to your left. You'll see her scan from earlier, and your's is right next to it."

Jolt did as he said and saw the scan of his secret girlfriend. He was perplexed by it, aside from the brightness of her spark she looked healthy. As did he.

Jolt: "I don't think I understand."

Ratchet: "_Oh for the love of Primus! _Jolt, you two are in _love_. So your sparks are calling out to each other!"

Jolt: "But...but...but that means I found my _soul mate!_"

Bee: "_No shit Sherlock!_"

Jolt: "Hey! Don't be rude! Les you want to be pummeled with a hammer by yours truly."

Ratchet: "Very nice threat Jolt! Although I use wrenches not hammers."

Jolt: "I know. But I gotta have my own tool of terror."

Ratchet: "Good point. So when are you going to propose?"

Jolt: "Propose? I'm not sure if I should. How do you even know that our sparks are calling out to each other?"

Ratchet: "You see how the light drifts out from her spark to her processor? That part of her processor controls her actions, including her sound system and what it plays. Your spark did the same thing only with you it took ahold of the part that controls your actions and what you say."

Jolt: "So..."

Ratchet: "So, your sparks for whatever reason, couldn't call out through their casing. Which meant that it had to override some of your protocalls to send each other the message."

Bee: "_Every little thing I do you're on my mind._"

Ratchet: "He exactly right. Jolt take it from an old medic who was too foolish and waited too long to start a relationship... you need to sparkbond with her. I know the dangers of doing it in a war time situation, but if you don't and she gets out into the field...what would happen if she was on a mission and her speakers acted up?"

Jolt: "I, she...Primus. You're right. But..."

Bee: "_The flower that blooms in adversity is the most rare and beautiful of all._"

Jolt: "What?"

Bee: "_You don't meet a femme like that every dynasty!_"

Ratchet: "I think what he means to say is that you if you really do love her, you'll show her and propose. Oh, that reminds me, she said that she hopes you feel better."

The junior medic smiled. He was meant to be with her forever. She was meant to be with him forever. He could now profess his feelings without the fear of being wrong. Who knew he'd find love on another planet?

Jolt: "Permission to do a follow up on a healthy patient?"

Ratchet: "Just this once, permission granted. Now get the hell outta my Medbay!"

_**Normal point of view**_

It was no easy task, but we accomplished it. Tia and I miraculously baked enough cookies for the base, and for the Autobots. The reason why it was no easy task is because everyone and their mother tried to stop by and take the cookies before I could start making plates for the kitchen workers. The last one who tried to do this was Bee, and I accidently _almost_ ripped his arm off. I screamed that I was sorry as he ran to the Medbay, whimpering. After delivering most of the cookies, Tia and I were dancing around the rec room, listening to Christmas music and decorating.

Tia: "Man this is gonna be an interesting Christmas."

Me: "Oh? How so? Ohhh can you please hand me those lights?"

Tia: "Sure here. Well for starters we're not human. And then there's the little thing about the new arrivals learning about the holiday, and the other's too."

Me: "Touche. Although I'm inclined to explain Kwanza, you have to explain Hanukkah if anyone asks."

Tia: "So we'll share the explanations of Christmas and Winter Solstice? Fine by me. When are your parents gonna come?"

Me: "Eh in a few days. Bee and I are gonna pick them and the others up."

Tia: "I cant wait to see Lilith and the others again. I miss them."

Sides: "COMIN' THROUGH!"

He shouted as he Sunny,Bee,and Jazz carried in the single largest tree I have ever seen. Will and Epps were not far behind.

Me: "Do I want to know where that poor tree came from? Thing must be at least a hundred years old."

Will: "Quite the contrary. Wheeljack made it."

Tia: "Great. Just what we need... and _exploding_ Christmas tree. I can see it now, all of us under it, singing carols; "_Tis the season to be jolly. Fa la la la la, la la _**BOOM!**" Followed by a "My bad!" as Ratchet puts us back together."

Epps cracked up. As cynical as it was, it was kinda funny. Morbid but funny. Speaking of morbid...

Tia: "Hey! I havent heard this in a long time!"

Jazz: "I'm confused. Ah thought we already celebrated halloween."

Me: "Yeah, but this comes from a classic Christmas movie!"

Sides: "Which would be?"

Me: "The Nightmare before Christmas! Man the last time I heard this was... wait-"

Tia: "When I sung it! We were going to your house and then Barricade decided to stomp on me and eat you."

Me: "Ahhhhh. _Memories! _You remember the words?"

Tia: "Pfft!"

She said before she began singing and dancing along to the song. I soon followed making everyone in the room stare. Will looked creeped out and Jazz was laughing, at the twins who tried to watch and put up the tree at the same time. After the song finished Tia's Radio's blared to life accidentally again. She shut them off as quickly as she could only to hear snickering from a disembodied voice. Tia shivered and arched her back, someone had touched her there.

Tia: "Mirage! I'm gonna kick your aft when I see you next!"

Mirage: "Ooo how angry the song bird has become!"

Tia: "I swear to Primus! You're gonna-"

_**BANG!**_

Mirage instantly reappeared by the door to the rec room. He was on the floor groaning in pain, because Jolt had smacked him over the head with a hammer. Didn't see that coming.

Tia: "Thank you for doing that. You saved me from having to play _search and smack._"

Jolt: "Any time...uh...I should get started..."

Tia: "Started with what?"

Jolt: "_Say the word, I'll take my medicine. You're the cure for any pain I'm in. You stitch my broken spark. Love times two, is equal to me and you. Because love times two, is something we can do. Add all together you can't get better. That's understood. Because love times two is equal to me and you._"

Tia: "Wha?"

Jolt: "Tia...in our relationship I have said that I love you. I had no clue at the time what it meant, at least not until today. Love is seeing your optics light up. Love is acting silly when you shouldn't. Love is walking along the beach at night and talking about your past with someone who cares. Love is watching the clouds roll by while holding servos. Love is watching anime for two days _straight_ on crunchyroll. Love is _buying_ crunchyroll premium so you can watch anime for two days straight. Love is stealing ice cream and sitting in the rafters,enjoying it. Love is cuddling underneath the stars. Love is a mystery. Love is exciting. Love is musical. Love is strong. Love is brave. Love is daring. Love is smart. Love is Tianna Amity Marquez in the mesh. Tia I, with every energy pulse of it, love you with all my spark. Would you please do me the honor of becoming my sparkmate?"

He asked as he held up a headband with a 3-D Treble clef on it. He was proposing! Wow, I knew they had feelings for each other, but I didn't know they were this strong.

Tia: "I would love to! Of course! Yes! Yes! A million times yes!"

She cried as she ran into his arms. How sweet!

Jolt: "As an early Christmas gift, I'll show you what your headband does. It is what humans call spy rigging. The Treble clef comes off and the cord attached is fire proof, water proof,Ironhide's blaster proof, and it can hold the weight of Prime. the cord itself can stretch to over 3,000 feet. The Treble clef should act as a grappling hook. I thought that you could use it...you know what with you being espionage and all.

Tia: "Thank you! This is so epic! When did you find the time?"

Jolt: "Wheeljack helped me when I didn't need to be in the Medbay."

Tia: "I'm curious, why a Treble clef? It's my favorite note...but how did you know?"

Jolt: "Personally I didn't. I chose it because of your love of music and because well..."

Tia: "What?"

Jolt: "_Cause I knew you were Treble when I walked in._"

He sang. Tia laughed at his bad pun. I turned around and saw that everyone behind me was grinning. Oh sweet Primus. This can't be good.

Will: "Well looks like we can sign Jolt up for the bachelor party!"

Me: "Do I even want to know?"

Sunny: "We're flying in strippers for Sam. There will be many games and other such nonsense."

Oy. I better let Mikaela know. We still have our bachlorette party to plan. I thought as we went back to decorating the tree, with the newly engaged couple joining in.

_**Sideswipe's point of view**_

I hate my life right now. There's two days til Christmas and Sunny and I don't know what to get Arabella. I asked her about it a week ago and she said that she didn't want us to get her anything. The problem with that though is that we're celebrating a holiday that is based off of gift giving.

**[Me: "Hey Sunny?"]**

**[Sunny: "What's up?]**

**[Me: "What are we going to get Bella for Christmas?]**

**[Sunny: "I don't know Sides. Nothing seems special enough to give her."]**

**[Me: "What did she enjoy doing?"]**

**[Sunny: "Hmmm, she enjoyed talking and taking walks with us. And she loves video games, going to the movies, comic con. She is our little nerdette."]**

**[Me: "I think I have an idea. Remember how she used to dance?"]**

**[Sunny: "Yeah she was really good at it. I love how she flips and bounces around for her floor routines. Too bad she mainly practices those for combat. I bet she misses her old team of younglings."]**

**[Me: "Actually she is going to pick up her friends one of which she used to call her lieutenant, tomorrow. She'll see at least one of her old younglings."]**

**[Sunny: "Okay, but tell me Sides. What does this have to do with her present?"]**

**[Me: "What if we could make her, her own dance equipment? You know ribbons, and balance beams and stuff?"]**

**[Sunny: "That's brilliant Sides! Oh! And I got an even better idea!" ]**

**[Me: "Tell me after I call Wheeljack. We gotta get his help with this."]**

I said as we finished our patrol. There hasn't been _any_ action since our last battle with the con's in November. Which personally is fine with me because Sunny and I have been able to spend more time with Arabella. Although she has been acting strange. For some odd reason she has become kinda clingy. I'm okay with it but we usually are being clingy towards _her_. I hope she hasn't figured out that Sunny and I are sharing our wedding with Sam and Mikaela. They insisted saying that it was the least that they could do for their prank partners. Speaking of which...

**[Me: "Hey bro?"]**

**[Sunny: "What?"]**

**[Me: "Got any prank ideas?"]**

* * *

**Author's note: Hello! Greetings from wherever you are currently reading this from! I am going to wright in Bella's friends, and aside from her cycle starting up I have one MAJOR favor to ask of you (those of you who review...you know who you are!) My plot bunny wants *Smack* OW! Okay my bad... NEEDS Prank idea's for the last possible prank war of this story! Hey if I can listen to Christmas music in June...surely someone can give me a good prank idea! Pretty please? The future sparklings will love you if you do! Please Rate,Review,Follow, and Favorite if you can and want to!**

_**Lack of Peace, plenty of love, and long live the terror twins for causing the first two sayings! **_

_**CLYL! ❤㈏5㈏3**_

_**P.S **_**The song Jolt Uses to propose is the main idea of how this story came to be! Give it a listen...It's called Love Times Two... not to be confused with Love Me Two Times.**


	32. Christmas eve

**This came from one of many plot bunnies that seem to want to make my life harder.**

**I do not own Transformers. All original Transformers belong to rightful owners! I only own my Oc Arabella, and anyone else I add.**

**I also do not own ANY songs, media, or name brand foods used in this story ****(Don't Sue me please!).**

**Special thanks to: **roseofmyheart** and **huffmanrebekah25** For following the story.**

**Special thanks to: **huffmanrebekah25** For adding the story to their favorites list.**

**Special thanks to: **huffmanrebekah25 **For ****adding me to their favorites and following list!**

Retrokill**: Thank you for the many pranks! I might have enough to get me into the sequel! But for now we have a few of the listed in here. I hope you like it! And you are indeed the master prankster *Bows while Sunstreaker and Sideswipe glare* Of _your_ base! **

***S.S: "That's what we thought."***

ThePegasusDevice**: I like it. I might use that one. Let me know if another ship comes to port...you'll know what I mean.**

DarkshadowXsunny-sides**: I'm using that...hope you like it. Your wandering mind is the sign of a great author, mine does the same thing, (not saying I'm great I have much to learn) heck if it wasn't for that I wouldn't be writing to you right now! Let your mind wander on! Hope you like this chapter.**

* * *

**Text:" =Two way conversation out loud for extended time.**

**[Text: "] = Twin bond or special bond (like family)**

**{Text: "} = Com link**

**S.S = Twins speaking in unison**

* * *

_**Normal point of view**_

To say that Sunny and Sides were up to something was an understatement. I've only seen them a few times in the last two days. It seems like they're trying to avoid me, and when they are around me they only ask about the wedding. My mom was right, planning the wedding takes a lot of work and compromise on both parts. But it'll all be worth it when it finally happens. Anywhoo, Bee and I bridged back to Burque to pick up my parents and my friends. I'm not sure how they convinced their parents to let them spend Christmas with us but I don't care. I'm just happy to see them again. Bee would be picking up my parents and my brother from my house and I would be picking up my friends at Terrin's house. As soon as I got there I schooled my face. I used a slight variation of my holoform, making myself look more responsible and political so Terrin's parents wouldn't recognize me and freak out.

Me: "Hello . I was sent by your brother to collect your daughter and her friends."

Mrs. Lennox: "Yes, can I see some I.D?"

I showed her my I.D letting her look at it thoroughly. After a few minutes she smiled and called up to Terrin and the others.

Mrs. Lennox: "Terrin, girls it's time to go!"

Terrin: "All righty then. I love you mom. See you soon!"

Mrs. Lennox: "Don't stay up too late or eat too many sweets! I love you too! Have a safe trip!"

She called as I allowed the three to put their suitcases into my trunk. Once they were in I commed Bee, making sure that the radio was off.

**{Me: "Okay I got the girls. Do you have my family?"}**

**{Bee: "You know it! Race you back to base!"}**

**{Me: "Oh no you don't! You can't goad me into racing you! Besides what would my parents say?"}**

**{Bee: "It was their idea! C'mon, Please?"}**

**{Me: "Hold on a sec...my passengers are unusually quiet."}**

I said as looked to see my friends absent mindedly looking out the window. They looked worried.

Me: "Okay spill. what's wrong with you three?"

Lilith: "We're worried about our friends. We haven't seen them in a long time, and we hope that they are alright."

Me: "Aww. We missed you too!"

I said as I let my normal holoform show. We were on the forty leaving Burque. Anyone who would see me probably wouldn't recognize me, and if they did they would think that they were seeing things.

Sheila: "Oh my God! Ara! It's you!"

Me: "The one and only. Who _else_ did you think Lennox would send if he didn't come and get you himself?"

Terrin: "Wait-"

Me: "Terrin, you had a crush on Cooper when we were in fourth grade."

Terrin: "So it _IS_ you! So what my uncle said was true... you really _did _die and come back as something else."

Me: "Yeah, well take a good look around, cause you're sitting in it!"

Sheila: "You came back as a car!?"

Lilith: "Oh God it's just like _Christine_! I don't _wanna_ die!"

Me: "No you're not gonna die. And you are only half right. Tia and I came back as Cybertronians, of which can transform into cars and such to _blend in_. Right now you're seeing my holoform. "

Terrin: "Okay so Tia is okay. Wait there are more of you?"

Me: "Yes in fact if you look outside to your left, you'll see a yellow Camaro. He's currently driving my parents and brother."

Sheila: "No way!"

Bee: "Way!"

He said as I turned on the radio.

Me: "What?"

Kyler: "He said that he is way faster than you!"

Me: "_Uhhh no. _Bee don't _lie _to yourself."

Bee: "I am so much faster than you!"

Me: "Says the _Chevy _to the car named after an animal that's _known for speed_."

Bee pulled ahead of me, trying to goad me into a race.

Bee: "_Who's that trying to talk to me? Standin' over there like a wanna be?_"

Me: "Oh Hell no! Ladies brace yourself!"

I said as I sped up. It wasn't hard to pass him. as soon as I did though he began to pace me. I easily passed him and kept going, scanners checking for cops as I went. Just when I thought that I was ahead he passed me. What's worse is that we entered a tunnel, so I couldn't get in front of him. Wait a minute...

Me: "Girls have any of you played the new Mario Kart?"

Lilith: "Uh yeah! The graphics are amazing! And the new courses are freakin awesome! I don't know what caused them to think of anti gravity but it is so cool to drive with! I wish I could that do in real life!"

Me: "Wish granted! Hold on tight!"

I said as I drove up the wall onto the ceiling. I accelerated as fast as I could so that I wouldn't land on Bee. Right before we left the tunnel I landed in front of Bee with a thud. As fast as I could I turned around and began driving in reverse.

Me: "_And the crowd goes I'm superstar and I got a cool car and the girls like me better than whoever you are!_"

Bee: "Oh hell no!"

The look on his face was priceless! My family was trying desperately in vain to hold in their laughter. They knew that I raced, I stopped by time to time to say hi and such. So I've already been scolded. I whipped myself back around just barely missing a semi.

Me: "Catch me if you can Bee!"

I said as I took an off ramp to the dirt road that lead to our ground bridge site.

Terrin,Sheila,Lilith: "WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?!"

Me: "The finish line! Relax the portal won't hurt you."

I said as I flew through the ground bridge. Once on the other side I slowed down so that I wouldn't get yelled at by Prowl, or anyone else for that matter.

Me: "Welcome to the Autobot base. This is where Tia and I live, train and do anything else one might do with their free time."

I said as I drove into the rec room. Bee pulled up behind me and Revved his engine.

Bee: "_Nicely done...young grasshopper!...I...can't believe that I lost._"

Me: "Three things caused that to happen. 1) I'm a Californian. We know how to drive and drive _fast_. 2) I am just as big and loud as you, actually I'm _louder_ than you. 3) You know who I hang out with. You shouldn't be surprised by the tricks I learned from them. _And_ from all of the fast and furious movies."

Bee revved his engine loudly, trying to show that he was louder. I shot back with my signature roar, one that shook my frame violently. Mikaela walked up to us laughing.

Mikaela: "Bee, you'll get her back. Don't worry you just had an off day."

Bee: "_I know...Gonna sulk...car wash yeah!_"

He said as he dropped off my parents and drove away. No doubt he'll want to race me again, and I'll be ready.

Me: "Hey Kaela. I want you to meet some friends of mine. Terrin, Sheila, Lilith, this is Mikaela. She has saved the world twice and is a master prankster."

Terrin: "You saved the world?"

Mikaela: "Well, yeah I helped. Now I'm the bots cosmetic surgeon."

Lilith: "But you're so young! How old were you when this happened?"

Sheila: "I don't remember anything major happening lately."

Mikaela: "Well It happened a few years ago. Actually I wasn't much older than you guys when I helped the bots the first time."

Terrin: "Wow! Wait a minute, that was like a few years ago, and Uncle will became Captain...then he became Major...Oh I'M GONNA SLAP HIM WHEN I NEXT SEE HIM! Ooooo that, that, piece of flying spam! _He went so far as to nearly beat into me not to lie when I was little and he's made a career of it!_"

Me: "Ter, it's _not_ like he _had_ a choice. _No one _can know that we exist. The amount of paperwork and meetings it took to allow you guys and my parents to know _alone_, has nearly given him an ulcer."

Sheila: "Wait so, we're _not_ supposed to know you're alive and well? How screwed up is that?!"

Me: "_Very_. But it's out of my servos."

I said as I let Mikaela into my drivers seat. I gave them the grand tour while explaining all I could about Tia and I. Mikaela usually brought up things I forgot, including the fact that she, Tia, and I were going to be married. I'm not sure how I forgot that little detail. We were passing the training room when I heard a very loud and angry grunt. Followed by two peoples screams of terror and pain. And the strangest song was playing.

Lilith: "Is that the song from Paul Blart Mall cop?"

Tia: "I WANT THE NAMES OF THE SLAGGER'S WHO DID THIS TO ME! _NOW_!"

Skids: "Please! It wasn us!"

Mudflap: "An I don think it was those other twins either!"

Tia: "THEN WHO DID IT?! SANTA CLAUSE?!"

Skids: "Who's tha dude?"

_**SMACK!**_

Skids: "Ahh-ahahahhhhh!

Tia: "_TELL ME WHO DID THIS OR YOU WILL SUFFER A WORSE FATE!_"

Mudflap: "Buh, we can't tell! He'll-"

Tia grabbed him by the throat and lifted him off the ground.

Tia: "I. WANT. NAMES. YOU HAVE TO THE COUNT OF TEN BEFORE I CRUSH THEM OUT OF YOUR WINDPIPE! _NINE!_"

Skids: "All righ, all righ, all righ! It was Jazz! He did it! Said something bout dressing you down fo failing two exercises back ta back."

Mudflap: "Yeah! Yeah! An Mirage helped!"

Tia: "Those fraggers! Ooooooooo! That dose it! You two get outta my sight before I take my rage out on you! _NOW_!

She screamed as she threw Skids down, I let the girls out and transformed. I wrapped her in a hug. She seemed really mad.

Me: "You okay?"

Tia: "I've been better. Jazz decided to set my speakers to play only one song, and I think it's time I get a little revenge on him."

Me: "Here, let me open the back of your helm and see what he did, with any luck we wont have to see Ratchet for this. What song is it?"

Tia: "_Rasheeda; My bubble gum._"

Me: "Yikes! _Well at last he has a sense of humor_, and decent rewiring skills. Why don't you talk to the girls while I try to undo this."

Tia: "Oh hey guys! How long have you been standing there?"

Sheila: "Oh for like two minutes?"

Lilith: "Tia? Oh my God! You're huge!"

Tia: "Yeah I am. Don't worry I'm not always this big, only when I'm in my bipedal mode. I'll give you a hug when I can transform into my pretender mode. I take it that Bella told you guys everything?"

Terrin: "Yeah pretty much. Mikaela told us that you and Ara are engaged!"

Tia: "Mmhmm. Indeed we are. You'll meet them soon."

Me: "Got it! Okay Tia. Try your speakers now."

She did so and a random song rang out.

Tia: "YES! Thank you coach! I will take my revenge tonight. Thanks to a friend."

She cheered as she transformed down into her pretender mode. She ran up to them. While she was engaged in conversation I figured that now would be a good time to tell Elita about my calculations. While I was driving through Burque, I did some calculations on how long it would be before the Decepticons would attack again. If I was right, then they would attack either today or in the next few days because they know that we would be celebrating the holidays and that we would be vulnerable.

**{Me: " Elita...I hate to bother you but can I speak with you for a minute?"}**

**{Elita: "What seems to be the problem?"}**

**{Me: "I fear that the Decepticons may attack soon, they have been unusually quiet, and they know that we are adapting to our allies' culture. According to my calculations, they should attack either today or in the very near future."}**

**{Elita: "Okay. I will keep that in mind. Meanwhile you should try and enjoy your free time with your friends. Remember to enjoy the small things when you can."}**

**{Me: "Thanks. I will. Arabella out."}**

When I looked up I saw that Tia was introducing Arcee and Chromia to the girls.

Terrin: "So what do you guys do, aside from beating up your enemies?"

Arcee: "We train, pull pranks, and tell stories. There is still much to learn about this planet, and its inhabitants."

Chromia: "Indeed. Like for example why Tia calls Arabella coach and what cheerleading is. I have heard Sam on occasion talk about cheerleaders."

Mikaela: "Oh he has, has he? What did he say?"

Chromia: "Only that they are mean and tend to be stuck up. I am not sure why he sees fit to group a whole group of beings together by that information."

Mikaela: "_That better be all that he said._"

Lilith: "The reason why Tia calls Ara, coach is because she like I were a part of her cheerleading team when they were human. Cheerleading is a sport where girls and boys act peppy and shout chants about their home team to try and get the crowd hyped. We are an exclusive club team, meaning that we don't belong to a school. We compete with other teams like us."

Tia: "And if I'm right you guys are kicking ass and taking names. Who's the new coach?"

Terrin: "You're looking at her."

Me: "Are you serious? No way!"

Sheila: "Way. She stole the position from Lauren too."

Me: "Thank you. That makes me feel better. How are the mini's and the _she devil._"

Lilith: "Oh the mini's are fine, we miss you two greatly but we're still doing okay."

Sheila: "Unfortunately without you at school to bust her chops, Lauren has taken over and established her dominance. And he talks bad about you. She's lucky that you're "dead"."

Me: "You know you're right. She's lucky that Autobots aren't allowed to harm humans. Boy if I could, I would so... aggh!"

Arcee: "So I presume this "she devil" is a cheerleader?"

Me: "No, _she would give the sport a bad name. _Though the title of 'head bitch" fits her perfectly."

Chromia: "So I take that your battle skills spawn from those of your cheerleading skills. That is interesting. Though many have likened dance to that of battle maneuvers."

Terrin: "You can still do all that stuff? No way! I don't for one minute believe that either of you could do the splits let alone herkies or back handsprings!"

Tia: "Prepare to be proved wrong!"

_**Sunstreaker's point of view**_

We had all of Bella's presents wrapped and ready to go for tomorrow. With our extra time, Sides and I decided to make the base more "festive". Ironhide was easy. He's a heavy recharger and he only rolled over once when Sides and I were painting him. Once he was rolled over we gave ourselves access to his processor and cpu. Again, he made it too easy. Once we finished up in his helm, we set to work tampering with his cannons. In all it took about two hours to decorate the big guy. We next went to Ratchet's Medbay. Thankfully he was in a meeting with Will, and Optimus and they hadn't gotten out yet.

Sides: "Hurry up Sunny! They don't have to be perfect!"

Me: "Say's you! You always do things _half aft!_"

Sides: "You forget that those are his _throwing_ wrenches. Do you really want them to be _perfectly_ candy striped when they hit us?"

Me: "Touché! That being said, who says that he will throw them at us? He may thank us for getting him into the spirit of the holidays!"

Sides: "You wanna tell him that to his face?! Cause he's rounding the corner!"

Me: "Slag! What are-"

Sides: "Oh slag! _Hide!_"

Me: "Duh! Of course we shoul-"

**[Sides: "No IRONHIDE! Let's get into the ducts!"]**

**[Me: "Quick! I can hear them closing in!"]**

I hissed through the bond as we squoze into the duct over head. Not a second later we could hear Ratchet chuckling about what we did to Ironhide.

Ratchet: "So let me get this straight, you can't say any other words outside of Ho?"

Ironhide: "Ho! Ho, Ho, Ho!"

It was hard not to laugh. He looked just like Santa, and as we programed, he could say nothing outside of ho ho ho. Ratchet was trying, and failing in his attempts not to laugh at him.

Ratchet: "Okay...okay...okay. You're right this isn't funny. Now let me get my tools and I'll- OH THOSE FRAGGING SLAGGERS!"

Ironhide: "Ho Ho Ho? Ho HO Ho Ho Ho!"

Ratchet: "I call Sunstreaker! I know his painting skills anywhere!"

He shouted as they left the Medbay to hunt us down. We began to crawl quietly through the ducts watching through the grates for Hide and Ratchet.

**[Sides: "Okay, so where should we hide?"]**

**[Me: "Simple. Where Bella is. She'll give us an alibi if needed."]**

**[Sides: "Good idea. Hey you notice that she has a purple ring around her optics?"]**

**[Me: "Yeah, I like it though. It's pretty. If I could mix paint to match it I would."]**

**[Sides: "What would you name it?"]**

**[Me: "Ara-lectric lavender."]**

**[Sides: "Ooooo! That's pretty."]**

He said as we discreetly crept out of the air ducts in the training room. Bella was in he middle of a dance. She was twirling around and flicking her wings. They look really shiny, almost like she had them polished four times over. Her wings, I've never seen them move like that before.

Bella: "_I beg of youu-huuu! Don't go wasting your emotions. Lay all your love on meeeee! Don't go sharing your devotions! Lay all your love on meeeeee!_"

She was singing. It was so enticing. I looked at Sides and I saw that like me, his jaw was open and he was staring with a happy look on his face plates. Then the most wonderful smell hit us. It smelled like honeysuckle and magnolias and lavender and cookies and pie and polish. In all it smelt like pure joy and happiness. We continued to watch her as she flicked her wings left and right. Almost like she was trying to make people pay attention to them. It was working. Her wings look gorgeous as does she. As soon as she finished she bowed to her friends. I remember them. They encouraged Bella to talk to us, all those months ago.

Terrin: "Okay...I stand corrected. You two can still do tumbling. And you're still better at it than most professionals."

Me: "You should see them on the battlefield. It's intense."

Sheila: "SWEET JUJUBEES!"

Lilith: "Where, the heck did you two come from?!"

Sides: "Kaon. But more recently the air ducts, and if anyone asks we were here with you the whole time."

Terrin: "Your voices sound familiar..."

Bella: "Ah, there you are! Ladies these are my fiancé's. You have met them prior to now, but in a different form."

Sides and I projected our holoforms. The looks on their faces were priceless!

Sides: "Nice to see you again, Sheila, Terrin, Lilith."

Sheila: "No. Fucking. Way."

Terrin: "Ara, I now officially hate you. LIFE IS SO UNFAIR!"

Bella: "It's fair, just not towards you right now."

She said as she gave us a hug. We couldn't help ourselves. we began to cuddle her, while kissing her up and down her face. She just smelled _so_ good and her wings were so _shiny _and... we needed some love.

Lilith: "Uh, is this normal for them to do that?"

Tia: "Meh, it's just pda. They are like _super_ protective of her but what can you expect? They found their literal soul mate, as have I."

Terrin: "Now when you say that-"

Tia: "I mean it _literally_. When our species sparkmates or marries, it means that our souls _intertwine_ for the remainder of our lives. And since Sunny and Sides are literally _two halves to one whole _It's rare that they would find someone they both love and who loves them back."

She said to the three stunned girls. As soon as she said it, Jolt walked into the training room.

Jolt: "Uh, you three do know that Prowl has rules for public displays of affection right?"

Tia: "Awww! But I wanted a hug!"

Jolt: "Rules are meant to be broken from time to time right?"

He said as he pulled her into a snuggle.

Terrin: "And you would be?"

Sides: "That is Jolt, our junior medic and Tia's Sparkmate to be."

Lilith: "And what do you two do?"

Me: "We are the _finest _front liners of the Autobot faction."

Bella: "And the greatest pranksters, but I'm biased."

Sides: "We're also-"

Ratchet: "IN A LOT OF TROUBLE!"

He shouted as he threw a candy striped wrench at us. We dodged the first and ran as he threw the second.

Ratchet: "HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU TWO TO STAY OUT OF MY MEDBAY?!"

Sides: "Awww c'mon Ratch! Lighten up!"

Me: "Idiot! Why would you-"

_**CLANG!**_

Me: "Owwwww! My helm! My paint!"

Ratchet: "You have bigger problems to worry about than your fragging paint!"

He shouted as Ironhide rounded the corner, with Will and the others in tow. Great.

Ironhide: "Ho Ho Ho...HO HO HOOOO!"

He shouted as he aimed his cannons at us. As we had planned when he fired all that came out was confetti, and candy. Hide looked at his cannons in awe, that awe turned into rage quickly as he tackled Sides and I to the ground.

Sheila: "Uhhhh. Is Santa going to hurt them?"

Bella: "I'm not sure. Ratchet might though."

Terrin: "What was the reason for the prank?"

Sides: "Tis the season not to have or need a reason!"

He shouted as Hide hefted us over his shoulders.

Ratchet: "I better knock those dents out, and I might as well give you a service while I'm at it."

Me: "But we _feel_ fine! _Please _put us down! Let us _go_!"

Sides: "Noooooo! I don't _want_ a check up!"

Will: "Aw stop being sparklings! Take your punishment like a mech!"

He shouted at us as Ironhide carried us out. Bella wouldn't be able to save us, so we might as well go out fighting.

S.S: "NOOOOOOOOO! PUT ME DOOOOOWWNNNN! NOOOOOOOOOO!"

_**Normal point of view**_

Tia couldn't help but snicker as the twins were carried out screaming and fighting. Poor guys but who am I to stop Hide and Hatchet when they're angry? I don't want a forced check up, that's for sure.

Will: "HU-AH!"

Terrin: "HU-AH!"

She greeted back. I couldn't help myself.

Me: "Pfffft! (Snicker) Ya'll really need to stop doing that!"

Will: "My base, my family. We'll sound off when we want."

Me: "Fine who am I to stop you two from sounding crazy?"

Prime cleared his throat indicating that A) He was in the room, and B) That he thought now was a good time to introduce his team.

Me: "My apologies sir. Ladies This is Optimus Prime, Leader of the Autobots. Sir these are Tia and I's friends, Terrin Lennox, Sheila Bates, and Lilith Fergusson."

Prime: "It is quite nice to meet all of you. As you have met our weapons specialist and our CMO I shall not introduce them at this moment. However Please allow me to introduce you to my team and its female branch."

The introductions went well. Their faces lit up as each new mech or femme was called out, ending with Jazz and Mirage. The two thought that they would try and be smooth. Those shameless flirts!

Jazz: "Mah, mah Tia! Ya never said tha your friends would be this beautiful!"

He said looking at Terrin, who was blushing furiously.

Mirage: "Ciao splendida creatura. Si prega posso avere un bacio?"

**Translation; Hello gorgeous creature. Please may I have a kiss?**

He said to Sheila, while his holoform gently grabbed her hand. Will's face couldn't have been redder. He knew how they can be. I think his over-protective-father mode was in full force. He was about to say something when Sheila spoke up.

Sheila: "Che bel nome. Puoi baciare me, se volete."

**Translation; What a lovely name. You may kiss me if you like.**

Sheila, was born and raised on a military base in Italy, until she moved to Albuquerque in the 5th grade. Her mother is Italian and so naturally, like what my mom did with my brother and I she taught her daughter to speak her native tongue fluently.

Mirage was taken aback, by this, but not for long as he dipped her into a quick kiss soon after. She giggled when she stood up.

Mirage: "Maybe there _is_ more to this planet then I previously thought."

Tia: "Oh for the love of Primus!"

She shouted as she pushed him out of the way.

Will: "And on that note, I say we head to bed. Santa needs to drop off his gifts."

Terrin: "You're just saying that because-"

Will: "Maybe I am, maybe I'm not...lets go, everybody out and to bed!"

_**Third person point of view**_

T'was the night before Christmas...well technically it was after midnight so it was the morning of Christmas...and all through the base not a being was stirring with the exception of three moving at a quick pace. Tia had gathered her supplies and with a quiet and gentle hand, mounted Jazz by his aft to the ceiling making him look quite grand. She carefully glued and stuck crystals here and there, unaware that in another part of base some one was stirring. Bella was awake, but in a trance, her optics looked purple at first glance. She had spent weeks picking out gifts for her loved ones, and was almost done, all that was left was a cute gift and a shiny one. So she carefully crept into Will's quarters and took the heavy man from his bed. Dressing him up in a cute guise that would surely make him turn red. With the Major wrapped and stowed under the tree, she saw the last of the three. Sunstreaker gleamed in the night, his armor showed his pretty gold color just right. He was stowing gifts just as Bella was. Unfortunately for him his back was turned and he did not see his beloved as she turned, with a loaded stasis gun. With a few quick darts he crumpled to the floor, and Bella ran up happy that she could wrap one gift more. With Sunny in a large silver box tied with a big red bow Bella crept back to her room, where into recharge she would go.

* * *

**Authors note: Hey all! Sorry if this chapter is rushed, but ah... I was on vay-cay and I saw the greatest things. So I was in Phoenix, specifically Scottsdale. I saw TWO corvettes... one yellow and one red following each other. And then not a minute later I saw a YELLOW LAMBORGHINI! I squealed and nearly cried, everyone in the car with me just stared at me as I fan-girled. So it's easy to say that the twins reside in Scottsdale...it makes perfect sense. The weather is warm and there is a car wash or detail business on nearly every corner! (let me know what you think of what I saw... I'm seriously not lying!) Ah enough about that. I hope you like the chapter please let me know what you think of it. ****Please Rate,Review,Follow, and Favorite if you can and want to!**

_**Lack of Peace, plenty of love, and long live the terror twins for causing the first two sayings! **_

_**CLYL! ❤㈏5㈏3**_


	33. Our First Christmas

**This came from one of many plot bunnies that seem to want to make my life harder.**

**I do not own Transformers. All original Transformers belong to rightful owners! I only own my Oc Arabella, and anyone else I add.**

**I also do not own ANY songs, media, or name brand foods used in this story ****(Don't Sue me please!).**

**Special thanks to: **techmouse6533** For following the story.**

HeartsGuardianSol**: Thank you. There's a Bee look alike in my neighborhood, and I've seen him all over town too! My city is full of Transfans! Hope you like this chapter.**

Retrokill**: Don't worry I will! I took more from your list for this chapter, and I hope you like Tia's first gift, you kinda helped with the idea. I look forward to the oncoming prank war.**

Fandom Jumping Expert**: Thank you I will! I know how you feel, my whole family looked at me like I was insane! After that I saw Ferrari's and Maserati's too! I like you could die with a grin on my face. The sparklings will be here in a few chapters...so excited! And the names will be revealed in the next three chapters :D!**

* * *

**CHRISTMAS DAY**

_**Sideswipe's point of view**_

I came out of recharge early. It was our first _real _Christmas, let alone that it was our first one with Bella. I didn't waste time as I raced to the rec room to see the tree with plenty of presents under it. Gathered around it were Sam, Mikaela and Tia, who was grinning evilly.

Me: "Alright, I'll bite. What did you do?"

All she did was point up towards the ceiling, where Jazz hung by his aft. He was made to look like a crystal chandelier, that was tastefully decorated for the holiday with garland.

Me: "Tia...I wish I had known you were going to do that. We need to team up at some point."

Tia: "Deal."

She chortled, reveling in her mischief. Hey Jazz had it coming, knowing him, he'd shrug it off and laugh. But the aftermath of this prank would surely start a war. I waited a few moments. How could Tia and I be the only bots up at this time?! After another ten minutes of waiting, Jolt, Ironhide, Sarah and Annabelle quietly strolled into the room.

Me: "Morning! Merry Christmas!"

Hide: "Must you be so loud? Merry Christmas to you too."

Sam: "Hey, I can't blame him. It's like the first _real_ Christmas we've had together, and plus he has a new person to share it with. He _should_ be excited."

Me: "Thank you Sam. Where's Bee?"

Sam: "Rounding up the others and the new arrivals."

Almost on cue, Bee danced into the room with several groggy bots and people behind him, some still in their pajamas.

Bee: "_And this Christmas will be, a very special Christmas, for me-hee yeah!_"

Mom: "First and only warning; if anyone asks why my head is wrapped, you're liable to be slapped k?"

Sheila: "Whhhhiiiieeee are we up so early? I know this is a military base but dang!"

Lilith: "What time is any way? And can I have hot chocolate?"

Terrin: "As my uncle would say...pardon my French aunt Sarah "It is the ass crack of dawn." Idk bout the chocolate though. Where da coffee at tho?"

She said sleepily. Mikaela guided them to the counter where coffee was pre-made. I watched as Terrin poured a cup and drank it straight. She then waved her hand over her head dismissively.

Terrin: "All righ...lets go, start opening presents and what not."

Me: "You okay?"

I heard a chuckle from behind me I turned to see Bella with a small smile on her face plates. She had braided her cording and rapped it into a bun. She looks so pretty like that, almost like she were a princess.

Bella: "Ah, much like me, my friends and family aren't always morning people. Let the coffee hit their systems, they'll be all right in a moment."

Sarah: "Speaking of family, has anyone seen Will?"

Me: "Not since last night no. Come to think of it, has anyone seen Sunstreaker?"

Everyone shook their head showing that they were not aware of his location. So naturally I poked him through the bond. A moment or two after I did this, a large silver box moved with a bump.

Kyler: "All right, it's early in the morning and I haven't had coffee yet...someone _please _tell me that I wasn't the _only _one to see that box move."

He said as he stared at it cautiously. It bumped about again, this time almost angrily. Everyone drew their weapons and pointed them at the box. Something was alive in there and it was not happy.

Terrin: "Really? Ya'll going to just shoot it? Oh excuse me, shoot and _stab_ it, didn't see you're blades there for a sec Sides."

Hide: "Of course! It could be a Con! Or-"

Sheila: "No offense Hide, but let me ask this question...How would a _Decepticon_ or any other threat get onto this base? Let alone past like 15 overprotective robots and a small army?"

Prime: "She has us there old friend. To whom is the box addressed?"

Arcee: "It is to Sideswipe...from Santa. How did-"

Me: "Why don't I just open it? We can theorize about that little detail later."

I said as I untied the bow. I don't want to spoil Santa for Annabelle or the other new arrivals, that would be mean. Even for Sunny and I. The box fell open to reveal a very peeved...oh this is priceless!"

Sunny: "_HOW_ did I wind up under the tree?! WHO DID THIS?!"

We all burst out into gales of laughter as he looked around at us, the red bow on his helm bobbing with each movement. His armor was extremely shiny, almost like he had spent the last two nights polishing himself.

Me: "Okay, that solves one mystery. Who ever did this...thank you I love it!"

I chuckled as I dodged a slap to the head. Hey he makes a great gift, I probably can't live without him.

Sunny: "All I remember is putting presents under the tree, and then... well here I am. Seriously does anyone know who did this?"

Jolt: "Hey! You have a stasis dart in your rear!"

Sunny: "The hel-lo kitty?"

He said being mindful of Annabelle's being in the room. Now's a good time to change the subject.

Me: "Hey look! There's one for you here Sunny!"

Sunny: "It's for you too, both our names are on the tag. Wonder what it is?"

We opened the box and found...

S.S: "**PFFFFTTTTT! BWA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA! AH-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA! **O...OH MY PRIMUS THANK YOU WHOEVER DID THIS! AH-HA-HA-HA-AHA-HA-HAAA!"

Hide: "What's so funny you two?"

Me: "This!"

I said as I took our "gift" out of the box. It was Will, he was dressed in a giant blue onesie with a white bonnet. Around his neck was a bib that read; "I'm a Big Boy!" and clipped to that bib was a pacifier that he was currently suckling on. He was glued into a high chair, and he had red blush on his cheeks, making him look baby faced.

Sarah: "Oh my God!"

Terrin: "Oh, this is so priceless! (Snicker) I...I...good **God **I need a picture of this!"

Will: "THIS ISN'T FUNNY!"

He said with a pout. He had spit the pacifier out and crossed his arms over his chest.

Annabelle: "It _is_ funny! Daddy you look so _cute_!"

Will: "I swear to God...if any of you try and blackmail me with this-"

S.S: "Aw take it like a man!"

Will: "_So it was you two!_"

Sunny: "Couldn't have been. First of all, I was wrapped and put under the tree too, second, neither of us would invade your space like that."

Me: "Yeah, we as a general rule don't _physically _change our targets, we trick them into doing it themselves."

Will: "Will, someone _please_ get me out of this chair? I'd like to open presents with my family."

Hide: "Okay, come on wittle man. Lets get you changed! Oh my what a big boy you are!"

Will: "Hiiiiide!"

He whined as Ratchet and Ironhide left to remove him from his chair, snickering. As soon as they left everyone, Prime and Prowl included started laughing.

Me: "Please...please _someone_ tell me that you got stills of that!"

Bella: "Oh I got it!"

She said through her giggles. After that we all went forth to collect our gifts. It was fun to watch as others ripped open the paper, and smile at what they got. I look forward to doing this again next year. Everyone seemed so happy with what they got. Especially Ratchet who was given an engraved wrench. _Primus help us all_.

_**Third person point of view**_

Everyone was enjoying their gifts, by the time the surge of people died off, Sunny, Sides, Bella,Tia,and Jolt exchanged their gifts.

Tia: "I want you to open yours first."

Jolt: "Okay..."

Jolt opened his first gift to find a set of silver hammers, the largest was engraved. It read; "_To my favorite medic, may these help you with your patients, love Tianna._" Jolt looked up at her and smiled. He now had an arsenal to throw at people when they misbehaved.

Jolt: "Thank you! I am going to _enjoy_ using these."

Tia: "You still have one more to go, I know it's not much but I hope you like it."

Jolt unwrapped his next gift to find two passes, to the next comic con in New York.

Jolt: "Tia...these-"

Tia: "I know it's a lame gift but-"

Jolt: "I love it! This is _marvelous_! I cant wait to go! We gotta do cosplay's! OhmyPrimusthisisgoingtobeepic!Thiswillbethemostepicconyet..."

Sunny: "Wow, didn't know that anyone could talk like Blurr without shorting out."

Jolt: "(GASP) Tia! You gotta open your presents!"

Tia opened her first gift and looked confused. She held up several pieces of armor and a data chip."

Jolt: "Here, let me give you a hand with that. I need to see your wings for a sec."

She obliged and revealed her near armor less wings. Jolt gently put the armor in place and inserted the data chip into her processor. He then replaced various pieces of armor on her stomach,shoulders,peedes,and servos. Tia projected her holoform to see what she looked like. She now had gold details on her armor as well as red.

Tia: "Ooooo, Jolt I like it! _Tre chic no_?"

Jolt: "Wait til you see what it does. Did you download the new abilities?"

Tia: "Just finished. So what does it do?"

Jolt: "I'll show you outside, trust me. You guys might want to see this too."

He said as they all ventured forth outside.

Jolt: "Okay Engage your battle regalia, then choose your new stealth mode."

Tia: "Okay..."

She did as he said and both Tia and the crowd were stunned to see her levitating. Her armor covered her completely and her wings were fanned out.

Jolt: "Okay, play a song and fall forward."

Tia: "But-"

Jolt: "Don't worry sweet spark, I'll catch you if you fall. I promise."

She reluctantly did so and was pleasantly surprised to see herself floating off the ground, all of the rocks and grass swaying where her speakers were blasting muted sound. She looked up at Jolt to see him grinning.

Jolt: "Now, If you raise your volume, you will go higher, and to go faster, engage the speakers in the heels of your peedes and wings."

Tia took his advice and began to _literally_ fly. She giggled as she watched everyone on the ground gawking at her. She spread her arms and did a barrel roll. Happily laughing at her new found ability.

Prime: "Jolt, _what_ were you thinking?"

Jolt: "That, she would love becoming her favorite anime character. HEY TIA! TRY USING YOUR CANNONS! AIM FOR THE RED AND GREEN TARGETS!"

**BOOOOM!**

Tia: "BULLSEYE! WHOOO HOOOO!"

She screamed as she flew around the building.

Ratchet: "How is she doing that? She's not formatted to be a seeker."

Jolt: "No she's not, I with the help of Wheeljack, made armor that had magnets that double as speakers. She is using her ability to move objects with sound to propel herself through the air, while the magnets keep her stable."

Mirage: "So why can't we hear her music?"

Jolt: "Because she is in her stealth mode, her sound is muted, this is for when she goes on missions."

Arcee: "So in essence you gave her a jet-pack?"

Jolt: "Not entirely. TIA! DISENGAGE YOUR STEALTH MODE, WHILE ENGAGING YOUR MARZIALE STREPITOSO MODE!"

He shouted up at her. She did as he suggested and sure enough sound poured out of her speakers at a loud volume. Bella, Lilith, Terrin, and Sheila were grinning.

Bella: "A jet pack has flames and needs fuel. Tia is strictly using sound and magnetic waves to do this."

Lilith: "Jolt made her into Nonon! _This is beyond epic!_"

Tia soon landed and wrapped her husband-to-be in a fierce hug. When she let go, Jolt showed her, her last gift. A multi-purpose guitar that when plugged into her, amplified her sound waves 5 times better than what they usually are. While she continued to dance around happily, Sunny and Sides showed Bella her gifts.

Sunny: "So compared to that spectacle, our gifts seem kinda lame."

He said as he gave her a small wrapped box. She found inside, a silvery bracelet with a single charm in the shape of a heart.

Bella: "I love it! It's so pretty!"

Sides: "Thank you, but there's more to it than that. Come with us pretty please."

Bella followed her mechs to a very new looking building, on the door was a key pad as well as a keyhole.

Sunny: "Okay, so the code is S.A.S And the key..."

Bella: "It's my bracelet."

She said as she took it and pressed it into the keyhole. With a very loud click the doors opened to reveal the single largest greenhouse anyone had ever seen.

Sides: "So, we knew that you wanted to become a horticulturist, and you love long walks through nature, so..."

Sunny: "We thought that you would like to have your own lab. There are over 3,000 species of flora in here, not counting those native to the island or the DNA on file in the lab over there."

He said pointing to a pristine lab where plants could be examined and bred.

Sides: "It's state of the art, Wheeljack made sure of that. You can open and close windows remotely, water different sections, and set timers for watering if you're ever away. And like all the buildings on base it has a security mode, and cameras."

Bella took three steps into the greenhouse and stopped. Her wings tensed, when she turned to the left she saw uneven bars and a balance beam, along with several ribbons for twirling. When she turned back to her mechs she was crying.

Sides: "Oh Primus! She hates it!"

Sunny: "Bella, we're so-"

Bella: "Don't say another word... _.IT_! I...I had no idea you two knew about my aspirations. I don't know how to thank you two!"

She wept as she smothered the two in a hug sobbing. After a few minutes exploring her new lab, she and the twins ventured back to the rec room, where Jazz had woken up and was playing _Sia's chandelier_.

Jazz: "WHY AM AH GLUED TO THA CELIN'?! AND WHY CAN'T AH STOP PLAYIN' THIS STUPID SONG?!"

Tia: "_I'm gonna fly like a bird through the night, feel my tears as they dry. I'm gonna swing from the chandelier, from the chandelier!_"

She sang as she did elaborate flips from the bars hanging from Jazz in her pretender mode. She continued to do this while singing until she jumped from one bar to another, losing her footing. Tia fell about 15 feet before she activated her magnets and speakers, still in her pretender mode. She hovered in front of Jazz playing the _Ironman_ theme song.

Jazz: "Okay, Ah think my processors glitched. AM AH THE ONLY ONE SEEIN' TIA FLY?!"

Will: (Snicker) No, you're just late to the party. Jolt basically made her into a stealth jet. Although her flying like this is new."

Tia: "Jazz, first let me say that _I_ am the one who did this to you. The reason _why_ is because, of how you treated me. If you wanted to dress me down, you could've just done it without getting "creative" and humiliating me while also driving me _insane_. Not only that but I don't know if Ratchet told you, but the reason why my speakers acted up was because of a temporary glitch that Jolt and I shared. As far as I'm concerned the glitch is gone, and we're even. Please if you have a problem with me just tell me to my face, don't mess with me while I'm in recharge."

Prime: "Tianna-"

Jazz: "Hold on there Prime. Tia, let me say well done. Ah didn't think you'd be tough enough to take your punishment, but ya proved me wrong. Ya found your info, an ya acted as ya should in this field by neutralizing the threat. Ah gotta ask though...how'd ya get me up here if ya just got to be flyin' today?"

Tia: "I'm sorry, but that is classified information. I am not at liberty to share such details."

Jazz chuckled, the saboteur as usual, took everything in stride. He wanted to see how Tia would react to his little prank, and couldn't have been happier with the results. While Ratchet and Jolt tried to remove Jazz from the ceiling Bella presented her mechs with her gifts.

Bella: "I Don't know how my gifts to you will compare, but I hope you like them."

She said as she directed them to two large boxes. Sideswipe opened his first, optics gleaming with excitement.

Sides: " ! HOW DID YOU?! Where did you?! Ahhhhh! Thankyouthankyouthankyou! Oh my Primus!"

He squealed happily. Bella had done what was perceived to be impossible. She had gone to every factory and got the newest game consoles. Most of which would not be launched in the states for some time. She also got him some games to go along with them. She grinned at him, she had done well.

Bella: "C'mon. Open yours Sunny. I wanna see what you think."

He smiled gently as he opened his gift, to reveal a professional detailers _dream_. There were expensive waxes and polishes, all of the labels were in French or Italian writing and to accompany it there was a brand new buffer, and detail brush set.

Sunny: "Bella, how did you get these?! This had to have cost a fortune!"

Bella: "Meh, early shopping has its privileges. And the _price _wasn't a problem, finding the _manufacturer_ and putting in an order for a two year supply was a challenge though."

Jolt: "Two years in normal time or in Sunstreaker time?"

He joked. Bella only smirked.

Bella: "Sunstreaker time. I made sure."

S.S: "Thank you sweet spark!"

Bella: "Wait, there's more!"

She said as she pulled out a data pad for Sideswipe, and a huge paint set for Sunstreaker.

Bella: "I love you two very much, and much like you do, I remember the early parts of our relationship. You two should focus more on your hobbies, as they are a part of how we met, and one of millions of reasons why I love you."

Sideswipe grinned when he turned on the data pad to see the title; 10,001 Pranks. The two couldn't stop grinning, much to the delight of Arabella. They tackled her in a hug making those in the room coo awws. The rest of the day was spent as most usually spend Christmas...playing with their gifts. Tia and Kyler played music together and everyone else chatted aimlessly about whatever until dinner. Everyone sat down at the table ready for the feast that Mrs. Brinks had prepared, when suddenly the alarms went off. The Decepticons much as Arabella had predicted were attacking, and they made sure to have plenty of Con's out there to do damage, Megatron himself was leading the mayhem. Optimus stood up, Will following soon after.

Prime: "Major Lennox, please do not deploy your men with us."

Will: "But the alarm-"

Prime: "Today is a holiday, where time should be spent with friends and loved ones, not risking your life out on a battlefield."

Will: "Prime, you guys are part of my family. And you're a part of everyone else's family on my team. It would be wrong if we did not do this _as a family_."

Prime: "But your fam-"

Sarah: "Optimus, we trust you to protect them. Just go, kick butt, and come back. You'll probably get done faster with the help."

Prime vented a sigh, realizing that as _usual _his allies were adamant about going with him. After apologizing to Mrs. Brinks and telling Jazz to stay behind for protection, Prime and his team rolled out. The battle as usual was brutal. Everyone was busy keeping the Decepticons at bay, trying to drive them back. Tia decided to do some aerial blasting while Arabella, Sunny, and Sides practiced their Jet Judo. The team had decided to stream their battle back to base for their new friends to see. Prowl and Arabella had decreed that there would be very few casualties from this fight, so long as everyone played it safe.

Terrin: "So this is what you guys do? Its so..."

Sheila: "Fascinating. I had no idea that you guys had so many weapons."

Lilith: "Why are we hearing _Taylor Swifts Blank Space _though? I wouldn't think you'd set something so violent to something so...you know, it makes sense now that I think about it."

Jazz: "Ah'm not doin' that. That's Bella, she's usin the song ta distract her opponents."

And sure enough Bella was doing just that, while at the same time wounding her opponents. Her friends could see everything she could, including the mech's happy smiles as she bounced about in her regalia, before she would knock them out or execute them. She was holding her own against one mech when she heard it. A cannon blast followed by a very pained scream. She turned to see Sunstreaker fall to the ground clutching what was left of his leg. Sideswipe ran up trying to move his brother out of the range of fire only to have his arm blasted off. The vision on Arabella's feed went dark, almost fading out before it snapped back, with a dull purple hue to it.

Jazz: "Oh Slag."

Terrin: "What's wrong? Why is _death metal _playing?!"

Jazz: "Ah think she jus' entered her gladiator mode."

Arabella: "_WAIT! I'm coming undone! IRATE! I'm coming undone! TOO LATE! I'm coming undone! One looks so strong, so delicate!_"

She sang, voice echoing each word. Her friends jumped back from the screen in fear.

Lilith: "The hell's wrong with her?!"

Jazz: "Look at that screen there. See look at her optics, they're black indicatin' that she's in her gladiator mode, but...the purple ring is new..."

Terrin: "Which means?!"

Jazz: "I think she's flown off of the proverbial handel."

He said while witnessing Arabella strangle one mech and then pull off his helm, killing him. Arabella had done the one thing Stormbreaker warned her of. She lost what was left of her temper. She stalked towards the mech who harmed her loved ones, feeling nothing as she was stabbed in the side. All she did was decapitate all those in her way, which fortunately were Decepticons. Soundwave deployed Ravage, who was met with an instant mortal wound as Arabella transformed into her beast mode and ripped out his throat, making sure to puncture any energon lines. She continued to stalk her prey only to find that it was Megatron himself who had shot her mechs. Ignoring her wounds and seething with rage, Arabella pounced on the tyrant knocking him to the ground. Quick as a flash, she severed his arms and legs, ensuring that he could not escape. She then took her two swords and stabbed him in the sides. She began to choke him out singing sarcastically, after he stopped fighting with vigor, she took two of her arbela's and removed his helm, wires still attached and then planted it firmly back on, facing backwards. She laughed madly as she saw the fear in his optics. Behind her a mech tried to shoot and pull her off of him. Arabella got up, removed her swords and proceeded to slice the poor soul in half, vertically. Megatron upon seeing this ordered a full retreat. Arabella in turn shot another mech in the face as he ran off. The only thing that stopped her from chasing him was Sideswipe, who laid a servo on her shoulder. She immediately calmed down, and broke down at the sight of his wound. The feed was cut as they returned to base.

Terrin: "What...what _was_ that?"

Sheila: "Pardon me when I say that, that was some serious shit that just went down."

Jazz: "Yeah, slag got real, real fast."

He said as he took a shot of high grade. Everyone in the room stood staring at the screens, unable to speak. They had seen one of the nicest femmes loose her procssor and kill at least 7 mechs. They all agreed to only speak of this if she brought it up...they didnt want to have a repeat of what thy just saw. Meanwhile in Medbay, Arabella was still crying as she helped Sunstreaker into the room.

Ratchet: "I'm going to need to build you a new leg, and Sideswipe, you're going to need a new arm."

Bella: "Will they (sniff) be okay?"

She asked the medic, with very watery optics. He smiled kindly at her.

Ratchet: "They'll be fine. They have survived worse. Please stop crying."

Bella: "Cant...(sniffle) hurts too much."

She said pointing to the dagger in her side and her broken wing. Ratchet smiled gently as he helped her to a berth. It was a long night, but finally after some serious surgery, the three were fixed and were peacefully recharging. They would enjoy the feast with their loved ones tomorrow, when they could fully enjoy themselves.

* * *

**Author's note: Ah...Praxian cycles...I think we've seen most of her symptoms, which only means one thing...*Evil laughter* It's almost time for Bella to turn the tables and get creepy with the twins. Hope you all liked this chapter, only 7 more to go... maybe less depending how I write it. Pretty p****lease Rate,Review,Follow, and Favorite if you can and want to!**

_**Lack of Peace, plenty of love, and long live the terror twins for causing the first two sayings! **_

_**CLYL! ❤㈏5㈏3**_


	34. Capture the flag!

**This came from one of many plot bunnies that seem to want to make my life harder.**

**I do not own Transformers. All original Transformers belong to rightful owners! I only own my Oc Arabella, and anyone else I add.**

**I also do not own ANY songs, media, or name brand foods used in this story ****(Don't Sue me please!).**

**Special thanks to: **Starlit Storyteller** For following the story.**

HeartsGuardianSol**: Thank you! I am hoping to get those up soon. But this story was overdue for a cliffy.**

Retrokill**: Thank you, it was a challenge to write, I had to listen to that song as I wrote and let me say that I channeled some serious anger into it. I was hoping that the readers would like her mental break, glad I was right. Thank you for the compliment on my imagination...it occurred to me that the Autobots don't really have a proper Air Force, and that her favorite weapon is her sound cannons. Sooo...Ta da. Hope you like this chapter...You and the holiday inspired it. And I mean that seriously. **

* * *

_**Tia's point of view**_

After seeing my best friend murder several mechs, the base was quiet. When I woke up the next morning I found that the twins and Bella would be released from Medbay in a joor. I knew that we would all sit down for dinner like we had planned to prior to yesterday's battle only this time we would enjoy our meal. I had gotten up and was about to leave my quarters when I saw it. On my left side I say something written in black paint. Upon my double take I saw that I was painted up to look like a reindeer my audio antennae were made to look like antlers.

Me: "Vixen..."

So much rage...oh ho ho! _So. Much. Rage_. I just got this armor from Jolt, and someone just _had_ to ruin it. And I think I know who.

Graham: "ALL RIGHT! WHO'S THE FUNNY FRAGGER?!"

_Ho Boy..._

I opened my door a crack to find Graham, his face was red with rage.

Me: "Psst! Graham! C'mere!"

Graham: "What the hell happened to you?!"

Me: "Some stupid little glitch decided to ruin my new armor. Which pisses me off because I just _got it _from Jolt as a gift and it enabled me to fly!"

Graham: "No way!"

I hovered a few feet off the ground to prove my point.

Graham: "Whoever did this to you also ruined the paint on my plane! Those fraggers painted it up like that one reindeer...oh what was his name? Randolph? No wait it said _Rudolph_."

Me: "What?! Do they have a death wish?!"

Graham: "They must if they got the both of us."

Hmmm, the base _is _quiet. Too quiet *Insert evil laugh*.

Me: "Hey Graham...You up for 50 shades of revenge?"

He laughed evilly, which if you've never heard a Brit laugh like that let me tell you that it is both a scary and yet magical sound. Our first stop was the camera room. There I saw who did the deeds. As I expected it was a team effort. Mirage, Jazz, Bee and the Chevy twins had gained access to the paint and went nuts...even painting the Humvee's to look like Christmas gifts.

Skids: "This'll show those humans who the real pranksters are!"

Jazz: "Mmmm. Ah'm not sure bout that. They have some great Pranksters."

Mirage snorted in a condescending manner.

Mirage: "Please Jazz, don't insult your own team!"

Bee: "_Don't worry that you're inferior it's just that I'm superior._"

Mudflap: "Yeah man! Those squishies and those Lambo freaks ain't got _nothin _on us!"

Graham: "Ohhhh! Squishies huh?!"

Me: "They're going down!"

Graham: "Why praytel are you so angry aside from the obvious?"

Me: "Two reasons. 1) They seem to forget that _I_ am the one that gave Sideswipe and Sunstreaker a run for their money, and that _I _was the one who glued Jazz to the ceiling. and 2) I was _born_ a squishy, and transform _into_ one. "

I said as I transformed into my pretender mode. No sense in walking around covered in paint.

Graham: "So... how do you want to do this?"

Me: "Quickly, and sneakily...after all I _am_ a junior saboteur and spy. Got any paint I can use?"

Graham: "What colors do you require and can I help?"

Me: "I'm gonna need your help, and all of them... especially red, white, blue, and green."

I said as we left the room to accomplish our misdeeds. I recorded the video feed, just in case it "disappears" later. The first stop we made was to Sunny and Sides room. While there I snatched a blueprint of a paint bomb. I'll be needing that for later. Our next stop was to gather paint, then we were off to Mirage's room. He like I hoped was in recharge. Graham and I were using air vents for transit, so we wouldn't be caught on camera. I repelled down from the vent onto him and crept slowly to the back of his helm. I then un-subspaced the tools I would need. After Half an hour, I closed him up and Graham and I made our way to the Chevy twins room, to find it empty. I had just finished helping Graham out of the duct when the door swooshed open.

Skids: "Ahh, nothin like a littles high grade fo sleep."

Mudflap: "You said it Princess!"

_Oh, Primus they're drunk!_

Skids: "What'd you say ta me?!"

Mudflap: "Eyyyyyyy! (Snicker) Heh, put...put'em up Ladybird! You fightz likes a..a femme."

He slurred. Graham was laughing. His hand was over his mouth and his shoulders were bouncing with mirth. I was recording. I'll send him a copy later.

Skids: "Tahtss it! You (hiccup) goin downz you fragglersss!"

They two tried to fight and only succeeded in knocking each other out. This made our job easy. After a few hours of meticulous work, we were finally ready to enact the last step of our plan.

Graham: "You sure this is going to work?"

Me: "Only half sure but we have to try. I'm not very good with making bombs...this is my first one and I'm not sure If-"

**MMMMMPHHHHHH!**

We looked outside of my room to see Mirage, he was being chased by Optimus and Elita, who were locked in a passionate kiss, one similar to the one that Jolt and I had been tricked into. Optimus was holding her around the waist, supporting her aft as he sprinted down the hall. It was way too funny. The amount of video and stills I will have by the end of the day will bring me blackmail material for years.

Graham: "(Snicker) Looks like operation Mistletoe worked out fine."

When we had snuck into Mirage's room I planted a chip in his processor that would make him wake up and prank our leaders. The coding was to make him spread glue on their lips and get them under the mistletoe. Apparently it worked. Thank you Optimus for adapting to earth's cultures.

Graham: "You sure that wasn't _too_ mean?"

Me: "For all the _slag_ he's put me through? Nah, and plus he seems to be outrunning them pretty well."

Graham: "Fair enough. Hey I can think of one person who could help us with this!"

Me: "Who? Wheeljack? If that's the case then-"

Graham: "No no no. Didn't Arabella's father used to be an engineer?"

Me: "Ohhhh, I see where you're going. Very clever! We shall do this in the name of the Air Force!"

I said as I called her dad Via com link.

: "Okay Tia, what did you need my help with?"

Graham: "We need your help with this right here."

Mr. Brinks: " IS THAT A-"

Me: "Shhhhhh! Yes it is, and don't worry it's got a small charge and it's primed with paint. I wanted to know if I made it correctly."

Mr. Brinks: "Do I _want_ to know?"

I showed him the video, after the first two minutes he held up a hand to stop me.

: "Okay... can I see the blueprints? Thank you. Hmmmmm. You did everything right, but if you want a good radius of splash zone you should attach this wire here to that wire there and then load your shrapnel. How are you going to set this off?"

Me: "Simple."

Graham: "Ever hear the saying; _Curiosity killed the cat_?"

Mr. Brinks smiled as I loaded the paints and the confetti.

Mr. Brinks: "A very interesting choice in colors, and confetti. May I ask why?"

Me: "Let's just say that we're giving them a reason not to mess with the U.K.'s or the U.S's Air Force."

Graham: "Or the Autobot's Air Force. You comprise that yourself you know. It's all in the name of patriotism!"

This indeed would be a _very_ patriotic prank.

After I had primed the trap, I stealthily carried it into the rec room where Will, and Epps were talking. As soon as I put it down I drew a small line with chalk. When I transformed into my pretender mode they noticed me, Graham, and Mr. Brinks.

Me: "Okay, guys whatever you do... do not step past that chalk line with any kind of metal or technology."

Will: "Why-"

Graham: "Trust us on this. And regard Tia here as my girlfriend."

Epps: "Okay... what are ya'll up to?"

Me: "You'll see. Trust me you'll like it."

I said as I changed my appearance to look like a blonde haired blue eyed woman, in a tasteful red, white, and sky blue dress.

Me: "Mr. Brinks can you do me a favor?"

Mr. Brinks: "Name it."

Me: "Make sure that Kyler and Arabella sing Rule Britannia. Please?"

He smiled as he got out his phone. After several hours of playing video games and talking, everyone straggled into the room. Everyone was there save for Sunstreaker and Sideswipe.

Will: "Hey, Bella, where are your husbands-to-be?"

Bella: "Oh you know those two. They're off polishing themselves. They can't live with the fact that they aren't all one color or that they aren't consistently shiny."

Mirage: "Hey! Who's the present for?"

Me: "It is to the special ops team of the Autobots."

Jazz: "And who might you be lil' lady?"

Graham: "This is Agent Melody Jackson."

Me: "Aka His girlfriend. I decided to take holiday here, and it would be wrong of me as a spy not to bring a team of spies a gift. Especially when they are so renowned."

Bee: "_Why, thank you! Rudolph the red nose reindeer had a very shiny nose..._"

He sang making Graham quirk an eyebrow.

Graham: "Bee, you wouldn't happen to know who painted my jet would you?"

Bee shook his head vigorously as he ventured over to the present.

Me: "Ah, ah, ah! No opening that until the whole team is here, it is for them too."

Jazz: "Awww! But-"

Me: "Ah! Good things come to those who wait. As a spy you should _know_ that."

Ironhide: "Where are the little pit spawns anyhow?"

Just then Mudflap and Skids ran into the room giggling like children.

Mikaela: "Oh, my God! What the heck?!"

Skids: "Gee, I really hope that they like the present we left them!"

Mudflap: "Me too! Hey! We didn't wrap this one. And the tag says it's to us."

Skids: "Well according to Santa's bow protocol, the bow should be three inches to the left!"

Mudflap: "Here. I'll fix that!"

He said as he moved the bow.

Jazz: "Primus almighty! Why are ya'll dressed like that?"

Skids: "We're Santa's helpers!"

Mudflap: "He's right! It is Elf protocol #1226/jk to wear such a uniform! It is a sign of dignity, honor and respect to wear these pointy shoes!"

He said as he pointed to his pointed shoed peede. Everyone in the room was chuckling and snickering as they recorded their actions. Again...blackmail for years to come.

Jazz: "Well, we're all here. Lets open it!"

He said as the others gathered around close, excitement in their optics. Jazz lifted the lid. To the song _Rule Britannia_, white paint spewed out, coating every mech in the area. when they tried to closed the lid they found that it was out of reach.

Bee: "_ACK! I'll get it!_"

He said only to find that he was stuck. Mirage was the next to try, and he moved about a foot before he fell spread eagle with his back now being painted white. I had put a magnet at the bottom of the box. This magnet was activated when the bomb went off. All of the Mechs were stuck where they were.

Jazz: "The frag is going on?! WHY CAN'T AH MOVE?!"

He shouted over the music. Arabella and Kyler simply grinned at each other and began to sing the song proudly. Everyone in the room was laughing hysterically now, Will was bracing himself up against Epps who was holding his knees for support.

Mudflap: "Ooooo! Lookie! It's like new snow!"

Skids: "Pretty! Oh so Pretty!"

With a triumphant finish of the song, the red paint was shot out as was the blue. With the final cymbal crash two flags, one American and one British popped out of the box sending confetti flying. The confetti was glitter, Royal Air Force insignias, Special Air Services insignias and United States Air Force insignias. Between the two flags was a banner that read; _Airmen rule!_"

Sunny and Sides chose that time to run into the rec room, covered in some form of green slime. They were about to murder someone when they saw what was going on. The two fell to the floor cackling, the idea of revenge gone from their processors.

Graham: "Oh My God we pulled it off! It's enough to make a man want to... well here!"

He said as he began to dance around. I joined him and we began to dance and twirl around, laughing giddily as we went. I decided to play the _Special Air Service March_. It seemed fitting. He grinned and we continued to dance, vaguely aware that Boss Bot and the other C.O's had entered the room.

Prowl: "By the Allspark! What a mess! Who is responsible?!"

Mirage: "Blame Agent Melody Jackson. It was _her_ gift that caused it!"

Graham: "Yeah, but it was your _mischief_ that started it!"

Epps picked up the confetti, smiling as he looked at each piece.

Epps: "As an Airman, let me say thank you so much for doing this! Just this once I'll salute your flag Graham! We rule!"

Mr. Brinks: "U.S Air Force rules!"

Graham: "Royal Air Force and Special Air Service Rule!"

Me: "The Autobot Air Force rules!"

Prime: "We do not have an Air Force. And why did you feel the need to prank my TIC and his team?"

Graham: "Because they thought it would be funny to paint up my jet like _Rudolph the red nosed reindeer!_"

Me: "And because they thought it would be funny to paint me up as Vixen to match...which let me say...IT'S NOT!"

I said as I transformed into my Bipedal mode, showing their handy work.

Jazz: "TIA?!"

Me: "The one and only."

Bee: "_How? WHY?!_"

Me: "Because I wanted a little bit of revenge for what you guys did, you did this to yourselves. There are two mottos I live by; _Curiosity killed the cat_, and _If it ain't done with style..._"

Jazz: "_It ain't done right_. Damn it! She got us good! And with my line!"

Me: "Oh no, this was a _joint _effort, You see you all forgot one thing...I was _born_ a squishy and I _transform_ into one. That insult applies to me _and_ Graham here."

Will: "Graham... you didn't!"

Graham: "Sure did! And let me say that I live by a saying as well; _Who Dares Wins_."

Me: "We were dared... ergo we win! Thank you for checking our work !"

: "It was my pleasure! It was nice to figure out something like that again."

He said with a cheeky grin. Everyone in the room chuckled, well save for those pranked. As usual, Prowl was the one to ruin the fun. He told the paint covered mechs to help me clean up the mess, which since I limited how far the paint would spray and due to the fact that those being sprayed took the brunt of it, only took a few minutes.

_**Sideswipe's point of view**_

As a general rule... I think for the next prank I pull I will team up with Tia. The amount of detail she goes into is amazing. So is her ability to rub salt in the wound.

Tia: "Now, Mechs what have learned today?"

Jazz: "To keep ya under a close optic?"

Mirage: "Not to mess with the Squishies Air Force?"

Graham: "There's that blasted word again! When will you twits realize that we are just as if not better at something's as you are?!"

Mirage: "When you _prove_ it to us. I still can't believe that we were taken down by a couple of organics, one of which a sparkling!"

Lilith: "Hey! I'll have you know that that _sparkling_ has accomplished great things _before_ she was Cybertronian."

Bella: "Pfft! She has accomplished great things since then in the two months she's been of our species. Graham is right, humans are _just_ as vital to the cause as we are."

Mirage gave her a sardonic stare, second to only Prime's or Sunstreaker's.

Mirage: "Says the femme who wears her feelings."

Prowl: "That is enough Mirage. Femmes are our equals, despite their occasional irrational emotions."

You could feel the tension in the air. Elita looked taken aback, Arcee was clenching her fists, and Chromia's left optic was twitching. Prepare for extreme dress down in 3..2..

Chromia: "Excuse me? I'll have you know that our emotions are rational!"

Arcee: "_Who_ lead the resistance on Cybertron? _Who _evacuated and harbored several refugees?"

Elita: "Chromia, Arcee, I am sure that Prowl meant otherwise."

Prowl: "I am afraid I did not. Your SIC's and TIC's outburst only proves my point further."

Skids: "Yeah! Plus ya'll too dainty ta battle with the likes of us."

Now Elita's optic was twitching. It'll be fun to see the twins offlined, the funeral will be beautiful I imagine, jets, burial at sea, the works.

Terrin: "Before someone gets severely hurt...might I suggest something?"

We all stared at her making her find extreme interest in her feet.

Prime: "Go ahead, Terrin you have our attention."

Terrin: "What if you had a simulation? Like capture the flag? Pit mechs against femmes and see who wins? Include the humans as well... woman's capabilities are often considered weaker in the battlefield...soooo yeah."

Prime: "I do not see the harm in having a small exercise, It would give everyone a chance to prove themselves to each other."

Elita: "Not only that but it could be a pleasurable experience seeing us beat you into surrendering."

We all stared at her. She was being deadly serious, though there was a playful mirth in her optics. I glanced at Prime to see the same look. _Slag's bout to get real_.

Prime: "What would be the conditions of this exercise?"

Terrin: "Hmmm. How about an equal amount of human allies...paintballs instead of live ammo...As for team size-"

Elita: "No matter the number we can take them. We have won battles where we were greatly outnumbered before."

Terrin: "Okay... Once a player is confirmed dead he or she must halt all contact with other players and be removed from the battlefield. Oh and whichever team escapes the other's base with the flag wins."

Prime smiled, this is going to be interesting. Sunny and I have never necessarily had a fight with Bella, let alone a battle. I hope she doesn't get mad when we win. Oh come on lets be _real _about this. Sunny and I have had _thousands_ of years of practice, she's only had two months. I looked to my twin and he had his signature smirk on. He was thinking the same thing I was.

Sunny: "You know what, I'm so confident in our victory I'm willing to bet anything aside from Arabella and my twin that we will win."

Arcee: "Oh is that so? Why do you believe such a lie?"

Sunny: "Simple. We have Prowl, and Prime...need I go on? These two together will think of a tactical stunt that will eliminate your team in a matter of _breems_."

Mirage: "Indeed, your team only has Elita."

Bella: "Hey! They have me too!"

Prowl: "No offense Arabella, but I have had _orns_ of practice, the logic and battle components in my processor are superior to several others."

Bella: "Touché, that being said don't count us out yet."

Elita: "So what is the gamble?"

Prime thought for a while until Ironhide whispered something in his audio. Prime had an reluctant smile as he said; "If we win, we will require a wash from your team..."

Chromia: "Pfft. That's not so bad."

Prime: "Clad in only bikini's."

He finished. Note to self thank Ironhide later for that gambling piece. Elita cringed slightly, after having looked up what it was. That cringe soon turned into a smile.

Elita: "And if we win... you must all don the shade of hot PINK until the day before Mikaela's wedding."

Not that. Not the color of shame! Our species (Especially Ironhide) is not fond of the color pink. It is regarded as only a femmes color and to see a mech wearing it...well lets just say that it is the color of shame for a reason, and that it is poisonous to us.

Prime: "Deal. Does anyone not wish to participate?"

Jazz, Ratchet, and Wheeljack expressed their hope for our victory but politely stepped back.

Will: "Who will lead the female human allies?"

Sarah: "I will. It'll be a piece of cake."

Mikaela: "I call lieutenant!"

Prowl: "That is illogical for you to be of that rank."

Kyler: "It is illogical of you to underestimate my sister. Please for your _dignity_, I beg of you surrender now. It will be much easier."

Mirage: "It will be easy to thwart their plans. Your sibling like her human allies "wears her feelings on her sleeve" as you say. Taking them down will be as easy for us as it was for German troops to take out the French in trench warfare."

The room fell silent, as Arabella's, Kyler's and mom's eye began to collectively twitch.

Graham: "Oy! You lot are _amazing_! Insulting _two_ nationalities in _48_ hours! You chaps are on _fire_!"

He chuckled as he moved to the safety of the area behind dad.

Arabella went off, yelling curses in Cybertronian and in French. Kyler and mom were throwing some back too. They were not happy.

Sheila: "Heh, you've done it now."

Mirage: "What is that?"

Sheila: "If I know four things for certain they are; The earth revolves around the sun, plants need water, you never bring up WW1 to the French, period. And you do _not_ insult the tactics of Arabella Brinks."

Prime: "I do not understand."

Sheila: "You are on _planet earth_, you will be battling in the jungle commonly known as a _rain forest_, against a highly offended _French_ girl who was also offended by the _assumption_ of her lack of _tactical knowledge_. You are going down. _Period_. Now I'm with Kyler, make it easier on yourselves..."

Mirage: "I had no idea such a lovely organic would choose the most illogical choice in whom she supported."

Sheila cringed. Poor poor stupid Mirage.

Sheila: "You know what? Go ahead, don't say that we _didn't_ warn you."

Bella: "Mom how long til dinner?"

Mom: "30 minutes."

Bella: "Will, how long until we battle?"

Will: "We can be ready in 4 hours, one extra to enjoy the meal of course."

Bella: "Elita, permission to strategically plan for the battle?"

Elita: "Granted."

She stormed off heading for her quarters, singing something that sounded like; _Ça ira_. What a strange word. Wonder what it means? Anywhoo, after dinner we would ground bridge to another island for the battle, but for now we enjoyed mom's cooking and all its splendor.

_**Third person's point of view**_

After the lovely feast that had provided the two teams separated to plan their attack. The femmes had decided to stick to higher ground, by placing their flag against a sheer cliff, it would ensure that the human allies would have trouble getting to it. however there was one problem...

Bella: "We will be in almost plain sight. This will give the mechs a chance to fire at us from below."

Elita: "However strategically it makes sense, we will be under the cover of darkness."

Bella: "And we will still be able to be picked up by their scans. I move that we place our flag here."

She said as she pointed to a rocky ridge surrounded by dense forest. Elita did the calculations and knew that they would be at a greater risk if they put their flag there, but she wanted to know her frontliner's intentions.

Elita: "That position is far more compromising than the first, why of all places would we put our flag there?"

Bella: "There is a small indentation in the ridge, a small cave almost. We could hide it in there, where our enemies can't reach it. Not only that but the dense forest will allow for cover for our human allies to blend into and knowing Prowl, he would suspect that we would choose that cliff."

Chromia: "She makes a valuable point. Prowl is all about calculations and logic. Logically it would make sense to put our flag up so high, and to give ourselves the height advantage."

Bella: "Yet my suggested position isn't completely illogical either. They will come for us, I suggest we wait. And take them out as they come."

Arcee: "That may cause problems. As far as abilities go, we are at a disadvantage. Ironhide alone could take us out from a distance, not to forget to mention the fact that _Mirage_ is playing. He has his cloaking software to fall back on, meanwhile what do we have?"

Bella: "Well my beast mode has acute sensors, hearing and night vision. But even with all that I fear that we may have a problem. Knowing Prowl, it would be wise of him to use Mirage's cloaking abilities to their advantage, he would more than likely be a scout."

Sarah: "Will, will probably lead a team to our location, Epps will lead a separate one in an attempt to flank us."

Elita: "Optimus, will more than likely be guarding the flag with Prowl...which leaves-"

Chromia: "Jolt, Bee, Tweedle dee and Tweedle Dum, and Sunstreaker and Sideswipe. And of course Hide."

Tia's visor brightened with excitement briefly before she raised her hand to speak.

Elita: "Tia, what have you got to add?"

Tia: "Just a question; did any of you hear or pick up on a signal in the last few klicks?"

Everyone in the room shook their heads and helms indicating that they had not. Tia grinned as she tested her theory a second time, clearly happy with the results.

Chromia: "Anything you would like to tell us?"

She asked the junior spy, who was bouncing out of excitement.

Tia: "I have discovered a new ability. I can manipulate sound waves to detect people, for example there are three soldiers coming up the hall now, one is wearing glasses."

Arcee opened the door to find that the junior spy was correct. They all stared at her for a few moments, not sure how to approach the situation She had the Cybertronian equivalent to echo location.

Elita: "This may be our _solution_ as to how we will deal with the uncertainty of where mechs will be at."

Chromia: "This combined with what we know about our enemy could give us the _win_."

Tia: "_This will mean that I need to stand still for long periods of time to get the reading right. _That being said, we could easily scout without having trouble, and we could take out a whole team, seeing that I can tell the difference between a heart beat, spark pulse and the general movement of fauna."

She said with a grin. The stage was set for an intense battle, as they all headed to the rec room, Elita, Chromia and Arcee held back.

Chromia: "So what do you think? Have they proved themselves worthy yet?"

Arcee: "I think they have. They obviously have what it takes to be CO's."

Elita: "We will see how they handle themselves in the battlefield. From there I will make my judgment. Arcee are you certain about your decision?"

Arcee: "I have never been more certain. She deserves to be Tic, and we really need a tactician, and a saboteur. ."

She said as they continued to the rec room, where Tia and Arabella upon the request of Lilith were singing _Yuki No Singun_.

Jazz: "What a morbid song. No matter, it will be fun to see ya get thrashed ladies."

Terrin: "Pfft! So _you _think! Even Annabelle thinks Aunt Sarah will win. Huh Annabelle?"

Annabelle: "I don't like to choose favorites, but I think mommy will win."

Jazz: "Oh? Why is that?"

Annabelle: "She can be really scary, and she's good at hide and seek."

The young girl said as the ground bridge opened up. The two teams went to their sides on the island, allowing the spectators at base to see the battle that would take place. After a slow quiet trek to their temporary home base the femmes got situated, both allies and bots alike.

Elita: "Tia, do you-"

**{Tia: "Shhh! We're being watched. Mirage is 1.5 miles away, and he is not moving an inch. Cloaking device engaged."}**

She said to her team as they all listened in on their own comm. All of the allies continued to their assigned tasks so as not to look suspicious, while Elita calmly commanded Arcee to take a small team of allies to scout the southwest part of the island. As they left, drawing the attention of Mirage, Arabella in her beast mode silently crept around him until she was right behind him, from there, one human ally threw a rock in a bush to his left, making birds fly out at the mech while also drawing his attention. This gave Arabella the chance to paint Mirage a new color, traffic cone orange to be precise. He spun around only to find no trace of her, she had spun with him and aimed carefully at his neck cables. With three clean shots, she had successfully gotten him out.

Bella: "Vive le France!"

Mirage: "Hmph!"

He huffed as he walked to the safe zone on the island. Arabella and her ally returned to base, to find Tia working on something while she scanned.

Tia: "Well the good news is that we've taken out an enemy, the bad news is that he gave just enough intel for the others to find our coordinates."

Chromia: "Time to go on the offensive. Tia, do you know what we should expect?"

**{Tia: "From here out I would recommend that we use com. links. No need to draw more attention to ourselves than necessary. And I do."}**

**{Sarah: "Where's Will?"}**

**{Tia: "Just as you suspected, he is leading an attack. ETA 4 breems. He has Sam and Jolt with him."}**

**{Chromia: "And Epps is where?"}**

**{Tia: "About 4 miles southwest of us. Where we had originally planned to have base."}**

**{Elita: "Arcee, be on the look out for human allies somewhere near the sheer cliff."}**

**{Arcee: "We're there, and we see them, I don't think they've noticed us yet though. Permission to engage?"}**

**{Elita: "Granted, Report back when you have finished and when you have lost any followers."}**

**{Arcee: "Copy that."}**

She said as she shut off her link. She had a total of five allies with her. Not much to stop Epps's 10 but they would give it a shot. With deadly precision the six laid on their stomachs and began their onslaught. Arcee's allies took out three men with ease before they returned fire. Arcee aimed at the group and let out a shot that, had it been real would have sent the men flying. She extinguished five men, Epps included. The other two retreated into the woods. Arcee looked to the allies to congratulate them on a job well done, only to find that only one survived. The other four had been shot somehow in the fight before Arcee had fired.

**{Arcee: "Arcee to Elita."}**

**{Elita: "Acknowledged, what is your status?"}**

**{Arcee: "We have successfully taken out 8 enemies including Epps, however we lost four allies in the process."}**

**{Elita: "Understood. Report back to base for further action."}**

**{Arcee: "On my way, Arcee out."}**

She said as she and her ally made the long trek back, being mindful not to make too much noise. Out of no where Arcee saw a flash of yellow. She shot twice, her ally shooting several times herself. When the two calmed down they say that Bumblebee had been following them and that he was not only out of the game but also that, Arcee was shot in the servo. Specifically her blaster. She would not be able to fight any further, with _that_ blaster. She soon returned to base, keeping a watchful optic for enemies in front and to her rear.

**{Bella: "Good job ladies. Taking out 8 must have been interesting."}**

**{Arcee: "It was, I also got Bee, but lost my good blaster in the process."}**

**{Moonracer: "It is not lethal, though you will have a hard time from here out."}**

**{Tia: "Ohhhh! **_**Those tricky little Slaggers!**_** They have a **_**third**_** team going!"}**

**{Mikaela: "Jeez! How **_**many**_** players do they have?!"}**

**{Tia: "Too many. They are in the slow process of sneaking up here. The ground brush is helping." On the bright side Will's team is approaching a clearing.}**

**{Elita: "Who poses the larger threat?"}**

**{Tia: "Graham's team. Ironhide and the twidiots are with him. ETA 2 Breems."}**

**{Elita: "Then we must make our stand. Prepare for the assault."}**

**{Bella: "Wait. If we do that, then we will be playing into their hands. If we stay Will's team will no doubt bring reinforcements to the already strong team Graham has assembled."}**

**{Chromia: "Then what should we do? We can't leave the flag unguarded to engage Will's team."}**

**{Bella: "The chances of our success in the victory are greater if we split up."}**

**{Elita: "I do not follow."}**

**{Bella: "Tia in her stealth mode and I in my beast mode will drop our allies off in a surrounding ring, from there we will open fire on their team."}**

**{Tia: "We won't even have to do that. I have here a paint bomb... that when detonated should cover a good radius."}**

**{Bella: "Meanwhile here you guys set up a rouge to where you ambush **_**them**_**. Use your remaining allies to hide in the trees and snipe people out, while you four take on hide and the twins. Whoever gets done first will help the others."}**

**{Elita: "Understood. Though it is a strange plan, we will try it. Go forth and do well ladies. Best of luck."}**

**{Bella: "Same to you."}**

She said as she and Tia transformed and took the majority of the allies with them. They moved slowly and silently, ready for anything that the team could throw at them. Just as Tia had said Will's team was in a clearing. They were analyzing their surroundings, looking at the ground brush for the opposing team.

**{Tia: "I can't land... they will surely see me and paint us up good."}**

**{Mikaela: "Well, they are moving quickly what should we do?"}**

**{Bella: "We will distract them and get them to chase us. If we can get half the group to move towards us, Tia do you think you could drop the bomb in the area between the split?"}**

**{Tia: "I can, but isn't that cheating by having us snipe and drop bombs on them from the air?"}**

**{Bella: "Was it cheating to have a bot with a cloaking mode watch us? And Terrin never said anything about **_**flying**_**."}**

**{Tia: "Noted. Duly noted."}**

She said with a laugh.

**{Bella: "Sarah, what are the chances that Will, will chase us if we engage?"}**

**{Sarah: "Are you kidding me? They're high! Lets do this!"}**

**{Bella: "Alright ladies; FIRE!"}**

She said as they began to shoot wildly, drawing the attention of the soldiers. As planned, Will and half of his team engaged and began to pursue Bella's team. She drew them back a few feet, allowing her allies to shoot clean shots once they were out of the blast radius.

Tia: "Bombs away!"

Sam: "SLAG! RUN! RUN AWAY!"

He screamed shrilly, only to be met with a blast of paint to the face. Everyone in the blast area was bright orange all over, save for Jolt whose legs were coated in paint. Seeing this Tia instantly took out her cannon, and snipped her target. One clean shot to the back of his neck cables. From where the bomb was sitting, atop it was a little white flag which read; _We came, we saw, we kicked your aft! Femmes brought the rain! xoxo -Femmes._ Upon reading this Will had to smile.

Will: "Damn it! That's _my_ line!"

Sarah: "Not anymore!"

She chuckled as Bella began heading back to base. She stopped when she heard something. Faster than should have been possible she leapt into a tree. When she looked down she saw the Twidiots, and surprise, surprise they were fighting.

Skids: "I bet those femmes are wishin tha they never challenged us!"

Mudflap: "Who knew ya'd be the one ta take out _lady Prime_?"

At the sound of that, Arabella decided to com. Chromia, but first...

**WHAM!**

Skids &amp; Mudflap: "AHHHH!"

RAT-A-TATA-TAT-TAT!

And with that Bella took off, slowly at first for base.

* * *

**Author's note: CLIFFHANGER! HA! Happy independence day to the U.S! Hope my military research is correct if not my deepest appologies. I hope you all like the chapter...but I wont know unless you tell me! Seriously please tell me! **_**Pretty p**_**_lease_ Rate, Review, Follow, and Favorite if you can and want to!**

_**Lack of Peace, plenty of love, and long live the terror twins for causing the first two sayings! **_

_**CLYL! ❤㈏5㈏3**_


	35. PINK

**This came from one of many plot bunnies that seem to want to make my life harder.**

**I do not own Transformers. All original Transformers belong to rightful owners! I only own my Oc Arabella, and anyone else I add.**

**I also do not own ANY songs, media, or name brand foods used in this story ****(Don't Sue me please!).**

**Special thanks to: **Cybermoonhime** For following and ****For adding the story to their favorites list.**

Retrokill**: Thank you. I hope you enjoy this chapter as well.**

Guest**: Here you go! Hope you like how it turns out! **

* * *

**Text:" =Two way conversation out loud for extended time.**

**{Text: "} = Com link**

* * *

_**Third person point of view**_

**{Bella: "Chromia, Tia and I are returning to base. We have eliminated Will's team and Jolt, I have also taken out the Chevy twins. What are Elita's orders?}**

**{Chromia: "We are in need of backup!"}**

**{Bella: "On our way!"}**

She said as she and her allies raced to their base. When they got there they saw that Ironhide was in the process of trying blast Arcee to bits. Arcee was skillfully dodging and jumping away from his shots. Before he could shoot another round, Tia, Bella and their allies took aim at his back struts and neck cables. They opened fire quickly making sure to hit main lines. After the initial shock he turned around with his servos up.

Ironhide: "All right, all right, you got me! Too bad about your allies and your leader though."

He chuckled as he and the other "dead" players walked away. He was right, most of the allies left there, had sustained "injuries" or were outright "dead". Elita and Moonracer had taken the brunt of the damage, meaning that they were out of the game, leaving Chromia as leader.

**{Bella: "I am so sorry! It was a stupid plan to leave you all here...and-"}**

**{Chromia: "Actually your plan worked well. Our allies took out most of theirs the only reason we fell into disarray is because Ironhide came from the Southeast, where we least expected movement."}**

**{Arcee: "And Elita **_**seemed**_** distracted. I hope she's okay."}**

**{Tia: "I'm sure she is. So...who's left?"}**

**{Chromia: "We have taken out the majority of their allies, but as far as bots go, Prowl,Prime, and Sunstreaker and Sideswipe are left. Now we have to find their flag."}**

**{Bella: "Judging by Prowl and Prime's past strategies, they are somewhere guarded, but obvious. Is there a cave on this island?"}**

She brought up a holo map of the island.

**{Tia: "Judging by how they have sent teams, their post has to be right about here. There **_**is **_**a cave system there, but I'm not sure if they would choose it."}**

**{Arcee: "Why, it is almost a labyrinth of corridors, if they hid in there they could easily take out their opponents."}**

**{Bella: "You both make valid points. But here's the thing, Sunny and Sides will more than likely be guarding the outside, the only way they'd agree to to it was if they were somewhere relatively clean or the dirt was dry. Tia would you mind-"}**

**{Tia: "On it coach. Okay, ladies look at the map and you should see their signatures ping."}**

She said as she took a few steps towards the direction of their base and stood perfectly still. Sure enough, two signatures pinged, but _only_ two."

**{Chromia: "That doesn't make sense. Why are there only two signatures?"}**

**{Bella: "They are guarding the cave, that isn't right. Wait a sec! Look there! there's a small dip here in the terrain. And it looks like it leads into... Tia move forward three steps and to the left four, then give it all you got!"}**

**{Arcee: "What are we looking for?"}**

**{Bella: "If I'm right, we will be looking for...AH HA! GOTCHA! A **_**fox hole**_**! I learned about them in history class. The Japanese would often dig out holes and hide in them to ambush their enemies. The twins are guarding the cave only to throw us off."}**

**{Chromia: "Nice job ladies, but how do we insure the win?"}**

**{Bella: "Well at least one of us has to stay here to guard the flag. The allies should stay here as well for the extra protection from other enemy allies. As for how to take them out, the entrance is at a slight slant and is disguised with rocks, we would need a diversion to draw them out, but first we need to get rid of the twins."}**

**{Tia: "I'll stay behind and give you info."}**

**{Arcee: "So how are you going to take out the twins"}**

**{Bella: "How badly do you want to win?"}**

**{Chromia: "I am not going to give them the satisfaction of our holoforms in that skimpy attire!"}**

**{Bella: "S'cuse me but I **_**wear**_** that kind of attire into battle! And besides it's not that bad."}**

**{Chromia: "I can hear Hide now, gahhh! **_**Just give us the win**_**!"}**

**{Bella: "(SIGH) Okay, fine! But I'm going to need you two to lead them to this glade and then get into a position where you can kill them. The amount of backlash this could cause..."}**

She said as they left base.

Getting the twins to follow them was easy, all they had to do was throw a rock at their helms and run. They immediately gave chase only to find that the two that they were chasing had disappeared.

Sides: "Now where did they go?"

Sunny: "I don't know Siders but...(sniff) what is _that_? It smells so familiar, and _good_."

Sides: "(Sniff) Its the flowers. C'mon we gotta go get..."

Bella: "_And you're always free to begin again, and you're always free to believe._"

Sunny and Sides crept towards the sound, quietly they looked into the clearing. There was Bella. She was stepping out of the natural spring..._without any armor on_. The water cascaded off of her letting the moonlight catch it and making her shimmer and glisten. Meanwhile the twins stood frozen, enchanted by their own personal siren.

Bella: "_They and I will always be, celebrating life together. I know I have found friends forevermore. Love is like a melody, one that I will always treasure. Courage is the key that opens every door._"

Meanwhile behind the twins, two dark figures quietly crept up and shot them point blank in the helm. The two who had literally _froze_ out of shock just stood there, unmoving. Arabella came up and lightly pressed on their chest plates, making them fall over.

**{Arcee: "Ahem...well that...I can now see why you were so hesitant to do this."}**

**{Chromia: "(Snicker) Oh sweet Primus! This is so-"}**

**{Bella: "Ah ba ba! I don't wanna hear it! It's bad enough as it is."}**

**{Chromia: "Yeah, I'm sure the others are intrigued as to why you're naked."}**

**{Arcee: "How'd you know that would work?"}**

**{Bella: "Frankly I was only half sure. They had seen me like this only once prior, and that is when I fell to earth. This was a little thing called "flying by the seat of my pants.""}**

**{Chromia: "Or lack there of (Snicker)."}**

**{Arcee: "Personally I say that if you can use your body to distract, then do it (snicker)."}**

**{Bella: "I'm glad you two find it that funny, cause its your turn to distract and this is how you're going to do it."}**

**{Chromia: "What?! No way! I-"}**

**{Bella: "Don't worry you'll be semi scantily clad. If I'm right this should only take ten minutes. Or do you not want to win?"}**

**{Arcee: "What you need us to do?"}**

She asked as they crept towards their enemies base.

_**Meanwhile in the rec room...**_

Terrin: "Okay...her armor is back on. Sorry about that Belle."

Annabelle: "Terrin, you do realize that I've seen some of the bots come to earth right?"

Terrin: "So?"

Jazz: "When we enter the atmosphere we sometimes lose armor. Prowl came down wit' out _any_ armor on."

Sheila: "Oh. Heh. Well it's nothing we haven't seen. We used to belong on the same dance team, so when we would change into costumes...yeah."

Jazz: "Only question I have is, _how'd _she change so quick?!"

**Ping!**

Terrin: "Gah! She says; "_Had 11 years of practice...Doing dance and Gym for that long and having multiple routines that require different outfits means you learn to dress quickly._"That's creepy!"

Lilith: "How did she know..."

**Ping!**

Terrin: "She says; "_She knows all...she __sees__ all...and Jazz has his com. link open for all to hear._" Oh."

Jazz: "My bad."

**Ping!**

Terrin: "Optimus says that; "_That is __his__ line_"...Do I wanna know?"

Jazz: "Heh. Yeah ya do! So what had happened was..."

_**Back on the battlefield**_

**{Arcee: "You **_**sure**_** this will work?"}**

**{Chromia: "Indeed. This is highly illogical."}**

**{Bella: "That's the general idea."}**

**{Arcee: "Okay...this better work!"}**

Arcee: "PANZER VOR!"

She shouted. As planned she was scantily clad and was dancing around. Prowl came out to engage what had made the noise when he paused. His optic ridges furrowed. Chromia Snuck behind him as Arabella quietly entered the base.

Prowl: "Nice try Arcee. But I knew that you would try and make me glitch."

RATA-TATTA-SPLAT-SPLAT!

Chromia: "We were aware of this, good thing Bella had a plan B. And It's a good thing that my cannon still works."

She said as she crept into the base, ready for her part. She had just entered when she saw that Prime was waiting for her.

Prime: "Chromia, your team has done well, unfortunately this is where your success ends."

Chromia: "We'll see about that! Come at me!"

She challenged as she as she outmaneuvered his blasts. Fighting in such small quarters was no easy task and as such, Prime shot Chromia in the knee joints. She fell to simulate how she would appear if it had been real. Prime only chuckled.

Prime: "At this point as a gentle mech I would like to offer my congratulations for you to get this far and offer you your "famous last words."

Chromia: "Thank you. GET HIM!"

She shouted while she ducked. Arabella, who was cleverly camouflaged and was clinging on the ceiling in her beast mode shot Prime twice point blank in the helm. She jumped down and purred happily.

Prime: "That was very clever of you to hide up there. Even _my_ sensors couldn't tell you from the organic matter, and from the other signatures around. Well done."

Chromia: "Where's the flag at?"

Prime: "On that ledge there."

He said pointing. Arabella was about to grab it when Tia commed her.

**{Tia: "WAIT! DON'T TOUCH THAT FLAG COACH! IT'S A TRAP!"}**

**{Bella: "What do you mean? where else could it be?"}**

**{Tia: "It's tied to that stalagmite by Prime's left peede! The one you would have grabbed was connected to a paint bomb. My scans show that Graham is still in the forest!"}**

**{Bella: "Noted. Thanks Tia!"}**

She said as she grabbed the correct flag. She hoisted Chromia over her shoulder and walked out of the base. Upon looking back she saw their leader with a distant happy look in his optics. All she could do was smile and wonder why. The trek up to their base was short. It would've been shorter had they not decided to blast Graham with paint on the way back. Once there, they assembled into their lines and began the march down to the safe zone.

_**Normal point of view**_

I cant help but say that we as a general group rock. _We just do_. We got through the night with a victory!

Chromia: "Tia, could you play something jaunty? Perhaps that song you were listening to earlier?"

Tia: "It would be my honor."

She grinned as she played Under the double eagle...aka Nonon Jakuzure's entry theme. We began walking down to the safe zone. I cant believe that I seduced Sunny and Sides. I blame my momentary lack of inhibitions and desperation. _What_ was I _thinking_? How fragging _depraved_ did I look like in that moment?! I hope no one brings it up.

Mirage: "Well well well. If it isn't the nude tactician!"

_SLAG! Why me?!_

Me: "Laugh all you want you giant walking traffic cone. Last I checked we won."

Will: "Well I wanna know how. Especially how you were able to ambush us from the air."

Elita: "I believe it is only right if Arabella explains. She planned almost every maneuver."

They all looked to me for the explanation. Well here goes nothing...

Me: "I chose our outpost because it had great coverage for our allies to hide in the trees and snipe, and it wasn't _as_ logical as having chosen the sheer cliff which would have been Prowl's choice were you placed on this side of the island. We sent a scouting team to distract Mirage while I snuck up on him. That team coincidentally found yours and took them out from the higher ground giving us the advantage."

Prowl: "Clever. Although that still leaves the question of how you knew our positions."

Me: "Rather than have Tia fly over the island risking being shot down, she found a way to detect you, Tia could you show them on my holomap?"

I projected the map as Tia scanned, making the area we were in light up with all of our signatures.

Prime: "I do not understand. How was she able to scan us without us knowing?"

Tia: "I have basically the Cybertronian equivalent to echo location. I can manipulate, send and read the normal sound waves and lengths to get an accurate reading of who, what and most importantly, _where_ you are."

Me: "Which explains how we knew where you were and how to attack. The only exceptions to this is where Ironhide surprised our team while we were battling your's Will, and when we tried to find your base, very clever putting it under ground by the way."

Mudflap: "An ya bein _naked_?"

Me: "Heh. Not my finest moment. I knew to get each of you out we would have to play to your weaknesses. And well, I'm sorta theirs. Will, your tactics is really how we took you out. By sending Epps first you proved our suspicions of your trying to flank us, not only that but the direction you came from allowed us to get a general feel for where you were based."

Prime: "I am curious as to why you did not investigate the caves. Especially when you saw Sunstreaker and Sideswipe positioned there."

Me: "Sunny and Sides would never stand guard on mud if they could avoid it, and the natural moisture of the caves would leave the area wet. So I knew that you put them there to throw us off. With Prowl's glitch I knew there was only a 49% chance of him actually giving in to it, so I had Chromia sneak behind him while he stared for his usual 6.223 seconds."

Elita: "You almost single handedly took out their team. That is an impressive feat."

Me: "Thank you ma'am, but I wasnt alone. In my five months with you I have watched and listened to how they have done things. That combined with our human allies, and some good tactics is what gave us the victory. It was an honor to be of help."

Prime: "At any rate we should get back to Diego Garcia. Elita and I have a few announcements to make."

He said as he called Wheeljack to bridge us back. When we returned, We were met with loud cheers and clapping. Jazz had a rueful look on his faceplates as Terrin, Lilith, and Sheila laughed and did their happy dances.

Jazz: "Mirage! C'mon mech! Ya couldn't make her eat her words?!"

Mirage: "They had an unfair advantage!"

Tia: "Says the bot who can make himself invisible!"

Sheila: "You were warned! And now...(snicker) you have..BWAH-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA! I'm sorry (snicker) it's just, GOD! Its fun to see Bella kick butt mentally again!"

Jazz: "Again?"

Terrin: "Yep. Our girl has played pretty much every strategy game she could find, has watched any form of movie that revolved around military planning and-"

Kyler: "Has played capture the flag with our four uncles. Each was in their special ops unit of the military faction they belonged to. And we've been doing this for 11 years."

Me: "They tried to warn you. You don't know what my life was like before I met you guys, and my uncles played the game with some seriousness to it. I've had maybe the equivalent to 7 real years of minor special ops training. Which translating that over, means I've had about 7,000 years of practice."

Jolt: "She's like if you and Prowl had a kid. His tactics, your charm and skills. Thats _scary_."

Jazz: "Tell me bout it. Why'd ya not tell us til now?"

Me: "You didn't ask."

I said cheekily as Prime called the room to attention.

Prime: "I would first like to congratulate our femmes for a job well done. All mechs involved will be promptly repainted tomorrow morning. Mikaela has informed me that she will hunt us down if we try to avoid it. On a lighter note, I would like to say that we have some new arrivals on the way."

Elita: "I would also like to announce the same thing. Six of our team will be arriving towards the end of March. On the list to arrive are; Firestar,Flareup,Windblade,Greenlight,Lancer, and Glyph."

Prime: "The mechs should be arriving around the same time. The ones on the way are; Hound,Inferno,Bluestreak, and Blurr. Major Lennox it may be best to bring this up at tomorrows meeting."

Well that explains a few things. Like Why Elita was taken out of the game so quickly, or that look Prime had in his optics earlier. They must have received the transmission tonight. I can't wait to meet them. New friends are always fun.

Elita: "I would also like to say that two femmes will hopefully be joining us at that meeting tomorrow. Tianna, Arabella will you please step forward."

We did as she asked. I wonder what she means. It must be serious because she used our full names not the nicknames that she and everyone else usually calls us.

Elita: "It has come to our attention that you two have done exceedingly well in the paths you have chosen for yourselves since your rezerection. Tia, you have proved not only today but also through your pranks and Jazz's excercises that you not only work well with others but that you hold great creativity in the way you do espionage. I would formally like to offer you the position as my fourth in command, head of my special operations department and head of our air operations unit. With Jolt's permission I would like to have a few femmes outfitted to fly like you."

Tia: "I...I don't know what to say! I would be honored to become your FIC. If you will have me, I would like to officially take the offer."

She said as she broke out into a grin. Go Tia! Only 16,000 and she's a C.O! That by any means is _impressive_. She's earned it, although this means she will be on recon more. Well as long as she's happy...and safe. My little buddy has come so far in two months. I couldn't be more proud of her.

Elita: "Arabella, you have proved to be a valuable asset in the war thus far. You have risked your life for my SIC and pretty much everyone else in battle with you, and your tactical skills are better than I could have imagined. You seem to always have a plan for everything, and a backup in case that doesn't work. Though I have only known you and Tia for two months, I stand firm in my decision. I would like you to become my third in command, my head tactician and my warrior trainer."

What the slag?! OH MY PRIMUS DID SHE JUST SAY?! Remain calm...school your face...school your face. Alright now calmly ask the question.

Me: "Ma'am I'm honored, but what of Arcee? And wouldn't I be infringing on Chromia's duties of weapons specialist?"

Arcee: "Actually, I stepped down. I was never cut out for being a commanding officer. Plus we need you in a high position so that the government will listen to your tactics. Of which may seem strange, but are really smart and resourceful."

Chromia: "As for me, I will still be weapons specialist, and as such I will train them to use weapons, but I will do this alongside you. Your skills as a warrior are impressive, and I've only seen you get better with each sparring session and battle."

Elita: "You deserve this title, you have certainly earned it."

Me: "I would be honored to be your TIC. I upon your approval hereby accept your offer."

Elita: "Do you two solemnly swear to carry the femme's name proudly, to always fight for the right of sentient life no matter what, where or when? To always be an Autobot?"

Me&amp;Tia: "I do hereby solemnly swear to carry the name proudly and to protect all sentient life. I swear to be an Autobot until the day I offline."

Elita unsubspaced two medals. Both were heart shaped and were the same colors that we were painted with. inside the heart was an Autobot symbol and a smaller medal that held a pressed blue cyber lily.

Elita: "It is my honor to present you two with these medals, for your valor and bravery. These signify that you are commanding officers of the Femmes Autobot faction. Cherish them and wear them with pride when necessary."

Me&amp;Tia: "Thank you ma'am, it is an honor."

We said as we saluted her. Oh. My. Primus. I...I geeehhaaaaaaaaaa! YAY! YAY! YAY! THIS IS SOOO EPIC! I wonder what my parents think? So many responsibilities! I can be on more missions now! I get to help _plan_ missions! Ohmygah this is so cool!

Dad: "Well would you look at that."

Mom: "My daughter is third in command! _Sweetheart I'm so proud of you!_"

Kyler: "Way to go sis! You should be proud of what you've done!"

Me: "Thank you guys. I suppose Tia and I will be really busy now. But the good kind you know?"

Tia: "Yeah. We have that meeting tomorrow to begin with."

Me: "Very true. I think I'll hit the washracks and get this mud off. I have to make a good impression tomorrow."

Elita: "Good point. I second that we should all get cleaned up, seeing that hot pink clashes with mud."

All the mechs groaned as we all went our separate ways for the night.

**Near Bella's quarters, 6:30 a.m 10 minutes before first meeting**

_**Sunstreakers point of view**_

**MEEP! MEEP! MEEP! **

Bella: "AHHHHH! FRAG IT ALL TO THE PITS! NOT AGAIN!

You would think that having nearly soundproof rooms would keep you from hearing things at the proverbial aft crack of dawn, but alas it is not such with Bella this morning. And we arent sharing quarters yet.

Sides: "Mmmmm...Itz too early! Wan mo recharge."

Me: "Bella's late gain. Got 10 minutes tell meeting starts."

Sides: "Heh. Tha's our girl. Always late in the mornin'."

Bella: "Shit! shit! shit! shit! Pardon me! Sorry! Morning! S'cuse me! Talk bout it later! Send Sunny and Sides my love when they get up!"

Sides: "Two more hours?"

Me: "Deal. Not a moment sooner."

Sides: "Night bro."

He murmured sleepily. I couldn't help but smile to myself. If it hadn't been for her running late in the first place, Sides wouldn't have seen her and hacked the school's mainframe for us to share classes with her. _Somethings never change._

It was an hour and a half later when someone pounded on our door. Seriously?! Does _no one _appreciate beauty rest on this base?!

Sides: "Whoever is at the door...go away we have the day off!"

We heard a click as our door was overridden to open. In stepped the most horrifying yet hilarious thing in all of creation. And it was pink!

Hide: "C'mon you slaggers. It's time you were repainted."

Sides: "No. Fagging. Way. pfftt! HA-HA-HA-HA-AHAHAHAHAHA! Hide! Sweet Primus! _Pink_ is not your color!"

Bee came up beside him equally as pink. But he seemed to be taking it well. Aw slag! That means...

Bee: "_It's time._"

Me: "No it most certainly is not. There is not a thing you could do to make me-"

SCRIIIIITCHHHH!

Sides: "Oh, frag. Run, **RUN**, _**RUN!**_"

He screamed as I glared at Bee, who had taken a rock and thrown it, scratching my paint. To say that I am angry is an understatement. I am _livid_. My paint is a reflection of who I am, the muralist, the gladiator,and everything in between. _How dare he?!_

I got up and pushed past Ironhide only for him to grab me around my middle and hoist me onto his shoulder.

Hide: "Sideswipe..."

Sides: "Don't worry I'm coming."

Me: "_Traitor!_"

Sides: "I'm sorry but I don't _want_ an angry Ironhide to chase me."

Hide: "Smart mech."

He said as we entered Mikaela's shop. Every mech was in there being painted pink, well save for those at the meeting.

Mikaela: "Ah! There they are!"

Me: "_Why are you so fragging cheery?_"

Mikaela: "Aww! Dont be like that Sunstreaker! The paint'll come off with a wash...later this week. No one will have access to the wash racks or to the other facilities on base til then."

Me: "Primus! Why don't you just strip my finish?!"

Sides: "You know, this _could_ make Bella laugh...she _would_ find it funny."

Me: "_Fine._ But _only_ for her."

I said as she assembled the necessary tools.

Mikaela: "Out of curiosity, why do you guys hate pink so much?"

Me: "Aside from the fact that it looks _horrid_ on our frames, we dislike pink because of cyber lilies."

Hide: "Back on Cybertron, cyber lilies were much like earth's roses. Beautiful as could be, but also painful given that they had thorns."

Sides: "Wild pink cyber lilies were the worst. The others would simply prick your digits. But these were _deadly_. Each thorn had a powerful toxin on or inside it...I don't remember but that toxin could paralyze a mech as big as Hide in small doses. Too much could kill."

Mikaela: "Seriously? Wow. Well that _is_ a good reason to hate the color pink. And here I thought it had something to do with your masculinity."

Hide: "Well it does. Do I seriously look masculine right now?"

She just rolled her eyes as she began her work. Primus this better be worth it.

_**Normal point of view**_

Primus almighty, I. Hate. Meetings. What is wrong with our government? Seriously! After they questioned _my_ qualifications, They questioned whether or not Megatron was a legitimate threat. THE DUDE HAS ORDERED THE DEATH OF MILLIONS OF HIS OWN PEOPLE AND IS TRYING TO DESTROY HUMANS! Why the HELL would you ask if he is a legit threat?! Morons! And then there was the budgeting! Sweet Primus! We are keeping _them_ safe! Would you really _**put**_ a dollar sign on that?! And I _swear_ by all that is holy, if _Galloway_ challenges us as to why we wont give up our tech one more time I am going to personally glue him to the _ceiling_. The only semi decent thing about the meeting was Mearing. She didn't necessarily question my views on future tactics, especially after I explained why they were the way they were. But boy howdy, I know for a fact that I can stare her down if need be. Woman needs to learn that she can't control _everything_. All righty then. *Vents deeply* Now that my rant is out of the way...let me get some energon.

Tia and I walked into the rec room to find a snickering Terrin, Lilith, and Sheila. They were laughing at the sight before them. So much pink. I held back a chortle as Tia played the pink panther theme. No doubt she'll be taking stills. The blackmail will be epic.

Lilith: "Gone is Bumblebee...in his place we have Butterfly!"

Bee: "_I will cut you!_"

He said jokingly. Just then Mirage and Hide walked into the room.

Me: "Oh my Primus!"

Bee: "_It's __**BIG**__ ,__scary__, and pink!_"

We all lost it. I haven't seen Spongebob for years but that probably had to be one of my favorite lines from the show. Tia was pounding the ground in laughter. I was close to tears. This was just so satisfying.

Mirage: "It's not that funny!"

Tia: "Yeh-heh-heh-sss it isss! This is to-hoo-hoo perfect ah-ha-ha-ha!"

Just then, Sunny, Sides, Prime and Ratchet walked in. Let me say (snicker) pink is not their color. Ohmygah-ha-ha-ha-ha! _Soo stupidly funny!_

Me: "He..he..hello guys. I heh heh I- (snicker)"

Ratchet: "Prime why did _I_, _Jazz and Wheeljack _have to participate? We were not involved."

Prime: "Because you are part of the losing team, and as such the punishment should be shared."

Ratchet: "More like you wanted everyone to suffer with you."

Prime: "You just might be right old friend."

He said as he poured himself a cube.

Sunstreaker: "If so much as one of you say something-"

Terrin: "OH MY GOD! Mr. lemonade has become Mr. pink lemonade!"

Sheila: "Or..or _the dandelion of doom_...hee hee hee..ha..has become _the dahlia of distruction!_ _**Ah-ha-haha!**_"

He glared at her as we all broke into another hysterical fit of laughter.

Sides: "_Damn I'm good! _I can pull off pink rather well can't I brother dear?"

Sunny: "Shut up Sides."

He said as he smacked Sideswipe in the helm. The two looked at me. They were kinda cute in pink... but I think I will be glad when they return to their old colors.

Me: "Awwww! You two are adorable like that! Pffft! Heh, heh, (snicker) _Ha-ha-ahaha_!"

Sides: "Well at least its not permanent, although it will be a long three days."

He was right. Mikaela's wedding was in three days. We planned to have our weddings about a month apart from each other, so we wouldn't have too much party going on.

Me: "Which reminds me, I want you three to be my maids of honor. Whatever dress you buy for Mikaela's wedding on Tuesday, you can use for my wedding later in January."

They all squealed in excitement. Who _doesn't_ love a wedding?

* * *

**Author's note: Hey ya'll! You know what has to happen next! XD Let me know what you thought of the chapter overall...Elita didn't technically have a TIC so ta da! Tell me how you feel about that and about Bella's tactics on taking down her mechs! **_**Pretty p**_**_lease_ Rate, Review, Follow, and Favorite if you can and want to!**

_**Lack of Peace, plenty of love, and long live the terror twins for causing the first two sayings! **_

_**CLYL! ❤㈏5㈏3**_


	36. I Do!

**This came from one of many plot bunnies that seem to want to make my life harder.**

**I do not own Transformers. All original Transformers belong to rightful owners! I only own my Oc Arabella, and anyone else I add.**

**I also do not own ANY songs, media, or name brand foods used in this story ****(Don't Sue me please!).**

**Special thanks to: **Flameing-Shadow **and **Phoenyx Starr** For following!**

Retrokill**: Sadly no flying Dorito here, but there is what will hence forth be referred to as a giant flying bugle! Let the hunt begin! *hunting horns blare***

TFSTARFIRE**: Thank you! I've been waiting to use the pink paint punishment for some time now. I'm happy with how it turned out.**

* * *

**Text:" =Two way conversation out loud for extended time.**

**{Text: "} = Com link**

**S.S = Twins speaking in unison**

* * *

_**Two days later**_

_**normal point of view**_

It was the eve of the wedding. I decided to take The girls to a city to shop. Meanwhile back at base, people were busy setting up decorations and and getting cleaned up. According to Bee nearly the whole base was waiting with baited breath for Sam and Mikaela to get married. After a search online I discovered that there was a boutique in Colorado springs that was open and that they did in house tailoring and fittings. As soon as the girls were up and ready, I left base. Finding the place was easy enough, so I drove slowly and carefully through the snow and salt, no sense in speeding, since we're not in a rush.

Terrin: "Hey, how come your holoform is different than normal?"

Me: "As a general rule I think it would be best if I didn't look like myself, what with me being _technically_ _dead _and all."

Lilith: "But we're no where near Albuquerque. Who would recognize you up here?"

Me: "Eh, true but it's fun to look like someone else for a change."

Sheila: "Can't argue with that. Soo..."

Me: "What?"

Terrin: "This'll probably be the last time we all hang out you know? You and Tia are military officers and you're getting married and..."

She was tearing up. They must think..oh God!

Me: "Guys, just cause Tia and I are C.O's doesn't mean that we won't have time to hang out with you. And just because I'm getting married doesn't mean that you guys will stop being my best friends."

Lilith: "We just really _really_ miss you. We don't want to go home because that means we won't be able to see you anymore."

Me: "You could always come visit us during breaks. And you have both of our com. numbers. We really miss you too. No one on base _necessarily_ knows how it feels to be us. Sure they all had lives before this, but none of them were one species who were killed by another and then turned into that species. It's hard to explain it to new people because they either say "_I'm sorry for your struggles_" or "_Yeah right! That's not possible_". It's hard. The good news is that we're alive, and you guys know that."

Sheila: "You're right. (Sniff) It's not like you're really gone. Heh, its more like you moved."

Me: "Ah yes the worst of all diseases for one of us to get. Orders to move."

We all giggled. When you're a child with military parents, moving is like the bubonic plague. It's fatal to your social life and it can spread quickly depending on the base. Moving is horrible in the sense that there is nothing in the world that can compare to seeing your best friends in person rather than hearing them over the phone or texting them or using Facebook.

After a few light hearted jokes we finally made it to our destination. The boutique was on the side of the road, and you had to cross a muddy parking lot to get to it. Now don't get me wrong, I love getting dirty and mudding with my uncles and brother...but not today. The wedding is tomorrow and I want to have to do as little cleaning as possible when I get back. So I carefully crept into a parking space and we all got out and entered the boutique.

Me: "Ah, by the way worry not about the dresses, I will pay for them."

Terrin: "What? No way! We got it!"

Me: "Nope! I insist! And whatever is left you guys keep it."

I said as I pulled out 20 grand from my holo purse.

Lilith: "Coach... how did you get all of this?!"

As they chose dresses I told them about what Tia and I had been doing. They all laughed as I told them that as a cover we were betting on horse races. Technically we weren't lying when we said that we were racing.

Sheila: "Well that explains how you were able to beat Bee so easily. Then again you _were _always a reckless driver."

Me: "Hey I resent that!"

Lilith: "No now you _resemble_ it! I thought we were gonna fly off the side of the cliff! Sheila I think you look better in the peach dress you had on before."

Me: "_Ha ha very funny! _And I agree, the lavender is nice but the peach really pops against your skin tone."

Sheila: "I know, but I feel kinda bleh in it ya know? It looks nice but it fits kinda weird."

Me: "Excuse me sir, but do you have the dress that my friend is wearing in a different color?"

Clerk: "I'm not sure but I will look."

Me: "Thank you."

Terrin: "So what's the theme of your wedding?"

Me: "Don't have one. We want our love to be center stage, as corny as that sounds."

Lilith: "Meh, that's not corny its sweet. Speaking of which, who got the final call on the cake? Are you making it yourself?"

Me: "Nah, but I sent my recipe to a secure bakery. It was a unanimous decision to have a chocolate cake with a hybrid whipped vanilla buttercream frosting. Its rich like buttercream but light and airy like whipped frosting. The boys love chocolate. Sideswipe is actually a chocoholic."

Terrin: "I believe it. By the way they were eating the other night I would say that they have a serious sweet tooth."

Clerk: "Okay ladies you're in luck, we have that same dress in both silver and peach."

Sheila: "Thank you! Ooooh I think I'll go with the peach. Oh...uh was I the last to make a decision?"

Terrin: "No, I'm gonna avoid that headband after all. It would clash. And that would be horrible! Right Ara?"

**SPLAT!**

Lilith: "What's wrong Bella? Oh...oh _no_."

Me: "You're right, that head band would clash, just like _mud clashes with my paint job!_"

I looked outside to see that I now had a decent coat of mud on me. It wasn't your typical "it'll run right off" mud. It was the "So sticky and yet grossly slimy" mud. Primus why me? The clerk rang up the dresses and wrapped them up so that they would remain safe until tomorrow. Meanwhile I weighed my options, surely the wash racks would be empty by now. Right?

Terrin: "Yikes. You need a wash. _Bad_."

Me: "Thank you captain obvious! Man what am I going to do?"

Lilith: "Well, lets not panic. Okay...do you think that the washracks are free? If not do you think Mikaela would give you a wash?"

Me: "I don't know. Let me call Tia. She'll know."

We got into my alt and I dialed Tia via com.

Me: "Hey Tia?"

Tia: "Mmmmmmmmmmm. Yeeesssss? Ohhhhhhhhh, that feels so gooooooooood!"

Me: "Uhh, you okay?"

Tia: "OH! YES! THERE RIGHT THERE!"

Me: "_The pit is wrong with you?!_"

Tia: "Car wash! _Sweet Primus _with a side of _pudding_, coach _it feels so good! _You gotta try it!"

Me: "That's actually the thing... are the washracks still crowded?"

Tia: "Yep. They will be for a while too. Everyone is trying to get shiny for the wedding tomorrow, thankfully I beat the crowd here but I can already see the line forming."

Me: "(Sigh) Okay. Thanks Tia...enjoy your wash."

Tia: "Oh I will. Bee's right its like a _giant massage_. Ciao Darling."

I ended the call. Well...now what do I do?

Lilith: "Well...that was _interesting_."

We all broke into hysterical laughter. Anyone who could see us was probably wondering why we were laughing like maniacs. In our defense if you took what Tia had said out of context, it would sound like she was doing _something_ else.

Terrin: "So...(snicker) a car wash feels like a massage to you guys huh?"

Me: "Yeah, and judging by how she was purring it must have felt good."

Lilith: "And Purring is good?"

Me: "Very. We purr when we're really _really_ happy. (Sigh) Well I can go back, but the lines are murder. I'll have to wait. I refuse to make Mikaela wash me the day before her wedding. That would be rude of me to ask her anyway."

Sheila: "You know there _is_ a decent car wash nearby. I googled the best in Colorado springs and found 7th Wave. The reviews are fantastic and it's hand wash. I think that the platinum program would suffice. And it's only 30 bucks."

Me: "Well..."

Lilith: "Come on coach. When was the last time that you pampered yourself? Plus it might be nice to get cleaned up here so that the mud and salt doesn't sit on your paint for too long."

Me: "Okay, but _only_ because I dont want to hear _anyone_ back home say that I should have been more careful."

Terrin: "Lemme guess...Sunstreaker?"

Me: "On the nose. Where is this place?"

Sheila gave me the directions and I drove to it. Luckily for me it wasn't busy, and there was a hidden dry alley way about a mile back that I could use to bridge us back. A staff member ran out to greet us. I could tell that he was concerned about how I looked, and by me I mean my alt. He wasn't looking too much at my holoform, which is fine with me.

Staff member: "Wow, she could use a good bath. When was her last wash?"

Me: "Actually, it was the other day. I was parked in a muddy parking lot and someone decided to get her nice and mucky, which is a shame because I have a wedding to attend in the next 24 hours."

Staff Worker: "Oh man that's gotta suck. Some people just don't take care of their cars."

Me: "I know right? If at all possible I would like to have the Platinum Wave program, and the complete interior and exterior detail service please."

Staff Worker: "All right ma'am. We'll get that started for you. Please feel free to sit in our lounge for the time being."

Me: "Thank you."

We sat in the lounge and watched as they rinsed me off, paying special attention to my wheels and undercarriage area. After I was soaking wet they soaped me up and got down to scrubbing. It felt good having them gently massage my hood and roof. But then...

Me: "Eeep!"

Terrin: "You okay?"

I took out my holo phone and began texting her.

**{Me: "Omygah! That **_**tickles**_**!"}**

**{Terrin: "You're ticklish?!"}**

The workers had began to scrub the mud from my door wings and tires. It was taking every bit of resolve I had not to jerk around while they did so. Primus help me-hee-hee!

**{Me: "Very! My wings and tires make hee-hee-hee make uh-huh-huh-huh-p my wings and my arm joints and peedes!"}**

Terrin showed Sheila and Lilith my text. She looked kinda confused.

Sheila: "Her wings that hang from her back are sensitive remember?"

Lilith: "And if I remember correctly arm joints are their arm pits, and peedes are their feet. Oh you poor thing."

This is what I was afraid of. Here I am stuck in my holoform watching as my alt is tickle tortured while being washed. _That sounds wrong on so many levels_. Lucky for me they moved on to something else. After five hours (yes it really took that long but it was worth it) and several bouts of tickles later (Again sounds _so_ wrong) they had finished their work, and might I say that they made me look spectacular. I don't think I've ever been this shiny.

Me: "You guys did a wonderful job! Thank you She looks beautiful!"

Staff worker: "That's our job ma'am. You guys drive safe okay?"

Me: "We will."

I said as I paid him for the wash, while also giving them a four hundred dollar tip. I like being nice and surprising people. And the job they did was well worth the time they spent on me. So why not? We left for base and upon our arrival back a favorite song was played on my radio and (In the most cliche fashion ever) we began to sing and dance wildly to it. I pulled into the rec room still blaring the song as Will, Epps, and many others stared.

Me: "What? You've never seen a femme and her friends dance and sing along to a song?"

Will: "Well when you say it like that...no we haven't. This would be the first time we've seen a _femme_ do anything like that."

Sheila: "Pfft! Like you've never seen your daughter dance and sing along with her friends before!"

Kyler: "What took you guys so long? It's like 10:30p.m!"

Me: "We would have been back sooner but some idiot decided to splash me all over with mud, so I let myself be pampered at a hand wash in the area we were at."

At that particular moment, Sunny and Sides walked in with Ironhide.

Sides: "Hey sweetspark! Long time no see!"

Sunny: "Okay...you look way shinier than when you left and I didn't beg you to wax...what happened?"

Me: "Mud+wedding tomorrow= car wash."

S.S: "Ah."

Will: "So speaking of the wedding...Sam how does it feel to know that these are your final moments of being a free man?"

Sam: "Are you kidding me?! I just want the wedding to happen so I wont be anymore!"

Kyler: "Really?! Most guy would be dreading the idea, why aren't you?"

Sam: "Dude, I went from being a nerdy, dorky, loser in high school to having _the_ most beautiful girl in the world and the most amazing car in my _junior year_. I don't wanna risk losing either, the sooner I say "I do", the easier I can sleep at night knowing that she won't leave me."

Mikaela: "Sam. How could I leave you? You have saved my life countless times, I helped you save the world _twice_ before the end of our freshmen year of college, and you're not too hard to stare at. The shit we've seen and done _alone_ would keep me from leaving you. But you should give yourself more credit. Like the fact that you're really caring."

She said as she gave him a kiss.

Hide: "Ara, how does it feel to know that in one month's time you will be nailing the two most notorious play mechs the world has ever known?"

S.S: "HIIIIDE! Don't you dare!"

Lilith: "What do you mean by that?"

Hide: "You know all those femmes that are coming?"

Sides: "Hide! No don't! Please!"

Hide: "They've faced' with at least _half_ of 'em."

The room was silent as the two covered their faceplates out of slight embarrassment and shame.

Me: "Okay...and I should care _why_? You two didn't contract some sort of _disease _doing so did you?"

Sunny: "No!Of course not! You're not mad?!"

Me: "Why would I be? Like my mother, grandmother and no doubt most other girls would say... _I won_. Come this time next month you're _mine_, and _only_ mine. I won the prize _not_ them. And besides what happened in the past is just that...in the _past_. Insignificant, unimportant,not special."

Mikaela: "Amen! All women should live by that rule!"

S.S: "This is why we love you. You're so forgiving!"

They said as they began to cuddle me close. I cuddled them back not at all ashamed by it.

Terrin: "D'awww! You know what they say...First comes love then comes marriage..."

Sheila: "And around the corner is a baby carriage!"

Me: "Heh, I don't know about _that_. I'm still a 20 something by our standards. I'd like to go on more adventures before that happens!"

Epps: "Ladies and gentlemen mark this moment as the one where the entire universe stops what it's doing and collectively begins to conspire against her for having said that."

Sides: "Really? You're that superstitious?"

Bee: "_Very superstitious. Writing's on the wall._"

Epps: "See? Even Bee knows. I don't know how it works...Karma,cosmic hoo-ha,coincidences,Santa...All I know is that it's gonna happen within the next 3 years. Which begs the question...Sam...Hide...Twins...do you want kids?"

Sam: "Like we've said for seven years, as soon as we try for kids you guys will be the first to know."

Hide: "Mia and I have talked about it, I know she wants kids, I just don't know _when_. I wouldn't mind having a little one running around. It might be fun"

Sunny: "If you two keep fragging like petro rabbits it'll happen sooner than you think."

Hide: "I'll let you have that _one _comment. What's _your_ answer?"

S.S: "We want kids but..."

Me: "What?"

Sides: "I want a mech, and he wants a femme. We've been arguing about it for _vorns _now."

Me: "Geeze with my luck I'd have twins and they'd either both be mechs or it would be split down the middle with one of each gender. Wouldn't that be funny?"

Hide: "Primus save us all! _Please _dont do that to _this _team!"

We all laughed. We spent the remainder of the night joking about the future, mostly about Sam and Mikaela's escapades. When I left for my quarters I accidentally ran into Ratchet. He held optic contact with me for only a few seconds before he ran off, like he'd seen a ghost. Wonder whats wrong with him?

_**Third person point of view**_

It was the day of the wedding and as per her usual habit, Arabella was running late. She had forgotten the night before to get an application from Wheeljack that would turn her armor into a dress for the occasion. So she tore down the halls for his lab, and she was in luck, he was just leaving for the wedding himself.

Arabella: "Wheeljack! Thank Primus I found you! I forgot to get that application!"

Wheeljack: "Okay worry not. Turn around and I'll program it into you. It'll only take a nano klick and it wont affect your battle regalia."

She obliged and in a few moments was off to the main hanger. Wheeljack was a few steps behind her and joined the masses as they were being seated. Arabella joined the bridal party and realized that she still hadn't changed. Upon transformation she realized something was wrong with her dress. It was white and it billowed out into a large skirt.

Arabella: "I think Wheeljack made a mistake. This looks like a-"

Mr. Brinks: "Sweetheart didn't anyone tell you? This is your wedding too."

Arabella: "But...but...Mikaela-"

Mikaela: "Sam and I insisted on it. You and the twins have done a lot for us and with us. As one of your best friends I insisted that we share a wedding."

Arabella: "I..I don't know what to say. Thank you! Did they at least let you have your way?"

Mikaela: "We went half and half. They however designed your dress. I think they modeled it after princess Tiana's."

Arabella: "That's my favorite gown of all time! They really paid attention to the details."

She said admiring her gown. The wedding march began to play as Arabella and Mikaela took their place in the back of the line of the bridal party. With her father gripping her thumb and with near tears of joy the two gripped their bouquets and began their march down the aisle. Tia was conducting the band, happy tears streaming down her cheeks. Annabelle and Epps' daughters spread flower petals to mark the path up to the altar where Sam, Bee, Sunny,Sides and Jazz stood. At the pulpit Stood Optimus who would be officiating the ceremony. After Will gave Mikaela away Arabella set her father down as the ceremony began.

Prime: "Friends, Family, Comrades we are gathered here today to witness the marriage of Samuel James Witwicky to Mikaela Banes, and the sparkbonding of Sunstreaker and Sideswipe to Arabella Brinks. Please if for any reason you see that this ceremony should not proceed speak now or forever hold your peace."

No one dared to speak and the ceremony proceeded as planned, with the exchange of vows and of rings. Arabella was saddened when she realized that she did not have rings to present. Or that's what she thought. Arcee tapped her on the shoulder and gave her two rings. They were just as she had designed, a mix of iron,steel, and obsidian crystals. She placed the rings on their digits while crying tears of joy. The iron was for color and symbolized their individual strength, the steel was to represent the strength of the love and bond they share and the obsidian crystals where for appearance. They were tasteful in appearance.

Prime: "Please don your eye and optic protectants as Sunstreaker and Sideswipe sparkbond to Arabella. You three understand that this bond is _permanent_ and will not go away until you offline. With this bond you will feel what your significant other feels. You will feel joy, sorrow, mirth, excitement, pain and sadness. You will be able to locate each other so long as you live. Do you understand that this will follow you into the battlefield and into the line of fire? Are you _ready _for such a _bond_?"

The three noded their heads indicating that they did. They knew that if one of them were captured by the cons that they could get to their bonded and any other family. They knew the risks but they also knew that they loved each other with every fiber of their being. That alone made it worth the risks. On Prime's signal the three opened their spark casings allowing the blue and white light to flow forth from them. That light met in the center of the trio and formed a nova like ball of energy. The ball exploded in a fireworks display of epic proportions. While the crowed oohed and Awed at the display the nova split into three separate balls of energy each returning to one of the three now sparkbonded individuals.

Prime: "By the power granted to me by Primus and the matrix of leadership I now pronounce you two Man and Wife, and you three Sparkmates. You may now kiss your bride."

The crowd cheered as Sam dipped Mikaela into a passionate kiss and as (somehow) simultaneously Sunny and Sides dipped Arabella into a kiss. At just that moment a loud crash and screaming could be heard outside. The hanger door flew open to reveal a very pleased cone headed seeker.

Cone head: "Well, well well. Won't the command trine and Megatron be pleased that I found-"

That was as far as the poor soul could get through his sentence before (with deadly accuracy) Arabella threw one of her fan blades decapitating him.

Arabella: "Hide would'ja mind checking the giant headless flying bugle of doom for a pulse? Everyone else is free to take part as well. You know if you want."

Hide: "It would be my pleasure. Here is you're fan. You _must_ send me a list of the con's snack food related nicknames. They work well in battle."

_Everyone_ in the room decided to check for a pulse. All that was left of him were the words he had spoken. And with that the guests left to the rec room for cocktails while the new couples finished up paperwork. Blame Prowl.

Arabella: "What should I place for my last name?"

S.S: "We wanna take your name."

Mikaela: "Aww thats sweet! Most men usually dont take the name of their wife."

Sam: "What are your last names anyway?"

Sunny: "You know how Hide call us the pit spawns?"

Sam: "Yeah. But what-"

Sides: "Our last name in english is Pitario de Spawnus. This is why he calls us pit spawns, not just a "hurtful" nickname on his part."

Sunny: "Though our reputation helps what he means. I think it is time that we join the party."

Sam &amp; Mikaela: "Agreed!"

The five finished their paperwork and made their way to the rec room where they were met with cheers. For the sake of room, the rec room tables were moved to the side and everybot was using their holoform. After dinner the real fun began as the best men gave their speeches. Bee's was met with much enthusiasm and laughter. Especially when he mentioned the incident of Sam and the pretender, much to his horror which of course was funny. It was now time for Jazz to give his.

Jazz: "Ah the twin terrors. I believe tha' many of ya owe me some cash. Cause we _neva_ thought this day would come! These two have been a pain in tha aft since they joined! If Ah had a dolla for every time ah've heard "GET BACK HERE YOU SLAGGING PIT SPAWNS!" Ah'd have at _LEAST_ 25 in my back subspace. An' that's only countin' when Hide shouts it...in the last MONTH!"

Everyone broke into laughter, while the twins just grinned.

Jazz: "Oh an that's not countin' when the rest of ya'll say an Ah quote: "_(SIGH) Twins..._" But thankfully they've settled down. Why ya might ask? Because of their lovely wife. She in the week she first met them, avenged us for all the pain pranks these two pulled. If my memory banks serve, she afta _someone_ got fresh; kicked Sunstreaker in his interface port an' held a knife to Sideswipe's after he took her through a car wash _without_ any windows."

The whole room roared with laughter as the three giggled and looked at each other sheepishly. But Jazz wasn't done yet.

Jazz: "An' if that aint enough for ya, this femme pulled off the greatest prank in my opinion I'll show ya'll what I mean. Please look to the screen."

**Video: **"_Yah! Good morning!_"

The twins groaned as he showed the video of them singing and dancing around. By far it was one of their most humiliating moments to date. The room dissolved into hysterical laughter as they watched the twins make fools of themselves.

Jazz: "Now I must thank ya Bella, for making the two settle down and for finally bringing an end to their rein of terror. Here's to many good vorns!"

Crowd: "Here here!"

They drank a toast not noticing that Arabella's optics were near completely purple. Ratchet however noticed and left for his Medbay under the guise of needing to get more high grade.

Arabella: "Heh. What makes you think I'm _putting_ an _end _to their rein? If anything we're now partners in crime since we're bonded. Watch your backs cause the _terror triplets _are now in business."

She said with a giggle. Everyone chuckled good naturedly as they began the next tradition. The father daughter dance. There wasn't a dry eye or optic in the room as Luther Vandross' _Dance With My Father _was danced to by Mikaela and Will (who was who she considered a father) And Arabella and James. The party continued as planned with near constant dance music playing. Meanwhile Ratchet was in his office staring in disbelief at his data pad. How had he missed the signs? They were so obvious yet he hadn't paid attention, until the night prior when he saw her optics. He quickly grabbed plenty of high grade and returned to the party where they were in the middle of cutting the cake.

Mikaela: "This looks so good. Bella are you ever gonna-"

**Glomp!**

Sam had shoved cake in her face. All the bots were stunned to see such behavior, until she re-paid the favor. Arabella had a wicked glint in her eyes as she shoved cake in Sideswipe's face. He laughed and shoved cake in hers. Both were giggling madly while also taking swipes of the offending substance and licking their fingers. Sunstreaker scoffed at the two. "Primus help me. Now I have two messy people to live with." He said. Sideswipe and Arabella smirked as they each took a handful of cake and smushed it into his face. He to everyone's surprise took it well.

Sunny: "You know what? For that you have to dance with me sweetspark!"

Arabella: "Oh I do, do I? To what song?"

_Kiss you _by One Direction came on as he lead her to the floor. The two danced around for exactly one minute before Sideswipe cut in. The dance then dissolved into the two spinning her between dance moves to each other. But she didn't mind. Ratchet was watching her closely, watching to see if she had entered the final stages of her Praxian heat cycle.

Prime: "Relax old friend. Have a drink, such happy occasions don't happen too often you know."

Ratchet: "I'm aware of that, but...What is Sam doing?"

Sam was taking off Mikaela's guarder as a crowd of men gathered. When he saw that enough were gathered he threw it into the crowd, to be caught by none other than Kyler. He looked sheepish as he held it, looking to the side at a very pretty young ex-cadet who was blushing.

Prime: "I believe in their culture, the one who catches the guarder or the flowers is fabled to be married next."

Mikaela and Arabella threw their bouquets, only for one to be caught by Tia, and the other to be caught by the ex-cadet, who was returning sheepish side glances at Kyler. There was just enough time for one more song. Arabella made a request for _Come on Eileen _to be played. She grabbed Sideswipe and began to dance wildly around. He grinned remembering that this was the song she had been listening to when they had spied on her so long ago. She quickly became physical, kissing on him more and more as the song went on. She grabbed Sunstreaker (who was being a wallflower) and began to dance with him while also getting physical. Neither knew, or noticed that her optics were completely purple, as everyone began to send them off for their honeymoon. Wheeljack opened the ground bridge for the newlyweds as they drove off. Bee was taking Sam and Mikaela to France for theirs, while the twins were going to take Bella to Italy. Before Ratchet could do anything they all left.

Ratchet: "Prime, you have to make them come back! Now!"

Hide: "Aww! Didn't think that you'd miss those two so soon Ratch."

Prime: "I agree. It will be good for those three to have some down time away from here."

Ratchet: "You don't understand! Arabella's in the _final_ stages of her Praxian heat cycle! She's going to begin to hunt them _tonight!_"

The two paled (well as much as they could). Prime called an immediate meeting while Hide went out in search for the twins before damage was caused.

* * *

**Author's note: Hello out there! Sorry if this feels rushed. Due to my computer freezing and crashing repeatedly I had to re-write this chapter three times! It was blind determination and fury that caused me to post it. If you're from the states then you know what a bugle is in terms of snack foods. NOW we get to the good stuff...semi sexual hunting! If you haven't already, read my profile page. This will give you some clues as to how I will write the next chapter. **_**Pretty p**_**_lease_ Rate, Review, Follow, and Favorite if you can and want to!**

_**Lack of Peace, plenty of love, and long live the terror twins for causing the first two sayings! **_

_**CLYL! ❤㈏5㈏3**_


	37. Take Me

**This came from one of many plot bunnies that seem to want to make my life harder.**

**I do not own Transformers. All original Transformers belong to rightful owners! I only own my Oc Arabella, and anyone else I add.**

**I also do not own ANY songs, media, or name brand foods used in this story ****(Don't Sue me please!).**

**Special thanks to: **874irene** For adding the story to their favorites list.**

Retrokill**: Thank you...the bugle head thing was a late night thought, mixed with an old commercial on YouTube. As for hunting...*smiles evilly* She will be temporarily taking their place...kinda like a dirtier version of how they followed her in the begging. Don't worry...you'll see. XD**

**Guest: Ask and you shall receive! Here is the new chapter! I will continue to update asap. I am glad that you love the story!**

* * *

**Text:" =Two way conversation out loud for extended time.**

**[Text: "] = Twin bond or special bond (like family)**

**S.S = Twins speaking in unison**

* * *

_**Third Person point of view**_

Everyone was confused as to why Optimus and Ratchet looked worried. Sure a Decepticon had found their base but they could handle the fallout if an attack occurred.

Will: "Guys what's the problem? Why are you trying to ruin their honeymoon?"

Ratchet: "We're trying to save civilians! If she begins her pursuit of them around civilians who knows what the damage will be?!"

Prime: "Major see that your niece and her friends as well as Mr. and Mrs. Brinks are returned home safely. We must alert you of Arabella's condition."

: "Oh _no_. My daughter is in some sort of trouble. I want to know what is wrong with her _especially_ if it is a medical problem!"

Prime looked to his CMO with weary optics. He knew that they would eventually run into this problem. This was one thing that they could not hide from their allies forever. It wasn't anything bad, just hard to explain.

Prime: "(Sigh) Ratchet, please make sure that Ironhide brings the twins here when he returns. I trust that you will want to run some tests on Arabella when she returns?"

Ratchet: "You are correct in your thought processing. I will return shortly after she has arrived."

Will: "Okay will you please explain what is going on? C'mon big guy, you can tell us anything, we've known you for a while now. You guys pretty much know everything about us."

Prime: "It is a very long and confusing explanation that I am about to give you. Are you sure that you all truly wish to know?"

Epps: "Well perhaps if you give us an abridged version it might help. Seriously it must be bad if you sent Hide to get the twins."

Prime: "Arabella, Tianna, Prowl, and Bluestreak are all of Praxian decent. Praxians are coded with what is known as a Praxian heat cycle. This code goes into effect when the Praxian matures, usually during late youngling hood or early to mid adulthood."

Mrs. Brinks: "So is this like her getting her period? Cause if it is-"

Prime: "It is similar and yet completely different. Praxians seek out a mate and begin courting rituals. This includes giving extravagant and cute gifts, as well as doing an impressive dance where the Praxian uses their door wings to entice their hopeful mate."

Will: "So _she _did that to me?! I'm gonna-"

Jolt: "The thing about it though is that she can't remember doing acts spurred on by the coding. One indication that we all missed was the color of her optics. The color inverts itself in a single ring, until the Praxian has reached the end of their courting rituals. then their optic color fully inverts."

Will: "And this is bad how?"

Prime: "At the end of their courting rituals, Praxians having determined that their choice of mate is correct, begin to stalk their mate until the mate willingly interfaces with the said Praxian. The goal of the heat cycle is to become _sparked_."

Prowl: "Technically stalking is following someone with the intent to do harm to them. She definitely doesn't want to harm them."

Tia: So...?"

Jolt: "Arabella is going to pester or seduce Sunny and Sides into getting her pregnant. She won't remember a thing and won't behave like herself. The reason we're freaking out is because if they deny her sexual advances, her coding could kick in and her methods could become _aggressive_. She would no doubt expose us to the world and she could wind up hurting civilians in the process."

The ground bridge opened up to reveal Hide carrying Sunny and Sides. Arabella was following behind him in her beast mode purring happily. Jolt skillfully grabbed her and ran out of the room. A loud roar could be heard from up the hall as well as a groan of pain, and several strings of curses from Ratchet.

Tia: "Please tell me that she didn't just slice Jolt to ribbons."

Jolt and Ratchet ran into the rec room, slamming the door behind them. Jolt had a pretty good gash on his chest plates and fear in his optics. Everyone stared at them in shock. Never before then had they ever seen their CMO look so..._unsettled_.

Sunny: "WILL SOMEONE TELL US WHAT THE FRAG IS GOING ON?!"

Hide: "Your wife is in the end stages of her Praxian heat cycle. She is going to _hunt you down, and frag you mercilessly_. Soon after there will be a _third_ pit spawn."

Will: "HOLD IT!"

Everyone turned to the now very concerned Major.

Will: "I thought that you guys needed the Allspark to continue life."

Epps: "How can ya'll have kids without it?"

Prime: "Our species if quite similar to yours. Such is why we fight for sentient life. In the beginning, our species conceived children much like yours does. It was only after the discovery of the Allspark by our species that we began to assemble our young."

Jolt: "I actually heard a mech say that conceiving naturally was taboo. He just thought it was wrong. I think I speak for all of us when I say that we don't believe that to be true."

Sides: "I..I'm not ready for a sparkling! I'm not ready to be a dad!"

Sunny: "I don't want to have my armor warped! Who would carry? _Surely_ it would be _her _right?"

Ratchet: "Since you are split spark twins I would assume that she would be the carrier, though the _possibility_ of each of the _three of you carrying _still exists."

Mr. Brinks: "Time out. What do you mean by that? Both genders can carry?"

Prime: "Our species is what you would call _epicene_."

Tia: "Meaning?"

Ratchet: "We originally did not have genders and still technically don't. Yes both males and females of our species can carry. The reason we have genders is because of early contact with organics. We adopted some of their traits, including gender. This happened long before any of us were alive, and since then we like our ancestors have expressed gender."

Hide: "Anyone got a problem with that?!"

All of the humans smiled. Not out of fear but out of sincere happiness and understanding.

Mrs. Brinks: "Why would we? Frankly I find this to be really _really_ fucking cool. How often do you find out that your son in laws could carry your possible grandchild?"

Will: "I'm not going to judge. Male seahorses carry for the females. Why should this be any different?"

Everyone looked relieved save for the twins who were extremely quiet. Their in-laws looked at them and smiled.

Kyler: "You know this doesn't have to be so dark. In fact it's kinda funny."

Prime: "Oh? How is it amusing?"

Kyler: "In a sense, the two _former playboys _are going to be chased by _my_ horny sister. (Snicker) It's _kinda _funny. Nothing bad is going to happen right? She just wants to get pregnant. Think of it as consummating the marriage."

Everyone chuckled good naturedly. He made a valid point. This could be a good thing that a new generation could possibly be started. Sunstreaker and Sideswipe chuckled while internally having a conversation.

**[Sunny: "Well he makes a valid point. But do you really think we're ready to be fathers?"]**

**[Sides: "I..I'm not sure. But it would be a new adventure. What are the chances of her getting sparked on the first try?"]**

**[Sunny: "I dunno. Frankly we promised to be at her side through thick and thin. This is our first test. We shouldn't run and hide, but at the same time we shouldn't force ourselves on her."]**

**[Sides: "What do you suggest? Should we let her make the first move and continue to run from there?"]**

**[Sunny: "Yes. It will give us more time to find out if we want kids now or not."]**

**[Sides: "You know that she'll eventually get one of us, think we can avoid her for a week?"]**

**[Sunny: "If we can avoid maintenance for four months we can avoid her for a week. So make your decision in that time."]**

**[Sides: "Maybe we can avoid her til her heat cycle ends!"]**

It was at that moment that they noticed everyone was staring at them.

Sides: "What?"

Hide: "You two ready for this? Nothing and no one will stand in her way."

Sunny: "Oh we think we can avoid her. At least for a week, until we can decide if we want kids."

Mr. Brinks: "Wait both of you? Oh yeah..split sparks, two halves to one whole. It'll take you both to get her pregnant. Interesting, kinda weird but I can't do anything about it.

Prowl: "The chances of you avoiding her for that long-"

**WHAM! WHAM! WHAM!**

Ratchet, Prime and Prowl put their human allies on high surfaces, for when Arabella would blast through the door.

Prowl: "The chances of you two avoiding her for that long is slim to none!"

S.S: "So was us finding another sparkmate."

_**CRASH!**_

Arabella: "Ooooooohhhhhhh Booooooooooyyyyyyyyys! Where are you?"

Sunny: "Siders."

Sides: "Yes?"

Sunny: "Run."

The two sprinted out of the rec room to Primus knows where in the base. Arabella sprinted after them, pure joy and happiness written all over her face.

Epps: "All right, all right, all right. I am taking bets for who will last longer and who will cave. Who's in?"

Everyone smirked as they made their bets. The following weeks would indeed be interesting.

_**One week later**_

_**Sunstreaker's point of view**_

Primus you must hate me. No not my twin just me. Why? Is everybot cashing in their Karma coins? Cause if so I want...no _need_ a list of names. I am tired, I am dirty, I am hungry and I am one step away from murdering Sideswipe the next time I see him. Why?

**Flashback 3 days ago**

Mom and Dad left for home. As did Kyler and Bella's friends. Kyler with some odd paperwork. Siders and I had decided that we wanted kids, but we thought that we could wait until Arabella's heat cycle ended. Big mistake. In our defense, she _did_ say that she didn't want kids right now. What kind of sparkmates would we be if we didn't at least _try _to hold her off? Anyways it started simple enough. I was in a light recharge in our shared quarters when I felt something brush up against my chin. I thought nothing of it until I felt parts of my armor click open. I opened my optics to see Arabella. She had a sly grin on her face.

Bella: "Mornin' Sunshine. Thought I'd greet ya with a lil' somethin somethin."

She covered me. I mean she was _all over _me, kissing, _massaging_, it was too much. So I threw her off of me and ran out the door. That would be the last time I would get solid recharge. I went to the rec room to grab some energon, and found that she had (And I have no clue how she pulled it off) poured a cube for herself and for me. Bella was leaning against the counter eyeing me coyly. The other mechs and femmes in the room were acting like nothing was happening.

Me: "H..how did you?!"

Bella: "Boy you sure do move slow. C'mon drink up, It'll help with our later activities."

Me: "Buh...bah...I uh."

She wrapped an arm around my waist and pulled me into a passionate kiss. I was speechless. She didn't ease into it she just...damn it was good though.

Bella: "I want you and I want you _now_. Now take me and I will make you scream _Jai Ho_."

That was enough for me. She wasn't acting like herself. All of her innocence was gone and replaced by only Primus knows what. I ran two steps before she tackled me to the ground. I somehow scrambled out of her grasp and grabbed the cube. I don't think I've ever done a full cube as a shot but I wont try again. Half of it splashed onto my chest but I was driving too fast to notice, vaguely aware that she was speeding after me. Just when I lost her, the alarms went off. The damn cons were attacking an oilfield in Texas. "Of course what else could go wrong?!" I hissed to myself. We bridged to Texas where I met up with Sides.

Sides: "You oka-"

Me: "Not _now_. _I have had a morning and I need Jet judo before I lop off your helm_."

Unfortunately there were no seekers in battle began to dissolve into melee. Prime as usual was taking on Megatron by himself. That's when a brilliant thought came to me.

Me: "Sides, hit me. Now do it quick and I'll do the same."

Sides: "Are you insane? Why?!"

Me: "You'll see. Now hurry."

We put a few dents in each other's armor. Sure enough Arabella was right behind us a second later. The scream she emitted was enough to bring everyone there to their knees.

Bella: "I. Want. Names. Who. Did. This."

She ground out between grit denta. The con's who'd survived the last battle backed up with fear in their optics. Arabella was trembling with rage, her optics had no end and no begging. They were as dark a black as one could imagine, cold and soulless.

Me: "Ow...I...it was-"

Sides: "H...him."

He said as he pointed to Megatron, who was still locked in battle with Prime. She pulled out a single sword and advanced. The smarter cons stood out of her way, while others were slaughtered. There were arms, legs and heads littering the ground. At one point she kicked a head like a soccer ball, knocking out a different mech. No one on either side was fighting. We were all staring as our beloved took down opponent after opponent single handedly. She finally strode up to Prime and Megatron, and in an act that surprised us all...she _picked up _Optimus and _threw_ him aside. Megatron stood there shocked. In her rage she cut off his left leg and began to beat the tyrannical leader over the head with it.

Bella: "_You. _(**smack**) _Will. _(**Crack**) _Stay. _(**Whack**) _Away. _(**Crunch**) _From. _(**Pop**) _My. _(**Crack**) _MECHS!_"

Sides and I noticed that his forces were fully retreating. I made optic contact with Knock Out for a single second before I and Sideswipe pulled her off from him. Knock Out grabbed Megatron and his severed leg and began to drag him back to their base. "Good Luck" is what his optics said. Prime just stared.

Prime: "Uh. Well done? Return to base?"

And with that Sides and I transformed as Bella began to chase me again. The next day I decided to try and relax. I went to the washracks and found that it was empty. I stepped into a stall and turned the water on full blast. I had just finished applying soap to my armor when I felt something graze my lower back. I spun around to see Bella.

Bella: "Hey. Thought that I'd help you scrub your back struts, you know if you wanna help me "_scratch an itch"_."

I screamed. I couldn't help it. She was _everywhere_! I quickly transformed and drove in between her legs before she could transform and follow me. I drove into the main hanger, dripping wet and covered in bubbles.

Will: "Oy! What happened to you?!"

_"Oh great just what I need." _I hissed to myself.

Epps: "What's wrong? Lose a fight with the car wash?"

They thought that it was the funniest thing. Bee who had returned with Sam and Mikaela was warbling in laughter. By this point I've had like no energon and my lack of sleep was taking a toll. Why'd she have to go after me first?!

Me: "I swear to Primus shut up! Before-"

Music played, and it wasn't coming from Bumblebee. I turned to the door where Bella stood also covered in bubbles and dripping wet. She held a sponge and had a seductive smirk on her face. She wasn't looking at me so I quietly transformed and began to slink along the wall. She began to sing.

Bella: "_I need assistance. Toucha, toucha, toucha, touch me. (Gasp) wanna be dirty!_"

By this point she had found me and began prancing up to me. I started to run. Maybe I could lose her in the jungle? She grabbed my wrist and I yelped as she spun me around and began to fiddle with my armor again. I pushed her off and pulled out my ace in the hole, my skates. I skated away as she skipped after me still singing.

Bella: "_Thrill me, chill me, fulfill me, creature oooffff the niiightt!_"

I could still hear the others laughter. Frag me! Never mind that last curse. Again why'd it have to be me? So I hid in the jungle for the night and let me say that I did not recharge an ounce. Between the bugs and the mud and the fact that Bella could be _anywhere_ how _could_ I? I went to the rec room early, long before Bella should be awake and saw that I was not alone. Sides, Jazz, Will, and Hide were talking when I stumbled in. They all paused when they saw me.

Me: "I. Fragging. Hate. My. Life."

Sides: "Yikes. Bro you look like Tarzan. What happened?"

Me: "Jungle. No sleep. Need energon."

As if on cue, a low rumble echoed through the room. In the doorway stood Arabella, purring. In three calculated steps she crossed the room to where I was standing. Like magic Hide, Will, Jazz and Sides disappeared. I backed up and tried to open the back door only to find that it was locked. I skirted past Bella and tried the other door... to find it locked and to hear snickering from the other side. _Those fraggers..._

Sides: "Sorry bro. We'll let you out as soon as the deed is done.

_**End flashback**_

So here I am. Need I say more?

Me: "Sides! Open the pit slagging door!"

Sides: "No can do bro. You need to defrag anyway, just enjoy it."

Me: "We come here to eat and play video games! Not to-"

Bella: "Sunstreakerrrr. I need you."

She grabbed me from behind and spun me around to face her, Primus this is _so_ wrong.

Bella: "You know one of the reasons I love you is your name."

She began to passionately kiss me. She did so, so _softly_. I began to relax. I..I don't wanna relax though. I gotta hold off til this ends. "When will that be?" I asked myself

Bella: "Mmmm. So beautiful. So regal and majestic. And yet you as a person are so strong and masculine. Your body is beautifully crafted, _imagine_ what our sparklings will look like."

She whispered as she continued to massage behind my audios. Primus that feels so goooooood. She was trying to...to...to...what was I saying? What is that delicate aroma?

Bella: "Do you like my perfume? Made it myself, out of roses, lilacs, honeysuckle and love. You really need to stop being so serious, come take me and I will fix you. You deserve only the best. Only perfection and _that_ is what I will give you."

Me: "My...my...I...she...attractive. I..I...but...no...but...pretty."

I was babbling like a sparkling now. I can't stay focused she has me wrapped around her digits, metaphorically and _literally_. She had removed my chest plating and was running her servos over my warm pecs and abdominal area. That's it. I can't go out like this. Not with mechs laughing at me or in public where everyone can see. Its time I end this with dignity and respect, for her and my sake. She'll hopefully understand when she goes back to normal. I swooped her up and carried her to the door. With one well placed kick it came off its hinges revealing Jazz and Hide who were trying to hide their glee at my situation.

Me: "I will not be disturbed do you read me?"

Jazz: "Loud an clear."

Bella: "Ooohhh Sunstreaker! Mmmmmm!"

I looked at her. She was tracing the outline of my pec with a digit.

Me: "We end this now, you hear me?"

Bella: "Anything for my king. Now _take me_."

I stormed up the hall to our quarters carrying her bridal style. Somehow slamming the automatic door on my way in.

_**Third Person point of view**_

Arabella landed one of her men successfully. The other was a different story. Sunstreaker returned to the rec room to collect his armor plating that was removed. When he strode in he was met by a few cat calls and cheers. He rolled his optics and smirked. He earned the right since he had been running for so long.

Bee: "_It's alive!_"

Sunny: "You know that was so funny I forgot how to laugh."

Sides: "So how was it?"

Sunny: "Right like I'm gonna _tell_ you. Why don't you find out for yourself?"

Sides: "Aw c'mon! I know that smirk anywhere! Plus I'm trying to avoid it til she stops her cycle."

Jolt: "Pfft. You're a doomed mech. Her cycle won't stop until she's mated with both of you. And since-"

Bella: "Oooooohhhhhhh Siiiiiideswiiiiiiipe! Where arrrreeee youuuuu?"

She crooned. Sideswipe smartly saluted his friends before sprinting out the back of the rec room. Arabella ran by playing _Rodeo: Hoe Down_. No one was sure why, until they heard the unmistakable sound of burning rubber and a happy jaguar's purring. Everyone gathered on the tarmac to watch as Arabella ran from one end to the other chasing Sideswipe, who was swerving trying to lose her. He swerved into the forest and she followed. All was quiet for a moment. All eyes and optics were trained on the forest. Suddenly a loud feminine scream pierced the air. And it wasn't Arabella's. Sideswipe was running out of the forest at record speeds, being chased by Arabella who was on foot with her whip drawn. She had a very pleased smirk on her face.

Tia: "She's not going to hurt him is she?"

Jolt: "Nah, that's the opposite of what she wants. Can she grab things with that?"

Tia: " With the net she can, and there go his skates. Brilliant move on his part."

Everyone watched in shock as Arabella deployed her _own_ skates and caught up to him.

Sunny: "_Did anyone know she could do that?!_"

Arabella looped her whip around into a lasso and launched it, snaring her pray. With a startled yelp Sideswipe fell to the ground, where Arabella quickly hogtied him and picked him up. She strode proudly past everyone with her prize. No sooner did she round the corner that he escaped and ran up the hall. She happily skipped after him.

Sunny: "Okay...on that note I'm going to get cleaned up. keep me posted on his progress."

_**Sideswipe's point of view**_

Contrary to what many perceive about me, I am not an idiot. I successfully avoided Arabella the day my brother caved, and I had gotten through the day after with ease. The way I did it was hiding in the rafters and air ducts. Why would she look there? No it was today that I caved. And frankly I couldn't be happier.

_**earlier that day**_

I had dropped down from where I was hiding in an air duct to grab some energon. To my surprise Bella was there and she hadn't seen me. So I slinked out of the room and up the hall to Ratchet's quarters. I knew that he kept some high grade in there and that if I took small sips I'd be able to last for a while. I walked into his room and grabbed a cube from his stash. I was about to grab a second when I heard the door click open and shut. I froze. He never came to his quarters at this time of day.

Bella: "There you are. Thought that you'd disappeared on me."

Me: "I uh. Heh. Gotta go!"

I said as I made to slide between her legs. She anticipated this so at the last moment I sprung up and flipped over her. I dashed out the door and up the hall. I dare anyone to outrun my femme while also jumping over moving Humvees, and swinging around other mechs and femmes while not stepping on humans at the same time. Yet while I did all of this she somehow got in front of me. Damn she moved fast. I ran outside trying to think of a place that I could hide. "Her lab? No, I don't have a key. Wheeljack's lab? Are you really suicidal?" I thought as I tried to find a place to hide. She tackled me to the ground. It hurt a little bit. When had she become so aggressive? It's not that I don't find her attractive it's just that she isn't acting like the femme I married. She's scary and…

Me: "MMMMPHHHH! What are you doing?! Let me go! Please?"

Bella: "Not til I get what I want and I want _you_. _All of you_."

Me: "Buh-"

Bella: "It won't be that bad. Do you know how long I've waited to hold you like this? Primus you are so strong, and sweet and...oooohhhhh! I want you so bad! C'mon I wanna have your sparklings. Let me take you."

I pushed her off and ran into the nearest building. It was a warehouse. "Thank Primus I can hide in here. She'll have to search each crate for me." I internally said to myself. I transformed into my alt and hid in a crate. I heard the door creak open and her walk in.

Bella: "(Sniff sniff) I _know_ you're in here. I can smell your wax. (Sniff) Mmmmm. And your _leather protectant_. Come on just let me have you!"

_Slag!_

She opened the crate next to mine and I shuddered. Why Primus? Why does she have to act this way?! Its not that I don't want to interface with her, just not when she's acting all rabid and scary. I wanna interface with the femme I married. This _isn't_ her.

Bella: "AH HA! GOTCHA!"

Me: "AHHHHHHHH!"

I ran past her and into the main building of base. She was right on my tailpipe. She again somehow got in front of me. She smiled coyly. What is wrong with her?!

Bella: "Give it up. C'mon you know you wanna have kids with me, just let me frag you."

Me: "I do, I really want to. But Bella you are not sane right now. I really want you to be happy when you come around, so no I will not have kids with you until you stop acting like this."

She leaped for me and I jumped up, just barely able to grab a support beam. Bella wasn't so lucky. She for the first time in a while missed what she was jumping for and she landed on her face. She yelped in pain and got up. Her face was twisted in pain, and she had tears rolling down her cheeks. I got down from the ceiling and held her as she gently cried into my shoulder.

Me: "You okay?"

Bella: "N..no..owwwieee! Y..you d..don't love meee!"

Me: "How could you say that? Of course I love you."

Bella: "Then wh..why won't you have kids with me? I..I jus wan-"

Me: "I'll have kids with you. But only if you stop crying and stop chasing me. Can you do that?"

Bella: "Yes! Can we do it now?"

Me: "Geeze! Can you wait til we get back to our quarters?"

I said as I carried her up the hall. She purred happily as an answer. (Sigh) How could I have said no to her? Frankly I'm amazed I made it this far. All I'll say about what happened next is that it was tender and sweet.

_**Now**_

I left to get energon a while later. She was asleep, she looked so peaceful as she laid there. I figured that I would let her slumber for as long as she wanted. We all deserved it, now she wouldn't be chasing us anymore, and she would go back to being herself.

_**Normal point of view**_

Slag, WHAT HAPPENED?! Why can't I remember anything? I'm home? Why am I in Sunny and Sides room? Am I moving in? Where's my stuff? Why can't I remember my honeymoon?! Urgh. _Why do I feel like total slag?_

Me: "Uhhhhhnnnnggh."

S.S: "Mmm. Mornin sweetspark."

They said curling into me. I was sandwiched between the two. Let me say first; awwww they're _cuddling_ me! Second let me say;

Me: "CAN!"

They both sat up as I bolted off the berth, only to vomit into a trashcan.

Me: "Bleeehhhh. Some- urgh! Tell me what's-urp! Going on. Please?"

Sunny: "Well, it's a long story."

Me: "Uuuuhhhhhhhnnnghh. Just tell me one thing?"

Sides: "Yes?"

Me: "You guys didn't use some form of Cybertronian roofies on me did you?"

S.S: "Roofies?"

Me: "Urgh! Never mind. Bleeeehh."

Sunny: "Why don't we go see Ratchet? You obviously don't feel well."

Me: "You'd go with me?"

S.S: "You'd do the same for us."

They said as they got up from our berth. We walked to the Medbay slowly because for whatever reason I couldn't walk straight...I wonder why? I was clutching my trashcan like it was my best friend, it was the only thing that wasn't spinning. When I got into the Medbay I fell onto the nearest berth face first. Ratchet strode over to me with a mix of concern and mirth in his optics. He knew something I did not.

Me: "All right all of ya, spill. You know stuff I don't."

**30 MINUTES LATER**

I sat on the birth pinching the bridge of my nose. Ratchet had given me something to make me stop throwing up in addition to this he had told me everything that I couldn't remember. Why is it that I'm always getting information about what happened to me or of what I did while I was out of it in the MEDBAY?! This has happened way too many times. But that's beside the problem I had now. Do I have any dignity or respect left? Primus! So _that's _what a Praxian cycle is. WOULD HAVE BEEN NICE IF SOMEONE TOLD ME BEFORE I WENT ALL SEX CRAVEY AND FREAKED EVERYONE OUT! Sheesh!

Me: "And so...I...might be pregnant? I..we...are you two okay with this?! Did you try and stop me?"

Sides: "Yes and yes. We knew the risks and we tried to avoid you but in the end..."

Sunny: "We knew that we were no match for you. I'm sorry that we couldn't hold you off."

Me: "Don't be. Everything happens for a reason right? I'm sorry that we never got our honeymoon."

S.S: "Don't be."

Ratchet: "I hate to interrupt your touchy moment, but I have obvious news. Congratulations you're pregnant!"

Me: "Okay...so when do I find out what? Gender, due dates?"

Ratchet: "Come see me in a few weeks and I will tell you. But for now you are going to need to consume low to medium grade energon, so you can build a healthy protoform. Just a warning; you will experience cravings and mood swings. If for any reason you do not feel well come see me immediately okay?"

Me: "Okay! This is so unreal! OH MY PRIMUS! I'm gonna be a mom!"

Sides: "Who do we tell first?!"

**(Down the hall)**

Epps: "PAY UP! SHE'S PREGNANT BEE HEARD IT HIMSELF!"

Sunny: "Heh. Well mom, dad, and Kyler would want to know, so would your friends. I'm sure _**EVERYONE ELSE KNOWS!**_"

He said shouting down the hall, making the rec room fall silent. Well one thing's for sure. Life is definitely going to get interesting.

* * *

**Author's note: Let our decent into fluffiness begin! 3 Chapters left...gonna be full of stuff including the names given to me by you guys! Cant wait til the sparklings come! Sequel is within reach! Poor bots...mood swings and cravings on the horizon. Hope you like my explanation as to why there are femmes and mechs! Hope you like this chapter! Seriously reviews make an authors world go round...and I wont know how ya feel unless you tell me! So please tell me! ****Pretty please ****Rate, Review, Follow and Favorite! Love ya!**

**_To Sunny and Sides becoming daddies! -_****_Lack of Peace, plenty of love, and long live the terror twins for causing the first two sayings!_**

**CLYL! ❤㈏5㈏3**


	38. What are you having?

**This came from one of many plot bunnies that seem to want to make my life harder.**

**I do not own Transformers. All original Transformers belong to rightful owners! I only own my Oc Arabella, and anyone else I add.**

**I also do not own ANY songs, media, or name brand foods used in this story ****(Don't Sue me please!).**

**Special thanks to: **Transformerminionkittycat** For adding the story to their favorites list.**

**Special thanks to: **AetheriusStorm** For following!**

Retrokill**: Thank you again for the names! I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

Guest**: I hope you like this chapter, it is full of surprises! Glad you found her kinda scary...I was going for that.**

* * *

_**Sunstreaker's point of view**_

Let me say that I _officially_ am glad that I am not pregnant. The amount of times we've gone to see Ratchet in the last month is _insane_. We've gone to see him about insomnia, nausea, helm aches, back pains and this last time that we went was for mood swings. Bella is very scary when she mood swings. There were times where Sides and I couldn't touch her. (She wouldn't let us.) Other times she would sit and cry for no apparent reason. And I mean she would just curl into a ball and sob uncontrollably for hours. (Sides and I would sit there with her and rub her back to console her.) And to make matters worse she and Elita's team had to go to Africa for a week to deal with Decepticons in both the Sahara and in the Congo. Never have Sides and I felt some serious pain like that before. Sure when he and I are separated for long distances or periods of time it hurts, but this was pure torture. Ratchet said that it was because we were bonded to her and because we were becoming bonded to our future child. Slag still hurt though, knowing why just made it worse. I was painting a picture of one of Cybertron's moon sets when she returned. She seemed miserable and wouldn't talk to me. I found her later on the beach crying. All I could do was hug her. She was traumatized. We didn't have the spark to pry into what had caused it.

We eventually cheered her up, Sides had found a way to sneak ice cream onto the base. So we curled up on the couch with her watching Rush hour and enjoying the sweet contraband. Ah but that was a week ago. Now we're focused on finding out the gender of our child. Of course I want a femme. But Sides wants a mech, Primus only knows why.

Sides: "I'm telling you it's gonna be a mech!"

_Oh here we go again._

He was in the rec room arguing to Will and Epps about what we're having. We'll find out today actually.

Me: "And I'm telling _YOU _it's gonna be a femme!"

Sides: "Brother of mine you couldn't be more wrong! Its gonna be a mech!"

Will looked at Epps, both were smirking.

Me: "What's so funny?"

Will: "If I'm right then you're cursed. You will have a femme."

Sides: "What?! Nuh uh! No way!"

Me: "What do you mean by cursed?"

Will: "Everyone on this team or around it has had a girl. The one thing in common was that the father said that he wanted a boy."

Sides: "You gotta be joking."

Epps: "I'm afraid he isn't. He said it when Sarah got pregnant, I said it when Monique got pregnant...Sound off if you wanted a boy and got a sweet little girl instead."

Several soldiers in the room called out. Wow I didn't know that so many of them had children. Let alone daughters.

Will: "So there you have it. You by being in direct contact with the team for so long are predestined to have a girl. You are hereby _CURSED_!"

Me: "Yes!"

Bee: "_Beautiful, wonderful, perfect all American giirrlllll._"

Epps: " So you think it'll be a girl huh? I'll put you into the betting pool as such. Out of curiosity what does Bella want?"

Sides: "She's actually said that she's okay with having either. I think she really wants a femme though."

Tia repelled down from her roost in the rafters to where Will and Epps were standing.

Will: "Good God! Tia you nearly scared the hell outta me! What were you doing up there?"

Tia: "Not the point. I think that they're gonna have both. A little mech and a little femme."

Epps: "What are the chances of that?"

Tia: "Split spark twins having split spark twins? I'm not sure, but if CNA is anything like DNA then the possibility is high. Not only that, but assuming our genes transferred over, the chances of twins is pretty good. Bella has multiple sets of twins and triplets running throughout her family."

Sides: "Curse or no curse I want a mech. I mean think of how _cute_ he'd be! Plus Sunny you and I could teach him how to prank and how to do sword play!"

Me: "True. But we could teach our little femme that stuff too. She would be as sweet as Bella and cuter than Bee when he was a baby."

Will: "You guys have known Bee for that long?"

Me: "No, but Hide and all the other C.O's have. Pit, Hide practically _raised_ him. We've been with this team for 6 maybe 7 thousand years. And Hide has told stories and showed us stills."

Sides: "He was cute I won't lie. But our kid will be way cuter!"

Me: "You know it!"

Bee: "_Complete lie!_"

At that moment Bella walked in and went straight for the energon dispenser. We watched as she poured one cube after another, draining them of their contents. Boy she sure is hungry.

Me: "You okay Bella?"

Bella: "Oh hey bae! I'm good, just really hungry. Does the base have any hot wings?"

Sides: "Why would you want those?"

Bella: "They sound really really really _really_ good right now. So does whipped cream. Do we have any of that?"

Me: "I'm not sure. So _these _are cravings."

Bella: "Yeah. I just want to eat sweet and spicy stuff. Earlier I ate half of the mint chip ice cream we had in stock."

Epps: "So that's where that went! Are you the one who ate all the cookies too?"

Bella: "Given that they were _my_ recipe and that I froze them for a later date you shouldn't be concerned. But yes, I ate those too. Chocolate! _Anyone got any_?"

Sides: "You know Hatchet will blow a gasket about you eating all this stuff right?"

Bella: "Last I checked he wasn't the one pregnant."

Tia: "She's gotcha there. Why don't we make a run to the states later this week for more craving food?"

Bella: "K. Oooh! Ham! _**Mine!**_"

She said as she devoured the meat. Slag...we're gonna be late for our appointment with Ratchet. Not that we have an official one, but he loves to whack people (Mainly Sides and I)when they're not on time.

Sides: "Okay. We better go. Its time to figure out what we're having. C'mon Bella."

Bella: "Pffft. You don't have to tell me twice. Just let me get another cube and we'll go."

She said as she grabbed another cube. We began to head for the Medbay ready to find out what we're having. As soon as we were outside the rec room she pulled us aside. She seemed stressed.

Me: "What's wrong? You've been acting strange lately."

Bella: "I...I should tell you what happened in Africa."

Sides: "No. Not if it will make you unhappy."

Bella: "I gotta tell someone. Please?"

We took her into a storage closet and locked the door behind us, as she began to explain what had happened.

Bella: "Tia and I were doing recon. We knew that the Decepticons were building a new base somewhere in the Congo, but not where. So I had her turn on her scanners and we made our way through the forest. We had found the base and we instantly returned to where Elita and the others were stationed. Mid-way back I discovered that we were being followed by Laserbeak. I tried to shoot him out of the air but he escaped. Well before we could bridge back, we were ambushed. Barricade had taken Tia by surprise and Skywarp had taken me as well. Soundwave...He..he confirmed that I was pregnant and that Tia and I were to taken back carefully, me for our unborn child and Tia..."

Me: "Shhh. You're okay bae, you don't-"

Bella: "Tia was to be taken for interrogation and to become a _breeder_. They were making _jokes_ about how fun it would be to torture her and how convenient it was for me to deliver them a sparkling. I...I lost my temper. I got free and helped take down some of the cons but, Barricade was sneaking off, and so I shot him in the back. I killed Barricade, but I...I...I tortured him first."

Both Sides and I were silent as she told us this.

Bella: "I told him that he deserved it. That he deserved nothing but pain as I twisted my sword around in is semi opened blaster wound. I told him that he would wind up in the pit for how he killed Tia and I, and for how he tried to steal Tia and I for merciless torture and forced breeding, as I stuck my whip into the wound and set it to its full potency. I laughed as he squirmed, the fear in his optics was fascinating especially when I decapitated him using the dull side of my blade. I...I'm no better than he is! I'm a horrible person!"

She said as she began to sob. She did the one thing she would never do, and she because of her guilty conscience (whatever that is) she felt bad.

Me: "Sweetspark. He had it coming. Do you realize _how _many people on this base would give _anything_ to be in your situation?"

Bella: "But-"

Sides: "Who is the femme who was bitten in half by him? Who said that he _would_ die in the field of battle?"

Bella: "Me. But that doesn't excuse-"

Me: "Yes it does. Bella, you have a _gladiator _mode, as well as you can control it, you're still liable to lose it _once _in a while."

Sides: "Not only that, but if it was such a big deal, then Elita would have said something to you right? This is one of those rare times where it is okay to have done something so drastic."

Bella: "You think?"

Me: "We know from experience. We've gone full gladiator in battle before. Prime didn't condone it, until Ratchet explained that it was a coping mechanism we'd developed. When it comes down to life or death situations it is _okay_. "

Sides: "You gonna be okay? You know we love you, you can tell us anything."

Bella: "I..I think so. Thanks, I keep forgetting that."

Me: "Don't. Now c'mon, before Ratchet blows a fuse about us being late. I'd like to keep my paint looking like this, not marred by one of his famous wrenches."

I said as we continued our journey to the Medbay.

_**Third person's point of view**_

The three entered the Medbay and were greeted with flying wrenches. Thankfully they knew well enough to duck.

Sides: "Hey Ratchet!"

Bella: "Sorry we're late. I was really hungry and I had grab something to eat."

Sunny: "_Something?_"

Bella: "Okay five or six cubes, and some ham but that's besides the point."

Ratchet: "I'm afraid that it is not. That is a lot for you to consume especially in such a short amount of time."

Bella: "Well sor-_ry _for me getting the munchies and needing to eat. I am _pregnant_ you know."

Ratchet: "I will not have sass in my Medbay!"

Bella: "Fine with me. I can wait to find out what my kid is. Peace!"

She said as she turned on her heel and made for the door. Sunstreaker pinched the bridge of his olfactory sensors. Sideswipe grabbed her and wrapped her into a hug.

Sides: "Aw c'mon you know he didn't mean it. Please we need to make sure you're healthy. Just let him scan you."

Bella: "You made a bet as to what we're having didn't you?"

Sides: "How'd you know?"

Bella: "I know you."

She deadpanned as she made her way to a berth, all the while glaring at the cranky medic. Ratchet set to work attaching monitors and wires to her. When he was finished the machine turned on with a whir.

Bella: "Okay...what am I looking at?"

Ratchet: "You are looking at where your sparkling will be housed until it is born. That grey mass is a protoform, ah look there it goes."

He said as a small piece of Arabella's spark descended from where it was once attached. The spark began to race around the protoform almost excitedly. After about 7 laps it paused above the protoform.

Sides: "Okay little one. Descend. You can do it, don't be scared."

The spark spun in place in response to Sideswipe's speaking to it. Right before it touched the protoform it shot back up and split in two.

Ratchet: "AW COME ON! NOT ANOTHER ONE! PRIMUS WHY DO YOU HATE ME?!"

Sunny: "YEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSS! We're having twins! Wooooooooo hoooooooo!"

Sides: "We did it! We did it! We did it aw YEAH! Go us! Go us! GO US!"

They sang as they broke into a happy dance. Arabella couldn't help but laugh as they began doing the cabbage patch. Ratchet just stared at the screen in rueful shock. He then looked to the ceiling and shook a wrench at it.

Ratchet: "Do your worst! You can't make this any worse than it already is! I've handled two sets of twins! A third wont be that hard! HA-HA-HAAAAA! YOU CAN'T DO ANYTHING THAT WOULD MAKE IT WORSE!"

Primus was listening intently. He smiled down on the medic as if to say "_Oh can't I?_"

Primus: "Though you can't see or hear me, I _will_ make my acknowledgement of your little comment known. Can't get any worse huh? Well Ratchet as humans say; "try this on for size!" Lets see how you deal with an entirely new challenge. The more the merrier!"

He chuckled as he made an adjustment to the sparks.

Bella: "Uh Ratchet? What does it mean when they-"

She was cut off by what many perceived to be impossible. Arabella stared at the screen in awe. There was a loud crash as Ratchet, Sunny and Sides fell to the floor in a collective heap.

_**Normal point of view**_

Me: "Oh for Pete's sake!"

I shouted as I took pictures of my husband's and of Ratchet passed out.

Me: "All right, blackmail. Okay goodie. JOLT! HELP! I NEED HELP! JOLT!"

Jolt came running into the room. He took one look at the screen and fainted dead away. (Sigh) My life right now seems like a total cluster frag. Can I go one day without freaking somebot out? First Africa and now this. I need help. There is way too much going on even for _me_. Who to call? Maybe Prime, Elita, and Moonracer? They are my C.O's and Moonracer could keep everyone from glitching. I hope.

I gave them a call, more of a distress call really, cause now there are four unconscious mechs on the floor.

Me: "Well... I guess we're alone little ones...at least for now. You have two daddies. One is laid back and kinda stern sometimes and the other is silly. They already love you with all their spark."

I said as my rescue team walked through the door.

Me: "Could you make sure they're okay? Kinda freaked out myself here."

Prime: "Why? Is the gender not what you wished?'

Me: "Actually I have no clue what I'm having."

Elita: "Really?"

I pointed to the screen. All three of them stared at it for a while before Moonracer got my husbands and Ratchet back on their peedes. She was in the process of waking up Jolt when Ratchet began to speak.

Ratchet: "Never, in all my history as a medic have I ever seen this."

Prime: "Never in the history of Cybertron has this happened. Split spark twins are rare...but this..."

Moonracer: "Is a totally new thing. We have much to discuss, you are due in two months an-"

Me: "T..two months?! Wha-"

Ratchet: "Our species takes a third of the time for our young to be born as compared to a human. Such as why many femmes were used by Decepticons to breed."

My lower lip trembled. I cant handle this. Why would he say something like that? I just got back from Africa where that was a legitimate threat. I couldn't stop the tears rolling down my cheeks. I cant. _I just cant_. Two months to get ready for kids? Let alone the fact that no one knows how to approach the situation. Will they be healthy? How will labor go? Will I survive? What about the base? How will I get all the stuff ready for them? Sunny Sides and I can't do this alone...I. I'm not ready to be a mommy yet!

Sides: "Bae, don't cry-"

Me: " . ."

Ratchet: "What would she-"

Me: "I.(sob). . MOMMY! WAHHHHHHHHHHH!"

I cried. That's all I could 's all I seem to do, but I have so much to do, so much to learn...I can't help but feel really overwhelmed. I need a hug, I need guidance, I need my mom. Everyone stood there unsure what to do. I didn't notice that Sunstreaker left, until he came back 10 minutes later with my mom. I don't even know how he did it. He was that fast.

Mom: "Sweetheart! What's wrong? You're okay, c'mere gimme a hug."

I hugged my mom tight, well as tight as I could without killing her. She didn't even flinch when my tears hit her dress. She must have been pulled from work.

Mom: "Alright, calm down. You're okay, you're okay. What's wrong? Are those your babies on the screen? How wonderful!"

Ratchet: "Mrs. Brinks, you're daughter has surprised us all, never has this sort of thing happened before."

Mom: "Ahh. Well how exciting! When are they due...I suppose in Septe-"

Jolt: "They are to arrive in late April. Our species develops quickly, even as sparklings."

Mom: "SWEET GOD! No wonder she's crying. She has NMS. I need a meeting to be called. And I need all base personnel there."

Elita: "What is NMS?"

Mom: "Dear, it is commonly known as "New Mommy Syndrome". Most women get it midway through pregnancy, and its always caused by stress. The stress of how they're going to adjust to a new life is a given, plus you have to add in work, and the babies needs. Such as why we are going to have a meeting. We are sorting this out today."

Nobody argued. Prime only spoke into his com. telling all personnel on base to meet in the main hangar in ten minutes. Ten minutes later we were gathered in the main hanger.

Prime: "Thank you all for coming. As you know Arabella is sparked and is to deliver in April. This meeting is to go over the preparations needed to transform the base into one that is sparkling ready."

Will: "How do we do that big guy?"

Mom: "Well, lets eliminate what we don't need to buy. Food, diapers, stuff like that. Now, what will you need? A place for them to sleep, toys to play with, blankets, bottles, bathtubs, a play pen that should double as a bunker. God forbid that it happens but this is a base, and there are forces out there that will want to get in."

Prime: "I believe that we can manufacture most of the items on your list. Wheeljack?"

Wheeljack: "I will require assistance, but it can be achieved in the time frame."

Mom: "Will their current quarters be able to house them all?"

Will: "We will be adding onto the base, seeing that we have new recruits and new arrivals to house, we can begin construction soon."

Mom: "Good. Now comes the loaded question; Who will watch the kids when she and her husbands are out in the field? It is bound to happen."

Hide: "Much like we did with Bee, we will set up a shift system so that the sparkling is with a bot at all times."

Mom: "Very nice. Now Sweetheart are you satisfied with this? Do you have any more concerns?"

Sides: "I do. _What if they hate us?_"

Sunny: "_What if we're not around them enough?! _They _are_ our kids!"

Sides: "_What if they get sick and we're clear across the planet?! _What-"

Sunny: "I'm not _ready_ to have kids! _What if they choose favorites?! Will they love me?_"

Sides: "_What will we name them?! _They _gotta _have names!"

Sunny: "_Will Bella be able to handle labor?! Sweetspark can you handle it?!_"

Sides: "OH PRIMUS! WHA-"

Me: "Okay. Okay that's enough. Child rearing is not an exact science, and freaking out is not going to help. Half of those things we can figure out along the way, but for now lets calm down and not stress me out anymore, please. Who were the mechs that discovered the art of Jet Judo?"

Sides: "We are."

Me: "Who are the most handsome frontliners?"

Sunny: "We are."

Me: "Who survived being hit with rocks, being yelled at, screamed at, shot by, and no doubt all kinds of other slag by _yours truly _and others in this room?"

S.S: "We did."

Me: "So what makes you think that you can't handle sparklings, especially when you are their creators? We will have help, but ultimately we _got_ this. There are three of us we can take anything on if we work together."

Sides: "True. But Bae, will they be able to handle-"

Mirage: "We handled you two pit spawns what makes you think we won't handle the newest spawns?"

Me: "_Ah! ça ira, ça ira, ça ira! les aristocrates à la lanterne! Ah! ça ira, ça ira, ça ira! les aristocrates on les pendra!_"

His optics widened and then he glared at me. Let any of them try me right now, I dare them, the pain that they will feel will be amazing. I have enough problems. I do not need any more from him.

Mirage: "You wouldn't!"

Me: "Don't test me. I know when and where you sleep at night, I very well could and no one would be the wiser until dawn, and by then I will be long gone."

Jazz: "Ah'd leave her be. She's swingin 'gain. Movin on to the question on every mech's processor...What are ya havin'?"

I smiled, this will be one hell of a pile up. I sent feelings of mirth and mischief over the bond and was met with the same emotions from Sunny and Sides. They think it will be funny too. I began to record for some laughs later, this will be far too priceless not to.

Me: "Well..."

Ratchet: "That's right I never told you... you are having both...well and then some."

Tia: "Yes! I win! All right pay up! Where is my money?

Me: "Well, you were only half right. I am having _two_ boys and _two _girls. I'm having split spark quadruplets!"

Prowl: "That is _impossible_. Never before have quadruplets been conceived or birthed."

Sides: "Eat your words Prowl!"

He exclaimed as he showed everyone a holographic projection of the still he took of our children's protoforms. Ratchet, Prime, Elita, Jolt, and Moonracer confirmed that it was indeed a real still and that I would indeed be giving birth to _four_ sparklings. It was at this moment that Ratchet declared that I was on maternity leave, as everybot in the room, save for those afore mentioned (minus Prowl) glitched violently, all of them falling to the floor as soldiers scrambled to get out of the way. Sunny and Sides were laughing their afts off, and I couldn't help but giggle as Ratchet and Jolt let loose a very colorful string of curses. Moonracer only smiled as she tried to wake a few of them up. Ahhh, good blackmail.

Sides: "I suppose we should come up with some names. Got any ideas bro?"

Me: "Don't even think of naming one of them Sunstreaker the second. It _will not _happen."

Sunny: "I dunno. I wasn't going to do that. I think we should be outlandish and name one something like Retrokill, or maybe ThePegasusDevice! No one will have those names!"

Sides: "Nah bro we should choose something powerful like Fandom Jumping Expert, or badass like AyanoZonurai or HeartGuardianSol. Ohh I definitely want one to be named DarkshadowXsunny-sides! Its not Sideswipe junior so you can't be mad at me Sweetspark!"

* * *

_**::4TH Wall Break::**_

Sunny: "Where the frag are we?!"

Me: "We are outside of our story. We can't use any of those names, they're already being used by amazing readers and authors on a website called . That's where we're posted right now actually.

Sides: "Fanfiction? Of who?"

Me: "You guys. You have million of fans. Fans of which have been around for like 30 years. I'm not that popular. Heck I belong to the author not whoever you two belong to. So does Tia and my friends and family and the sparklings."

Sunny: "Figures we have fans. How could we not? We're pretty damn amazing."

Me: "Well regardless we still can't use those names. If I'm right some of the fans have already chosen the names. Don't worry, she'll make it seem like they were all our ideas."

Sides: "She? Oh that person out there that is writing what we say?"

Me: "Yep. And if we were to use the names you guys thought of the story could be taken down and I, and everything else the author thought of could disappear, well save for you guys and the other Autobots."

S.S: "No! You can't delete our sweetspark! We wont let you!"

Me: "Relax, it (hopefully) wont happen."

Sides: "What does Review, Favorite and Follow mean?"

Sunny: "The same they do on YouTube or Facebook I think. Hey! You! Reader! You _better _do all of that!"

Sides: "Yeah! Or...or...or we'll put ourselves on Hiatus...whatever that means! As soon as we get out of here will you tell me what that means Bella?"

Me: "Sure. But tell no one this place exists, okay? We'll talk more about names and the like in the next chapter."

Sunny: "That's assuming the readers do their jobs!"

Me: "Don't worry they have been for the last 37 chapters. They're pretty sweet too. They've helped with the pranks in this story too."

Sides: "Oh sweet! Okay. Well we should get going...Please do as Sunny asked and Review, Follow and Favorite. Pretty please! I wanna see what our kids will look like!"

Sunny: "I suppose we will see you soon? Bella you'll explain how this works so we can visit won't you?"

Me: "Yes, but only if you help me pull some pranks..."

S.S: "Yes!"

* * *

**A/N: Nuf said. Hope ya'll like the chapter. I wont lie I'm not fond of the beginning but it had to be done. See you soon!**

_**-**__**Lack of Peace, plenty of love, and long live the terror twins for causing the first two sayings!**_

**CLYL! ❤㈏5㈏3**


	39. A hanting, a prank and New arrivals

**This came from one of many plot bunnies that seem to want to make my life harder.**

**I do not own Transformers. All original Transformers belong to rightful owners! I only own my Oc Arabella, and anyone else I add.**

**I also do not own ANY songs, media, or name brand foods used in this story ****(Don't Sue me please!).**

**Special thanks to: **HeartsGuardianSol**, **Coranthium** and **Belinda Valentine Bite** For adding the story to their favorites list**

**Special thanks to: **Coranthium** and **Belinda Valentine Bite** For following!**

**Special thanks to: **HeartsGuardianSol **For ****following me!**

HeartsGuardianSol**: Thank you! You now Ratchet, he has to-*Bella: "MINE!" Snatches peppers while aiming blaster at me and slowly baking away into the shadows* Okay...Thanks again... :l**

Shadow91259**: Thank you! I've read a lot of stories where there were twins and the occasional triplets, but never have I read a story with quadruplets. So I decided why not be different. Glad you like the story!**

Fandom Jumping Expert**: I have been good, thank you for asking! Don't feel weird for asking about what she said...I should have translated. It is French, and the song I stole it from, which was used by the Sans-culottes during the French Revolution basically says that they'll hang the aristocrats from the lampposts. Thought it would be cheeky of her to say that to Mirage, cause ya know he was an aristocrat. Ahh mood swings! XD**

AetheriusStorm**: Thank you! I hope you like this chapter!**

Retrokill**: Indeed. But in most author's defense you have a really badass penname. Thank you for the compliment, hope you like this chapter!**

TFSTARFIRE**: Thank you, and I hope all is well with your pregnancy. ****Congrats BTW! ****Here is the second to last chapter! **

**Guest: Thank you, I really like your girl nicknames! I've actually been thinking of that for a while and so far all I've come up with is the qualm quadruplets. Not sure what to call them yet as far as a group nick name goes. I'm really glad that you like my story so much, there is only one chapter after this, but there will be a sequel. I hope you like it!**

koekiemonster**: Thank you! I enjoy writing this story...to the point that a few have questioned my sanity...XD I like to make things detailed...leaves less room for explanation and more room for imagination to run wild. :) Hope you like this chapter!**

* * *

_**Normal point of view**_

I. Hate. Maternity. Leave. _A lot_. Sure at the beginning it was fun, helping build the nursery and designing the playpen, but about last week Ratchet insisted that I become less physical. And when I say insist I mean that he _threatened_ to magnetize me to my berth if he caught me helping out again. Sunstreaker and Sideswipe are no better. They won't let me lift anything or help paint the nursery, the last time that I helped, Jolt (with proud approval from Ratchet) smacked them _both_ in the helm with his hammers (note to self smack Tia later). This sucks! I can't train, I can't transform,I've done all that I can think of in my lab, and they're trying to curb my indulging in my cravings. I swear if they say "Have a high grade cube" or "Have a salad" one more time, I'm gonna freak! I have to drink medical high grade because it is the only thing that keeps me awake and that will curb my and the sparklings hunger. I'm eating for five, give me a break! And let me enjoy my chocolate covered sweet heat peppers! _Sheesh! _Ahhh so what am I doing? Ah yes I (after Terrin and Sheila told me about her rude ass) am going to haunt Lauren. How you may ask?

Me: "Wheeljack?"

Wheeljack: "Yes?"

Me: "What are the effects of putting a holoform through the ground bridge without our physical forms?"

Wheeljack: "I'm not sure, why do you ask?"

I told him my plan and he smirked, I hope that means he's on board.

Wheeljack: "I could use a break. If you would like I can assist in solving your theory."

Me: "Great! Lets-"

Sunny: "Arabella!"

Me: "Slag."

Sides: "Step away from the ground bridge! What have we told you about coming in here?!"

Me: "Oh for the love of Primus! Will you two leave me be and let me have my fun?"

Sunny: "No. Now come on you need to take a nap. You need to rest, you're due in a month an-"

Me: "I am _not_ a sparkling. And I suggest you let me get my revenge, seeing that now is the only free time I will have before the sparklings are born."

Sides: "Revenge? On who?"

Me: "Lauren...I plan to haunt her a little bit today."

At the sound of this both of them grinned. I love it when they do that.

S.S: "Can I help?"

Me: "Yes but-"

Prowl: "Mrs. Brinks, what are you doing in Wheeljack's lab?!"

Why me?! Can't I just have a little bit of fun?!

Wheeljack: "We were going to test and see how a holoform holds up going through the ground bridge without our physical forms."

Prowl: "I see. Well may I ask what prompted this experiment?"

I told Prowl my intentions and what Lauren had done to me and several others. He frowned at first and as I told him more about her his frown deepened. _Insert large tantrum here. _There goes my fun for the day.

Prowl: "She has committed several crimes, correct?"

Me: "And then some. Even though she doesn't have to she shoplifts for stuff she doesn't need. She once blamed another kid from our school for shoplifting on a field trip and he got into trouble. Poor kid was innocent and he was suspended for a week."

Prowl frowned deeper. I didnt know that it was even possible for him to frown like that.

Prowl: "Well, I insist that I help you teach her a lesson. Though it is not my place to take revenge, it _is_ my place to protect sentient life, of which she is endangering. If you don't mind I have an idea as to how we can teach her a lesson. You said that you wanted to haunt her yes?"

Sides: "Oh, ho ho! _This_ is gonna be good!"

_**Manzano high school 12:05 lunch, courtyard**_

I have to hand it to Prowl, his idea for how to get her back is marvelous, especially since it was public and because so many bots were on board to do this. We tracked her phone and found that she was in the courtyard. Wheeljack opened the bridge and I poked my head out. My holoform appeared to be solid, excellent, muhwahahahahaha! I threw a small rock at Lauren's head with great accuracy.

Lauren: "OW!"

She screamed. With that we began our revenge. Wheeljack conjured up a holoform of Lauren, only this one had a small hole in her head, like she was hit by a meteor. He then made her colapse. This made a small group of kids gather around her holoform, gawking. Lauren herself included.

Lauren: "H..how am I there? I'm standing right here!"

Me: "Oh thats because you're dead. Mmmm, that's a shame."

Everyone turned to where I was standing, well hovering. I'm portraying an angel of death, I kinda have to float to look the part.

Lauren: "A...a...a..._Arabella!?_"

Me: "Hello Lauren. It's nice to see that you are well, _were_ well."

Lauren: "You're dead! How can you?"

Me: "Oh I'm just here to collect your wayward soul. As soon as your guardian angel arrives we will take you to see the Holy ones so they can decide your fate."

This is where Tia appeared next to me in a swirl of white and gold color. Impressive. Terrin and Sheila had come into the courtyard to see what was happening. Both of them smiled, they knew what was going on.

Lauren: "Are you my guardian angel? But you're that little girl who died!"

Tia: "Thanks for reminding me of my short lifespan. And yes I am, I work with people your age and younger. You are _far_ easier to sway, albeit not _you_. You _had_ to listen to your guardian devils instead!"

Me: "Tia here is really good at what she does, and as such it takes _two _devils to balance out her work. Though I must say that they've done well with you."

The twins chose that moment to appear in a sulfury puff of smoke. They are going to enjoy every moment of this, I can tell. They're really just being who they are and who most perceive them to be.

Sides: "Ha! Speak of us and we shall appear!"

Sunny: "I must say that we did exceptionally well with you Lauren. All we had to do was make you feel insecure enough for you to pick on everyone else. Ahhh teenagers, so easy!"

Sides: "Heh, in more ways than one! Too bad for you pipsqueak! Looks like you lose _again_!"

Tia: "Stop calling me that! It's not my fault that I died so young!"

Me: "Hey! Keep picking on her and there will be no love coming your way from me!"

Sunny: "Mmmm, Bella you look _ravishing_. Why don't you come over to our place and we can make some trouble?"

Sides: "I can't wait to get my hands on those wings of yours."

He purred. Primus _I love it _when he does that! Yeesh focus girl.

Me: "Why are ya'll here?"

Lauren: " Ssssssssss...Sideswipe?! Su...Sunstreaker?! Wha-"

Sides: "See bro? Toldja she'd remember us from when we visited her last."

Sunny: "We're here to help assess whether or not she belongs in eternal damnation. The Unholy ones will be arriving shortly. As will those wretched Holy ones. Who needs them anyway?!

Me: "Ahem. Standing **_right_** here!"

Sdes: "Oh, you know we don't mean _you_. You're neutral anyways it shouldn't matter."

Terrin and Sheila were trying very hard to keep a straight face, as were we. It was just so funny! Lauren looked like she had seen a ghost...OH WAIT A MINUTE! (Snicker) I..I think she will have learned her lesson very soon.

With a very _very_ elaborate light show, Prime, Jazz and Jolt appeared dressed in white robes, while Prowl, Hide and Ratchet appeared in black robes. All those in white were sporting halos and wings and all those in black were sporting tails and horns. Primus save me-hee-hee! _This is soo funny!_

Prime: "We are here to assess the soul of one Lauren Masters."

Lauren: "Meep."

Jazz: "Sir, Are ya certain that she belongs in the ma er, Heaven? Her record is pretty mared."

He said trying to keep a straight face. I could tell that he was trying (and losing) because he turned to where Terrin and Sheila were standing and grinned. Way to go master saboteur. Nobody noticed aside from the girls and me, thank Primus.

Prowl: "Indeed. I personally believe that she belongs in my realm. Sunstreaker, Sideswipe, well done. This soul is _far _past the point of bad."

Sides: "We aim to please."

Hide: "Oh she's a pretty little thing, such long hair. It will be amusing to pluck every strand,while boiling her scalp in oil."

Ratchet: "Her pheromones suggest that she is afraid. Perhaps she is not looking forward to an eternity of slow torture?"

Lauren was in tears now. Do I feel bad? (exasperated sigh) Not _really_ but yes. Will I stop here? Nope, she deserves this.

Jolt: "I think she should tell us why she shouldn't be damned for all eternity."

Prime: "Lauren, I will give you two minutes to repent. Be honest and _maybe_ you will be spared."

Lauren: "Well..."

I cringed. If we were going to receive them he would get the oscar for the greatest performance. Prime sounded so cold as he said that, it was just so _surreal_.

Lauren spilled every little thing she had done wrong, which must have been hard for her because she was crying a river. I never knew that her mascara could run like that. Everyone in the courtyard was staring now, students and staff alike were gasping and cringing at some of the things she admitted to doing, this was nothing new to me. She tortured me a good amount of my life, why should it surprise me?

Prime: "Times up."

Jazz: "Well, _that_ was disturbing."

Me: "You're telling me, then again I knew about most of it, since I _was_ the victim of most of it."

Prime: "Is that so? Well then I must say that _you_ are more inclined to decide her fate."

Me: "Really? Well that would make you the first soul that I reaped that I get to choose for. Cool."

Lauren: "P..please! Spare me! I'm sorry for all that I have done to you!"

Me: "No you're not. You have spoken ill of me every time you got a chance, even _after_ I died. That is not okay."

Lauren: "Buh,buh,buh, but I. I'M JEALOUS OF YOU!"

Me: "WHY?!"

Lauren: "Because you're so good at so many things! I can't bake, or sing, or dance or do anything special!"

Me: "_So you picked on me?! _Those were all learned talents! Geeze!"

Lauren: "Please! I dont wanna die! I don't wanna be tortured!"

Sides: "Oh quit your blubbering! It's not that bad!"

Sunny: "Yeah, after they peel off your skin and boil you in acid for a while, it's not so bad. And if you're strong enough, then maybe you can become a demonic entity like us!"

Lauren: "I don' wanna be like you! I want to see my family! I wan' my Mom! Can I least say good bye? (Sob)"

Wow, well you learn something new each day. She meanwhile couldn't stop crying. Insert eye roll here. She's lucky that this is just a prank.

Me: "(Sigh) You are _way_ too lucky that I am so forgiving. I _know_ how it feels not to say goodbye, so I ask that we make this a near death occurrence. But _only_ if you promise to be kinder to all those around you. If I see that you're speaking ill of me again I _will not_ hesitate to put in that you are to be damned for all eternity. Got it?"

Lauren: "Yeh yes! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

Prime: "I will make this a near death experience, but only if the principal of this school agrees to punish her accordingly. That means calling the authorities, and her parents and telling them what she has done."

Principal: "Done."

Prime waved his hand and the holoform disappeared, making many gasp.

Prime: "Good. Now we will be going."

Jazz: "Stay in school ya'll. An do the right thing."

Hide: "Drat! I was looking forward to torturing her!"

Ratchet: "Don't worry, she is young, she could easily keep going down the wrong roads. We may see her yet!"

He purred with an evil smile directed at Lauren.

Tia: "See you back at my place for cake?"

Me: "Yeah, just give me a sec."

Sunny: "You are way too forgiving!"

Sides: "Yeah!"

Me: "In that case then I guess I wont forgive _you two _for-"

They kissed me before I could say more. I giggled when they stopped. Both had that evil grin that they wore so well. Primus I love them.

Lauren: "How?"

Me: "Angel of death. I'm pretty much neutral, I dont help sway the public to do good or bad, I just collect their souls for judgement. I live in Heaven but make frequent trips to Hell and Earth. Kinda like a grim reaper I suppose. Plus I've _always_ liked bad boys."

S.S: "That's us! See you back in the realms sweetheart!"

They said as they flew into the now visible ground bridge portal.

Terrin: "Well. I guess this'll be the last we see of you?"

Sheila: "No fair! Although I will say that I like your wings. They are a very pretty raven black."

Me: "Thanks. And for now yes. I _am_ an angel of death, I wouldn't be too glad to see me at any time soon if I were you."

I chuckled, as I glided to the portal. I'll call them in an hour and a half. This'll be so funny. Especially since it was recorded!

When I got to the other side and the portal closed, I was met roaring laughter.

Sides: "_That was so funny!_"

Sunny: "Prowl, I didn't know you had it in you to look that evil!"

Me: "Oh and lets not forget Jazz, winking at my friends! (Snicker) That's right I saw you! Wheeljack, thank you for doing this."

Wheeljack: "Don't mention it. Thank _you_ for letting me gather more information on holoform technology. Hound will be pleased with my findings."

Hide: "That was more fun than I thought it would be! Still got it Ratchet!"

Ratchet: "I was simply stating a fact. But I won't lie her expression was amusing."

Me: "And then we have you Prime. I never knew you could sound so cold!"

Prime: "Years of dressing down troops have given me great practice. I believe that she regrets the decisions she has made in her life thus far."

Me: "Oh no doubt. Thank you guys for helping me do this. I really appreciate it."

Prime: "Anytime. Let us know if she needs to haunted again. I think I speak for everyone here when I say that we would be more than happy to assist should she begin tormenting sentient life again."

Jazz: "Especially if Terrin an Sheila are the victims. They ma buds so ah gotta stick up for em too!"

He said as we left Wheeljack to his work. We all went our separate ways, and by that I mean that most of us went to the rec room. Oh, before I forget I better call the girls. While I do that, I think I will look up some old childrens shows for my kids to watch. Man that sounds strange. The sas quartet (that's what people are beginning to call them, well minus Tia. She insists on calling them her mini quartet) is doing well. Aside from moving and waking me up at night, and their near constant hunger everything is going well. I'm due in a month and everyone is rushing to get everything done in time. Our nursery was finished yesterday, and the playpen will be done by the end of the week. Tia and Jolt are trying to finish their wedding preparations, and finalize their honeymoon plans. I think they're going to comic con.

Sides: "Hey. Watcha doing?"

Me: "Talking to Sheila, and Terrin while looking up shows for our kids to watch when they have some down time."

Sunny: "What do you mean by "when they have some down time."?"

Me: "I want our kids to be read to, and to play outside when possible. When they're not doing those things, or sleeping they will be indulged with t.v.. Specifically some of the shows I grew up with, you know stuff like Madeline, Care Bears, Power Rangers, Strawberry Shortcake, The Magic School Bus, Stanley, Out of the Box, Hey Arnold, Swat Kats, 64 Zoo Lane,Schoolhouse Rock,Sesame Street...you know just to name a few."

Mikaela: "The nostalgia...ah it takes me back to when we lived in a simpler time."

Jolt: "Simpler time? What about right now isn't simple?"

Mikaela: "I'm living on a secret base that's inhabited by alien robots from another planet, two of which were once human beings who were murdered by an evil alien robot and were brought back from the dead as alien robots. Of the two one is pregnant with four offspring. These same robots happen to be fighting in an intergalactic war that has been going on for like a million years, against more evil alien robots who hate the human race and has tried to extinguish it on several occasions in 8 years. Tell me how _one_ thing out of those sentences is simple."

I cracked up. She's right, our predicament sounds highly insane. Though it would make a great plot for a movie.

Jolt: "Okay, okay. I see your point, it does from your point of view seem a bit absurd."

Tia: "A bit?"

Jolt: "Okay a lot."

Sides: "Changing the subject, have you thought of any names? Say hi to the girls for me."

Me: "They say hi and no I haven't. I feel conflicted. I know that they'll have middle names. But everyone here save for the human allies, Tia and I has a literal name."

Jolt: "2 Questions; 1)Would you be able to make a cake consisting of 5 tiers of both strawberry shortcake with whipped cream and yellow cake with chocolate frosting? 2)What do you mean by that?"

Me: "1)Yes, that's like child's play for me. 2)Let me answer your question with a question; Sideswipe what did you do before the war?"

Sides: "I was one of the best sword fighters in the gladiatorial pits. You knew this bae."

Me: "Sunstreaker aside from fighting what were you into before the war?"

Sunny: "I was the best muralist that Kaon had ever known, my art even as a youngling was proudly displayed in museums. Why?"

Me: "Jolt, what do you currently do for a living? And what is your favorite weapon to use?"

Jolt: "I'm a junior medic, and my lightning whips are my favorite weapons. Oh. A-heh I see where you're going with this."

Tia: "Good, now will you tell me, cause I don't follow."

Jolt: "Our names have or explain aspects of who were are as people. Get it? Sideswipe is both a sword maneuver and he is the best swordsman we have."

Mikaela: "Elita-1...elite one. She does run an elite team of femmes."

Sides: "Optimus Prime...Huh, never noticed that. He's optimistic and he gained the matrix of leadership in what many consider to be the prime of the war."

Sunny: "He was and still is pretty young to have the title. Maybe it has something to do with his age as well."

Tia grinned madly, and then burst into a wild fit of giggles.

Me: "Please tell me you're thinking of what I am right now."

Tia: "Does it have something to do with My Little Pony?"

Me: "Actually, It had to do with picking strong names for my kids, but I like where you're going."

Jolt: "What does a childrens show have to do with our designations?"

Tia: "Ahaha, ha ha ahhhh. Ahem, in the show, each character has what is known as cutie mark on their flank. This mark is in correlation to their name, and their abilities; for example Rainbow Dash has a cloud with a rainbow colored lightning flash coming out of it. This represents not only her name, but also the fact that she can fly, is the best at it, and has come up with what can only be called the sonic rainboom, an event that occurs when she breaks both the sound and color spectrum at the same time. Her name, much like every other bots save for mine and Bella's is _literal_. It defines who she is and her abilities."

Mikaela: "Oh that is _too _funny!"

Sides: "That is humiliating!"

Sunny: "Tell me about it! Our kids will have only the best names! Nothing silly like Rainbow dash!"

At that point I felt an internal alarm go off. Something in my greenhouse needed to be checked on.

Me: "I better go check my experiments. I think something is done growing."

Sides: "Okay, you know I know of Cybertronian names that would fit you and Tia."

Me: "Oh what's that?"

Sides: "Tia could be called Melody, and You could be called _Headmistress_."

Me: "I understand Tia's but what's up with mine?"

Sunny: "You tend to decapitate your foes and you do so dressed as a-"

Me: "Okay I get it. I kinda like that. Who knows maybe that will stick? Fudge gotta go! I think a watermelon might explode!"

I said as I briskly walked to my lab. Thank Primus! It's all good.

_**Sideswipe's point of view**_

All this talk of children has given me some ideas for pranks. Hey just because I'm becoming a dad doesn't mean that I'll stop causing mischief. Heck maybe I can get the kids involved when they're old enough.

Me: "Hey bro?"

Sunny: "Yes?"

Sides: "You up for a little walk?"

Sunny: "Why? Bella's-oomf"

I elbowed him in the side. Geeze and he says _I'm_ dense. I got him to leave the rec room with me, and got him to follow me to our quarters. The nursery turned out nice. They wound up tearing down the wall that separated what was at one point Bella's old room and using that they made our nursery. It's a pretty sweet set up with a rocking chair and cribs and some of the finished toys, as well as a tv and many stuffed animals. Sunstreaker even painted a mural on the wall of one of Cybertron's forests. It's quite beautiful.

Sunny: "Okay, why did you drag me to our room?"

Me: "I wanted to know if you were up for a little prank."

Sunny: "Hmmm. Two in one day? You sure thats a good idea?"

Me: "Has that ever stopped us?"

Sunny: "Nope. Whatcha got in mind?"

Me: "Remember the first prank we pulled on Bella? Think we could make it bigger and get Hide and the others? We'd have to do it in the rec room."

Sunny: "Ahh that was a classic one. I think we can, so who's overriding the rec room doors and Who's gonna lead em in?"

Me: "I'll lead you override?"

Sunny: "Sounds good. Good luck out running Hide!"

We waited a few hours until the rec room was full of soldiers and began our plan. Getting Ratchet and Prowl was easy, since Hide called over the com. link that he was going to rip my arms off for slapping him in the back of the helm while he was kissing Chromia. Do I have an offline wish? Haha no. The only thing that would keep him from doing this would be the fact that I'll be a dad in a month. _Man that sounds weird_. As I hoped Hide chased me into the room where Will, Epps, Ratchet, Prime, Prowl and Jazz were talking, I spread a thin dust of itching powder as I went. This'll be good! I soon skidded out the other door as Sunny closed it abruptly.

**WHANG!**

Sunny: "Oooooo. Hide came in a bit too hot there dontcha think?"

Me: "Had to...really...run. Whew! Are we set?"

Sunny: "Yep. And I have video feed. What should they watch first?"

Me: "I think the Care bears family would be appropriate."

Hide: "You two slaggers! OPEN THE FRAGGING DOORS!"

Me: "Ah,ah,ah! Whats the magic word?"

Prime: "Please?"

Sunny: "Very good Prime! But unfortunately because of Ironhide's rude behavior you'll be stuck in there for a while with them."

Me: "Oh but don't worry, we left some entertainment for you guys."

_**From inside the rec room;**_

Care bears countdown! 4,3,2,1!

Will: "NOOOOO!"

Epps: "NOT AGAIN! SOMEBODY BREAK THE DAMN DOORS DOWN! PLEASE!"

Graham: "FOR THE LOVE OF GOD! WHY AM I SO ITCHY?!

S.S: "Have fun!"

We said as we left to go hide. Warehouses. Cant live without em'.

Sunny: "Look at that, Prowl's glitched again."

Me: "That's like the third time! Ahhh. Somethings never stop being funny!"

Sunny: "You know, I was thinking. Maybe we should convert some of these crates into a fort for the sparklings."

Me: "Why? That makes no sense. They won't be able to walk for a while let alone the fact that they shouldn't be in here alone."

Sunny: "Don't you think I know that? I mean we can bring them here to play. You know make them a secret fort?"

Me: "I like that. What are they watching now?"

Sunny: "Duck tales, after this we'll have em watch my little pony. Well, Graham's lost it."

He said innocently. I looked at the data pad to see that Graham had stoped scratching and joined the others at the doors in a desperate attempt to try and pry them open. In his defense that theme song is annoying. All of a sudden Prime stood up and took out his rifle.

Sunny: "Uh bro...you seeing this?"

**BOOOM!**

Me: "Oh, slag. _We're dead! _His optic is _twitching_!"

Sunny: "Relax, this is the last place they'd look."

**[Me: "Then why do I hear footsteps?! Run!"]**

**[Sunny: "Where? There isn't a back door! We're trapped! This is all your fault! I knew I shouldn't have listened to you! You always get us into trouble!"]**

**[Me: "Do not! You could have said no! Maybe we can get into the vents?"]**

I opened an air duct to find that it was too small even for our alts. As soon as I made this realization, I felt a hand on my shoulder. I was yanked back with quite some force. _This is bad._

Hide: "Ah, ah, ah! There's no escaping this!"

Me: "Wha...what are going to do to us?"

Ratchet: "Oh you'll see."

He chuckled evilly as he held up a can of paint. Primus have mercy on our souls.

_**3 HOURS LATER IN THE BRIG**_

**[Me: "Well...it could be worse."]**

I said while sucking on my pacifier. They had collectively held Sunny and I down, painted us baby powder pink, stuck magnified binkies in our mouths and put us in bonnets. Could it be worse? Sure, but not by much seeing that many had come by to make fun of us already.

**[Sunny: "**_**Shut up. I don't wanna hear anything more of it.**_**"]**

Will: "This is so rich! Nicely done big guy!"

Prime: "Thank you Major Lennox. I would also like to thank you for letting us borrow your daughter's old dvds."

Will: "Have fun you two!"

He said as they left us. Ha, I thought it wouldn't get any worse. 7 hours of Barney and friends. I will not let Bella show the quads that show. **Never.**

_**Normal point of view.**_

Me: "C'mon! I know I need to bake the cake by tomorrow, but guys this is ridiculous."

I said to the quadruplets as I was met with more movement from them. They seem to be enthralled with some bots voices, of course they respond to me, Sunny and Sides. But they seem to like Prime's, Tia's, Elita's and Ratchet's voices. I'm not sure why. So why am I awake? Two reasons; Like I stated previously I gotta get the cake done today for it to be done for tomorrow (plus brownies sound good right now). The second being that the sparklings wouldn't stop doing the cha cha. I think they're hungry, fine with me. _Mmmmm brownies. _So here I am at 3 a.m putting cake into the oven and making brownies on the lowest setting on my blaster. I love having armor that can do this.

Prime: "And here my comrades is our recreational room. Ah Mrs. Brinks, why are you awake? I thought that Ratchet has began forcing you to recharge regularly."

Me: "Sir, please call me Bella. Everyone else does. And yes the good doctor has threatened forced sedation if I kept myself awake, but I'm not. Not _this_ time."

New Guy: "Prime who is she?"

Prime: "Ah my apologies Hound. This is Arabella Brinks. Elita's third in command, head tactical advisor, and warrior trainer. Arabella, this is Hound, Inferno, Bluestreak, Blurr,Firestar,Flareup,Windblade,Greenlight,Lancer,and Glyph."

Hound: "Well hello there! It's nice to see another femme on the force."

Me: "Oy. There is a lot of you. Nice to meet you all too. Anyone want a brownie? Prime?"

Prime: "I shouldn't Ratchet would-"

Me: "He's not here, and they've got sweetened energon and nuts in them. I have a normal batch coming out later."

Prime: "Nuts?"

Me: "Yes, walnuts. I wont tell if you wont."

He smiled and took a few brownies for himself.

Glyph: "Excuse me, what is a brownie?"

Inferno: "It appears to be butter, sugar, cocoa,some form of earth protein as referred to as a nut, and sweetened energon."

Me: "Okay...yes that is what _this_ brownie is...do you want one?"

Bluestreak: "May I have one? You know if that is okay with you? Well I suppose you wouldn't ask if it wasn't okay would you? I'm so sorry I just really wanna make friends-"

Me: "It's okay Bluestreak. You can have one, everyone can have one if they want. Pardon me I need to check on the wedding cake."

Prime: "Ah, so that is why you are out of recharge?"

Me: "No, the sparklings are why, I just don't wanna be staring at my ceiling for the next four hours. Might as well get this done."

Blurr: "Excusemebutwhatisawedding?"

Me: "Uhhm What did you say?"

Blurr: "Whatisawedd-"

Flareup: "He like the rest of us wants to know what a wedding is."

Prime: "The ceremony where two bots become sparkbonded."

Greenlight: "How peculiar. We usually do not hold ceremonies for such things, only the wealthiest could afford such a thing. And of course there is the ceremony where the Prime takes his consort."

Firestar: "Who is getting bonded?"

Prime: "Jolt and Tia are getting bonded tomorrow. Speaking of which I must leave you, I have some paper work to fill out. My apologies."

Me: "Don't work too hard."

I called lightly after him.

Me: "Goodie the cakes are almost done now to go to my lab for the fruit."

Glyph: "You have a lab?!"

Hound: "You're sparked?!"

Me: "Yes and yes. If anyone wants to see my lab you should come with me, seeing that I'm the only one who has access to it."

I called as I began to waddle to my lab. Yes I waddle. Don't make fun, you'd do it too if you were the equivalent of being 8 and a half months pregnant.

Inferno: "Why is that? All commanding officers should have access to all buildings on base."

Me: "Well mine is kinda a Christmas present, and don't worry I'll tell you what that is later."

I said as I opened the doors to my lab. Everyone gawked I however was looking at the one ton strawberry that I had grown for the occasion. Here's the trick to it; very low grade energon mixed with nitrogen and miracle grow. When done just right you get giant fruit, when done wrong you get exploding fruit. Yeah ever have to scrape exploded pumpkin off forty foot ceilings while pregnant? _Fun!_

Bluestreak: "If you don't mind my asking When are you due? And who may I ask is the sire?"

Me: "I am due in...oh what's today? Wednesday? About two weeks give or take. And as to who the sire is-"

My com. link beeped through (Sigh) this could be one of five people.

Me: "Hello."

Sunny: "_Arabella! . .Up?!_"

Me: "(huff) In my lab getting a strawberry for the wedding cake. I'm also showing the new arrivals my lab."

Sides: "You need to rest! You know what Ratchet said!"

Me: "Oh for the love of Cybertron! Since when have _either_ of you listened to the Hatchet?!"

Silence drifted over the link. _That's what I thought._

Flareup: "No. Fragging. Way. You-"

Me: "Accomplished the seemingly impossible? Yes I have been told that. In my defense they are very charming, and caring and they don't look half bad either."

I said as I held up my ring hand showing everyone the ring.

Hound: "Well I'll be bound, gagged and sent screaming to the pit! I never thought they had it in them!"

Inferno: "I'll say! The terror twins have finally settled down! Thank you!"

Sunny: "Ah Inferno! My mech! I see you've met my wife, who by the way should be _resting!_"

Me: "Do you want to tell Jolt and Tia tomorrow that they won't have cake?!"

Sides: "No, but the sparklings-"

Me: "Are fine, they're actually the reason I'm conscious right now. You know if you want me to rest, you'll help help me move this strawberry to the kitchen."

Sunny: "Only one?"

Me: "It literally weighs a ton. I just need you to carry it and then I can mince it when I get to the kitchen."

With a huff the two complied and soon enough I had cut my strawberry into several slices that would be layered beautifully.

Windblade: "Pretty impressive blade skill you got there."

Me: "Thank you, I am a bladesman as well as a tactician."

Lancer: "I have two questions if you do not mind."

Me: "Ask away."

Lancer: "First of all who is Tia, and second are you having more than one sparkling?"

Me: "Well yes I'm having more than one. Heh I'm actually having four. The first and only split spark quadruplets. And Tia is-"

Tia: "UP HERE!"

She shouted as she repelled down in her pretender mode.

Hound: "An organic?"

Cue the James Bond theme song.

Tia: "Oh, Im no organic. Give me a sec to get down, ah here we go. I have what has been deemed a pretender mode."

She said as she transformed into her standard bipedal mode.

Tia: "Hi, I'm Tianna Amity Marquez, but please call me Tia everyone does. I am also 4th in command to Elita-1 as her special operations head and her flight commander. Nice to meet you."

Everyone gawked, hmm seems like a theme with this bunch.

Me: "This is Tia, femme of four thousand friendly faces and one of my best friends, and as of tomorrow she will be spark bonded to-"

Tia: "Jolt!"

Jolt: "Hey boo. _Arabella_."

He warned. Sweet Cybertron with a side of pudding, leave me be!

Me: "Do you not want cake tomorrow?"

Jolt: "Shutting up. But you _do_ need rest."

Me: "And I will get it, but only if you guys stop trying to stop me from getting this done."

Jolt: "How far along are you?"

Me: "Just need to layer and frost. Thank you multi tasking! Want a brownie?"

Tia: "Dont mind if I do. So I presume ya'll the new arrivals?"

She asked as she struck up a conversation with them.

Jolt: "How did you accomplish this in so little time?!"

Me: "Multi tasking. To quote my grandmother; "_Men get the muscle mass, women get the ability to multitask._" I can do about three or four things at once with ease."

I said as I began to layer and frost the cake.

After my mandatory seven hours of rest I spent the rest of the day getting to know the new arrivals. All of them seem pretty cool. Bluestreak has actually volunteered himself for spark sitting when we need it in the future. I cant believe I'll be a mom in two weeks! I cant wait to see my sparklings for the first time!

* * *

**A/N: Again nuf said. This is the second to last chapter...which means in the next we meet the sparklings! Hope you like it, sorry it's so long. Next chapter will have a long Author's note so you've been warned. So I'll ask for last time...****Pretty please ****Rate, Review, Follow and Favorite! Love ya!**

_**-**__**Lack of Peace, plenty of love, and long live the terror twins for causing the first two sayings!**_

**CLYL! ❤㈏5㈏3**


	40. Special Delivery!

**This came from one of many plot bunnies that seem to want to make my life harder.**

**I do not own Transformers. All original Transformers belong to rightful owners! I only own my Oc Arabella, and anyone else I add.**

**I also do not own ANY songs, media, or name brand foods used in this story ****(Don't Sue me please!).**

Retrokill**: Good, it was meant as a compliment. And I blame my damn plot bunny for that cruel prank...little dude took a dark turn. Here's the last of it. Hope you like it! P.s Read the authors note below!**

Guest**: Thank you for the names! I hope you like this chapter!**

techna13**: Here it is! I hope you like it!**

_**Special thanks to all those who reviewed this story, you guys kept me going and I thank you for that! This was my real first successful story and I owe it all to you guys and those listed below. I hope that you are well and I hope that you will like the sequel! Thanks again!**_

**-Storygirl747 ㇩6**

**_Special thanks to: _**

AetheriusStorm AliceStar AutobotCopperShadow AyanoZonurai Belinda Valentine Bite Burningrose194 Coranthium Crazy TF Fangirl Cybermoonhime Dances in the twilight DarkshadowXsunny-sides Fandom Jumping Expert FirstStrike1177 Flameing-Shadow HeartsGuardianSol Hershey gurl KneelingAngel Phoenyx Starr Reader103 Retrokill Rosiegirl82 Safira Prime ShadeKitteh301 Shadow91259 Shadow Seaker dragon Skyress98 Starlit Storyteller Static Nightspark Sunny-Sides-of-Life SunstreakersSquishy2.0 TFSTARFIRE ThePegasusDevice Xarine amberreed69 hilton3096 huffmanrebekah25 lillithwolfshadow mchan0104 raxii roseofmyheart thetimetravelingimpala **For following!**

**_Special thanks to: _**

874irene ArtChild96 Belinda Valentine Bite Burningrose194 Chrystyaane Coranthium Crazy TF Fangirl Cybermoonhime DarkshadowXsunny-sides Defender54 Fandom Jumping Expert Girlcreeper81 HeartsGuardianSol Hershey gurl Reader103 Retrokill Rosiegirl82 Safira Prime ShadeKitteh301 Shadow91259 Shadow Seaker dragon Skyress98 Starlit Storyteller Static Nightspark Sunny-Sides-of-Life SunstreakersSquishy2.0 TFSTARFIRE TheGirlWithNoSmile ThePegasusDevice Transformerminionkittycat WarriorsSoul7 huffmanrebekah25 raxii** For favor-ting the story!**

* * *

_**Third person point of view**_

Prime couldn't help but sit back and smile. What a year they were having so far. Five bots married, and three of which were going to be first time parents. Tia and Jolt were slowly dancing together reveling in each other's happiness. Arabella had made a slideshow of stills showing the two, as well as stills of them by themselves before they were married and before they had met. It was quite sweet to see five of his youngest comrades find love in the strangest of ways. Who knew that they would find love on another planet? Elita snuggled up next to him, admiring her fourth in command as she slowly twirled with her new sparkmate. All of the higher ups spoke of it, they needed to end the war soon. If not for their sake then for the sake of their friends and for the newsparks on the way. Prime looked to the side of the room where Arabella sat with her sparkmates. She was watching her friend closely a small grin plastered on her face. Prime had to look twice, she was _crying_.

Elita: "She has grown so much since I've met her."

Prime: "She has. She will no doubt be a wonderful mother."

Elita: "What makes you so sure?"

Prime: "Although she is her best friend, and they both claim this, She sees Tia more of a younger sister or her child. All she would think of when she first came to us was of her and her family and friends, despite the fact that she was with her sparkmates. Aparently she cared for Tia quite a bit when they were human."

Elita: "I often forget that they were once human. They are both so young and yet they have gratefully shoulderd our burden. Tia is the youngest femme on my team, yet she has found a sparkmate in Jolt. Many femmes haven't even _considered_ the idea of sparkmating let alone _found _one."

Prime chuckled. She was right sparkmating had been put on hold by many since the war started. But he will never forget the look the two had when they first laid optics on each other. The two were perfect for each other, his sternness and her vivid personality balanced each other out, and everyone agreed that before they met neither were as happy as they were after they had. Prime looked to his own sparkmate and smiled. One day they would have their own sparkling. But for now they were content on sending love and affection through their bond as they slowly swayed to the music.

Arabella wiped a tear from her cheek as she laid a servo on her sparkling chamber. The sparklings were enjoying the music as they moved to the beat. Two more weeks and they would be born to three very proud parents. But unbeknownst to everyone there, the sparklings were fully developed and they were ready to have fun outside of their mommy. Not during the wedding, they knew that it was a special day not meant for them. They would wait, until they found a day special enough, they knew it would be soon.

_**1 WEEK LATER**_

_**Normal point of view**_

I dont know why, but for the last week it's rained nearly non stop. Not that I would know, all I've really done in that time was eat and sleep. Ratchet says that it's because my body is preparing to undergo labor in a week. Meh no big deal, I like the rain. It reminds me of new beginnings and fresh starts. Not only that, but it's soothing. This is my last official week out of Medbay. On Monday of next week I will be sealed away until the sparklings are born. Everyone on base is making bets as to what day and time the sparklings will be born. There's a lot of money riding on it, and since she won the last bet, Tia is the mediator of this one. Today is actually the last day of her and Jolt's honeymoon. They had gone to a comic con, though I'm not sure where. The stills Tia sent me were hilarious, yet really cute. I'm glad she found someone that she could nerd out with. Currently I'm laying on the couch looking out the windows of the rec room, missing my own nerds,(Let's face it, we're all nerds for something even if that something is polish or video games.) as they are out on patrol and won't be back for another two hours. Always _two_ with them.

Bluestreak: "Hey Arabella. How are you feeling?"

Me: "Meh, kinda blue."

Bluestreak: "Huh? That is your color scheme. I'm confused as to why you're feeling what you look like. I suppose-"

Sarah: "It's a figure of speech Bluestreak. She's feeling kinda sad."

Bluestreak: "Oh. Why?"

Mikaela: "Sparkbond again?"

Me: "Yes."

Annabelle: "What's that? I know it means married, but why does it hurt?"

Sarah: "Annabelle, you shouldn't-"

Me: "It's okay."

I said as I lifted them onto me. Its easier to talk to them like this rather than down at them.

Me: "Belle it hurts because I can feel everything they do, and they miss me. Add in the fact that I miss them and you have why I hurt. Ironhide feels similar when he's away from Chromia for too long."

Annabelle: "Oh. Are the sparklings sad too?"

Me: "No, not necessarily. They're actually quite active today. I'm not sure why."

I said as I guided her little hand onto my chamber letting her feel them kick lightly. She smiled and laid her head on me, almost as if she was listening to them. I don't mind, its kinda like a hug and Primus knows that I could use one of those right now.

Annabelle: "Are people still betting on when they'll be born?"

Me: "Well it's died down but yeah. Why?"

Annabelle: "I wanna bet."

Me: "Only if your mom says it's okay."

Annabelle: "Please mom? Please?"

Sarah: "I'm okay with it, but you know that if you lose you won't get your money back right?"

Annabelle: "Yeah. I only wanna bet a little. Is five dollars enough?"

Me: "Sure. I'll call Tia right now."

I said as I mentally dialed up Tia and put her on speaker. Thank Primus for external and internal com. links.

Tia: "Hey coach! Whatcha need?"

Me: "You're on speaker. Annabelle wanted to place a bet on when the sparklings will be born."

Tia: "Oh. HELLO EVERYONE IN THE ROOM!"

She yelled making everyone chuckle.

Tia: "Sure she can place a bet. How much, what date and time?"

Annabelle pressed her ear to my chamber one last time before she sat up with a smile.

Annabelle: "I wanna bet five dollars, that she will have the sparklings tonight at 7:06 pm!"

Me: "Well _you_ sound certain. You do know that Ratchet says that I'm due next week right?"

Annabelle: "I know. But I have a good feeling about this. They wanna come out and play."

I couldn't help but chuckle. By the way they're moving I wouldn't be surprised.

Me: "Ahhhh well, you heard the girl, put her into the pot please Tia."

Tia: "You got it coach! How are you doing?"

Me: "Meh, I'm good. A tish sad but I'm hanging on. I won't hold you too long, I'm sure you and Jolt have stuff planned."

Tia: "Not much. The con is great, never knew there were so many different iterations of Marvel. Oh and I now have a small problem with steampunk."

Me: "Oh really? What happened?"

Tia: "Jolt's steampunk Doctor Who cosplay. I had no idea that people would swarm him like they did. I almost had to fight off a few girls. Ahhh, but I'll tell you more when we get back. It's time for me to premier my Nonon cosplay, I'm in a competition."

Me: "Good luck! I'll see you later tonight. Ttyl!"

Tia: "Ttyl!"

She called before the call ended. I looked at my friends.

Me: "Soooo bored!"

Mikaela: "Hmmm. When was the last time you played video games?"

I smiled. I haven't had time to play video games in a while. What the heck? I'm not doing anything else right now.

Me: "All right, what do you wanna get beaten at today?"

Mikaela: "Me? Oh _no way_! I challenge you to a Mortal Kombat duel!"

Me: "You're on! Prepare to loose at the hands of merciless button mashing!"

I cheered as I picked up a remote. Bluestreak and Hound took a seat next to me on the couch to watch what we were doing. Mikaela is actually better at Mortal Kombat than me. Fine with me, I enjoyed seeing my character get x-rayed and fatali-tized. Seriously the new Mortal Kombat is amazing. The graphics are great, and I love how each character was redone with multiple fatalities as well as different outfits to choose from.

Hound: "This is what humans do to entertain themselves?"

Me: "One of many ways yes. This just so happens to be a favorite of many on the base."

Bluestreak: "One would imagine that when you're done fighting the last thing you would want to do is fight some more."

Mikaela: "Fair enough, that being said, this is a great way to get out any lingering anger."

Me: "Amen to that. Anyone else wanna have a go?"

Bluestreak: "I'll try. How does it work?"

Mikaela: "Okay, press this button to jump,this one to hit, this one to dodge, and this one to draw your weapon. Just a warning if you press them in certain patterns, certain things will happen."

Bluestreak: "What do you mean by that? It won't hurt my player will it?"

Me: "No, not usually. Each character has special moves that are activated by certain button combinations. We just don't know what they are yet."

Bluestreak: "Oh. Okay, ready when you are!"

He said cheerfully. After a few games, Bluestreak got pretty good at it. I might actually have problems defending my title as far as games like these go. I decided to sit back and watch for a few hours. I enjoy watching others play, it helps me learn how to beat them later. Between watching them play and playing myself, I watched the rain slowly began to stop falling outside, much to my delight. Perhaps I could go for a walk in between storms. I watched as Sunny and Sides drove in grumbling about the rain and mud.

Me: "Hey loves. How was patrol?"

Sunny: "It was _horrific_! So _much_ rain! And of course it _ends_ just as soon as we _return_!"

Sides: "I have mud in the _most_ uncomfortable of places. I swear Prowl put us on patrol today _because_ it was raining."

Me: "Oh. Can I have a kiss?"

They both obliged and kissed me, turning us into an adorable sandwich. So much for our walk.

Sunny: "C'mon. Lets go."

Me: "Go where?"

Sides: "We know you wanna go for a walk."

Sunny: "Let's hurry up and go. There's a beautiful sunset that I wanna sketch!"

Me: "But that means climbing small slopes and getting dirty. You two sure-"

Before I could finish the sentence they had gently lifted me up (Don't ask how...I'm not sure) and began carrying me out the door. They carried me up into the hills until there were small enough slopes for me to waddle up.

Sunny: "Ahh this is just perfect!"

Sides: "I'll say, that is one gorgeous sunset."

Me: "Before your muse steals you away, c'mere."

I said as I kissed him lightly on the lips. I could feel Sideswipe's whining over the bond so I beckoned to him with a digit. He gladly joined us in our kiss. You may be wondering how the three of us kiss at the same time, so I'll tell you. We do it _carefully_ in overlapping turns, meaning I switch between their lips while they are both on mine. Its usually soft and passionate, and really fun to do. After our kiss, Sides and I left Sunny to his sketching as we slowly began up the slope of a small hill. I softly hummed as we walked, pausing only when I heard Sides quietly singing the song I was humming. He stopped as soon as I noticed him doing it.

Sides: "What?"

Me: "You know you're pretty good at that."

Sides: "What?"

Me: "Singing. You and Sunstreaker are pretty good at it. Don't tell him I said this but you're slightly better at it than he is."

Sides: "Oh. Thanks sweetspark."

Me: "What's on your mind? C'mon spill."

Sides: "Its just, that I, we didn't really have parents. After the air raid well we were sent to live in a youth compound for a couple orns and then _that_ was attacked by Decepticons, so from there we pretty much had to fend for ourselves. I..I'm."

Me: "Boo, dont worry. You'll be a great father. Frankly I wouldn't be surprised if the sparklings _didn't_ cling to you the moment that they leave me. Don't worry about what to do, it'll come naturally."

Sides: "How can you be so sure?"

Me: "The truth is, I'm not. I'm not sure what will happen but I can't focus on that, otherwise it would take all the joy out of having them. There's a common joke among parents and that is that children, sparklings included _don't_ come with manuals. We'll learn along the way, and I know that you will always be there for the sparklings. Annnnnnnnd judging by their movement they know it too.

I chuckled as I felt them kicking and wriggling inside of me. Sides smiled and placed a hand on my chamber. I watched as that smile turned into his signature million dollar grin that I love so much.

Me: "You wanna talk about names? It'll make you feel better."

He nodded as we kept climbing up the hill.

_**Third person point of view; Matrix**_

Primus smiled down at the young couple, very pleased with how things were turning out.

Primus: "Today is the day that the quartet will be born. I think April 20th is a good day."

Stormbreaker: "Sir before she goes into labor, may I add something to the sparklings?"

Primus: "Another gift? They already have several abnormal ones. What do you have in mind?"

Stormbreaker: "It is what humans call a birthmark. It will remind everyone to keep hope alive, especially when dealing with their enemies."

Primus: "If you think it will help add it. She'll go into labor soon, so I'd do it quick."

He said as he looked back to Arabella and Sideswipe who were blissfully unaware that another storm was getting ready to roll in. Stormbreaker added her birth marks to the sparklings just in the nick of time.

Stormbreaker: "Sir I have a question; If we're born with armor on, why did Arabella and Tia go back to earth without it?"

Primus: "The reason why is because I wanted them to get used to scanning things, the best way to do it was to scan their own armor."

Stormbreaker: "Ah, that makes sense. Has she started contracting yet?"

Primus: "She will, right about now."

He said as Arabella stopped dead in her tracks and clutched her sparkling chamber in pain.

Stormbreaker: "Are you sure that it is wise for her to go into labor right before a storm?"

Primus: "Life must be full of surprises, otherwise it wouldn't be as fun to live. Not only that but the sparklings are fully developed, no harm will come to them being born so early."

::Arabella: "Owwwww! Ssssssssss! Primus, that hurts."::

Primus: "I'm well aware that it does, don't worry all the pain will end soon."

He said with a small smile.

_**Third person point of view**_

Arabella was in pain. She felt as if someone was tearing her insides out, and lighting them on fire simultaneously. She had been locked in conversation with Sideswipe about what to name the sparklings when she nearly collapsed. Currently she was gripping a tree branch, and taking deep breaths, while her mate rambled on and on about names.

Bella: "Pain. Sides-"

Sides: "I was thinking that maybe we could go with names that have to do with color."

Bella: "Sideswipe. Ssssssss, owwwwwwwww!"

She hissed as she became very aware of a thin slime that was trailing down her inner thighs. It was now or never. She with gritted denta ripped the tree branch off and threw it at the back of his head.

**SMACK!**

Sides: "OWWW! What the?!"

Bella: "SIDESWIPE!"

Sides: "What? Are you okay?"

Bella: "(Huff) Babies. (Puff) Mmmmph! Babies! Ahhh! Coming, NOWWWWWWWWWWWWW!"

She screamed as she held up a hand that was covered in slime. Sideswipe's expressions ranged from pure joy to utter terror in a matter of seconds. Faster than most would think possible, he swooped her up into a bridal style carrying position and began to sprint down the hill.

Sides: "SUNSTREAKER! TIME TO GO!"

Sunny: "I'll say, a storm's rolling in an-"

Sides: "NO IT'S _TIME_ TO GO! **SHE'S IN ****LABOR**!"

Sunny: "PRIMUS! SO SOON?!"

He was answered by a series of pained screams from his wife. Thankfully he had a plan, it wasn't a very good plan, but it was a plan. Sunstreaker immediately transformed and rolled down all of his windows. He at the highest volume possible began blaring the Purge alarm as he and Sideswipe raced down the hills, as another storm hit.

* * *

**A/N: I would really recommend listening to FIRST OF THE YEAR (EQUINOX) - SKRILLEX and the 5 minute purge alarm over lapping each other played at 1.25 speed starting where the kid screams call 911. This will give you the idea of how chaotic things are. Not to forget to mention how badass and cool it looks in the minds eye!**

* * *

Sideswipe had to deploy his skates in order to keep up. Everyone dove out of the way as Sunstreaker roared onto the tarmac moving at 200 miles per hour blaring the alarm. He was soon followed by Sideswipe who had a mixed look of fear and determination on his face as he _literally _jumped onto the tarmac and chased after his brother with his screaming wife. All of the soldiers dropped what they were doing and began to cheer and run after them, most knowing what was going down. Sideswipe had to take a corner going into the base hard because he couldn't slow down. And seeing that he couldnt drop his wife, he tightly held onto her as he used the wall as an anchor and slid into the building. Using his momentum he whipped himself and his mate around corners, while also jumping over moving humans and humvees.

Sides: "Almost there sweetspark! S'CUSE ME! CAN'T STOP!"

Bella: "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

She wailed as they sailed past Prime and Prowl. Prowl was about to chase after Sunstreaker when he flew down the hall, but Prime stopped him just in time. If he hadn't, Ratchet would have more patients to deal with, which is something that no one wanted. Sideswipe raced past the rec room, which was full of soldiers and bots taking some down time.

Jazz: "Primus...is she..?"

Sarah: "I know that scream _anywhere_. She is _definitely_ in labor."

Annabelle: "Is she okay mommy?"

Sarah: "Yes, she'll be okay. All mommys sound like that when they're having their baby."

Will: "Not you, you screamed _louder_."

He chuckled as he remembered the memory. His wife swatted at him playfully as the bots and several humans began to pace up and down the room. At the sight of this some soldiers laughed, it reminded them very much of what some fathers would do in the waiting room, but not Sides or Sunny. They would be there for their sparklings delivery. It was at this moment that Tia and Jolt returned from their honeymoon and ran into the rec room to see what was going on. Jolt hearing the word labor immediately kissed his new bride on the cheek and sprinted for the Medbay to help his mentor, who was shouting at the two had made it to the Medbay and barged right in making Ratchet jump.

Ratchet: "Didn't anyone teach you glitch heads to knock first?!"

Sunny: "WOULD YOU PLEASE GIVE ARABELLA SOMETHING FOR HER PAIN?! SHE'S IN _LABOR _FOR PRIMUS' SAKE!"

Ratchet: "That's impossible! She isn't due for another-"

Sides: "**DOES THIS LOOK LIKE IMPOSSIBLE TO YOU?!**"

He shrilled as he held up a slightly slimy servo. Upon seeing this Ratchet sprung into action. He gave her a mild sedative for the pain and began attaching wires to her to monitor her spark rate and fluids. He soon called for Jolt and Moonracer to step in as he got a berth ready for the sparklings. He gathered blankets and bottles for the low grade energon that they would need to consume, as well as to keep the sparklings warm since they wouldn't be able to regulate their temperature.

Bella: "AHHHHHH! THIS FRAGGING HURTS LIKE THE PIT! MAKE IT STAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

Sides: "Ratch, can't you give her something stronger for the pain?!"

Ratchet: "Absolutely not! It could put her and the sparklings in danger!"

Bella: "_If you three don't stop fighting, I will personally rip your nose plates off and weld them back on upside down so water will flow into your air intakes when it rains!_ GET THESE KIDS OUTTA ME NOOWWW! OWWW! OWWW!"

She whimpered as she felt another contraction surge up. She was miserable. All she wanted was just to have the pain stop.

Ratchet: "Okay, let's take a look here. Oh Primus, you two actually did something right, your first born is crowning. All right Arabella I need you to hold onto something okay?"

Bella: "Will you two please hold my hand? I'm scared,its gonna hurt."

The two frontliners couldn't say no. Though they knew that they would probably lose a servo, each of them gripped one of her servos, and sent reassuring feelings over the bond.

Ratchet: "Okay, I'm going to need you to push for me. Ready? On _three_. One. Two. **THREE**!"

Bella: "AHHHHHH! I SWEAR TO PRIMUS THAT THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULTS!"

Ratchet: "One. Two. _THREE_!"

Bella: "OWWWWWW! JIMINY CRICKET AND THE GOOD FAIRY! THAT FRAGGING HURTS! MAKE IT STOP!"

Ratchet: "One more time! One. Two. _**THREE**_!"

With one last push, their first sparkling was born. She let out a very loud yet slightly musical cry as she took air into her intakes for the first time. She was cherry red, with white and silver accents. A very pretty little femme indeed.

Ratchet: "Congratulations, she's a femme!"

He said as he handed her off to Jolt who would clean her up.

Ratchet: "Okay, here comes another one, Alright I need you to push, on three. One. Two. **THREE**!"

Arabella pushed, and the little mech popped out, but something was wrong. He wasnt crying, and he wasn't moving. Ratchet snatched up the little mech and carried him to a different berth, leaving Arabella and the twins to continue on through labor. Ratchet opened the small mech's spark casing and saw that his spark was dull. He ordered for Jolt to bring him the crash cart and to give the sparkling a much needed shock. Jolt did as he was told and after two shocks to his spark, the sparkling began to wail. This brought a smile to both of their faces as he instantly reached for his sister who was laying on another berth. Upon placing the now very fussy orange and black sparkling on the berth, they were greeted with the highest pitched scream they had ever heard. Turning around, they saw that it hadn't come from Arabella or the twins, who were weeping now because they would need new arms. It came from the icy blue sparkling that Moonracer was holding. She had tiny door wings and gold accents, and she _didn't _like being covered in slime. As Moonracer began to clean her up, Jolt took her place and began coaching Arabella through her last delivery.

Jolt: "Okay Bella. You're doing a great job! Just one more sparkling to go. Again we need you to push on three. Ready? One. Two. _THREE_!"

Bella: "AHHHHHHH! I SWEAR IF _ANYONE_ SAYS "THERE NOW THAT WASN'T SO BAD" BY THE END OF THIS, I WILL PERSONALLY _RIP_ OUT YOUR GLOSSA, _BEAT_ YOU WITH IT AND THEN MAKE YOU EAT IT! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! GET HIM OUT!"

Jolt: "Okay I think one more push oughtta do it! One. Two. THREE! PUSH, BELLA PUSH!"

With one final push, Arabella gave birth to her youngest sparkling, a little purple mech with door wings and black and silver accents. He unlike his siblings didn't cry, after his first breath of air, he giggled and laughed, making everyone in the room relax. Jolt took him over to his siblings and cleaned him up. The three sparklings greeted their little brother with happy clicks and chirps.

_**Sideswipe's point of view**_

Bella passed out, but before Sunny or I could freak out, Ratchet told us that she would be fine. She just needed rest, and frankly I don't blame her. She has accomplished what was previously impossible. She gave birth to our split spark quartet, the first and only of its kind. They're all beautiful. Perfect in every way.

Sunny: "Okay...Ratchet-"

Ratchet: "Don't worry, I'll build you two new arms. It may take a while though."

Me: "That's okay. You always work better when given time."

I said as I watched my sparklings click and whir to each other. They're so cute.

Sunny: "Hey look bro, they're looking at us."

I looked again and saw that they were looking at us, our youngest squeaked as I smiled at them. He smiled back at me...hey...

Me: "How do you like that. Only one takes after me. Well they all have my rugged good looks but he's the only one with audio horns like mine. Aww, he and his big sister have our optics."

Sunny: "(Snicker) I must have the most dominant genes, cause two of them have audio fins. Awww, both are our oldest femme and mech. How precious."

As he said this our icy blue femme clicked and smirked. Ohhh isn't this something.

Me: "Look at her, she's nearly the spitting image of Bella, blue paint, green optics, audio antenna, she and her sister even have Bella's long locks,yet she has _your_ smirk."

Sunny: " I can hear Prowl now; "She means nothing but trouble!" "

Bella: "Mmmmmph. Ooooooooh owie. Why do I hurt? Oh wait..! Awwwww! Look at them!"

She cooed as she gazed at our sparklings. Ratchet came up and began transferring the sparklings over to her berth. Jolt and Moonracer pushed two berths next to hers making one large one that we could share. I sat down on her right and Jolt handed me our youngest mech. He clicked and chirped at me while nuzzling into my armor.

Sunny: "Awww. Cute. I'm so proud of you sweetspark. You did a wonderful job."

Bella: "Thanks, but you guys helped. Sorry about your arms."

S.S: "It's all right. It was worth it."

Bella: "Ratchet, is my son going to be okay? What happened?"

Ratchet: "His spark was dull, he nearly left us today. I need to keep them for observations seeing that they are premature. None of you will leave Medbay for a week, do you hear me? You need to heal and build a family bond with your newsparks."

Bella: "Deal."

Jolt: "Speaking of which, unless you three want us to call them by the numerical order they were born in, you might want to choose names."

I looked at Sunny who was cradling our youngest femme. It was now or never, what would we name them?

Bella: " Well, for our oldest, I would like to name her Nightsinger Spectra Brinks."

Me: "I love it...but what brought that name to your mind?"

Bella: "Well, she was born at night, and her cries had a musical tune to them. Not only that but she watched her siblings birth."

Sunny: "Makes sense. I wanna name him Pulse Shockduster Brinks. Cause he didn't really have a pulse and he shocked us all when he cried out."

Pulse clicked at him appreciatively, huh, he has green optics like Bella too. Just then our little blue femme squeaked in protest. She was pouting up at Sunstreaker, something tells me that she will not only take after him, but will be a complete daddy's femme.

Me: " I know little one. Don't worry we won't forget to name you, or your little brother. She has your fiery temper bro. You know what... we should name her Freezefire. Freezefire Clarity Brinks."

Sunny: "That's a good name. Made two of the most stealy mechs freeze, yet has a fiery temper."

Bella: "Not only that, but she makes her feelings very clear with her facial expressions and noises."

I looked down at our youngest who was looking up at me with a small grin.

Jolt: "Oh c'mon Primus WHY?!"

Me: "What?"

Jolt: "He has your signature "I'm-innocent-but-in-reality-you-are-_so_-wrong-to-think-that" grin. He's gonna be a mini _you_."

Sunny: "Nothing wrong with that. Only problem I see with it is that he'll annoy his siblings beyond reason."

Me: "Hey! You know-"

Bella: "Maverick."

S.S: "What?"

Bella: "His name will be Maverick Trailblazer Brinks. He was different from the others because he laughed when he was born, and if he _does_ take after you Sides, he'll be looking for ways to have fun."

Me: "What do _you _think? You wanna be called Maverick Trailblazer Brinks?"

I asked him. He chirped in reply, followed by a rumble of his tanks. He must be hungry.

Moonracer: "Here. They'll probably eat and then want to recharge, which will be good because, half of the base wants to see them. We might have to reinforce the doors for the next week."

Me: "Thank you, I don't know about you two, but I would rather no one see them in person until our family bond has had a chance to take...maybe after a week out of Medbay?"

Bella: "Sounds good to me, I'll need that time to get them into a routine."

Sunny: "_We_ will need that time to spend with them. Ratchet, do you think you could keep visitors from us?"

He said as he fed Freezefire, who was sucking down the energon hungirly.

Ratchet: "Are you seriously asking me that question? No one is allowed in here unless they are bleeding out on a _normal_ basis. They definitely won't be able to come in now, unless it is a dire emergency."

He said as he watched our sparklings drink. Nightsinger had finished her bottle and was watching Pulse finish his. That's when I noticed something.

Me: "Hey, you guys notice something? Look at our babies left shoulders...there's a cloud on both Nightsinger's and Pulse's shoulder."

Bella: "Huh, there's one on Maverick's right shoulder."

Sunny: "Same with Freezefire's. You also notice that the storm ended as soon as Maverick was born?"

Ratchet: "So? It's merely a coincidence."

We all looked at each other. We knew it was no coincidence. It was Stormbreaker, she did this. I looked to the ceiling and smiled. Thank you both Primus and Stormbreaker, for giving us our sparklings a week earlier than planned.

_**Third person point of view**_

Everyone gathered in the rec room and looked to the t.v.. Sideswipe and Sunstreaker had recommended a live transmission of what was going on, and to explain their scenario for the next couple of weeks. Everyone hushed as the t.v turned on to show the two very proud frontliners.

Sunny: "Hello everyone. We know that you're all wondering about what happened earlier, so lets get on with the show shall we?"

Sides: "Tonight at 7:04 pm our first sparkling was born. As of this afternoon around 5:30 pm Annabelle Lennox placed a bet that they would be born tonight at 7:06, meaning that she wins the whole thing. Congrats kiddo!"

Sunny: "There are five people to validate this, so boys give her the money, I don't wanna have to risk getting my helm bashed in because I had to put a lean on you. Belle you'll have to tell us later what you'll do with the 7 grand you won."

Sides: "Which brings us to our next point. None of us will be leaving Medbay for at least a week, us included. Bella ripped my left and Sunny's right arm off, so yeah you can guess why."

Sunny: "That being said, there will be no visitation. Dr.'s orders."

_**CLANG!**_

Maverick: "Click?"

Ratchet: "THAT WAS YOUR IDEA! DON'T TRY AND PASS THIS OFF ON ME!"

**WHANG!**

Pulse: "Squeak!"

Bella: "Dont hit my husband in front of the sparklings!"

Sides: "(Snicker) Hahaha! Sooo as you heard the good Dr. we don't want you to meet them until our family bond has been built, so... two weeks from today you'll meet them in person."

Freezefire: "Chiiiiirrrrrp! Click, whiiirrrrr!"

Bella: "Boys, they're getting fussy. You wanna hurry up and give me a hand?"

The two frontliners grinned as they moved towards their mate who was covered in very fussy new sparks. There was a collective "AWWWWWWW!" from all those in the rec room.

Sunny: "All right little ones c'mere, time to show our nice friends what you look like."

Bella: "Thank you. Now I'll start and we'll finish together. This is our oldest. Her name is Nightsinger Spectra Brinks. She came into the world with a very musical cry and quietly observed her siblings birth."

Nightsinger trilled a few notes before cuddling into her mom's armor.

Sunny: "Here, we have our second oldest, Pulse Shockduster Brinks. He got his name by having a very small pulse, when he was born. It took two shocks to get him to cry."

He said as he cuddled his little mech close. The sparklings were all tired and so they began to squirm trying to get comfortable enough to recharge. Freezefire was definitely not comfortable and was making it known by her constant twitching.

Sides: "Hold on sweetspark, I know you're tired. I'm holding our youngest femme. Her name is Freezefire Clarity Brinks. She made both Ratchet and Jolt freeze when she first cried. And as you can see, she is not afraid to clearly show how she feels about things."

Freezefire: "Click! Click,chirp!"

Maverick: "Whirr? Chiiirrrrp!"

Bella: "Ahh, and here is our youngest."

Sides: "His name is Maverick Trailblazer Brinks."

Sunny: "And he got his name because unlike his siblings, he didn't cry when he was born."

Bella, Sunny &amp; Sides: "He laughed. Not only that but he has a natural curiosity."

Bella: "Much like Sideswipe, when he discovers something new."

Everyone in the rec room chuckled or groaned at the idea of a mini Sideswipe, but for the most part they were excited.

Bella: "So there you have it. The sas quartet and all of their sleepy yet slightly crankiness. We should probably go, Jolt is hefting a hammer, which means he thinks we need rest."

Jolt: "Right you are. Don't make me throw this."

Bella: "_Don't make me throw it back at you_. I swear Tia! I'm gonna get you for giving him those hammers for Christmas! But till then we'll see you later."

She said as the feed cut off. There would be much to do on the base, new recruits would arrive the same day they would introduce the sparklings publicly, and the sparklings would need to get used to their creators before then. But alas that is an entirely _different_ story.

**❤㈏5㈏3THE END㈏3㈏5❤**

* * *

**A/N: Well there you have it! Thanks again guys for the love! Now the credit for all of the sparkling's middle names go to **Retrokill! **Thank you for submitting them! The name Nightsinger was submitted by **AyanoZonurai. **The name Pulse was submitted by **Fandom Jumping Expert. **The name Freezefire was submitted by **ThePegasusDevice. **And the name Maverick was mine. Please give any and all credit to those listed as submitting the names should they uses them somewhere else. Nobody stole any names! And with that-**

**Sideswipe: "What?! That's it?!"**

**Sunstreaker: "You left so much out! What about the sparklings?! What will happen to them now that the story is over?! PRIMUS! What will happen to _us_?!"**

**Bella: "Guys, she said up at the begging that a sequel will be posted to this story. But I'm sure that some reviews will help it along...right?"**

**Me: "Ummm. Yeah. It's always nice to hear from the masses, to be frank I'm still a little unsure if they want a sequel, the poll I posted a while ago had small results indicating that people wanted more."**

**Sunstreaker: "Unless you other authors and readers out there want to feel our wrath, I'd recommend that you tell her you want more!"**

**Me: "Actually, given that it would be a fluff fic of you guys plenty of people would probably read it."**

**Sideswipe: "It wont be too fluffy right? We got our reputation to uphold you know."**

**Me: "No, there will still be plenty of action, you didn't think that the cons would disappear after the quartet was born did you?"**

**Bella: "Okay, so this story will have action, humor, and cuteness? Sounds good to me! When will we be posted next, and what's the tidal of the story?"**

**Me: "As soon as I'm done cleaning up this story, I'll begin work on that one. How does "Love Quadrupled" sound? With the way I'm moving it'll probably be up by next Tuesday night... if not sooner."**

**Sideswipe: "Sounds good to me, but you cool guys out there really should review this story!"**

**Sunstreaker: "Yeah! It's awesome, like us!"**

**Me: "Better get going, you have sparklings to take care of, and I have to write about it."**

**Bella: "Okay, so I guess this is bye for now... See you all in the next fic!"**

_**-**__**Lack of Peace, plenty of love, and long live the terror twins for causing the first two sayings!**_

**CLYL! ❤㈏5㈏3 From; Sunstreaker, Sideswipe, Arabella, Nightsinger, Pulse, Freezefire, Maverick, and Storygirl747**


End file.
